


When Stars Align

by Mavynn



Series: Stars Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 94,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavynn/pseuds/Mavynn
Summary: Lilliana Dursely was many things, a daughter, granddaughter and now, according to her grandmother, a freak. Can Scorpius Malfoy teach her she is something more? Will either of them survive long enough to find out? Third in the Stars Series.Mostly Cursed Child Compliant, with the addition of an OC and much more story before and after. This is my attempt to turn that story in to what I had hoped to see.Part III in the Stars Series - It is NOT necessary to read those before this one, each book in this series, but it does help with identifying the relationships.





	1. Prologue

**This is part three of a five part series. If you have not read When Stars Collide and When Stars Explode they are not strictly necessary but will help with background information and relationships.**

I could hear my grandparents shouting in the next room. I think they were shouting at my father. Or just at each other.

They were definitely shouting about me. And… Uncle Harry? Which was odd. His name was definitely not brought up by my grandparents. Not ever. They hated that I played with my cousins. Technically Uncle Harry is my cousin too, father says. But he is so old it would feel weird to call him by his first name.

They seemed to think my “affliction” as grandfather called it was somehow Uncle Harry’s fault.

James, Albus and Lily call my father Uncle as well. Uncle D. My father does not care for nicknames, probably because grandmother embarrasses him so much calling him stupid nicknames. Maybe. I don’t know.

My name is Lilliana Dursley. I was named for the flower, because grandmother’s family is really big on flower names. Lilliana because my Great Aunt’s name was Lilly, but she died because… I am not sure, grandfather said her husband was a drunk and they died in a car accident. My father says not to believe everything grandfather says, so maybe not. And grandmother’s name is Petunia, so I guess they kind of just mashed the names up.

Grandmother calls me her “Lilly-willy-kins” which is just as awful as it sounds.

Or… she used to call me that. She called me something else today.

Freak.

Until yesterday I was a normal ten year old. I got good grades in school. I minded my manners and stayed out of trouble.

I was overly indulged by my grandparents. Well, as much as my father would allow. He was honoring my mother’s wishes I suppose.

My mother died just after I had turned two. I don’t remember her very well. But my father has done his best to make sure I am being raised the way she would want. Not too many sweets, not too many expensive gifts, just on special occasions. My grandparents used to go out of their way to over load me on pricey toys until they learned my father and I would pick over the ones I did not want and donate them.

That really offended my grandfather. He did not want his hard earned money going to, as he put it, trashy children of drunkards on the dole.

Grandmother had pinched my father’s cheeks and told him how she always knew he was such a sensitive boy.

My father is a very large man. To think of him as a “boy” is just weird.

But back to my freakiness.

It started with little things. I was certain I had forgotten my homework. I looked in my bag three times. But when I opened my desk… there it was. I just assumed I had forgotten I put it in there.

I mean sure, I had just got to school. And I had not opened my desk yet. And I knew I had finished it the night before, but what other explanation could there be?

Another time my hot chocolate was too cold. I took a sip and it was just awful. I was working on my maths homework and took it to the kitchen to microwave it. Before I got there I saw steam rising from the cup. I took an experimental sip and it was perfect temperature.

Once again I assumed I had just been mistaken. Maybe I had fallen asleep and dreamed it had got cold.

But when my grandparents were over last night… there was no doubt that something was going on. Something that made my father and grandparents very unhappy.

Grandmother had started in on her stupid Lilly-willy-kins, and grandfather was saying bad things about people he called lazy lay abouts.

But then they started in on my father and I moving in with them because mother had been too weak to be bothered to stay alive for my sake if nothing else.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I just wanted them to shut up. I wanted some peace and quiet.

And that was exactly what I got. Right in the middle of grandmother squeezing the breath out of me and telling me she was so sorry I had a weak mother, but I musn’t worry because I had strong Dursley genes and grandfather complaining about loafers at work that they just… stopped.

They were opening and closing their mouths but nothing came out. Father looked at them and they looked at me and the look on their faces said they knew somehow it was all my fault.

And I was pretty sure they were right, because as soon as I realized that somehow I must be doing this, my grandparents could speak again. That turned out to be the worst part of the night.

My father quietly sent me to my room and told grandmother and grandfather he would call Uncle Harry to sort it out.

“I won’t have it son!” Grandfather was shouting. “I won’t do this again. He will have to sort her out and rid her of this… affliction, or he will have to take her away.”

“My own granddaughter.” Grandmother wailed. “A… a freak!”

“My daughter is going nowhere father.” My father said quietly. He never shouted, he was the gentlest man I knew. He never shouted and he always thought things out before he said them.

He once told me he had not always been a nice boy but that he wanted to be a better man. For me and for my Mum. I couldn’t imagine my father having ever been anything anyone could call “not nice” but he assured me it was true. That he had been especially unkind to Uncle Harry.

“Sort this out, Dudley! I will not return to this home while that child is afflicted!” Grandfather said in his firm no nonsense voice.

Afflicted. Freak. In one evening I had gone from being a much loved granddaughter into something my grandparents hated.

Father came in later and laid his hand on my forehead. “Don’t worry Lilliana. Your Uncle Harry will know what to do.”

“Are…” I choked out a sob “Are you going to send me away father?”

“Never… I promise your childhood will be… different. Better.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Sleep now. We will sort this out tomorrow.”

Sort me out he meant. I couldn’t help but feel like everything was going to change.

And the next night, Uncle Harry came. Right in the middle of all of that shouting.

“You!” Grandfather sounded meaner than I had ever heard him. “This is your fault boy, and you will repair whatever your lot has done to my granddaughter!”

“You have done something!” Grandmother wailed “You turned Lilliana into a freak to get your petty revenge!”

I could hear Uncle Harry’s soft voice. “Want to explain this, Big D?”

“Lilliana has been showing… signs.” My father sounded so helpless.

“Signs? What sort of signs?” Uncle Harry could be heard even over my grandmother’s sobbing. Of course by now he had to shout.

“Signs like… well, I guess like you must have shown signs.” Father sounded strange. Maybe even afraid.

“Signs like… what do you mean?” I had a feeling even though Uncle Harry had asked he already knew something about all of this.

I heard my father telling Uncle Harry all about the night before. I had never felt so ashamed.

“You will fix this or she has to go!” My grandfather shouted.

Go where? Why? What had I done? I couldn’t help but cry.

“I told you no one is taking my daughter!” Father shouted.

“Don’t worry Dudley, we will take care of this.” Uncle Harry said calmly. I have no idea how he could be so calm while everyone else shouted. “But I do want to speak to Lilliana. Alone.”

I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. It felt like the sound of the end of my world.

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened. I tried to quickly wipe away my tears.

Uncle Harry came and sat down on the floor near my bed. “Hey there, kiddo. I guess you heard all that?”

I nodded sadly, trying hard not to cry again.

“I know it is scary. But it is the most amazing thing happening to you. No matter what your grandparents might say.” Uncle Harry put a hand on my knee.

“Grandmother thinks I am a freak.” I whispered.

“Yeah?” Uncle Harry looked angry “Well, your grandmother is a…. afraid.” I had the feeling he meant to say something else.

“Afraid?” I couldn’t for the life of me imagine that. “Of me?”

“Of the unknown I suppose. But there is nothing to be afraid of.” Uncle Harry looked me right in the eye and I felt better for some reason.

“There isn’t?” I asked hopefully.

“Not at all.” He smiled. “I promise, I am going to be here to help you.”

“Are you… going to take me away?” I was back to feeling scared.

“Yes. But only for a time.” Something in Uncle Harry’s eyes made me think he might be happy. Excited even. “Shopping first, I should think. Then, later, when you are a little older, to the most wonderful school in the world. You will learn so much and make the most wonderful friends. It will be the best time of your life. I promise.”

I really wanted to believe him, but… “I won’t know anyone there.”

“Oh but you will.” He assured me. “You will have family. Your cousins will be there and they will help you, and look out for you.”

“My cousins? Are they freaks too?” They had always seemed so nice…

“NO!” Uncle Harry grasped my hands. “And neither are you. You are special. Gifted. This is not a school for freaks. It is a school for very talented people. I will bring your cousins tomorrow. They will help you feel much better.”

The next day Uncle Harry brought Albus and a boy I had never seen before named Scorpius. Father was at work, but warned me only to open the door for Uncle Harry.

Scorpius kept looking around our living room and picking up things like he had never seen them before. Normal things like the telephone.

He looked questioningly at Uncle Harry holding it out to him.

“It is what Muggles use instead of owls.” Instead of what?

He looked like he didn’t quite believe Uncle Harry. What kind of life had he lived where they called telephones owls but didn’t seem to know what to do with one. And what was that other word he had said? Muggle?

Uncle Harry sighed. “Put it down Scorp. We will discuss it later. We are here to focus on Lilliana.”

“Right, your cousin the witch.” Scorpius said this awful thing like it was totally normal to call people names in their own living room.

“HEY! It is not nice to call people names!” I glared at him.

“What name?” he actually looked confused.

“Witch. It is not a nice name.” It was my turn to be confused.

“Lilliana,” Uncle Harry looked at me kindly “it is what we call girls like you. Girls who can use magic.”

“I…” I wanted to object. To scream that I could not do magic. It wasn’t real. But the words got stuck in my throat. It made sense. It was the only thing that did. “I am a witch?”

“Well, sure.” Albus smiled at me. “All of us are.”

“You are a witch?” I was confused.

“Well… no, I mean, I am a wizard. But my sister is a witch.” Albus laughed.

“So are mine.” Scorpius said matter of factly.

I looked over and Scorpius had picked up the broom I had forgotten to put away.

“What are you doing to that broom?” It looked like he was trying to ride it like a stick horse.

“Scorpius put that down, it doesn’t fly.” Uncle Harry looked amused.

“Too bad.” He looked disappointed. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Now, sit down while we tell you all about our world and your new school. But first…” Uncle Harry pulled out a stick and gave it a wave. When he did hot chocolate and biscuits appeared on the table.

I spent the rest of the day learning about witches and wizards and Hogwarts.

It all sounded… magical.

**OC Relationships for those who have not read first two books:**

**Draco Malfoy - Alya Weasley (Fraternal twin of Ginny Weasley) Parents of:**

**Miranda Malfoy-Krum married to Viktor Krum JR.**

**Twins Scorpius Malfoy and Narcissa AKA Cissa Malfoy**

**Elladora Malfoy**

**Vipers - Group of Alya's friends from Hogwarts**

**Mora in a relationship with Charlie Weasley**

**Pria married to Fred Weasley who has survived in my story**

**Esme and Frank who are married**

**James Gamp - Deceased.**


	2. Diagon Alley

For the first time in my life I really stressed over what I would wear. I tossed all of my clothes on my bed and picked them over one by one.

Father came in to help me once but slowly backed away with his hands in the air after foolishly suggesting I wear a striped top with a checkered skirt.

My father has NO fashion sense. His entire rational was that both pieces were in purple colors.

Uncle Harry was going to come to pick me up to go shopping at some witch and wizard place. I forget the name of it but it was like Dagger Alley… or something…

I guess you could say that I was I was pretty excited. I barely slept the night before and I could hardly eat my dinner.

I hated that I wouldn’t be going back to my primary school with my friends, but I was really looking forward to Hogwarts.

My brother Angus was home from school and he seemed OK with the idea that I was a witch.

“I always thought you were a weirdo, Squirt.” He ruffled my hair.

Angus wasn’t trying to be mean, he just didn’t know how bad things had been. Angus goes to Smeltings Academy sleep away school and I don’t see him much during the school year. I wish I did, Angus remembers Mum a lot more than I do and he tells me stories about her sometimes.

Even though Angus wasn’t being nasty on purpose his words reminded me how my grandparents now hated and feared me. I could feel my eyes burning.

“Whoa! Hey… Lils… what…?” I could hear the concern in my brother’s voice and for some reason that just made it worse.

I started crying for real. Angus just sat there and sort of awkwardly patted my back and handed me his handkerchief. He waited until I was done.

When I cried myself all out I told him about everything that had happened and what my grandparents had said.

And then I told all about Uncle Harry coming over with Albus and Scorpius. And how weird and wonderful that meeting had been.

And Angus, being a brother, looked at me for a long time. “Wellll…. You ARE kind of a freak, but not because you can use magic, or whatever, because you are sitting here in what looks like literally everything from your closet with one sock on and… are those your swimsuit bottoms and…” he looked closer at me “HEY! Is that MY shirt?! My FAVORITE shirt?!”

I hiccupped and laughed. “I am NOT a freak, weirdo, and this shirt does not fit you anymore Angus!”

“It is still my favorite.” He pouted.

“Oh shut up and help me find something to wear you arse!” Angus could always make me laugh.

“Language, Lilliana, do not call your brother names.” Father said from the doorway. He was just finishing knotting his tie.

“He called me a freak!” I defended.

“She called me a weirdo.” Angus countered “AND she is wearing my favorite shirt! I won my first cricket match in that shirt.”

I rolled my eyes and pulled it off. I was still wearing a t-shirt underneath. “Fine.” I stuck my tongue out at him. “Here is your new handkerchief.”

Father shook his head. “Lilliana… are you certain you will be alright today…?”

“Oh yes father!” I nodded enthusiastically. “I am very certain.”

“Still… perhaps I should send Angus just to make certain…” He hesitated.

“Father!” Angus protested. “I was going to catch up with some friends today.”

“I will be fine, father. Uncle Harry will be there.” I reminded him.

He did not look as if that had settled any of his concerns. “Very well, but mind your manners.” He pulled out a credit card for me. “Here take this for your school supplies. And don’t bring home anything that will draw attention from the neighbors and…”

“Father!” I interrupted. “I promise to behave myself. And if you don’t leave now you will be late for work.”

He gave me one last concerned look before nodding and heading out the door.

Angus left to call his friends and I finally settled on a pair of blue jeans, black shirt and a pink jacket. I knew we would be walking so I put on a comfortable pair of shoes too.

I am not really sure why being well dressed was so important to me. I mean, I am not really one to much care about my appearance.

I hated all of the stupid frilly dresses in my closet. Grandmother insists I wear them whenever we go out or she comes over.

The lace is so scratchy and starched I get a rash whenever I wear one. They are a bloody nightmare.

I guess I won’t have to worry about THAT any longer.

Uncle Harry came and picked me up about an hour later. Albus and Scorpius were with him and another girl a little older than me.

“Lilliana, this is Cissa, she is Scorpius’ twin and will be joining us today. I thought it might be nice for you to have another young lady along with us.” Uncle Harry said by way of introduction.

Cissa looked like the sort who absolutely cared about her appearance. She didn’t have a single hair out of place. But she also smiled shyly at me.

I hoped we would be friends. I had a feeling I would need all of those I could get in the coming years.

Uncle Harry motioned towards our fireplace. “I got your floo hooked up already so it will be easier to get back and forth. But do NOT use it alone until you are really sure of what you are ding. It can take you to some very unexpected places.” Uncle Harry was smiling at me with this twinkle in his eyes like he had first hand experience.

“OK watch Albus and Scorpius go first and then you do exactly the same.” I was really confused. Do what? And why was Albus standing in our fireplace?!

Albus took a small pot from Uncle Harry and threw some powder on the ground. He said “Diagon Alley.” And green flames sprang up all around him.

I screamed, I couldn’t help it.

I felt a hand slip in to mine. It was Cissa. “It is scary the first couple of times, but I promise it doesn’t hurt.”

Scorpius went next and then it was my turn. Cissa gave me a smile of encouragement as I stepped in.

“Diagon Alley.” I repeated just like the boys had done before me.

The flames shot up, but just like Cissa had said, they didn’t hurt me at all. Everything started swirling around and suddenly I felt a hand on my arm.

Scorpius was steadying me and smiling. “Good job Lilliana! You made it with no trouble at all.”

“Better than my Dad did his first time.” Albus grinned as Uncle Harry stepped out right behind Cissa.

“Are you giving away family secrets Albus?” Uncle Harry asked grinning.

Albus frowned and waived behind us. “As if we get any private secrets in _this_ family.”

I turned around and there were several people staring at us. Instinctively I stepped closer to Scorpius who still had his hand on my arm.

“Who… who are all of those people?” I asked nervously.

A tall red headed man had just approached us. He had a very kind smile. “They have all turned out to see me. I am quite famous you know. Oi, mate, you ready?” He asked Uncle Harry.

Albus, Scorpius and Cissa all rolled their eyes. I could tell this was some sort of inside joke.

“Uncle Ron!” Cissa chastised him giggling.

“Hey there, how’s my favorite Malfoy?” He leaned down and ruffled her hair. It fell back in to perfect ringlets. My hair never would have done that.

“You know, your sister is a Malfoy now.” Uncle Harry laughed.

“Yes, but not my FAVORITE Malfoy.” Ron said with a grin. “She never laughs at my famous nose-stealing breath magic.”

“What about Scorpius?” Cissa asked giggling again.

“Meh, he looks too much like your father.” I noticed Scorpius was grinning, so I guessed he didn’t mind not being Ron’s favorite Malfoy. “He stuck me with paperwork again.”

“It was your turn to do it.” Uncle Harry laughed.

“And he let me.” Ron turned to look at me. “And who is this then?”

“This is my cousin, Lilliana Dursley. Lilliana, you may refer to this giant git as Uncle Ron.” Uncle Harry introduced us. “Although why you would want to is beyond me.”

I shook the hand Uncle Ron held out. He had very kind eyes. “Are you really famous?” I asked him.

“They all are.” Albus said. He sounded like he wasn’t happy about that. “You’ll see.”

“Give it a rest, Albus, won’t you?” Uncle Harry looked uncomfortable. “Just for today?”

“I will if they will.” Albus motioned towards the crowd forming behind us.

“Alright, enough of that.” Uncle Ron interrupted. “I am here to escort my favorite Malfoy and my new favorite Dursley to lunch. And yes, we are pretty famous. We are Aurors.” Both Cissa and I giggled this time as Uncle Ron took our arms.

“Like muggle police.” Uncle Harry explain.

“You are a policeman?” I wished I knew more about him.

“Your Uncle Harry is the head of all the… policemen.” Uncle Ron laughed.

“Really?” I looked at Uncle Harry.

“No, not really, just the ones in London.” It still seemed pretty impressive to me.

It was a really amazing trip. We stopped in this place called Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, which turned out was owned by Uncle Ron’s brothers Fred and George.

It was amazing. There were all sorts of magic tricks and pranks. I had to remind myself this was actually real magic.

Fred and George were twins and brilliant!

I held up a quill I was interested in “Fred, how much for this?”

He looked surprised. “How did you know I was Fred?”

I frowned. “Uncle Harry just said you were.”

“Yeah, but how did you know I wasn’t George?” He smiled down at me. “Maybe I am.”

“No. Your face is different.” I was confused.

“Oh you mean because George is missing an ear?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh is he?” I hadn’t noticed they both wore their hair long I hadn’t noticed any missing ears. “Your face is just… different. Not as long maybe.”

He laughed and winked. “We’ll have to keep an eye out for you.”

We spent the whole day shopping for school supplies and eating. Uncle Ron sure liked to eat!

I got robes and a cauldron and quills and all sorts of things.

But my favorite part was when I got a wand.

A very pretty French woman named Camille helped me get sorted. She had me try out a few until one just felt… right.

I gave it a wave and it glowed a golden color and got warm.

“Very interesting.” Camille smiled at me.

I waved it around a few times, loving the tiny little sparks it produced. “What is?”

“Laurel wood, very powerful, but won’t commit a dishonorable act. Be cautious it doesn’t tolerate laziness. Dragon heartstring, it will form a strong bond with you and very rigid. It will not change hands easily.”

“Wow…” I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to say.

“The wand chooses the witch, Miss Dursley.” Camille smiled. “You are very fortunate."

And in that moment I felt fortunate.


	3. Off to School

“It will be fine Father.” We were just outside of Platform 9 and ¾ with Uncle Harry who had come to take us to the Hogwarts Express.

The last three months of waiting to go to school had been torture. I could read my books but I was absolutely forbidden to try any of the spells I was reading.

But now the time was finally here! I would be going to Hogwarts and learning everything I had been reading about and dreaming of for months!

Or the time would be here if we could get my father to walk forward into the pillar between platforms 9 and 10.

“Best to do it at a bit of a run if you are nervous.” Uncle Harry said. “Maybe even holding your father’s hand.”

“But I’m not…” I started to tell Uncle Harry I wasn’t the least bit nervous when I caught his look.

It wasn’t me Uncle Harry was worried about. “Oh, right. I am a bit nervous. Father, could you maybe hold my hand while I walk through?”

Sighing my father reached down and took my hand. “If I look like a fool doing this…”

My father hates to be made to look foolish. “No one is even looking, Father, let’s just go.”

Stepping forward Father pushed himself like he expected to get a face full of brick. He disappeared taking my hand with him!

This was almost as good as the hat at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes that made my head disappear! Or it was right before my father yanked me through breaking the magical moment.

We came out on a platform with a huge red train puffing smoke and so many people! I bounced on my feet so excited to be here!

“Lils! Hey Lils!” I heard Scorpius voice calling me. “Over here!”

I pulled my father forward. “Come on, I want you to meet my friends!”

Father was frowning. “What was that he called you?”

“It is a nickname, father, lots of friends use them.” My father has an unreasonable hatred of nicknames.

When we got to Scorpius I recognized who must be his father right away. They looked so much alike. Uncle Ron was right!

“Hey Scorpius! Where’s Albus?” I greeted him happily.

“He is over there with his Mum.” Scorpius motioned towards a really pretty red headed woman. “These are my parents. Mum, Dad this is Lilliana Dursley. Albus cousin.”

I could have told this was Scorpius father. They looked just alike. He very gravely shook my hand. “Lilliana, a pleasure.”

“Dudley!” Scorpius Mum called out and came right over and hugged, actually HUGGED my father. I don’t think I have ever seen anyone do that before except me. “It has been far too long. I keep telling Harry he should have you around for tea.”

Father hugged her back, but did not seem put out. He actually smiled a bit. “Hello Alya. You have been well I hope.”

“Oh yes! Almost all of the little ones off to school.” She motioned towards a very young girl, maybe five or six next to her. “Just Elladora left.”

“That is wonderful, I am sure.” Father really was smiling at her.

“I was so sorry to hear about your wife.” Scorpius Mum reached out and took my father’s hand. He looked down at it somewhat confused.

“Thank you. It has been hard since Gillian… well…” Father rarely spoke mother’s name. Too painful I suppose.

“I am sure it has.” She had not let go of his hand. “Please let me know if there is anything we can do.”

Father just nodded.

Scorpius pulled my hand. “Come on Lils. We don’t want to train to leave without us.” He laughed.

“Do you have everything?” Uncle Harry called out.

“Yes Uncle.” I patted the small sack in my pocket. It turned out that wizards don’t use credit cards. Uncle Harry had transferred some of the money from our credit card in to wizard coins.

“Good then.” Father patted my shoulder awkwardly. “Behave yourself and try to write.”

I would have to owl Uncle Harry who would get my letters to father by regular post.

“Hey! There’s my favorite Dursley!” I heard Uncle Ron call out. He was impossible not to smile at.

“Uncle Ron!” I called out and ran to hug him. He had a little girl with him.

“This is my favorite Potter.” He acted like he was going to drop the little girl who squealed. “She has almost your name. Lily, this is your cousin Lilliana.”

She was adorable and shy when she smiled at me.

Before we left I met Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny and way too many people to remember all of their names.

“Wow, you have a big family.” I said when we finally got on the train.

Albus slung an arm around my shoulders. “WE have a big family, cousin.”

“As if anyone would admit to being family with YOU Potter.” A snobby looking blonde girl pushed past us.

Albus put his head down.

“Who was that?” I glared after her.

“Polly Chapman. She hates me because I am not popular and I am in Slytherin and…” he trailed off.

“And because she is an idiot.” I called after her while she flipped her hair.

“Well, one can’t expect taste from someone like YOU.” She snarled.

I frowned. I didn’t know what she meant but it sounded ugly. “What does she mean… someone like me?”

Scorpius pulled me in to a car. “Nothing. Forget it. Let’s grab something from the trolley and play some cards.”

It was the first time I had ever really been away from home. I mean, I would have anyway because I had been accepted in to Queen Alexandra’s School for Fine Young Ladies which was a sleep away school just like Smeltings. But that was at least in Surrey. Here I was all the way in Scotland!

Still, it was exciting. And being with Albus and Scorpius was like being with friends. Best friends even! I didn’t care if other people hated Slytherins like they were telling me. I wanted to stick together. Thick and thin!

I told them this slinging my arms over their shoulders as we left the train.

“You should really rethink that.” Albus frowned. “You are pretty and smart. You could be popular.”

“I don’t want to be popular. I want to have friends.” I realized how stupid that sounded and we all started laughing.

“Well, anyway, you are a first year.” Scorpius pointed towards a large man by some boats. “Hagrid takes the first years across on boats. Next year you can go on the carriages with us.”

“Why can’t I go with you THIS year?” I pouted.

Scorpius shrugged. “Tradition. We’ll see you at the feast.”

“Yeah… maybe.” Albus said glumly.

The man, Hagrid Scorpius called him, was large but kind. “Durlsey, ‘eh? Knew yer father when he was a boy.”

I smiled happy to see another friendly face. “I hope I am as good a student as he was at his school.” I smiled.

“Er… righ’ well, let’s get on with it then.”

We made our way across the lake. It was lit up and just beautiful. Like glass.

When we got to the other side a tall man called out “First years, this way! I am Professor Longbottom. I will be your herbology Professor and… well, come along you must be hungry and tired.” He smiled at us all.

We lined up and followed him in to a huge room. There were four tables lined up.

A hat was set on a stool by a stern looking woman… witch, I reminded myself. “Welcome students. ‘The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

After this the hat sang a long sog. Probably to give us time to “smarten up” but I was so amazed by a talking hat I couldn’t take my eyes off of it.

One by one we were called up and the hat was placed on each person’s head. It called out the house names.

Finally it was my turn. I was so nervous. I hate crowds and having people stare at me.

When the hat was placed on my head I crossed my fingers. “Slytherin, please Slytherin!”

“hmmmm….” I could hear the hat speaking directly to me. “Slytherin ehhh?”

Then it sang again.

_Do not be afraid of what you hear_

_From those you hold dear_

_You fear being drawn_

_Not Gryffindor!_

_Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw!_

_Though Slytherin wanted only pure_

_I always know where you belong,_

_They will see it is right though fear it is wrong._

_I know what house you belong in_

_Lilliana Dursley._

_SLYTHERIN!_

I hopped up so excited and looked over at the Slytherin table where Scorpius and Albus were both smiling widely at me and clapping.

I belonged! I really belonged!

I ran laughing to join them. Other Slytherin’s clapped me on the shoulder and welcomed me. But not all. Some were looking at me oddly.

Maybe they were just shy. Or mean. There were a few bullies at my old school. Most usually left me alone because sometimes bad things happened to people who picked on me. I got a reputation as a jinx. Now I know it was accidental magic, but once a girl got a real nasty sprain when she fell down.

I feel really bad about that now. I mean she was kind of teasing me about the hair ribbon I was wearing, but nothing bad enough to deserve being hurt.

But it wasn’t like I was trying to hurt her. I didn’t even know it was me that had done it!

I had a feeling it wouldn’t be so easy to scare off bullies here. But I have friends and family and I wasn’t too worried.

I heard a couple mumble something about “pureblood” but I didn’t understand what they meant by that.

I would find out all about muggleborns all too soon.

And in an unpleasant way, thanks to Polly Chapman.


	4. First Lessons

I knew that I had a lot to learn but I had no idea how much.

The first thing I learned was that I had a big family. Like REALLY big.

Well… a sort of really big family. Not that the family was sort of big, only that most were only sort of family.

I was related to James, Albus and Lily because of Uncle Harry. They were related to all of the Weasleys including Scorpius and Cissa. And an older sister I had never met. She was off studying to be some kind of doctor. Except they call them healers. I mean WE call them healers. I had to remember I was part of this world now.

And not everyone was happy about that.

Some of the Slytherin’s wouldn’t really talk to me. I thought at first it was because of Albus and Scorpius. They weren’t really popular. Of course they warned me about that. I didn’t care. They were my friends and as far as I was concerned that was that.

My first week of lessons I learned why I was specifically unwanted.

It had been a really busy week. The fairy tales I had read had woefully unprepared me for the realities of being a witch. In those stories witches just sort of… are. They are always real powerful right from the start of the story.

They had cauldrons and some had wands, and they certainly brewed potions, but none ever had to LEARN any of that. Not a single fairy tale told about homework and endless hours in the library.

In reality witches had to study really hard to learn even the most basic of magic. It was exhausting.

At the end of my lessons one day I walked in on Albus trying to cheer up Scorpius.

“Just ignore her, Scorp. What she said is stupid. And a lie. And…” Albus was babbling.

“It doesn’t matter that it is a lie.” I hated how miserable Scorpius sounded. “It matters that people keep saying that about my Mum.”

I was immediately angry. No one should say bad stuff about anyone’s Mum. If mine were still alive I wouldn’t let anyone talk bad about her!

“What did they say about your Mum?” I asked furiously.

“Never mind, just forget it.” Scorpius said quickly.

“Scorp.. we have to tell her.” Albus frowned. “She is going to find out sooner or later…”

“I guess…” Scorpius shrugged.

“In potions, we accidentally messed up our instructions.” Albus shrugged. “Polly Chapman walked past us and told that idiot Yann to leave “Voldemort’s kid” to it.”

“I thought your father’s name is Draco?” I was really confused.

“It is!” Scorpius said forcefully. “Only some people are saying… they think my parents couldn’t have a son so my Mum…”

“They are saying your Mum cheated on your Dad?” Wow, that really was mean.

“Well… yeah, but not just that.” Albus tried to clarify. “They say she used a time turner and went back and had a child by Voldemort.”

“Is that possible?” I was surprised by the angry look Scorpius gave me. “I mean… how would someone go back in time?”

Scorpius relaxed. “I forgot how much you don’t know.”

“Gee thanks.” I glared at him. “As if I am not insecure enough as is.”

“No, NO!” Scorpius said quickly. “Not like that. I mean, I forgot for you the big deal would be time travel and not Voldemort.”

I shrugged. “I have never heard of him.”

Scorpius sighed. “Come to the library with me. You really should know the history.”

Several hours later I had a crash course in two wizard wars and a really bad wizard who had started them.

“Uncle Harry sounds like he was pretty brave.” I was impressed anyway.

“Yeah and our Aunt and Uncle.” Albus did not sound happy.

“OH!” I realized suddenly. “That is why they are so famous and why those people are always following them around.”

“Yeah…” Albus leaned his head back in his chair. “We never get a minute’s peace. And the press is always saying what a disappointment I am. Harry Potter’s disappointing Slytherin son.”

“But… Uncle Harry doesn’t feel that way, I am sure!” I was shocked Albus could even think that!

“How could he NOT be disappointed in me?” Albus slumped in his chair. “The unpopular, unathletic, Slytherin screw up.”

“Wow.” I huffed. “I have sure chosen a couple of sad sacks as my best friends.”

“Yep. That’s us.” Scorpius agreed. “We could give Moaning Myrtle a run for her money.

“Who is Moaning Myrtle?” I couldn’t imagine anyone more miserable than these two.

“Oh,” Scorpius began, “She is a ghost who…”

“Excuse me.” I interrupted. “I see someone I have to talk to.

Polly Chapman had just walked in with some boy and Rose Weasley.

I stormed over to her. “Polly Chapman, you are beyond vile. How DARE you say those things about Scorpius and his Mum?”

I was happy to see Rose glare over at Polly. Maybe she wasn’t a total twit. “We talked about this, you said you would leave my Aunt Alya out of things.”

“Oh Merlin, Rose! Are you going to take the word of some filthy little mudblood over your best friend’s?” Polly had the nerve to laugh.

I had no idea what that word she just said was… mudblood… but it sounded bad. Like really foul.

And from the way the whole library went silent, I knew I was right. It was a bad word.

“How dare you?!” Rose hissed. “My MOTHER is muggleborn.”

“Oh, la, Rose. But your mother isn’t some… well, she IS Hermione Granger, she is different.” Polly waved a hand.

“So, if a muggleborn hasn’t saved the entire wizarding world and become Minister of Magic, they are worthless?” Rose looked angry, If I were Polly I would choose my next words carefully.

I looked over at Albus and Scorpius. They both looked shocked. And grim.

“Well... I mean… kind of?” Polly said hesitating. “But Rose!” she quickly added. “Your Dad is pureblood!”

“Get. Out.” Rose hissed.

When Polly stalked out I looked down at my hands. I thought I looked like everyone else. “I don’t understand… what is wrong with my blood? Am I… is it some kind of disease?”

“NOTHING is wrong with your blood!” Rose was practically shouting at me.

I was a little shocked by how angry she sounded, but knowing she wasn’t angry at ME, it kind of felt nice too. Like someone protecting me.

“Polly Chapman is a bigoted idiot.” Rose glared at the door where the other girl had just left. I should have dumped her as a friend last year. Uggghhh! And anyone who ever thinks they might have a relative who needs my cousin Miri to heal them won’t ever call you that again!”

I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. Albus and Scorpius.

“Come on Lils.” Scorpius said quietly. “Let’s go back to the dorm, ‘k?”

Albus just looked down at me worried.

I nodded sadly. “OK.”

As we were leaving Rose called out to me “Hey! Lilliana!”

I turned to look at her.

“My muggle studies are going horrible.” She said. “I know, pretty pathetic for the Queen of the Muggleborn’s daughter, huh? Maybe you could help me study and I could help you with you know, witch stuff.”

“WE can help her with witch stuff Rose.” Why did Albus sound so petulant?

“Oh? When puberty hits can you help her with THOSE problems?” Rose smirked.

Both Albus and Scorpius looked horrified. I am not sure they even knew what witch stuff and puberty problems meant. They sure didn’t look like they WANTED to know either!

But bless him Scorpius tried. “My sister is a healer she can help with… whatever you know…”

Rose grinned. ”Sure she can she told ME all about it, would you like me to tell you the stuff she told me about. You know, so you can repeat it to Lilliana?”

“NO!” Scorpius squeaked. “I mean, yeah, study time, Girl bonding. Hurrah.”

“Yeah, totally.” Albus managed to look sweaty and pale all at the same time.

I would have interrupted and told those two they weren’t the boss of me and who I hang out with, but I was too busy laughing at the expressions on their faces.

I mean, we had the lessons in primary school. I kind of knew some things. But What if witch body changes were different?

Albus and Scorpius dragged me out of there without another word. Rose’s laughter trailed behind us.

As mean as it was, it was still pretty funny. I started laughing again.

“Oh my lord!” I gasped out. “Your faces. The look on your faces!”

When we got back to the dorms I was still confused. And upset. “Why did she call me that name? What does it mean?”

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and sighed.

“See… it is like this…” Scorpius started.

“Some people…” Albus tried.

“Oh just say it!” I stomped my foot. “Am I diseased or something?!”

“NO!” Scorpius looked embarrassed. “Nothing like that. But… remember the wars we told you about? Well, we didn’t exactly get around to telling you why they started.”

I was confused. “I thought you said it was started by a monstrous madman who hated people he thought were beneath him?”

“I guess we were pretty up front about that part.” Scorpius smiled a bit. “But see, he thought those people were inferior because they have muggle parents…”

“So mudblood means…” I was shocked.

“Don’t use that word!” Albus interrupted. “But it means some people think muggleborns have dirty blood.”

“But Scorpius… you said until the end that your family fought on the wrong side…” I could feel my eyes burning. “Does that mean… are they going to hate me for being muggleborn?”

“No! Well, grandfather and grandmother may not be pleased, but they will never say anything about it.” Scorpius assured me. “My Dad is way more tolerant than he was when he was a kid. Mostly he never offers an opinion on blood status at all. And Mum… my Mum has never hated anyone that I know of. She is really nice. You will like her.”

“Yeah, and my Dad is a halfblood. His Mum was muggleborn. So don’t worry, the family has your back!” Albus handed me a chocolate frog. “Oh hey… ummm… don’t tell my Mum I have those, huh? We are supposed to be off sweets.”

“My Dad would move out of the house if Mum took US off sweets.” Scorpius grinned and swiped a frog.

“Yeah well… Mum says they can be addictive.” Albus shrugged.

“It is hard to believe Aunt Ginny and Mum are twins.” Scorpius laughed. “Aunt Ginny is all healthy and athletic and my Mum is….”

“More like us?” Albus grinned.

“More or less.” Scorpius laughed.

And just like that with two friends by my side the idea of being a muggleborn and looked down on by other people didn’t seem so horrid.

I decided not to make time for what people thought about blood purity. It couldn’t possibly affect my life anyway.

I would remember having thought that later and how horribly wrong and almost prophetic it was.


	5. Cousins

If Polly and I were antagonistic before we became mortal enemies the next week.

Rose and I set up study times. She really was dreadful at muggle studies. It wasn’t her fault the curriculum was just awful.

One paragraph on international muggle diets stated “A cursory look through the American Food section of any muggle grocery reveals that Americans subsist on a diet made almost entirely of bottled salad dressing and something referred to as “marshmallow fluff”.

That is just … wow.

“I know right?” Rose looked at her text book. “I know real muggle stuff, but this? How old are these books?”

“Isn’t Aunt Hermione the Minister of Magic?” I turned a page to see how apparently muggles enjoy plays performed behind screens in their theaters.

Behind them indeed.

“Yeah… but there was some interference from the Ministry in Hogwarts during the war and now…” Rose shrugged.

“Well, someone NEEDS to interfere.” I pointed out. “These people may not see muggles as inferior but they sure see us as different.”

“Them. You are one of us now.” Our other cousin Louis pointed out. Louis was two years ahead of us. A lot of girls really seemed to go for him. Even some older girls. I saw a seventh year giving him a once over.

Creepy. Louis said it is not their fault he is part vela and they can’t help it. He just ignores them.

“Us, them, we, they.” I rolled my eyes. “OUR text books need updating.”

“Maybe we could start like a newspaper or something.” Cissa looked excited.

“And why would we do that?” Rose looked at her amused.

“Power of the press!” Cissa’s eyes lit up. “Think about how much stuff happens when the Daily Prophet prints about it!”

“Well… yeah, Cissa…” Hugo, Rose’s brother who is in my year spoke up from behind a book “That is the Daily Prophet, not some school paper.”

“Everyone starts somewhere.” Cissa said prosaically.

This is the time when I would turn and say something, anything, to my two best friends, but they refused to have anything to do with our cousin study sessions.

“They really don’t like us.” Albus pointed out.

I tried to be reasonable. “They don’t know you.”

Albus was in no mood to be reasoned with. “They don’t WANT to know us.”

“Albus, you don’t even try. Besides I will be there.” He could be so exasperating.

“Now you are starting to sound like my Dad.” Albus accused. “Ignore the press, Albus. I will be there. They came to gawk at me not you.”

“Yeah, well, now they can gawk at Harry Potter’s mudblood cousin.” I waved my arm around the room. “You think YOU are a misfit here?! I am a MUDBLOOD in SLYTHERIN!”

“I told you not to use that word.” Albus glared at me. “And besides… I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It has always pretty much just been us.” Scorpius reminded me, trying to smooth things over.

ALnus didn’t say anything he just stared at the floor.

“Yeah… I know.” I felt guilty. “Maybe I will just cancel and we will go do something.”

“No, don’t do that.” Albus pleaded, is attitude suddenly softening. “I was an arse, I am sorry. You should have more friends than us. Besides, Scorpius and I are going to do some guy stuff.”

I didn’t believe him, but I finally agreed. I liked hanging out with the cousins, but I wish Albus was there too.

And Scorpius, but I didn’t want him there as a cousin. Just as my friend.

“What do you think, Lils?” Cissa asked, drawing me back to the present.

“I think it is a great idea, Cissa.” I smiled back at her.

“Will you help me, Lils?” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah… maybe…” I hesitated “I mean, I am not a great writer or anything.”

“Oh that is OK.” Cissa enthused. “You could help take the copies to the owlery or something!”

Cissa liked everyone to feel included. Even against their will.

“Just call me Lilliana Dursley, paperboy extraordinaire.” I bowed.

“Paper… BOY?” Louis looked up confused.

“A figure of speech.” I threw down the muggle study textbook. “Which you would know, if these textbooks were up to date!”

Anyway, back to making Polly Chapman hate me.

She was in a far back corner of the library a few days after the great muggle text book debate. Which in my opinion should have been the great muggle text book burning.

I was on the other side of some shelves when I could hear her and some other girl talking about some box of chocolates.

Seriously, what IS the obsession with chocolate at this school?!

I was planning to ignore the two twits when I heard Polly say “You have charms with Louis don’t you? You could get this to him.”

Louis? As in my cousin Louis? I leaned in a little closer.

“No way, I can’t get in to any more trouble.” That was Valerie Goyle. She was definitely a follower from what I had seen. I am surprised she stood up to Polly. “My Dad will kill me if I get detention again this year.”

Again? Dang girl we are only a few months in to school!

“I guess I need to do it anyway. I heard that for a love potion to really take hold the subject should be there.” Polly caved.

Love potion! They were plotting to poison Louis?

“Will he even take a birthday present from you after last time?” Valerie asked sounding dubious.

Their voices were getting further away. “Shut up Valerie it isn’t my fault that…”

The door closed cutting off her words.

I had to find Louis.

I rounded a corner to see Scorpius sitting at a table by himself. He would know where guys would go hang out… right?

I grabbed his arm. “Come on Scorpius we have to go find Louis right now!”

He looked at me shocked. “We do?”

“Yes! And we need to hurry.” I urged him toward the door.

“We do?” He asked while being dragged behind me. “OK, two points. One, why do we have to fond him? Two why do I specifically have to find him?”

I rolled my eyes. Two points is kind of Scorpius “thing”.

“One, someone is going to poison him. Two, you are a guy so you should know where guys go.”It seemed perfectly reasonable to me.

“I have literally no idea where he would be.” I stopped to glare at him. “But we will absolutely find out. Yes we absolutely will.”

It turned out not to be as hard as thought it would be. He was at Quidditch practice.

I so want to play Quidditch. But let’s say that my flying skills have been… problematic.

Embarrassingly problematic.

We waited while Louis finished practice, he is the Ravenclaw seeker. And really, REALLY good at it from what I can tell. I mean I am no expert, I only learned the sport even existed a few months ago.

Still, he looks comfortable and if it is any indication his teammates are smiling at him and clapping him on the back when they landed.

“Oh Hey Lils!” Louis called out to me. “And… ummm… hi there Scorpius.”

“Don’t blame me for this, Wesley.” Scorpius shrugged. “I was dragged here under duress.”

“Duress?!” I wheeled on him.

“In some places it might even be called kidnapping.” I glared at him. “But not in this place, no ma’am. In THIS place it is perfectly acceptable to drag some against their will…”

“Oh ignore him.” I rolled my eyes. “I dragged him out of the library and he wasn’t ready to leave.”

Louis looked vastly amused by the entire exchange. “Look as hysterical as all of this is I really need to shower so if you don’t mind…”

“No you can’t yet!” I grabbed his arm.

“Oh are we kidnapping…” Scorpius held up his hands at my glare. “I mean are we dragging Louis away against his will in a totally non-kidnappy sort of way.” I ignored Scorpius.

“Polly Chapman is planning to poison you!” I blurted out.

Well that got his attention. “Polly Chapman is… plotting to kill me?” Louis squeaked.

“Well no… not kill…”I admitted. “But she has a box of love potion laced chocolates that she plans to gove you for your birthday.”

“I think I would rather the poison be the deadly kind!” Louis assured me. “But thanks Lils. I won’t eat anything she gives me.”

“I wouldn’t.” Scorpius laughed. “She seems like the kind who would be happy to LITERALLY lead you around by a nose ring.”

“Yeah… I am positive I wouldn’t like that.” Louis went pale. “Still, if you ever need anything from me, Lils, let me know.”

“Well…” I hesitated. “There is kind of one thing I would like..”

“Name it cousin!” He smiled.

“Could you maybe teach me to be a better flyer?” I could feel myself turning red. “I haven’t really been good at it yet.”

Which was an understatement. It took me three hours to summon the stick to my hand, and then it overshot and broke my nose.

“Hey yeah!” Louis grinned. “I can do that. Thinking about trying out for Quidditch?”

“Maybe.. Yeah.” I smiled back.

We set up a meet time and I went back with Scorpius.

A few days later Polly came screeching in to the main hall. “DURSLEY! What did you tell Louis? He thinks I am trying to poison him!”

“Umm.. I told him literally that you are planning to poison him.” I was a little startled by her anger but I was in the right! “With love potion laced chocolates for his birthday!”

“That is a lie!” Professor Longbottom was walking by at the time. “Professor, Lilliana Dursley is making false accusations against me and tarnishing my name.”

“I see. Lilliana?” Professor Longbottom was fair he always heard both sides even though he is head of Gryffindor.”

“She was in the library with Valerie Goyle” the look of fury on Polly’s face was priceless. “They were discussing who would give it to Louis.” I quickly added “But Valerie wanted nothing to do with the entire plot.”

“That is a LIE!” Polly screamed.

“So if we went to your quarters right now we would NOT find love potion laced chocolates?” Professor Longbottom raised an eyebrow.

“I…but…” Polly sputtered.

“Let’s go find out shall we?” Professor Longbottom took her arm and led her off.

She glared at me in ways that should have set me on fire!


	6. Christmas with the Dursleys

“Are you sure you won’t come home with me for Christmas?” Albus asked for the hundredth time. “You will make it bearable.”

“Or me!” Scorpius would not be left out. “You haven’t even met my sister Miranda! She’s brilliant!”

“Albus Potter, your family is wonderful and you should stop being a sad sack around them.” I was so sick of Albus moaning about his family. At least all of them accepted and loved him. This obsession with privacy and not getting any because of his Dad’s fame was getting old. “And Scorpius, I am sure your sister is very sweet but…. What?”

“I said Miri is brilliant, not sweet.” Scorpius laughed.

“Anyway! This is my first trip home to see my father and Angus. I really want to spend my holiday with them.” Angus did not always come home for the holidays but Uncle Harry sent me a note from him saying he would be here this year.

I didn’t miss the uneasy look my two best friends were sharing. “What?!”

The mumbled about it being nothing but wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“Albus Potter! Scorpius Malfoy!” I almost shouted in frustration. “You tell me what is going on right now!”

They looked at each other and finally Albus spoke up. “Well… we are just worried about… you know…”

“It is just…” Scorpius tried “you know you are so sensitive about some stuff and…”

“Did you just insult me?” I glared at Scorpius.

“No! Well, not on purpose.” He looked sorry so I instantly forgave him. “We just don’t want your grandparents making you feel bad.”

They were worried about me! How sweet! “Oh boys!” I slung an arm over each of their shoulders. “I am sure my grandparents have got past all of that by now.”

How long could they stay upset about it? It had been MONTHS!

“Besides,” I tried to reassure them. “I will be with Angus and my father. That is the important thing.”

“How come you don’t call him “Dad”?” Scorpius looked at me curiously.

I shrugged. “My father hates nicknames. He never calls me anything except Lilliana. He nnever calls anyone ANYTHING except their proper name.”

“I wonder why?” Asked Albus.

“If you knew my grandmother you wouldn’t wonder at all.” I explained about her Lilli-willi-kins and Dudders and Angi-wangi. “It is enough to put anyone off of nicknames.”

“And their lunch.” Scorpius grinned.

“And that.” I agreed smiling back.

“Well, if we can’t talk you out of it…” Albus gave up “I guess I should give you your present now.”

“Me too!” Scorpius and Albus ran up stairs.

I went up to my room to grab the presents I had purchased for them.

Well I didn’t purchase them exactly I sent Uncle Harry an owl and he was happy enough tobuy them for me.

For Albus I got a Brazilian Quidditch team shirt. He had been telling me all year about them. How they were the underdog team he supported even though the rest of his family supported Bulgaria during a Quidditch World Cup.

“If everyone supports the same team” he explained “there is no one left to bet with!”

“You shouldn’t be gambling anyone.” I told him, somehow channeling my grandfather. “It is a disgusting vice.”

“Lay off, Dursley.” He laughed. “I am not old enough to indulge in any other vices.”

I got Scorpius a really nice self inking swan quill. Sometimes he got so deep in his studies he got clumsy. More than once he had knocked over his ink while writing an essay. Having a quill that automatically refilled from his ink well would save him a lot of trouble.

When the boys came back down I handed them their presents.

“Awww… you didn’t have to…” Albus grinned, knowing full well I did SO have to get my best friends Christmas presents.

“I guess you are right.” I took his present back. “I will just give this to my OTHER favorite cousin.”

“Well, no need to go bothering with all that.” He grabbed it back. “I am sure the other favorite cousin wouldn’t be very flattering to me.”

“Right you are, Albus.” Scorpius opened his present. “Wow, Lils, this is great!”

Albus put his shirt on immediately. “Good thing you didn’t find some “other” cousin. I am the only one who even likes Brazil.”

Albus got me a box of sweets, no chocolate which made me laugh.

Scorpius got me a nice homework planner.

“It was Aunt Hermione’s idea.” He explained. “She says you can never be too prepared when it comes to studying.”

“Oh, naturally.” Albus teased.

The next day I was on the train back home. At least I would have Albus and Scorpius with me for this part. We ate snacks from the trolley witch and played exploding snaps and just enjoyed each other’s company.

Scorpius braided my hair for me while I sat on the floor.

“Wow, Scorpius!” I checked out his handiwork. “You are really good at this!”

“Sisters.” He shrugged by way of explanation.

“Yeah, well… I have a brother. If he braided my hair, I would check it for gum.” Angus is a great brother… usually. He just isn’t as funny as he thinks he is.

“Well, to be fair” Scorpius grinned “you didn’t threaten to curse your brother with vomiting up slugs.”

“Can I do that though?” I pretended to ponder it.

“NO!” They both shouted at once.

When we got to the train station my father was there and… “Angus!” I shouted. “Hey Angus!”

My brother was smiling at me and waving. “Come on guys, come meet my brother.”

“We have met.” Albus reminded me. I ignored him.

“Angus, this is Scorpius Malfoy and, as he recently pointed out, you already know Albus.” Angus shook their hands.

“So you can do magic too?” Angus asked them.

“Yup.” Albus grinned.

Something was at play here. Angus was glaring at Albus suspiciously.

“So THAT is how you always won at hide and seek!” Angus accused.

“I am shocked you would say such a thing!” Albus clutched his heart in mock horror. “That is hurtful Angus.”

Angus just shook his head. “I notice you aren’t denying it.”

“Caught that did you?” Boys!

“Father.” I smiled happily up at him, trying to ignore the two foolish boys behind me. “I hope you aren’t too lonely without us there.”

My father smiled back. “Work keeps me busy.”

My poor father, I wish he would find someone to be friends with.

I wasn’t quite ready to think of my father as “dating”. Not because of my mother but because well… he is my father.

Uncle Harry came over and shook Father’s hand and gave me a quick hug. “Hey, kiddo. There is a big lighting of the Christmas tree in Diagon Alley every year. We thought maybe you would like to go with us this year.”

I looked to my father. He was looking at Uncle Harry strangely for a second. I almost missed it. But it looked like… gratitude?

Why would he be grateful to Uncle Harry? That was weird. But then he was back to normal, thinking it over. I must have been mistaken or misunderstood what I had seen.

“I will allow you to go, Lilliana. But only for the day. Holidays should be for family.” He looked back at Uncle Harry. “When will you pick her up?”

“I will send a message ahead of time.” Uncle Harry hugged me again and left.

I was so excited to be home. And to use telephones! And watch the telly. The little things. It was amazing how much I had missed them.

Muggle technology doesn’t really exist at Hogwarts. I can’t tell if it doesn’t work… or if they just don’t use it. Most of the people I have asked just shrug.

Scorpius once talked about the Ministry sending cars for his family. So some muggle technology must work. Maybe they just don’t get television signal where they are?

Have these people never heard of cable? Actually… come to think of it… most probably haven’t. At least not in this context.

That night we had a really nice family meal. My father is a really good cook. Sunday meals are always really special around our house, Father cooks a big roast , tonight beef because it is my favorite, and two veg and potatoes.

I stirred the gravy while talking to my father about my studies and how I was getting along with my professors.

“All of these bits about wand waving and potions.” Father frowned. “But I am not hearing a lot about your maths and English lessons. Do we need to hire you a tutor so you don’t fall behind? You will need those grades to get into a decent uni, you know.”

“We have them father, we just call them different things.” I explained about maths being arithmancy and how literally all of our classes included essays and we absolutely would hear about it if our writing wasn’t up to snuff.

“And these two boys you are always with…” He said carefully. “Don’t you have any female friends?”

“Oh certainly father!” I assured him. “There are Rose and Cissa who are sort of… cousins I suppose. But friends, definitely friends.” I added quickly. “It is just Scorpius, Albus and I are in the same house so we tend to hang out more.”

A lie, but a harmless one.

Days crept by the presents under the tree grew, but none from my grandparents. And it was weird but most had my name on them. And speaking of my grandparents they had not come over yet. I kept asking but father would just say they would be along.

Uncle Harry finally came and collected me for the lighting of the tree. Diagon Alley looked magical… more magical.

As soon as I saw Albus and Scorpius I ran forward. “Happy Christmas!” I squealed. They looked happy to see me as well. 

We had butterbeer and roasted chestnuts. Scorpius grandparents were there, and I was a little nervous. I mean these people literally joined a war to stop people like me from even existing.

I moved a little closer to Uncle Harry. He must have sensed my nerves because he reached out and took my hand. I guess I didn’t need to be nervous because in spite of one long look from Mr. Malfoy they completely ignored me.

Aunt Hermione was there, I moved to stand next to her and said “Excuse me, could we talk about the state of the muggle textbooks at Hogwarts?”

She laughed. “You remind me of myself at your age. We can definitely discuss them, but not during a Christmas celebration.”

“Alright.” Laughed Uncle Ron. “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” That earned him a slap on the arm.

When I got home that night I found out my grandparents had come and gone. They had left a lot of presents for Angus.

My father told me that a lot of the presents under the tree for me were from them, but I recognized his handwriting.

So, it was official. My grandparents had shut me out of their life. My happy middle sized family of five had become a small family of three.


	7. Scorpius Cheers Up Lilliana

It did not take long being back at school before Scorpius noticed something was wrong.

We were sitting in the library and he was helping me with my Transfiguration homework. There were several things I had to transfigure for first year exams and I was having a lot of trouble with avifors. I kept getting baby birds without feathers.

“Loads of first years have trouble with this.” Scorpius assured me. “We will just keep working on it until your birds are fully fledged and flying.”

I nodded and shrugged. I was having trouble caring about any of this now.

I didn’t much care about anything. How could my grandparents just cut me out like that?

“Hey, Lils.” Scorpius covered my hand with one of his. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know… everything… nothing…” I was a little embarrassed to admit he and Albus had been right. “I guess, like you said, I am just too sensitive.”

“We never said TOO sensitive. You are just the right amount of sensitive.” Scorpius rubbed my hand. “Now tell me what happened.”

“It is just… I got home, and everything was great at first. My father and I cooked together like always. It felt good, normal.”

Scorpius nodded encouragingly at me.

“But then, I guess it started when I noticed most of the presents under the tree had my name on them.” Maybe there had been other signs, but this was the first one I had noticed. “My father is pretty careful about making sure we feel equal. But I figured maybe Angus just had more expensive presents, he is older he needs more stuff than I do.” I knew it wouldn’t help to explain computers to him.

“That makes sense.” I could tell he didn’t really get it yet, but he was trying. “So, are you worried your father is making more of a fuss over you know and your brother feels left out?”

“No… wow, that never occurred to me.” Way to increase my anxiety. “But no, Angus and I are pretty well grounded that way.”

I explained about how we would give away most of the presents that my grandparents gave us to like children’s hospitals and such.

“That is really nice…” He seemed like he was trying to wrap his head around the whole donation concept. “I didn’t know your father would want to do anything like that.”

“You just don’t know him.” I smiled, thinking of my father. “He is really very generous. Once he told me he had a lot of past mistakes to make up for.”

“OK, so that makes sense I guess.” What makes sense? That was a weird thing to say.

“Right… anyway.” I decided to ignore his weird comments for now. “I kept waiting for my grandparents to show up. Father always made some excuse and said they would be coming over “soon” but they just… didn’t.”

Scorpius frowned.

“Then remember the night of the Christmas Tree Lighting?” He nodded. “They came over after Uncle Harry came to get me and left before I got back.”

Scorpius’ lips thinned and his frown deepened.

“Father told me that a lot of my presents under the tree were from them, but I recognized his handwriting.” I sighed. “He had bought me a lot more presents to make up for the ones Angus got from them.”

“Well… that is something.” I could tell he had no idea what to say.

I let him off the hook. “Scorpius, I don’t need you to come up with all the answers. Just be here while I do.”

“And have you come up with any?” He already knew the answer, he was just giving me a chance to say it out loud.

“Yeah… I think my grandparents may be…” I whispered. “arseholes.”

I could tell he was trying not to laugh. What can I say? I can’t curse without blushing! “We knew that, but what made YOU come to that conclusion?”

“We” knew that? Who did he mean? How did they know? Did I really want the answers? I was starting to think there was more going on here than I knew. Like a LOT more.

I hadn’t told anyone about this yet. Not even my father. “When I took the wrapping paper to the bin there was a “present” from my grandparents in there. Opened.”

“Why was it in the bin?” He asked softly.

“It was a coupon, 50p off of canned cat food.” I dug it out of my pocket and showed him. “Wrapped in a box with brown paper that came from a grocery bag.”

“Do you even have a cat?” He asked looking over the coupon.

“Nope. But maybe I should get one... you know… just to annoy them?” I grinned.

“I think that is a brilliant idea!” He handed the coupon back. “Here, if you do you will need that.”

I tucked the coupon away. “I think I should get one and take pictures of me shopping for food for it with that coupon!”

With that we went back to studying in a much lighter mood.

A couple of days later Scorpius came in and grabbed me by the arm. “Come on!”

I could tell he was excited, but I still had to tease him. “What if I don’t want to go?”

“Then I am kidnapping you.” He grinned. “In a non-kidnappy way.”

“How do you plan to accomplish that?” I laughed getting up.

“With charm?” He suggested.

“Or not.” I teased, but went with him.

He brought me out in front of a large hut on the grounds.

“Where are we?” I looked dubiously at the hut. It looked like it might fall down. And maybe like it had been in a fire at one time.

“Hagrid’s” He said knocking on the door. “He is an old family friend.”

The huge man who had taken us across the lake the first day opened and smiled down at Scorpius. “Scorpius, glad yer could make it. They are all cleaned up and ready.”

“They?” I questioned.

“You’ll see.” Scorpius looked so excited I let him continue pulling me inside.

I had seen Hagrid around the school, of course but I had never spoken to him.

“Hi.” I said a little uncertainly.

“Glad ter have you here too, Lilliana. Come on in, I’ll put some tea on.” He did seem glad we had come over. And he was so friendly I was at once comfortable with him.

“Thank you, Hagrid.” I gave him a genuine smile this time. “I am glad to be here.”

Scorpius was leaning over a basket near the fire next to the biggest dog I had ever seen. The dog was doing his best to plant slobbery kisses all over Scorpius, who was trying to push him away with a laugh. I was guessing the dog was the same gentle giant his master was.

“Come here.” Scorpius called to me putting his hands in the basket.

I came over and leaned down. I couldn’t help but squeal.

“Oh Scorpius, they are beautiful!” I scooped out a ball of fur.

The basket was full of the most beautiful and soft white kittens I had ever seen. Some had a little brown, others had a little black.

The one I scooped up was all white with a bit of grey around her face and the most beautiful blue eyes. Her soft purring immediately tugged at my heartstrings and I felt much calmer.

“They old enough, Hagrid?” Scorpius called out.

“For what?” I looked up from snuggling the kitten.

“For you to take home, of course, silly.” Scorpius smiled stroking the kittens head.

“Aye, they are ready alrigh’.” Hagrid sat three mugs on the table and filled them with steaming tea. “Eating’ solid food and everythin. Be a bit afore they are catchin’ their own dinner, but they’ll do alright.”

Scorpius helped me up, being careful not to dislodge the kitten.

We sat down to enjoy tea. The cakes were a little hard. Like a rock is a little hard. Which I suppose makes sense since Hagrid called then rock cakes.

“Yer sure didn’t take yer looks from your father.” Hagrid winked down at me.

“Oh, I forgot you knew father.” I smiled back at him. “No, I am told I look a lot like my mother.”

From within my robes I took out a locket and opened it. “That’s her.”

“You were told… righ” Hagrid looked at me kindly. “I heard yer mother died when you were just a wee slip of a thing.” He looked at her picture a long time, a puzzled look on his face.

“I don’t remember her very well.” I slipped the locket back in to my robes. “Angus remembers her better.”

“Yer brother?” Hagrid asked.

“Yes. He tells me stories about her sometimes.” I stroked the kitten’s fur, amazed at how calm I felt while doing so. Not like my mother’s death was meaningless, but like it hurt a lot less to think about.

“That’d be yer brother then?” Hagrid didn’t feel like he was prying or just asking out of politeness. He sounded like he really cared.

“Yeah, he is away at sleep away school too.” I hadn’t talked this much about my family in a long time. Especially my mother. “I worry that father will be too lonely.”

“Were yer mother sick very long?” Hagrid refilled my tea.

“No.”I stared in to my tea cup. “From what I have been told, father went to work and when he came home she was sitting right at the kitchen table just… gone.”

“What are yer goin’ to name her?” Hagrid got up and put a little blanket in another basket and helped me settle her in.

“I think Amata.” I smiled down at the sleeping kitten. “You know after the girl in the Tales of Beadle the Bard.”

Scorpius had brought me the book to read so I could see the differences between muggle fairytales and wizard fairy tales.

“That’s a great name!” Hagrid patted Amata’s head.

“Come on, Lils, we have one more thing to do.” Scorpius took Amata’s basket from me.

We went out to a nice sunny patch of grass and he pulled a square plastic box from his robes.

“Muggle camera.” He grinned. “I got it from my grandfather.”

“I thought your grandfather hated muggle things? I asked confused.

“Different grandfather.” He worked the buttons on the camera. “This one loves everything muggle. He is Uncle Ron and my Mum’s dad. He would think YOU are brilliant!”

That was a really nice thing to say. It didn’t make up for everything but it helped.

He waved for me to sit down while he fiddled with the camera.

I arranged my robes around myself and pulled Amata out of her basket.

Scorpius took a bunch of instant pictures of the two of us. One with me smiling and motioning at the coupon with a big thumbs up.

When we were done I grabbed a quill and some parchment to jot off a note about how excited I was that they remembered my new kitten and I would be using this at a store to buy her cat food. If I could find a wizard store that accepted muggle coupons.

I took great delight in writing that I would be going to a wizard store.

When I was done I put a picture in an envelope with my note and we rushed off to the owlery to send my letter to Uncle Harry to mail out for me.

When the owl took wing we both collapsed against the rail laughing until pour sides hurt.

“Do you feel better now?” Scorpius asked between chuckles.

“You know… I do. I Really do.” I scooped up Amata.

I was actually surprised that it was true. It was a silly bit of revenge on my grandparents to send that picture, but I didn’t feel the least bit sorry for it.


	8. Flying Lessons

“If I had known by “problematic” you meant absolutely abysmal, I would have eaten the chocolates.” Louis reached down to take my hand.

“Too late.” I laughed.

We were all out on the training ground practicing. And by all I mean me, Scorpius and Albus. And by practicing I mean I was falling on my arse a lot and Albus and Scorpius were laughing at me.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was really clear and blue.

I just wished I could have seen less of it from flat on my back.

But I could tell I was getting better. “You are a really good flying instructor, Louis.”

“So is Madame Hooch.” He pointed out.

“Well, yes, of course.” I mounted my broom again. “But I have to take those classes with Polly and Yann mocking me and making me really self conscious.”

“True. What IS her problem with you?” Louis frowned.

“Aside from the fact that I cost her the love of her life?” I pointed out.

“I am NOT the love of her life.” Louis blushed. “I don’t even know her really.”

“Yes, well, according to her I cost her really beautiful babies and an amazing life.” I shrugged. “But other than that? I don’t know.”

“She called you a… really foul name.” Scorpius called.

“Well, yeah, but I think she called me that because she already made up her mind to hate me.” I practice some turns.

“She is just jealous.” Albus said with certainty.

“Of WHAT?” I laughed. “She is a better spell caster she is more popular she is…”

“Me.”Scorpius said sadly. “The problem is me.”

“That makes no sense.” I landed beside him. “She doesn’t like you any better than she likes me.”

“Rose and I went through a…” Scorpius hesitated. “A rough patch. She was against me and my family because of the war and…”

That made less sense. “Your family IS her family.”

“Yeah, but at the time she was being a prat because her parents were two thirds of the so called Golden trio and mine were Death Eaters.”

“Your mum wasn’t.” I pointed out.

“No, Mum wasn’t but she sort of got… tarnished, I guess, because of my Dad and my grandfather.” Scorpius helped me on with my sweater, it had got a little chilly.

That wasn’t fair! “Your Mum was a war hero herself, wasn’t she?”

Scorpius looked sad. “Not everyone sees it that way. Plus… she kind of held the Wizengamot hostage during her testimony for my Dad.”

I could feel my eyes going really round. “REALLY?!”

“No, not really.” Albus chimed in laughing. “Aunt Alya is brilliant. She got permission to testify in her own way and then just… from the way I gather it, she got my grandfather out of a prison sentence by shouting.”

“Come on, Lils.” Louis mounted his broom again. “We only have about an hour more before I have to start working on my Charms essay.”

Scorpius and Albus took to their brooms to fly alongside me. I was way too nervous to do this on my own. Neither are Quidditch level flyers, but they are sure a lot better than I am.

For some reason I just wasn’t getting it. I could get my broom up off of the ground. I could even fly in a mostly straight line, as long as no one expected me to do turns and barrel rolls.

But the thing is_ I_ expected me to do them. I wanted to play Quidditch next year more than I had ever wanted anything. But I had to do better than this.

Louis kept telling me that fear was my biggest problem.

I agreed but I had no idea how to stop being afraid. And the more I thought about not being afraid the more afraid I got.

“The broom works WITH you, Lils.” Louis called out. “But only if YOU work with IT. You have to treat it as an extension of your ummm… body.”

It was too funny that Louis avoided any and all mention of my bum.

And speaking of that body part, brooms were NOT made to be sat on! They were super uncomfortable.

“Why hasn’t anyone created a saddle for these?” I complained for probably the hundredth time… that day.

“Why don’t they…?” Louis shook his head. “Merlin, Lils, are you a witch or not?! They have a cushioning charm! You are just sitting in the wrong spot.”

“Right…” I murmured. And if that doesn’t show how bad I am that I can’t even manage to park my bum squarely over the cushioning charm, I don’t know what would.

I adjusted myself so I was more comfortable and tried again.

“Down.” Louis pointed. “I need to think.”

We all landed our brooms and watched as Louis paced back and forth running his fingers through his hair.

“Your real issue Lils.” He finally stopped in front of me. “Is confidence. You have the ability. You CAN do this, you just have to BELIEVE you can.”

“I don’t know how to just start believing.” I looked at the ground miserably.

“Well, I have an idea. I know a spell, it is not used very often because some people believe it can create a crutch, but in your case… yes… I think it just might do. Hand me your broom.”

My broom wasn’t anything special. It was a Cleansweep Quindecima. Which is to say, the fifteenth version of the broom that was making my life miserable.

Nice to know they had put a lot of thought into how to wreck my would be Quidditch career.

I walked over to Louis and handed him my broom.

With a wave of his wand Louis murmured “Permanens Calor.” And then after a beat, “Fiduciam Calvis.”

“There.” He handed it back to me with a smile. “Try it now.”

“Why? What does it do?” I took the broom gingerly.

“The spell will allow the broom to take over if you start to slip or are in danger.” He patted it. “You will know it is working because the cushioning will feel warm.”

I was dubious that any spell could do all of that, but what did I have to lose? I climbed aboard and sure enough, the seat area was nice and toasty! I was able to keep my seat.

After a few laps I realized that Louis was right. The broom handled so much better and I could feel it making small adjustments for me.

“It works!” I called out happily. “Look, I can stay upright!”

“You got this!” Louis pumped the air with his fist. “I knew it would work. But you have to keep practicing don’t let the broom completely take over.”

We continued for a few more minutes until Louis had to go finish his essay. He was sort of limited in the times he could get any studying done in the library. Once a lot of classes let out he was hounded by girls who suddenly forgot how to get books off of top shelves with a wand.

After a few weeks, with Louis’ spell on my broom, I was doing a LOT better. I hardly ever needed to worry about whether or not my broom was compensating for me.

And I have to admit, just knowing it would made me feel a lot more confident. The broom would not allow me to make mistakes, and so I made fewer.

I was even starting to make some pretty complicated turns and rolls. Not quite a barrel roll yet, but I was getting there.

“You are doing great, Lils!” Louis called from the ground. “A bit more practice and you will definitely be ready to try out for Quidditch. You could even make seeker!”

That was overstating things, but I was pretty sure I would be confident enough to try out. I had been studying Quidditch rules.

Louis had started going over some of the skills I would need to try out and maybe, with a lot of work, make the team.

That week, during flying instruction, Madame Hooch seemed impressed by my improvement.

“You seem to have finally got the hang of flying, Miss Dursley.” Madame Hooch praised after I succefully flew through the obstacle course.

“Uggghhh… It is about time.” Polly snarled at me. “We have all been held back waiting for her to gain even mediocre skills.”

Polly’s cronies, including Yann, all snickered. Whenever they did that in the past my nerves would get the best of me and I always fouled up.

Something different happened this time.

“Hey, Polly, why don’t you shut up.” Scorpius glared at her.

“Oh, does Moldy Voldy’s kid have a girlfriend.” Polly taunted. “You better get your glasses checked, even you can do better than her.”

Spurred on by the stupid tittering of her friends, Polly flew down and snatched the glasses right off of Scorpius face! “Here, let me help you with those.”

As she flew away with his glasses, my blood boiled. How DARE she?!

“Give those back, Chapman!” And without thinking about it I kicked off and went right after her.

I remembered a foul in Quidditch that involved grabbing someone’s broom. Blagging it was called. In Quidditch, bad, but here…?

I grabbed the brush of Polly’s broom and I guess the spell Louis had used kicked in to over drive, because all I had to do was brace my feet in the pegs and Polly wasn’t going anywhere. Her broom was still trying and she was almost thrown.

“Let go, mudblood!” Polly shrieked.

“Drop the glasses, Chapman.” I held tight.

I should have chosen my words more carefully because with a sneer, Polly threw the glasses to the ground.

Taking off like a flash I could not believe I caught those glasses before they hit the ground!

Grinning I flew over and presented them to Scorpius with a little flourish.

I only then recognized the sound of Madame Hooch’s whistle.

Everyone started shouting at once. Polly was shouting that I tried to kill her, Scorpius and Albus were trying to defend me. And for some reason… Louis was trying to sneak away but was being hampered by everyone crowding around.

“Miss Dursley, that was an incredibly foolish thing for you to have attempted with your level of skill.” Madame Hooch’s voice cut through the din. “Oh, do be quiet Miss Chapman, you were in no danger at all. You insult me to suggest I would have allowed you to fall. But your house head will be hearing of the foul language you used on my training grounds.”

“Oh,” I blushed. “I was actually in no danger… really… the spell Louis cast allows my broom to take over if I get in trouble.” I was embarrassed admitting I was sort of cheating.

“The spell…? What spell?” Madame Hooch looked confused. “Mr. Weasley, don’t you dare step through that door.” Louis had just reached the exit.

Looking embarrassed he came slinking back.

“Hand me your broom, Miss Dursley.” Without a word I handed her my broom.

With a few waves of her wand she looked even more confused. “What precisely was this “spell” Mr. Weasley?”

“Permanens Calor.” Louis mumbled “And Fiduciam Calvis.”

“Fid….?” Madame Hooch laughed and handed me my broom. “I am afraid Mr. Wesley has played a little trick on you, Miss Dursley. He has only warmed your broom and Fiduciam Calvis means, roughly translated, gain confidence...”

“Then…?” I stared at the broom “it never actually did anything…?”

“I am pleased to say, Miss Dursley.” Madame Hooch smiled. “The skill was all yours.”


	9. Summer Vacation Starts

I was looking forward to summer vacation and dreading it all at once.

In years past my grandparents would take us on vacation for a whole week. We would visit amusement parks and eat whatever junk food we wanted. It was always so much fun. And now it seemed like none of that would happen.

Not ever again.

The thing is as much as they now despised me, I really loved my grandparents.

They had really extreme views, in fact, one might even think of them as the pureblood extremists of the muggle world. But my grandfather also had a wicked sense of humor and my grandmother always knew the right thing to say and the right outfit to wear at any occasion.

I doubt I would have the social graces and manners I do now if it wasn’t for her. My father was just happy if I managed to dress myself and keep my elbows off of the table.

But I knew this year would be very different. There would be no invitations to afternoon tea. No special shopping trips with my grandmother.

No anything.

At least Angus would be home. I really missed him and father while I was away. Angus and I fought like… well, like brother and sister I suppose, but he also defended me against the bullies of the world. And I adored him. He was my first real hero.

And it would be my fault entirely that he wouldn’t go on any special trips with our grandparents because I was absolutely certain they would not come around if I was there. And I would NOT be chased out of my own home.

About a week before we would be leaving school for the summer, Scorpius came bouncing in to the common room with a letter in hand.

“There you are!” He waved the letter in my face excitedly. “I have been looking everywhere for you!”

“Just getting a head start on packing.” I could not help but smile at his excitement.

“Well, you can just take a break!” I did not point out that I was in the common room actually taking a break.

“Why?” I grinned. “Are you planning to finish my packing for me?”

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking very much like Professor McGonagall “Physical labor is healthy.”

“Why thank you “professor” I shall keep that in mind.” Scorpius really should become a professor. He is smart and loves knowing more than anyone else.

“OK, two points.” I rolled my eyes “One, I got that from my mother, and two, I am not a professor.”

“You know as much as some.” I pointed out.

He just shrugged. “Anyway, I came with an invitation from my Mum.” He waved the letter around again.

“An invitation?” I moved over so he could sit by me. “An invitation for who? To what?”

He handed me the letter. “For you. To Italy.”

I read over the letter. It seemed like Mrs. Malfoy was in fact, inviting me to their villa in Italy.

“Wow… your family must be rich.” A whole villa. That was something.

Scorpius just shrugged. “Yeah, but Mum makes us do our own chores and we have to get good grades and figure out a career just like everyone else.”

“Like your sister the doctor? Or healer I mean.” I corrected.

“Yeah. Miri and her fiancé are starting their own hospital wing and everything.” Scorpius nodded. “I mean my grandfather is helping with the funds, but they will have to do all the work.”

“Your grandfather? Not your parents?” I suddenly remembered something. “Um… will your grandparents be there?”

“No. They never go to the summer get togethers.” Scorpius shrugged. “But you really don’t have to be afraid of them you know.”

I guess I couldn’t hide my skepticism because Scorpius frowned, looking a little sad.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized. “But the history books all suggest that even if they wouldn’t hurt me they would want to. I am surprised they even let us be friends.”

Scorpius sighed. “My grandparents did some despicable things. That part is true. But they did some good things too! Mt grandfather protected my Mum during the Battle of Hogwarts. And they fought on the right side…. Well, eventually.”

That may all have been true except… “Yeah but your Mum is pureblood. And to them, I am just a mud…”

“I told you to stop using that word.” Scorpius interrupted me. “Besides, my Mum isn’t like that. You like Uncle Ron, right?”

I nodded. I do like Uncle Ron!

“Well, Mum is his sister.” Scorpius pointed out. “And I keep telling you, my Mum doesn’t hate anyone. She even loves my grandfather even though he was on the wrong side of the war. Come on, Lils. Say you will go!”

“You better just agree and get it over with Lils.” Albus called from the floor. “We are all going and you know Scorpius will not stop badgering you until you agree.”

“I do NOT badger!” Scorpius huffed. “I just tell people the things they should do in their own best interest.”

“Says every person who has ever badgered anyone.” Albus quipped and then returned to his book. “Now shush, if I don’t study I will never pass this stupid class.”

A week later we were at Platform 9 ¾ and Mrs. Malfoy was talking to my father about the trip.

I expected my father to put up some sort of token resistance at least. You know, “Oh but I can’t possibly let you take my baby for a whole month. Whatever will I do without her?”

OK, he probably wouldn’t say something like THAT, but you know, the Dursley equivalent.

But he was surprisingly OK with it. Suspiciously OK with it if I were being honest, but I was going to Italy with my best friends, who was I to complain?

I didn’t expect my grandparents to be there to greet me either at the train station or at home, so I wasn’t disappointed. But Angus was at home.

“Get your feet off of my side of the couch!”

“Wiggle your fingers and make a whole new side of the couch!”

Was how we cheerfully greeted each other, both of us grinning like fools.

We spent the next several weeks hanging out, bickering over the telly remote. Oh how I missed my television programs! I only had two short months to catch up on Wolfblood and Angus kept hogging the telly for Peaky Blinders.

He could watch telly at school, it was so unfair!

I loved every minute of it.

Finally the day came for Uncle Harry to come pick me up. I wasn’t really surprised that I hadn’t yet seen my grandparents… I wish I could get over being hurt by it just as easily.

I could hear Uncle Harry’s voice in the kitchen. He sounded angry. “You will have to tell her at some point Dudley. She is going to figure it out.”

“Figure WHAT out?” I stormed in to the kitchen. I was tired of all the secrets.

“That… that I wasn’t planning to take you to this wizard shopping place myself.” Father’s face was very red. “But your Uncle convinced me I should.”

Father looked so uncomfortable and I finally figured out why. “Oh, father. It is not as bad as you are picturing it. The witches and wizards…”I tried to ignore how he winced at those words “dress differently and they are shopping for some… exotic… items, but they have the same worries you do. Getting a good price, making sure their kids don’t eat too much ice cream…”

Father smiled a bit at that.”I am sure you are right, Lilliana.”

I hugged and kissed my father good bye and hollered bye to Angus who had his headphones on.

“Later, weirdo!” Angus called out making me laugh.

And with that Uncle Harry grabbed my bags and we went to the floo.

We came out in the Leaky Cauldron. I had only been here a couple of times, but I loved it. Uncle Harry called out hello to the barman, Tom, and we stepped in to Diagon Alley.

We walked over to Finnigan’s Ice Cream Parlor and sitting at the table were “Scorpius! Albus!” I cried running forward.

“Hey Lils!” Albus grinned.

Scorpius had his mouth full of ice cream and just nodded. I wasn’t insulted. No one comes between Scorpius and his sweet tooth. Not even a best friend.

A very pretty woman I recognized as Mrs. Malfoy stepped forward and hugged me.

“Lilliana, we are so happy you could join us this year!” She squeezed my hand.

When she did, something odd happened. It felt like… I don’t know, like everything would be OK somehow. It was weird. But good weird.

Mr. Malfoy was there and he smiled at me like he knew what I had just experienced.

“Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy.” I said shyly.

“Oh please call me Aunt Aly, Mrs. Malfoy is my mother in law.” I noticed Mr. Malfoy did not extend the same offer. Not like I could call him by his first name anyway. Too strange.

“OK then.” I smiled up at her. “Aunt Aly.” She nodded happily.

Mr. Malfoy looked at his watch. “We will miss the port key if we don’t leave now, love.”

“Oh, I had hoped for just one more scoop.” Aunt Aly looked longingly at the door of the shop.

Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Then next time order two scoops to start with.” I had the feeling this was NOT the first time they had this discussion.

For some strange reason it made me really miss my Mum. Would my parents have had the same silly discussions over and over?

I think Uncle Harry understood because he put a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me very kindly.

“I don’t see why you can’t just share.” Aunt Aly pouted.

Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy looked at her scandalized. So THAT is where Scorpius gets his sweet tooth from.

I laughed and Scorpius looked at me suspiciously. “You aren’t sharing mine either.”

“I am aware.” I rolled my eyes. “But it is a sin to be so selfish.”

Aunt Aly linked her arm through mine. “It is nice to have someone agree with me.” She leaned down and whispered “None of my children will share their sweets with me.”

“I would appreciate it if you did not give my wife any idea… or any MORE ideas… about how to get her hands on my toffee Lilliana.” Mr. Malfoy gave me a mock glare. His eyes were sparkling so I know he wasn’t really upset.

I was suddenly feeling very silly that I had hesitated in wanting to go on this trip.

We walked down the street to a nice office building. Over the door were the words “Malfoy, Malfoy and Gamp.”

“Is this your office, Mr. Malfoy?” It was so normal looking I doubt even my grandfather could have complained.

Except that he would have.

“Please,” he smiled down, “you are intent on further corrupting my wife, the least you could do is call me “Uncle” and no, or sort of. This is actually your Aunt’s office, although I am the first Malfoy listed.”

“Second.” Aunt Aly correct him.

A kind looking man stepped from the back room. “And I would be the Gamp.”

After the introductions were over we all gathered around a beat up old tea kettle.

“Don’t be afraid.” Uncle Harry whispered. “It is disorienting but it doesn’t hurt and it isn’t dangerous.”

On a count of three we all grabbed the tea kettle and the world completely spun away from underneath me.

Disorienting indeed!


	10. Italy

Italy was nothing short of amazing. Scorpius and I were excited about exploring the little wizarding village.

Albus had not joined us when we port keyed over but said his family would be there soon.

Scorpius had his geekiness set a quivering by the idea of a new book store that had just opened.

“This place has really grown since I was a kid.” Scorpius sighed clutching his new books to his chest.

Aunt Aly, who had joined us for this particular trip, laughed and wrapped an arm around him. “No matter how old you get you will always be my baby.”

“Awww Mum!” Scorpius protested with a blush, but he was also grinning.

We had a really full day.

We stopped and ate at a really nice little outside café, Scorpius was head over heels for gelato.

Aunt Aly stopped to look in a broom shop. The Firebolt company had come out with a new broom that was affordable for everyone and she looked like a kid in a candy shop.

“You must really like brooms, Aunt Aly.” I couldn’t help but smile at how excited she looked.

“Oh no, I hate them!” She laughed. “I never go flying.”

“Oh…?” I was thoroughly confused.

We spent the next hour or so with Aunt Aly explaining her special connection to that particular broom.

“Wow.” I said when she finished. “I don’t even know how properly research an essay topic, let alone how to research investments and stuff. You must have been pretty impressive as a kid!”

She smiled wryly. “Weird as a child you mean.”

“NO! I didn’t mean…” I protested.

“It is OK. I was pretty weird as a kid.” She reassured me. “There is nothing wrong with being weird. Who wants to be normal? How boring THAT would be!”

I don’t think Aunt Aly would ever have to worry about being boring, and I told her so.

“Your Mum is amazing.” I told Scorpius later.

“Yeah, I don’t know what we would all do without her.” He looked suddenly horrified. “I am sorry Lils, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories or anything.”

“No, it is OK. I hardly remember my Mum enough to miss her.” Oh how easily that lie seemed to spill out.

Scorpius wasn’t fooled though. “You can share my Mum. She IS pretty awesome. You could be like my sister… or something”

That was sweet, but for some reason I didn’t like the idea of being his sister. I kept my thoughts to myself though. I mean, this is my best friend, why WOULDN’T I want him to be like a brother too?

It felt all too complicated for a summer vacation worry.

Later in the week Scorpius’ older sister Miranda showed up with her fiancé Viktor.

Miranda was the prettiest woman I had ever seen. MUCH prettier than Polly Chapman, but she didn’t seem all stuck up about it. She even joined in the family Quidditch game and didn’t seem to mind being sweaty and dirty. I couldn’t see Polly doing that.

And her fiancé. WOW! I could have spent hours staring at him. except I am pretty sure that would have just been creepy.

They had an interesting relationship. They seemed to fight like ALL the time, but I wasn’t sure if they were actually fighting. It was weird.

I asked Scorpius about it and he just shrugged. “That is just how Miri communicates. School was tough for her. She was always fighting, and then one of our Aunts was imperiused in to trying to kill her. She became, I don’t know, guarded about stuff.”

“Your Aunt tried to kill her?!” I was shocked. How much would that mess with someone’s mind?

“Yeah, but it wasn’t her fault.” He reached out and grabbed a cauldron cake from my bag. “They caught the real bad guy.”

It turned out that not only were they both really good looking, but they could sing too. Like REALLY sing. Better than anything I had ever heard on the radio. And I felt good when they sang. Kind of like when Aunt Aly held my hand, but even better.

I guess it made sense that they could sing like that. I had heard the story about their hospital wing and their healing people through music, but hearing ABOUT it and actually hearing it were not the same.

They made our nightly bon fire so much better.

At some point while they were singing other family members arrived. Uncle Ron was there and Uncle Harry must be too because Albus joined us.

“Hey, Albus!” I called out. “Who all came with you?”

“Lilly and James.” He waved to where Lily and James were just coming up to the fire. “And my Dad.”

“Where is Aunt Ginny?” I handed him a stick.

“Mum is on assignment writing for the tournaments to figure out who is going to be in the World up. Albus plopped down next to me and grabbed a marshmallow. “She will be here tomorrow.”

Albus didn’t seem too impressed about his Mum writing for the Daily Prophet, but I thought it was brilliant. I read her articles. She was really good. You could tell she knew what she was talking about.

“Oh and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Rose and Hugo are here too. They are all up in the house cleaning up from the trip.” I scooted over to make more room for him.

“That seems silly.” I mused. “I mean we are outside in the sand. They are just going to get dirty again. What is the point?”

Albus laughed. “No doubt Uncle Ron would agree with you. But when Aunt Hermione gives an order, you pay attention.”

Perks of being the Minister of Magic I suppose.

“Where is Uncle Harry?” Scorpius asked.

“Dunno. I think he stopped to talk to Aunt Hermione.” Albus said around a mouthful of toasted marshmallow. “They always kind of do that. Still best friends after all these years.”

I thought that was pretty cool. “I hope we are still best friends when we are their age.”

“We will be. Scorpius said firmly. “Probably because no one else will have us, but still…”

Albus and I laughed and agreed he was probably right.

“Will anyone else be showing up?” It already seemed pretty crowded but it was a big house.

“Nah.” Scorpius grabbed another marshmallow before Albus could beat him to it. “The Vipers already came and went.”

“The Vipers?” I asked, confused.

“Mum’s friends.” Scorpius clarified. “They gave themselves the name when they were in school. Uncle Frank and his wife Esme are both Vipers. You met Uncle Frank at Mum’s office.”

“Oh yeah.” I nodded. “He seemed nice.”

“They all are.” Scorpius shrugged. “Weird for Slytherins, huh?”

“Why?” I frowned. “We’re Slytherin and we’re nice.”

“Well, I am nice.” Albus grinned. “You two are marshmallow hogs.”

After saying our hellos I got up to use the restroom. On my way back I finally learned what Uncle Harry and father had been arguing about.

And why I had been invited to Italy.

“You have to tell her, Harry.” I heard Aunt Hermione saying. “No one knows what it is like to grow up with those people than you do.”

“Where would I even begin?” Uncle Harry sounded worried. “Hey kiddo, you are here because your grandparents don’t want you at home and your father is still the same spineless jerk he was as a kid and won’t stand up to them” doesn’t seem like a great conversation starter.

“Yeah… maybe work on that intro Harry.” I could almost hear Aunt Hermione roll her eyes.

So… that was it. They don’t want me at home. That wasn’t a big surprise but father agreeing really hurt. And now these people who barely knew me were being saddled with me.

No wonder they were all being so nice. They felt sorry for me.

“She’s a good kid.” Uncle Harry responded. “She doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“Neither did you.” Neither did he deserve what, exactly?

And why had no one ever really talked about Uncle Harry?

And if my grandparents were chasing me out of the house even on my holidays, why had Uncle Harry lived with them?

And what must that have been like? I couldn’t even imagine.

But I wanted answers. I was angry. And hurt. Part of me knew that I was being unfair to everyone here. That they were family and friends and I was here because they care about me. But in the moment I was too angry with my grandparents to see that.

I stormed around the corner. “That is alright Uncle Harry. If they don’t want me there, I won’t force myself on them!”

With that I started running. I didn’t know where I would go, just anywhere that I could not see pity on someone’s face.

“Lilliana!” Uncle Harry called. I knew he was concerned but at the moment I could not care less.

I finally stopped running and found myself in a little garden with a huge willow tree. Looking up I noticed there was a tree house in its branches.

I started climbing the steps. It didn’t look incredibly secure, more like something a kid would build, but the overly dramatic part of me thought “Good maybe it will collapse and kill me and then I won’t be anyone’s problem.”

Once inside I found a couple of odd looking couches and threw myself on one to have a good cry.

I had no idea how long I lay there crying and feeling sorry for myself when I heard someone climbing the tree outside.

Figuring it was Scorpius or Albus I sat up and rubbed the tears off of my face as quickly as I could.

I was really surprised to see Aunt Aly climb into the tree house.

“I figured you would be here.” She smiled gently at me.

“How did you know?” I hated the hitch in my voice.

“When I was your age this tree house, or actually one just like it, was where I would run off to when I was upset.” She motioned towards the other couch and I shrugged. She sat down. “You are an awful lot like I was at your age, I didn’t much feel like I belonged either.”

I found that hard to believe. “You? But you were smart and your whole family are magical. How could you have not belonged?”

She sighed. “A sense of belonging doesn’t depend on your entire family being just like you. It took me a long time to figure that out. At your age, I felt like I was so different because I didn’t have red hair, and I liked to be quiet and read. My whole family was loud and excitable. I felt like they would be happier if I wasn’t there.”

“But there is a difference.” I felt a tear slip down my cheek. “Your family actually DOES want you. Mine doesn’t. They think I am a freak.”

“I don’t believe that, and I don’t think you believe that either.” She moved over to sit by me. “You have a brother, I understand. Does he treat you like a freak?”

I couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Yeah, but he always has. That hasn’t changed.”

“And your father?” She prodded.

“He… I don’t know. When we are together it all seems normal.” I admitted. “But my grandparents..”

Your grandparents are afraid.” She said firmly. “They went through a lot too.” Wow, she really DIDN’T hate anyone. “They are extremists and you can’t change that. But you can decide to be happy anyway.”

I nodded, that actually made sense.

“I really want my Mum.” I could feel more tears forming.

“I know, honey.” And with that Aunt Aly pulled me in to her arms and let me cry as long as I wanted.

It was almost like having a real Mum who cared about me.


	11. School Shopping Surprises

The rest of the vacation went better. I apologized to Uncle harry for my outburst. He assured me that he understood I was upset and there was nothing to apologize for. That he had just been worried about me.

The day we were to leave Italy we would also be travelling to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies. I was really looking forward to it before I had to come home and face my father. It turns out I was still pretty angry with him.

Fate had other ideas in store for me.

Well, if “fate” came in the form of a messenger boy who came running up to Uncle Harry when we stepped out in to Aunt Aly’s office.

The boy who looked maybe Angus’ age, was flustered and maybe a little star struck.

“Mr.… I mean Auror… I mean…” The boy stammered out holding an envelope out to Uncle Harry. He had that envelope in a death grip.

Uncle Harry was very kind as he gently pried the envelope away from the red faced boy and handed him a galleon.

“Th… thank you sir.” The boy looked ready to bloody bow before he ran off again.

I could tell Albus was embarrassed. I elbowed him and gave him a frown letting him know to knock the crap off. I was NOT in the mood for Albus’ theatrics today.

I would be in even less of a mood for it in a few minutes.

Uncle Harry opened the envelope and read the letter with a sigh. “We have to make a deter to the Leaky Cauldron.”

Aunt Ginny looked at him confused and a bit concerned. “What is it Harry? Is there a problem?”

I knew by the way he looked at me that whatever the problem was I was somehow involved.

“Not a problem exactly…” Uncle Harry hedged. “Dudley is waiting for us there.”

“Father?!” I squeaked. “MY father… the MUGGLE is waiting for us at the LEAKY CAULDRON?!”

“It isn’t that unusual.” Aunt Hermione smiled down at me. “My parents came shopping with me. They were very proud and pleased to be here.”

“Your parents are not…” I didn’t know what to say.

“Dursleys.” Uncle Harry supplied.

“Well…” Aunt Aly looked kindly at me. “Let’s not keep your father waiting.”

I had hoped maybe it was a horrible prank played by one of the school bullies.

What a day it was to actually hope I was being bullied by Polly or Yann rather than meeting my own father.

Like a condemned criminal walking to the gallows I followed behind Uncle Harry as we made our way to the popular pub.

Scorpius reached out and squeezed my shoulder wringing a reluctant smile from me.

“It is going to be….” He hesitated, clearly not wanting to lie to me but wanting to cheer me up. “OK, probably dreadful, but we will be here with you.”

Albus nodded. I don’t know what I would have done without these two.

Uncle Harry made no comment but the small frown he wore told me he was almost as worried as I was.

We walked up to the Leaky Cauldron’s front door and I took a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” Uncle Harry asked me, with a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and then decided for honesty. “Well, I am a little worried.” OK, mostly honesty.

Uncle Harry’s smile told me he wasn’t fooled for an instant. “Your father… he loves you. You do know that right?”

“I know I just…” I wasn’t sure how to explain this. “I am used to keeping that part of my life separate from this part and it feels…”

“Like an intrusion?” He asked with a knowing nod.

“Yeah I guess something like that.” I admitted.

“He is trying.” Uncle Harry patted my shoulder. “Let him try. Let him in. Things might go easier for you if you both try.”

With that Uncle Harry opened the door and we stepped in.

At first I was relieved, and also disappointed, when we did not see my father inside.

“He will be waiting in Muggle London.” Uncle Harry explained noticing me looking around.

“Oh, right.” I forgot that without a wand my father could not have got in. I wondered how he had even got a message through.

I guess they must have ways. I would remember to ask about that later.

A few minutes later my father walked in with Uncle Harry. His muggle street clothes looked distinctly out of place and it was clear he was uneasy as he looked around.

Let him in. Let him try. I could do that. I WOULD do that!

Forcing my face in to something of a welcoming smile I called out “Father! I am so glad to see you.”

I walked forward for my hug and kiss.

“How is Angus? And Amata?” I asked once we greeted each other.

“Your brother is just fine. He made honor roll and the school’s football team.” My father looked a little less uneasy, but still not quite comfortable. “But that cat! Don’t get me started.”

I had left Amata at home when I went to Italy, assuming she would prefer the comfort of familiar surroundings.

We walked towards the exit. “Has she been naughty?”

With a wry smile my father said “That would be an understatement. She howled outside your bedroom door the entire time you were gone. I had the devil’s own time getting her to eat.”

“But… she did eat right?” I didn’t know she would be so upset.

“Eventually, and when she was in your room.” I reassured me. “I guess she just wanted to be near your scent, or something.”

“I am so sorry, father. I will take her with me.” I took the arm he offered.

He shrugged. “She missed you.” He said simply.

“I missed her too.” I watched the suspicious look on his face as he took in Diagon Alley in all its wizarding glory.

“So… this is where your lot buys their school supplies then?” He watched a young witch running after her small child.

Uncle Harry spoke up then. “Yes, but first we have to go to the bank.”

The word “bank” seemed to make my father feel a little more at ease. It was something familiar I supposed.

Or he looked more at ease until he saw the goblins. I thought he was going to bolt out of the room.

“Goblins, father.” I explained. “There are none better at protecting wizard money.” That earned me a tight smile from the goblin who was handling trading our muggle money for wizard coins.

My father looked dubious but said nothing.

Madame Malkins went a bit better,

Or should I say a little more normal. My father was always ill at ease when helping me shop for clothes, but this was a discomfort I was used to.

“Why are you getting all of that green stuff?” He frowned. “I think blue would look a lot better on you.”

“Green is my house color father. I can’t wear blue! That is for Ravenclaws.” I tried not to sound scandalized, but Merlin! It was the stripes and checks all over again!

Madame Malkin smiled sympathetically at my father. “I understand this must be pretty confusing for you. My own husband had NO idea how to help our daughters get dressed in clothes everyone agreed on.

My father nodded to her gratefully. “We rarely agree on what colors and patterns will suit.” I wondered if he was also remembering stripes and checks.

But they are both purple indeed!

Our next stop was Flourish and Blotts to get my text books.

“Hi Miss Bones!” I called to the pretty red headed woman running the counter.

“Hello, Lilliana.” She smiled at me. “Getting your second year books I take it? Do you remember where everything is?”

“Yes ma’am.” I called happily. “Father, this is Miss Bones.” I introduced, making my way over to the school section. “Miss Bones this is my father, Mr. Dursley.”

Father shook the hand she offered. “Miss Bones.”

“Please, Mr. Dursley, call me Susan. Would you care for some tea?”

“Dudley.” Father returned. “And yes, I would love some.”

I was soon joined by Albus and Scorpius, it had taken them a lot longer to get their supplies since they were taking more classes than I was.

“Oh hello, Harry.” I heard Miss Bones call out from the other side of the room. “Have you met Mr. Dursley?”

“Er… yeah…” Uncle Harry sounded hesitant. “He is my cousin.”

“Oh of course!” Miss Bones laughed easily. “I forgot.”

“You know my cousin?” Father sounded surprised.

“We go way back.” Miss Bones explained. “We were in school together.”

“And fought in a war together.” Uncle Harry said with a warm tone.

“You fought in a war?” It was my father’s turn to hesitate. “That… errr… business with Harry when he was in school?”

“Yes,” Miss Bones did not sound offended at my father’s ignorance, for which I was incredibly grateful. “That was quite the “business” indeed.”

I was worried, father did NOT like to be teased, but he surprised me by laughing. “I guess that was an understatement?”

“Just a bit. But it is alright.” Miss Bones was quick to reassure him. “It is just nice that some people did not have to go through the full horror of that time.”

She was such a nice lady.

Noticing that I had stopped to listen to their conversation Scorpius elbowed me. “Oi, Lils, get a move on! When we are done here we are heading to Finnegan’s!”

My best friend and his unending need to shovel as much sugar in to his mouth as possible.

“Fine!” I grabbed the last of my books. “But you really should show some self restraint. For variety if nothing else.”

“I am Scorpius the steadfast.” He took some of the books up to the counter for me.

“Steadfast in your love for all things sweet.” I put the books I was carrying down on the counter as well.

“Are you already finished, Lilliana?” My father sounded surprised.

“All done father,” I nodded towards my books “and we are going to get ice cream, if that is alright with you?”

“Yes, it is fine.” He stood up and shook Miss Bones hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Susan.”

“You as well, Dudley.” She walked over to ring up our purchases. “Perhaps someday you would like to come back and have another cup of tea. We can discuss that “business” when I was in school some more?”

My father surprised me by agreeing. “I would like that very much.”

Father carried my books for me. “You seemed to get on well with Miss Bones.” I began carefully.

“She is surprisingly normal.” He smiled down at me. “And… I want to get to know your world better. I never want you to feel like you don’t want to come home during the holidays.”

Uncle Harry dropped me a wink. Let him in. Let him try.


	12. About the Dursleys

“Are you looking forward to the new classes you will be taking this year?” Scorpius was already reading his new text books.

We were finally back on the train on our way back to school. I really felt like I was getting my routine down. Pack my new things in to my trunk. By hand, which I quickly found I did not like. Magic was absolutely spoiling me. My father would drive me to Kings Cross Station where I would meet the rest of the family.

My father seemed to be getting more comfortable with the train station, but who knows? He no longer looked around like he was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

Home life had also settled in to a routine. Both Angus and I did homework, mine was just on parchment and done with a quill. Usually. Mostly out of tradition I supposed, but a nice regular pen seemed like a luxury these days.

And I still had not seen anything of my grandparents. I wondered sometimes if they would ever forgive me for being different. I always knew when they telephoned while I was at home because if I answered they hung up. It wasn’t worth fighting about so I just stopped answering.

Not like their stupid attitude and not being able to answer the phone affected my social life. How could it? I didn’t exactly have one. It was pretty amazing that in one year Hogwarts and the magical community had become my whole world. I didn’t even really want to hang out with any of my old friends.

Sometimes Abigail from next door and I would go swimming but that was it. And I think she was mostly hoping Angus would be home. It was no secret she had a big crush on him.

So I knew when the telephone rang it would never be for me.

Scorpius and Albus didn’t call on the phone anyway, they owled me. Once even Rose sent me am owl asking what I was planning to wear for the first Hogsmeade trip. She wanted to go shopping for an outfit.

Thankfully their owls all hung around and waited for my response. As much as I loved Amata, she wasn’t going to be carrying any letters or packages to Albus or Scorpius for me. The one time I suggested it, jokingly of course, to her she looked at me in disgust and later I discovered she had pooped in one of my shoes.

So gross. I don’t know if she was punishing me for my suggestion, or for leaving her behind when I went to Italy or just, you know, being a cat.

Her preening on my lap brought me back to the present.

“Well…” I looked down at the transfiguration book I wanted to get started on before classes started. “You know how your Mum was so smart she got to skip a grade?”

“Yeah?” Scorpius looked up excited.

“I will be having the exact OPPOSITE experience.” I stroked Amata. “I will be lucky to graduate before I am 30.”

“Come on, Lils.” Albus laughed. “You aren’t THAT bad. You are even pretty good at potions.”

“Yeah, ONE subject!” I grabbed one of his licorice wands. “I barely passed my charms exams. And my mouse still smelled like matches. Burnt matches.”

“But you DID pass.” Albus tried to grab back the licorice wand so I licked it all over proving ownership. “Gross, it is yours.” He conceded. “And no one is going to care ten years from now what you got in first year.”

“Yeah, it is the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s you have to worry about.” Scorpius the Ever Helpful reminded me.

“Which I will probably fail.” I said miserably, turning back to my book. “No matter how good I am at potions you can’t find a decent career with a N.E.W.T. in ONE subject.”

“You won’t fail the rest. Not if you study.”Scorpius tapped his book.

“Studying won’t make me stop being muggle born.” I frowned. Logically I knew that my blood status had nothing to do with my intelligence or my abilities. But It was hard not to think about the things people whispered about me behind my back.

“Your problem is NOT being muggleborn.” Scorpius put his book down. “Aunt Hermione is muggleborn and she is brilliant.”

“And Minister of Magic.” Albus added.

“And you are…” Scorpius started.

But I cut him off. “And I am her complete opposite. In every conceivable way.”

“I was going to say unfocused.”Scorpius firmly finished. “But I have an idea. In 2023, just five years from now, the Potions Championship will be held. And this year it will be at Hogwarts.”

Albus and I looked at each other in confusion.

“How do you always know these things?” Albus shook his head.

Scorpius looked surprised. “How do you NOT? We go to the same school.”

“We occupy the same physical space.” Albus laughed. “But I am not sure we are actually having the same scholastic experience.” We all laughed at that. I am absolutely certain without these two I would have had a miserable time at Hogwarts.

The first week of school was fine. Pretty good even. Scorpius grabbed a few books from the library on advanced potions and I even talked to Professor Slughorn about the chances of my entering the Championship tournament.

He thought about this for awhile and finally nodded. “If you are willing to work very hard and study, perhaps. You have shown a natural talent. But you will have to take extra classes with me and commit yourself to this task.”

I was actually getting a little excited. Maybe I could do this! “I will professor!”

Professor Slughorn smiled at my enthusiasm. “Very well then. “ He handed me a small key. “In the alcove just before you get to the restricted section you will find a cupboard. There are some books there that should help you with the lesser known qualities of some of the ingredients you will be working on.”

I took the key “Thank you professor! I won’t let you down!”

“If you work hard enough,” He winked at me, “you may even earn yourself an invitation to the Slug Club.”

He handed me a list of the books he wanted me to study and sent me off with a warning about how hard I would have to work.

After lunch I showed Scorpius and Albus the key.

“Wicked!” Scorpius grinned. “I wouldn’t mind a peek at those books myself.”

“Only you would refer to books as _wicked_, Scorp.” Albus laughed.

“Not so, I bet Aunt Hermione would too.” Scorpius laughed as well. That was the thing about friendship. We could tease each other and it was OK.

Albus snorted. “I doubt Aunt Hermione has ever said the word “wicked” in her entire life.”

We went straight to the library. Scorpius and Albus set up at a table and Scorpius put out plenty of ink and parchment. And by plenty I mean several dozen feet.

“Are you planning to copy the entire contents of those books?” I looked at him, juts a teensy bit concerned for his sanity.

“Only the pertinent parts.” He assured me.

“And how will you know which are the pertinent parts?” Albus asked suspiciously.

“Well…” Scorpius hesitated.

“I think the answer to your question” Albus grinned at me “is yes, he intends to copy the entire contents of those books.”

With all of us laughing I went to the cupboard Professor Slughorn told me about.

He had been a little vague about the contents of that cupboard. I assumed I would just find the potion books. There were sooo many books in there.

I finally found the ones I was looking for and was getting ready to head back from the table when I heard a sneering voice from behind me, “Trying to copy Harry Potter, are you?”

It was Polly. Because of COURSE it was Polly.

“No, not that it is any business of yours…” I started, but her mocking laughter cut me off.

“Living in a cupboard won’t make YOU anything LIKE Harry Potter.” Polly rolled her eyes. “As IF!”

“What….” I was confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh SHE doesn’t know, this is rich.” Polly turned to Yann. “After what her filthy muggle family did to The Chosen One and she doesn’t even know.”

What my family had done what to who now?

I heard Albus behind me, in a colder voice than I had ever heard him use. “Shut up about my Dad, Chapman.”

“I am surprised he still lets you call him that after all of your failures and now fraternizing with the enemy.” She smiled maliciously between the two of us.

Me? Uncle Harry’s enemy? What was she talking about?

Albus stuck his wand under Polly’s chin causing her to yelp. “I said Shut. Up. About. My. Father.”

I was kind of glad that Madame Pince came just then to see what all of the noise was about/ Albus looked a little scary.

We left the library, Polly stalking off in a huff about how she didn’t want to be in the library with our kind anyway.

“Ummm…. Albus…” I had no idea how to start this. “Why would Polly say I am your Dad’s enemy?”

“Because she is a stupid bitch?” Albus glared after her.

“Yeah but…” I hesitated.

“You are going to have to tell her, mate.” Scorpius looked at me sadly.

Albus ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, shit, you are right. I mean it should be up to my Dad, but once again he is leaving the awkward talks to someone else.”

“Yeah… could we leave your father/son issues out of this for the moment, and just tell me what she meant?” How could I be Uncle Harry’s enemy? He had been in my life since I was a baby! He sure never treated me like an enemy.

“Yeah… just not here. Let’s take a walk around the Black Lake.” Albus shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Around the WHOLE lake? It is HUGE!” I protested.

“Yeah, well, it is going to be a long story.” Albus wouldn’t quite meet my eyes.

We grabbed a few sandwiches and apples and headed out for that walk. And what would turn out to be a very disturbing talk.

“So… you know how your grandparents are about your magic?” Albus started.

“Yeah…?” Oh yeah, I knew all right.

Albus nodded in understanding “Well, they ignore you. They kind of did the same with my Dad. Except he had to live with them.”

“They… ignored him?” That didn’t sound too bad… maybe.

“When they weren’t treating him like a servant, making him wear your Dad’s old clothes and starving him.” Albus continued.

OK…. That sounded worse… way worse.

We walked around that entire lake, eating our sandwiches and apples at some point while Albus and Scorpius told me the most horrible things that they had heard about Uncle Harry’s life with my grandparents.

And my father. “My father once told me he wanted to be a better man, a better father, to us to make up for having been a not so nice child. He said he had been mean to Uncle Harry, but I never imagined this.”

Seeing how close I was to tears, Scorpius spoke up. “None of this is your fault, Lils. And your Dad, well, he was just a kid.”

“But this… stuff…” I was trying to wrap my head around it all. “This was child abuse! How could anyone have just left Uncle Harry there?”

“Well, I guess Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would return. And even if not his followers were still out there. That my Dad would still be in danger.” Albus shrugged uncomfortably. “I guess he figured better with your grandparents even if they were awful, than dead.”

I wasn’t so sure. Better for who?


	13. Qudditch Tryouts

“I am sick. I can’t make it.” I protested as Albus and Scorpius dragged me to the Quidditch pitch.

I wasn’t faking it either. My palms were sweaty, I didn’t have butterflies in my stomach, those were fully fledged buzzards!

“Oh?” Scorpius’ grin told me he wasn’t fooled for a minute. “What are you sick with?”

He made a show of feeling my forehead.

Arsehole.

“Fear?” Suggested Albus. “Mind shattering terror?”

“Fatal case of nerves is your diagnosis then, Healer?” Scorpius grinned at Albus.

“Oh, absolutely terminal.” Albus grinned back. “Only curable by getting her arse on to the Quidditch pitch.”

“Oh, har har. You two suck so much.” I grumbled.

“We really do.” Scorpius grinned. “We should be ashamed, dragging a young girl out to Quidditch tryouts.”

“We will muddle through somehow.” Albus gave me a final shove in the direction of the small group of would be players.

At least the others trying out looked as nervous as I was, shifting back and forth and clutching their brooms nervously.

“Fiduciam Calvis.” I muttered to myself.

It might not be a real spell, but it acted as sort of a talisman to help me stay calm.

“You got this Lilliana!” I heard someone shout from the stands.

Looking up I saw of all people Uncle Ron giving me a thumbs up. It was weird that he was here, but it made me feel sort of good too.

It was nice to feel like I had people in my corner.

The tryouts were easy in theory. The current Slytherin Quidditch team, three of whom were graduating, would divide us up in teams. All we had to do to make the team was to beat out our opponent.

I was trying out for seeker. I had to catch the snitch before Fergus Cowley did. His wicked grin told me he was confident and he would NOT make this easy on me.

Good. The more he grinned the more I wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face.

My fears were suddenly gone as I looked over the Slytherin Quidditch team.

The current lineup consisted of:

Captain and Keeper Xander Warrington, fifth year

Beaters - Kevin Lympsham, seventh year and graduating, Elizabeth Lofthouse, sixth year year

Chasers - Sandra Baldock fourth year, Ronald Phipps, seventh year and graduating

Seeker Nigel Harper, seventh year and graduating

On my team I got Elizabeth Lofthouse, Sandra Baldock, Ursula Peebles trying out for beater, Peter Cram and Silas Carter both trying out for chaser.

My opposing team was Fergus Crowley of course, Kevin Lympsham, Ronald Phipps, Hayley Queensbury and Abigail Pummel both trying out for beater, and Damon Greenford trying out for chaser.

Nigel as the current and graduating seeker would play our keeper while Xander was keeper for the opposition. Nigel would not just be watching me and Fergus, he would be evaluating our skills as seekers. A lot would be riding on his opinion.

I pulled on my brand new seeker gloves and mounted my broom with a new sense of determination. There is one place in the world where blood status matters far less than skill. The Quidditch pitch. A captain would take a full blown muggle if that muggle could sit a broom and catch a snitch.

We kicked off and I spent a lot of time flying around watching the action trying to find that blasted snitch.

It was clear that Ursula and Abigail were not going to make the team. They made foul after foul. And while that may have been over looked if they had actually been any good, but they both kept forgetting they were supposed to be beaters. The second time Damon got hit with a quaffle I thought he would turn in to a beater of a whole different kind.

It was one thing when Ursula hit him, that was kind of her job, but when Abigail hit him… with her BAT I thought the vein in his forehead would explode.

Uncle Ron kept shouting encouraging words from the stands. “You can do it Lilliana! Just keep an eye out and dodge those bludgers!”

Albus and Scorpius were cheering just as loudly. Those buzzards started doing summersaults for different reasons. It felt like I actually had fans… or something.

Finally I could see the snitch but Fergus was much closer to it, and worse, he had seen it as well. There was no way I would make it in time, and no way to try for a feint. As it hovered near Elizabeth my mind was racing.

I could not bluff my way out of this one, but maybe there was a chance.

I had to stop thinking poker and start thinking cricket!

“Lofthouse!” I shouted. “Bat that snitch this way!”

She looked a little startled but grinned and gave the snitch a good whack with her bat.

The little sucker flew right at me! With a quick prayer I reached out my hand and grabbed it!

The game was over! I had won for our side!

“I caught it!” I shouted excitedly bouncing up and down on my broom. All worries about the possibility of falling off of the darned thing were long gone.

I held the snitch over my head and did a victory lap around the pitch. The Slytherin team cheered and I could hear Uncle Ron cheering even louder over the top of the rest of them.

When I landed Fergus was already complaining.

“That is rubbish!” He was shouting. “Other players are not allowed to touch the snitch!”

“Wrong.” Xander said calmly pulling off his gloves. “No other player is allowed to GRAB the snitch. That is actually a pretty classic, if little used, beater and seeker strategy. I am surprised you didn’t know it. But then that is the benefit of good teamwork. Some have and and some clearly…” Xander looked pointedly at Fergus.

“It was still pretty low.” Fergus grumbled. “I would have had it if…”

“If Dursley wasn’t a better player.” Elizabeth landed next to me. “Good job Dursley! Welcome to the team.”

Xander watched Fergus storm off the field with a shrug. “All right you lot. Greenford is our new chaser, Queensbury is our new beater. And of course, Dursley is our new seeker. The rest of clear out. You can try out next year.”

Abigail started to complain but one good glare from Damon and she shut up and walked off with Ursula.

“All right team, we have to get our practice times settled.” Xander called out. “Gather around. OK, Lofthouse, Harper, I know you have Prefect duties. Have the Heads given you patrol assignments yet?”

We spent the next half hour going over schedules until we had a practice routine that suited everyone.

“Alright, we have our first game in three weeks against Gryffindor.” Xander rolled up his parchment. “Hit the showers. Good show out there newbies. Especially you Dursley. Get with Harper to get in some extra practice. He has a few other techniques to show you.”

And just like that I was part of a team!

In the showers my new Slytherin Quidditch robes were waiting for me. I twirled around in them making Elizabeth laugh.

I should have been embarrassed someone caught me showing off in the mirror but I was way too happy.

“That really was a good play Dursley.” She ginned. “Welcome to the team.”

When I came out of the showers Albus, Scorpius and Uncle Ron were all waiting for me.

Albus and Scorpius clapped me on the back.

“Congratulations!” Scorpius grinned. “Final diagnosis, healer?”

Albus pretended to think it over. “I do believe her terminal case of nerves has been completely cured.”

“Hey kiddo.” Uncle Ron hugged me. You looked great out there. I am not sure even Harry ever tried that one. And there was little he wouldn’t try. Where did you pick that up at?”

“Ummm…” I laughed a little embarrassed. “I actually wasn’t sure if it was allowed, but I had to try SOMETHING, he was going to get there before me.”

Xander was leaving the showers just as I said that. “And THAT Dursley is why YOU are our new seeker. I don’t care how many fouls you get as long as we win the game.”

“Hey!” Uncle Ron looked a little shocked. “What about you know… things like fair play and good sportsmanship?”

Xander and I looked at him scandalized.

“What in Merlin’s name are you on about?” I sputtered.

“Right.” Uncle Ron laughed. “Slytherin.”

“Guilty as charged.” Xander and I both said together and laughed.

“Yeah, remember that phrase at your trials.” Uncle Ron rolled his eyes. “But I admit, it IS pretty interesting seeing it from this side for a change.”

“You know…” I grinned. “Abigail and Ursula got plenty of fouls between them”

Xander gave a fake shudder. “Their entire game was foul. I have no idea what made either of them even try out.”

“Oh I can guess.” I grinned. “They couldn’t take their eyes off of Damon.”

Damon was really good looking and pretty popular. I had noticed right away they were only there to flirt with him. Well, until Abigail hit him with her bat.

“And they will have about as much luck with him as they did Quidditch. He has a girlfriend.” Xander laughed and left with a waive.

I turned to Uncle Ron. “Umm… thanks for coming.” That was so inadequate.

He didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just didn’t mind. “No problem, I remember when I first tried out and it was terrible! I tried to back out but Harry and Hermione wouldn’t let me.”

I laughed. “Yeah, Scorpius and Albus wouldn’t let me chicken out either.”

He slung an arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the castle. “Best thing that ever happened to me, those two. I am glad you have someone too.”

I nodded. “I just don’t always see eye to eye with some of the people here.”

“Rose told me.” He gave my shoulders a squeeze. “But Nev says you handle yourself pretty well.”

“Nev?” I asked confused.

“That would be Professor Longbottom to you.” Uncle Ron pointed to where the deputy headmaster was making his way towards us.

“Nev!’ Uncle Ron called out. “How’s it going? How are your parents getting on?”

“Much better, thanks to Miranda.” They shook hands. “How are Hermione and Harry?”

“Good, good. Harry is complaining about all of the paperwork Hermione is making him do.” They both laughed.

“I guess as Minister she gets to boss him around for a change.” Professor Longbottom winked.

Uncle Ron scoffed. “For a CHANGE? When DIDN’T Hermione boss us around?”

“Later kids.” Uncle Ron waved us on. “This so-called war hero bet me that I couldn’t eat an entire end of school trifle by myself and I aim to prove him wrong.”

“That is ten pounds of fruits, cake and jellies you know.” Professor Longbottom and Uncle Ron started off.

“Pah, it is… a trifling thing.” Uncle Ron waved his hand.

We could barely hear Professor Longbottom’s response. “That was just a bad pun Ron, very bad indeed.”

“It is so weird to think of Professor’s having friends.” I said watching them walk on like old buddies. Which I guess they were.

“We grew up with all of them so I guess it doesn’t seem as weird to us.” Albus shrugged.


	14. Potter Troubles

“Come on. Lils.” Scorpius threw himself dramatically at my feet. “You don’t even like them.”

“No, Scorpius! They are terrible for you!” I don’t even know why Uncle Ron had sent me this whole stupid box of chocolates anyway. “Probably REALLY terrible for you since they have WWW on the box. Can’t you just satisfy your sweet tooth with a nice apple or something?”

“An… apple..? Are you BARKING?! In no way is an apple a replacement for chocolate.” Scorpius flopped over in a huff. “You have gone on such a health kick since joining the Quidditch team.”

“That’s our girl.” Elizabeth ruffled my hair on her way past. “Gotta have our new seeker in top form.”

“Tch.” Scorpius scoffed. “Lils is already in top form.”

“Top. Form. Malfoy.” Elizabeth clipped out. She grinned wickedly. “Or did you mean something else?”

“What? No!” Scorpius turned beet red which went terrible with his hair. “I didn’t mean anything else by it at all!”

“Like what?” I was really confused looking back and forth between Scorpius and Elizabeth. “What else could he mean, Beth?”

“Come to my room tonight and we will have a girl chat.” Elizabeth giggled.

Just at that moment Albus had entered the room with his normal gloomy self. “Oh shove off you harpy and stop trying to poison Lilliana with your feminine wiles.”

“At some point you two will have to realize that Lilliana IS a female.” Elizabeth laughed. “Tootles.” She kissed her fingers at me.

I scootched over. “What is wrong Albus? You look upset.”

“James' birthday.” He glared at the table.

“Well, it can’t come as a surprise, mate.” Scorpius shrugged pragmatically. “He has one every year.”

“Yeah, well I wish they would just make it about him and not about his loser brother.” He tossed down the paper on the table that showed a smiling Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and James in Diagon Alley and a few other places.

The first part of the article, naturally by Rita Skeeter was some saccharine sweet garbage until:

“… one can only assume that Albus thought that that being different would make his father pay more attention to him than his more popular Gryffindor sibling. Clearly that does not appear to be the case with the black sheep of the Potter family who once again is missing from the otherwise perfect Potter family…”

I sighed… “Albus you know that isn’t true…”

“Do I?” He asked glumly? “Anyway it doesn’t matter what I know, does it? It is what THEY believe!” He waved his arm around the common room

A lot of people suddenly had better hings to do when I glared at them.

“Hey!” Scorpius jumped up “Know what we have done in a while? A walk around the Black Lake for… you know….” He looked at me for help.

“Right!” I hopped up grabbing my jumper. “Our regular reality check walks.”

Albus raised his eyebrows. “We take regular reality check walks?”

“We do now. This is the second, so that counts as regular.” Scorpius informed Albus in his most pedantic tone. “Now you can put on a jumper or you can freeze, your choice.” And heads for the door.

He means it too. When Scorpius says it is time to go, he just… goes. He runs on this internal time clock only known to himself.

Albus knows this too and after quick back and forth with himself, he grabbed a jumper. We learned last time it is COLD on the other side of that lake.

“Hey Lils, you better grab a … oh…” He saw I was already wearing a jumper and scarf.

“What?” I laughed. “You think this is the first time I have been on ‘Scorpius Time’?”

“Ok, two points.” Albus held up a finger.

“Don’t you start.” I laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder.

We reached the door outside just in time to see Scorpius coming back towards us.

With a big smile and wide open arms he turns us around. “It is a great day to take the back door!”

“The castle has a back door?” I look over at Albus.”

He throws his hands up. “Ask Scorpius, he has read the book three times.”

“The castle has a book?” OK, I know the castle has a book, I was just very confused.

“You have really lost it this time mate.” Albus marched us right out the front doors where James was surrounded by his groupies.

“Hey!” James waved “How’s it going Al! I picked up some…”

“It’s Albus.” Albus snarled through gritted teeth.

I shrugged apologetically at James. And followed my best friend through the trees towards the lake.

We walked in silence for about an hour until we had found the same small grotto we sat in when I needed to chat last time.

“Hey Albus.” I propped my head against his knees. “Do you want to talk about it or just have us sit here while you think about it?”

Wrapping his arms around my shoulders he he dropped his head down on mine. “I just want to think about things for awhile if that’s OK?”

“You bet!” Scorpius leaned against my legs and pulled out a book.

We sat like that for a long time, just the three of us. It kind of felt like it would always be the three of us. And it didn’t feel like that was a bad thing. I was too young to care about things like boyfriends or girlfriends. Was I gay or straight? Or both? Except looking down at Scorpius I already knew the answer to that question. I just knew that right now all I needed was my two best friends.

One day we would be separated by adult struggles, looking at Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron told me that. But they were all still best friends, and we would be too.

And our kids would all be family and love each other, and we would have cook outs and family vacations.

I was getting drowsy imagining Albus as Uncle Harry and me as a blonde Aunt Hermione and Scorpius as a blonde Uncle Ron.

But that was kind of weird because Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are married.

I mean totally weird right? You can’t go around marrying your best friends. Because then who would your best friend be? Just as I started to get in to this really weird dream about the sorting hat trying to sort me in to a new group of friends I was shaken awake when Albus stretched.

Albus sighed. “I didn’t ask to be different you know. I didn’t ask to be in Slytherin.”

Scorpius and I looked at each other sadly and back at Albus and nodded.

“I am just nothing like my Dad and not like my Mum either.” He blew a puff of air from his cheeks. “They were popular and Quidditch players. And my Dad was all Chosen One and destined to save the Wizarding World. And I am just this weird awkward guy who is in the wrong house; I am not popular, not athletic, and not really good at school work. I am just… abysmally average. I will probably be a desk worker.”

I wasn’t really sure what was so bad about that, so I wisely kept silent.

Albus went on. “James, he is brilliant. He is good at _everything_. And everyone loves him. He is athletic, popular. He gets good grades. The girls love him. Guys love him. Higher forms of plant life love him. He is in the right house. The press sure loves him.”

“Not sure I would call Skeeter press, mate.” Scorpius finally spoke up.

Albus ignored him.

“And Lilly. My sister Lilly, not you.” He clarified. “She is the baby, and adorable and looks just like a Weasley, so of course she can do no wrong. If I had even got the red hair, you know?”

I shrugged “No?”

“No I shouldn’t have got the red hair?” Albus looked at me confused.

“No I don’t know what you mean…” What was the big deal about red hair?

“Well… All Weasleys have red hair?” He looked at me like that was obvious.

“Aunt Aly doesn’t.” I pointed out.

“OK… Aunt Aly…” he admitted.

“And Roxanne and Georgie.” You know because Aunt Angelina is black and all.

“OK… but…” Scorpius had started snickering.

“Besides…” I looked down. “I did…”

“You… did… what?” It was Albus turn to look confused.

“I… umm… I asked to be in Slytherin.” I admitted. “And I think I cursed myself with being a mudblood.” I held up my hand when they started to protest. “You can argue all you want, it won’t change what people think about me especially being in Slytherin. Because I wanted to be different from my grandparents.”

Albus and Scorpius frowned.

“What do you mean?” Albus asked.

“Nope.” I shook my head. “This trip is all about you. “Next time it will be Scorpius turn. Then I will get a turn again to talk about me. That way it is fair. See?’

“Well…” Scorpius cast a time spell. “We have been letting Albus talk for an hour. What if you talk for an hour then I talk for an hour and we walk back in time for the evening meal. Will that satisfy your sense of fairness?’

I know my friends were just being concerned… and a tiny bit nosey… the same as I would be… so I nodded… “As long as you ALSO share!” I glared at Scorpius.

He grinned back and shrugged. It is not his fault he walks around like he has a charmed life. I know he he doesn’t really and I want him to open up.

I had never really talked to anyone about this so I took a deep breath.

“My Mum… she died when I was two.” I stared off into the water as I started talking. Scorpius took one hand and Albus took the other. “Father was at work. Albus was at primary school. Mum normally picked him up. I should have been with Mum that day, but grandmother came and picked me up for a special day out. She didn’t really trust Mum to teach me manners. Mum came from Wales and had “funny ways about her” grandmother said. When we got home there were bobbies in pandas out in front of our home.”

Scorpius interrupted. “I am sorry… there were men named Robert on furry animals outside?”

I shook myself out of my memories and almost laughed… “Ummm no… the police, muggle Aurors, we call them bobbies because they were started by a man named Robert Peeler and pandas are the muggle cars they drive because they are black and white, see?” It was clear he was still confused, but Albus shushed him.

“Grandmother took me to her house. My grandparents were not discrete in discussing the matter in front of me. They seemed to take lurid delight in describing to one another how she was too weak and lazy to stay alive because there was nothing wrong with her… she was just… dead.”

“Merlin…” Albus muttered. Scorpius just looked grim.

“They said so many awful things about so many people.” I continued. “They said Uncle Harry’s parents were drunkards on the dole. Given money by the government for living expenses.” I explained before Scorpius asked. “And died in a car crash. Father said not to believe everything they said. They were awful people long before they cut me off. I used to pray to be completely unlike them when I grew up. So you see? They would NEVER be wizards, and they would never be in Slytherin and…”

“Merlin, Lil’s you can’t curse yourself to be a witch… that’s not how that works!” Albus hugged me around the shoulders. “But they do sound like right foul gits."

Scorpius had been very quiet. But finally he asked. “What do you mean you asked to be in Slytherin?”

“Well…” I smiled “Both of you were in Slytherin, so I sat there and kept saying “Slytherin, please Slytherin” and so it put me in Slytherin.”

“You are completely mental, you know that right?” Scorpius actually looked pretty impressed. I am not certain if he was impressed that I wanted to stay with them or that I had proven myself fit for being institutionalized.

“Your turn!” I sang out

“Too late” Scorpius smiled. “We have to get back before dark.”

He always weasels out of talking about himself.


	15. Accepted

I was riding on more than my broom now that I had made the Quidditch team.

I was on a wave of euphoria. I finally felt accepted, truly accepted, by my housemates. Those who had ignored me at best, or glared at me, were now smiling at me at the table. Some even came up and congratulated me. It felt really nice.

“At least one of us has a shot at popularity.” Scorpius commented one day over breakfast.

“Of course it would be Lils.” Albus popped a sausage in his mouth. “No history.” He said around the bit of meat.

“Chew that first please, you bohemian!” Ewww, boys!

He looked at me confused. “What is a bohemian?”

Not wanting to explain my grandfather’s prejudices I just said “Never mind, just chew.”

Just as we were finishing up Nigel stopped next to me. “Oi, Dursley, meet me on the training grounds in half an hour, I have some plays I want to show you.”

I finished swallowing, I do have manners! “Right, I will be there!”

“Practice hard!” Jason Farley our prefect called out as I stood up to go suit up.

“I will!” I waved to him.

A bunch of the other Slytherins also called out, some asking how I thought we would do in the upcoming game against Gryffindor, others just wanting to say hello.

It felt really nice. Like people really liked me.

Oh, I knew how shallow it all was. They didn’t like me for ME, they liked me for the Quidditch player I was becoming, but it beat being glared at.

Plus they weren’t saying as many bad things about Scorpius and Albus now and that was definitely a plus.

I hadn’t realized how important seekers were to the game until I got the position. I wasn’t exactly a super star, more like… I don’t know, super star adjacent… but it helped.

Nigel was definitely still the one everyone looked to in order to win the game, but they all knew that next year the win would be on my shoulders.

I full intended to get in every minute of practice I could. I wish I could practice at home during break.

Later with Nigel he was explaining some of the moves I would need as a seeker.

“That was a brilliant move with Lofthouse.” He praised. “But there are so many more.”

He released the snitch.

“For instance.” Flying past he scooped the snitch into his sleeve. “That is known as the Plumpton Pass. You fly along and sweep the snitch into your sleeve. Handy because you don’t have to try and grab it.”

He cast a slight extension on my sleeves and we practiced that maneuver for a bit until I had it down pat.

Next we practiced spiral diving. Nigel threw the snitch at the ground and I went into a tight spiral dive after it. I actually got really good at this.

“I feel pretty confident leaving my position to you next year, Dursley!” Nigel called after me.

I pulled up alongside him. “I keep hearing about the Wronski Feint.” I really wanted to try that one!

He shrugged. “The Wronski Defensive Feint. Yeah, you and every other seeker. The problem with it is it has been done to death ever since Viktor Krum performed it at the 1994 World Cup. It is expected.”

“Oh.” I said, disappointed. “I should have known…”

“Ah, don’t beat yourself up over it.” He grinned. “I have an even better maneuver. One I wouldn’t have suggested… but your spiral is so good I think you can manage it… but I will only describe it here. I have a special place out in the forest I want to practice it. It is going to be our surprise tactic for the next game. Think you are up for it?”

I nodded and smiled enthusiastically.

Maybe a little too enthusiastically. I was part of a secret us!

“OK, part of this is a little dangerous, so if you don’t think you can do it, that is OK, it may be better to leave it up to me until you have more experience…” He sounded a little worried. I wasn’t offended I was a pretty new flyer.

“OK. If I don’t think I can handle it I will wait.” I assured him.

He nodded, satisfied. “, OK to do this when you see the snitch behind the other seeker you will make a tight, 180 degree change in direction while covering the shortest amount of distance possible. The maneuver begins by making a quarter loop, bringing the broom up into near-vertical climb, letting your speed slow. At the apex of your climb you will drop change positions dropping into your spiral dive towards the snitch.”

He drew a pattern in the air with his wand. He was right it did look difficult. “I will give it a shot in practice, but you are right, in game it might be right in game it might be better to leave it up to you.”

“There is nothing wrong with knowing your limitations.” He assured me.

As we continued practicing I was worried I was coming down with something. I couldn’t stop sneezing.

Nigel pulled up alongside me. “You OK Dursley?”

“Yeah…” I sneezed “I think I am just getting a…” achhoooo! “cold… or something…”

“Maybe you should go see Madame Longbottom.” He suggested.

I nodded. “After practice.”

“Ok.” He looked worried. “But see that you do. “We are playing against Gryffindor this weekend and we need you well.”

In a few minutes the sneezing stopped. I gave Nigel a thumbs up. But then a a whole new problem started.

I started feeling hot.

Like really hot.

“DURSLEY!!” Nigel shouted. “Your ruddy broom is on fire!”

We flew towards the ground in a hurry and Nigel cast “aguamenti” on my broom and we studied the damage.

“Good thing it was a practice broom.” He sighed.

It was a total loss. The brush was completely blackened.

“Yeah, I would hate for that to have been my own broom.” I agreed.

We both heard giggling and looked up to see Polly and Yann peeking over the bleachers.

“Chapman and Fredricks.” Nigel growled.

I nodded. “They have made it their mission to torment me.”

“They took it too far. You could have been really hurt.” He glared at them “When Professor Slughorn hears…”

“Oh don’t do that!” I pleaded. “It will only make things worse!”

“How?” He almost shouted “If you had fallen off your broom you could have been killed! I can’t keep this to myself!”

Nigel looked furious. I guess I couldn’t blame him. I hadn’t really thought about how I could have actually been injured.

“I guess you are right.” I gave in.

“Damned right he’s right!” I heard someone’s angry voice.

Looking up I saw Rose and Cissa stalking on to the field.

“Rose… Cissa…” I sighed.. “Really… it is…” They both ignored me, veering off towards the bleachers.

“Polly! Yann!” Rose called out.

Both of them stood up laughing.

“What Rose?” Polly giggled. “We were just watching your joke of a cousin fail at being a seeker.”

“Yeah.” Yann said, but a little less sure of himself. “She is so bad she set her own broom on fire.”

“Oh? Did she now?” Cissa asked. Clearly furious.

“It was absolutely hysterical.” Polly smirked. “Just one more reason why their kind shouldn’t be allowed to be here with us. Hogwarts should be for old magic families.”

I just put my head down. No matter how much I tried there would always be those who believed I didn’t belong.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

It was Nigel. “You are one of us, Dursley. No matter what those idiot Gryffindors think. And Slytherins take care of their own. So do Quidditch players.”

I nodded. But I still felt bad.

“Know what I think Polly?” Rose sounded so sweet. That was never a good sign.

“What is that, Weasley?” Polly sounded smug.

“I think you need to be introduced to my Aunt Ginny’s favorite spell.” I didn’t quite hear what she cast but something that looked like bats was flying out Polly and Yan’s noses and they looked like they were made out of… bogey’s?

Cissa was laughing as they both ran away. “That was mean Rose. Funny, but mean.”

“They had it coming.” Rose shrugged. “Are you OK, Lils?”

“Yeah, I am OK.” I assured her. “Only the practice broom was damaged.” I looked sadly down at the broom. “Why were you two here?”

They looked at each other and grinned slyly. “Spying.” Rose confessed.

I was shocked but finally laughed. “You two are terrible.”

They shrugged and walked off.

Nigel talked to Professor Slughorn who talked to Professor Longbottom and Polly and Yann were once again given detention.

This did not seem to make any difference to them. Except to make them hate me even more.

And it made the rest of Gryffindor house no like me. Not that I really cared about that. Except we were supposed to be forging bonds of house unity. After the last wizarding war the last thing anyone wanted was more separation of the houses.

No, I was a special case.

So, yay me, I guess.

Nigel and I went out the next day into the forest to practice his special maneuver. He was right. It was very difficult. I was OK at it in practice but I wasn’t sure I was going to be comfortable executing that in an actual game.

After an hour in the forest we went back to the training ground to work on some more common maneuvers.

On our way back we had a conversation about upcoming practice sessions.

“You have to be ready to learn other positions as well.” Nigel was explaining. “If any player gets hurt seekers have to be able to step in.”

“Does that happen often?” I asked.

“No, thankfully.” He assured me.

When we got back I was surprised by what I saw.

The entire Slytherin team was sitting in the bleachers.

I landed on the grass. “Hey guys.” I looked at Xander in confusion. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We heard about what about yesterday.” Xander explained.

“Yeah.” Elizabeth Lofthouse frowned. “Damned those Gryffindors trying to shake up our seekers before the match.”

“Don’t worry, Dursley.” Damon cracked his knuckles. “We got your back.”

I didn’t bother to tell them that Polly and Yann probably weren’t after me as a seeker but as a muggleborn. It felt nice t just finally feel like I was accepted.

That was a great word.

Accepted.


	16. Hogwarts at Christmas

Hogwarts was looking so festive. The preparations for the Yule Ball were in full swing, not that we were going. We weren’t in fourth year and had not been invited by anyone in fourth year so… no Ball for us, not that we cared.

We would be going home for Christmas. I could not imagine anything I was looking forward to less. Even being splinched in apparition lessons sounded more pleasant.

But I had whined enough about my home life. Others had it far worse. My father loved me I had a pretty good older brother. My grandparents didn’t even live with me. And I don’t want or need another cat food coupon anyway. I wouldn’t want Amata eating any cheap cat food they would give me a coupon for.

The Great Hall was being decorated. Hagrid was hauling in twelve huge Christmas trees there were jars and jars of live fairies.

I was moping around looking at things when Hagrid saw me. “Wotcher there Lilliana. Happy Christmas!”

“Oh. Hi Hagrid.” I replied, somewhat watery. “Happy Christmas.”

“Well, that’s the most miserable Christmas wish I have heard in a long time.” Hagrid smiled kindly down at me. “Yeh OK there?”

“Oh, I am alright. I just really wish I could stay here.” I explained.

“Yeah, I guess yer Dad woud’n like that much, eh?” Hagrid nodded.

I frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, yer could just stay here.” He held up a hand “If yer Dad let yer that is. “Yer buddies Albus and Scorpius are after all.”

“They are WHAT?!” I shouted.

“Oh… er… they didn’t tell yeh?” Hagrid ran a hand across his neck a little uncomfortably.

“No… no they didn’t.” I turned around and stalked out of the hall.

“Well, I am sure they had a good reason.” Hagrid called after me.

“Like what? A sudden desire to be murdered?” I called back to him. “Excuse me Professor McGonagall.”

“It is like having Potter, Granger and Weasley back, isn’t it Hagrid?” I heard from the Headmistress.

“Indeed it is Perfesser, indeed it is” Hagrid agreed.

McGonagall sighed. “I am too old for this. Brandy Hagrid?”

“I wouldn’t say no ter some’at stronger if yer ‘ave it. Firewhiskey sounds like just the thing.” Hagrid and the Headmistress went out a different door.

I stormed in to the Slytherin common room in a fury to find the two miscreants lazing about without a care in the world.

Albus was cheerfully working on some sort of homework assignment. I wanted to charm his stupid quill to give him all of the wrong answers! And Scorpius was reading. Because of COURSE Scorpius was reading. Oh in that moment how I longed to set fire to all of his books.

“So how come I have to hear from HAGRID that you two are staying here for Christmas and not from YOU?!” I tried not to shout but a few people looked up.

Elizabeth gave me a look as if to ask if everything was OK.

I shot her one back that said quite clearly everything was most certainly NOT OK.

In the universal code of girls she said with her eyes and hands “Boys, what are you going to do, they are arses at times.”

“Lils… wait listen…” Scorpius half stood up.

“Don’t “Lils” me. You could have just told me you wanted some guy bonding time. I have never stood in the way of that.” I was trying not to be some weak girl. “But HIDING it from me?”

“No we weren’t…” Albus tried.

“Oh spare me, Albus, if there is one thing I am good at by now at home and in this house, it is knowing when I am not wanted.” I turned and ran out before I started crying for real.

I ran to the Quidditch lockers grabbed my gloves and my gear and went in to the forest.

I would learn the Hairpin Turn Feint or die trying.

It was no issue finding the clearing Nigel and I practiced in. The good long walk out there also gave me plenty of time to cry to my heart’s content. That is sort of the thing about having guys for friends. You don’t really get to have a good girly cry now and again

I dropped my regular robes to the ground and by putting on my Quidditch robes and stretching on my seekers gloves I felt myself transforming from that awkward mudblood in to something more. Something greater than the sum of my parts. Something that was a “we” and an “us” instead of an “I” and a “me”.

I know Nigel did not want me practicing this alone yet but I have done this dozens of times with him. And I have watched him many, MANY more times than that.

I could definitely do this. And it wasn't just stubborn anger that was making me think this. If I wanted to risk someone’s neck in stubborn anger, I had two far better candidates. At the moment I wasn’t suicidal I was homicidal.

I grabbed up a black walnut and charmed it to keep away from me. With grim determination I mounted my broom. For the next half hour I went through my normal drills.

Then, when warmed up and finally satisfied I laced my fingers and bent them back with a gentle but satisfying crack I went over the maneuver. Make a tight, 180 degree change in direction while covering the shortest amount of distance possible. Begin the maneuver by making a quarter loop, bringing the broom up into near-vertical climb, let my speed slow. At the apex of my climb drop and change positions spiral diving towards the snitch, or in this case, walnut.

I let the walnut go and felt the rush as I climbed straight up. My hair was pulled back from my face. My goggles pressed in to me. I couldn’t wipe the grin off. At the very top of the climb it was almost like I just flipped around and… fell. It was EXHILLERATING!!

I rushed towards the earth. The blood rushing in my ears. Just as I was starting to reach my hand out for the walnut everything… stopped. I slowed down in a hurry and then something slammed in to me. HARD!

No. Not something. Someone.

When the blood rushing stopped I heard someone breathing hard. And cursing.“Never saw anything… what were you think… could have been killed…. Took ten… no fifty… fifty full years off of my life…. Foolish! Foolish….! Barely cast…” And a whole bunch of other stuff I am not really certain were full words.

“Scorpius Malfoy, get off of me right now!” I shoved at him without success. “You ruined a near perfect Hairpin Turn Feint you enormous ARSE!”

“I ruined!!! You throw a fit and come out here to off yourself?” He glared down at me.

“Off MYSELF? “ I gasped in outrage. “I assure you Malfoy. If I had planned to “off” anyone it wasn’t ME. I had planned to practice Quidditch. IN PEACE! ALONE! You know, the way you and Albus planned. Now bugger off and leave me to it!” I gave one final shove and in his shock he rolled off of me. I had never sworn at him in earnest before.

“You don’t really think me and Albus just really don’t want you around do you?” He asked me seriously.

Ok, truthfully? Now that I had calmed down? No. I was actually more angry that he had screwed up my play. But I did want an explanation. I opened my mouth to lie, but he looked so hurt I couldn’t. “No.” I answered honestly. “But it really hurt my feelings when I thought you didn’t want to tell me you just wanted some guy time.”

By this time he had picked me up and we were dusting each other off and picking leaves out of each other’s hair.

“Yeah… that wasn’t exactly it….” He hesitated.

“Is it Albus and his family because I could…” The look on his face told me no. “Scorpius you are starting to scare me.”

“Which is why we didn’t want to say anything Lils.” He bent down and handed me my broom. “Lilliana, even if you wanted it to, unless you were at least half blood, there is no way the sorting hat should have put you in Slytherin.” When I started to protest he held up a hand. “Not because you aren’t brilliant, you are, but because Salazar Slytherin hated muggles and muggle born. And magically the hat HAS to follow his will.”

I frowned at this. “But I’m not half blood. My father is as muggle as they come.”

Scorpius nodded. “And then you were talking about your mother. Normal healthy young muggles don’t just die like that.”

I swallowed hard. “Then you think my Mum…?”

Scorpius frowned “I think we don’t know enough. Do you think... I mean since you know anyway… that maybe you could ask your father about her death over the holiday?”

I scoffed. “Oh that would be cheery, wouldn’t it? Happy Christmas, father, mind telling me how mother died?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I was hoping you would be more tactful than that.”

We started walking back to the castle. “Yeah, because I have had such amazing role models in tact. No way! I am staying here over the holiday.”

Scorpius held up a finger. “OK two points. One, how will you get your father to agree.”

I had no idea. “Leave that to me. I have a plan.”

He did not look convinced. “Call me Scorpius the Dubious. And two What in Merlin’s name is the Hairpin Turn Feint?”

We spent the walk back to the castle explaining exactly what I was doing and why it did not qualify as actually trying to off myself as he had first thought.

Albus actually seemed relieved that not only was I no longer angry but that I knew what was happening. “To be honest, Lils, I had no idea where to start.”

“We’ll figure out.” I threw an arm around each of them. “Just like everything else. Together.”

They clinked their pumpkin juice glasses with mine and said in unison “Together.”

Sounds all awesome and “Yay friendship!” in theory. Way different in practice.

It was almost insulting the speed with which my father gave his approval for me to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. He did deliver a TON of presents and I wanted to stay… but still, put up a little fuss for appearance sake! But he did say Angus was going skiing with some friends from Smeltings so maybe it was just nice not to have to fret over it all this year?

After a week we were no closer to an answer. Scorpius answer was, unsurprisingly… the library. Albus wanted to see if we could get in to the Ministry to check some kind of records. When I saw how big that place was in records, and there was no computer system I nixed THAT idea.

So we searched the library, the trophy room. We asked the house ghosts, but we didn’t know which house she was in. Or even if she had gone to Hogwarts.

“Well, you Grandmother said she came from Wales right?” Scorpius asked.

“She could have lied.” Albus pointed out. “No offense, Lils, but it seems like something she might do.”

“None taken. And you are right. I have her picture.” I held up my locket. “And her name was Gillian.”

“What about her last name?” Albus asked. He was working on a parchment with everything we knew. Which wasn’t much, and half of which came from my grandmother so was probably lies.

“Dursely.” I mean, duh what did he THINK her last name was?

“No.” Albus laughed. “I mean her last name before she got married to your father.”

“Oh… let me think.” I hadn’t thought about it in a long time. “It was like Upbraid or Embalm or something.”

I saw Albus and Scorpius look at each other really seriously. “Could it have been like Gudgeon or Hitchin?” Albus asked.

“You know that isn’t it, Albus.” Scorpius looked nauseated. “Was it Umbridge?”

“Yeah! That’s it!” I was pleased to have remembered.

“And did she have a sister named Delores?” Scorpius continued.

I nodded. “Yeah, I never met her. My father said Mum didn’t like her she was a bad woman. What does it mean?”

“It means we know who didn’t kill your mother.” Albus looked more serious than I had ever seen him, and that was saying something.

“Why?” I was confused.

“Because was in prison. She is still in prison.” Scorpius sighed. “Your Aunt is a VERY bad woman.”


	17. The Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can also strangle

**OK all caught up with an extra long chapter to make up for being absent!**

“I said no Albus. Give it a rest will you?” We had been arguing for weeks, no months now. Ever since we had learned about Umbridge. I refused to refer to her as Aunt Delores.

And after having father send me my Mum’s photo albums and comparing pictures there was no doubt about her identity.

“Well… at least there is no family resemblance…” Scorpius looked back and forth between me and the pictures.

Albus and Scorpius wanted me to go to Uncle Harry. To tell him everything. My Mum. Umbridge. All of it.

“Why won’t you let Uncle Harry help? He is an Auror and…?” Scorpius was ramping up again, probably because I was getting ready to spend spring break at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny’s.

“Help with what exactly, Scorpius? We know my mother was a witch. I am related to a family I don’t exactly WANT to be related to.” I reminded him for probably the hundredth time. “I don’t need help. Unless it is with Charms, and from what I understand that wasn’t his best subject.”

“Your Mum was murdered! Don’t you want to know by who?” Scorpius waved his arms over our parchment.

“We don’t know that!” I pulled at my hair. “We don’t know HOW she died. She could have had some kind of… condition. We only have my grandparent’s word. And like Albus said they are the first sort to tell lies.”

“We could know more if you would just ask your father…” Scorpius wheedled.

“NO! I am not bringing up painful memories for my father! I told you that!” I grabbed my charms book. “Now seriously, I actually DO have to pass this exam.”

“You could let Uncle Harry ask…” He was determined you have to give him that.

“Since I am not telling Uncle Harry how would I do that?” I pointed out.

“Well…” He pretended to think it over. “I guess Albus could…”

“Guess again.” Albus called from the floor. He had taken a hands off approach. I knew I came from smart stock. Some of it evil. But smart.

“Why are you so interested? Are you….” I was a little concerned. “Are you getting grief for hanging out with a mu… muggle born?”

“What? NO!” He looked at me with such shock and horror I knew I was way off base. “Whoever killed your Mum could you know… come after you…”

I put my book down and sighed. “OK, first, we don’t know that anyone killed my Mum. Second even IF someone did, they have had a really long time to come after me, don’t you think?”

“Maybe…” Scorpius didn’t really sound convinced.

“Let’s just try to focus on here and now and the holiday. It is really nice that the families let me come hang out sometimes.” I changed the subject.

“You ARE family.” Albus pointed out.

“Do you miss your Dad and brother?” Scorpius asked.

“Sometimes.” I admitted. “Father works a lot though because it is just him so he isn’t at home much. When Angus and I were in primary school together we saw each other more but then he went to Smeltings and that is a sleep away school like Hogwarts so I didn’t much see him before I came here either.”

“So when you come with us on Holiday we take you away from the little time you do get to spend with them?” Albus looked a little sad.

“I don’t know… maybe at first.” I sighed. “But Father would still work all day and come home tired and now Angus is usually off with his friends from Smeltings…”

“That is a muggle school?” Scorpius asked.

I nodded.

“I guess even muggles have to learn stuff that helps them drive pandas and be bobbies and… whatever… they do at their desk jobs.” Albus laughed form the floor. “No getting out of it for them.”

“If you had been a muggle would you have been a muggle would you have gone to Smeltings with Angus?” Scorpius asked curiously.

“Oh no, Smeltings is just for boys.” I giggled. “Sleep away camps in the muggle world are not usually as progressive as in the wizard world. They are mostly not coed. I would have gone to Queen Alexandra’s School for Fine Young Ladies.”

“Queen Alexandra is one of your muggle rulers?” Scorpius flopped across my lap and shoved my books away.

“Yup.” I dragged my books back. “I guess you don’t keep up with those.”

“Not much.” He shrugged. “I mean William the Conqueror gave us some titles and our land in Wiltshire but…”

My jaw dropped. “You have titles from William the Conqueror but don’t care enough to keep up?”

“Come on Lils you know muggle stuff doesn’t interest Scorp! Well, not unless it is in our library.” Scorpius threw a couch cushion at Albus making us all laugh.

The next week we all got packed for the two weeks at the Potters. As much as Albus complained about his family, I adored them. Aunt Ginny gave me great tips on Quidditch in general and I was really looking forward to showing off my new moves to Uncle Harry.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were there to pick us all up. Aunt Aly and Uncle Draco would pick Scorpius up from their house later.

They picked us up in a car from the Ministry. After an hour of driving Aunt Ginny declared next time she would be picking up me and Scorpius and Albus and James who had been bickering the entire ride home could walk.

It had all started because I told Uncle Harry I wanted to get his seeker opinion on my new move. Scorpius and Albus looked scandalized.

“You can’t show him that move!” Albus all but shouted.

Scorpius crossed his arms and shook his head. “You can show it to my dad.”

“Why not?” I was confused. I looked to Aunt Ginny for help. She was hiding a grin behind her hand.

“He is our Quidditch enemy!” Albus threw his hands up looking at Scorpius like it was all his fault I hadn’t been taught better.

“You two are being ridiculous.” I laughed. “Uncle Harry has been out of school far too long for any of that to matter.”

“OK, ouch, I am not that old.” Uncle Harry laughed. “But I think I can manage to be impartial in this case.”

“I want to see this new move too.” James pouted.

“YOU are definitely the enemy!” Albus shouted.

“Yeah!” Scorpius agreed.

“I am your brother. And your cousin!” James pretended to be hurt.

“My Gryffindor brother.” Albus pointed out.

“My Gryffindor Quidditch Captain cousin.” Scorpius added.

“Do you two share one brain?” James teased. “Besides, you don’t even like Quidditch. You only started come when your best friend” he pointed at Albus, “and your girlfriend” he jerked a thumb at Scorpius “started playing.”

And that started the argument between Albus and James and the silence from Scorpius that prompted Aunt Ginny to threaten to expel them from the car next trip and just keep me and Scorpius.

A little later Uncle Harry leaned down and whispered “Is it a really GOOD move?”

I giggled and nodded.

“Better than the Wronski Feint?” He whispered again.

“Much better!” I assured him.

He held out a pinky. “If I swear not to tell James can I see it?”

We pinky swore on it and three days later we were out on his pitch.

Scorpius had not been picked up yet and this happened to coincide with Aunt Aly’s visit as well. I was glad to see her normally, but this time I had a special reason.

I pulled her aside. “Aunt ALy, do you think I could get you to keep Scorpius busy?”

She grinned. “Planning a surprise for him?”

“No!” I waved my hands. “I am trying NOT to surprise him! The last time he caught me practicing this particular Quidditch move he knocked me off my broom and shouted words at me I am not certain were English.”

“Well, Scorpius can be excitable.” I wasn’t sure we were talking about the same person, Scorpius likes to study not break a sweat… but whatever. “I will take the three to get new robes, will that work?”

“Perfect!” I hopped up and down happily.

“What is?” Scorpius came in looking at me suspiciously.

“Your Mum is going to keep you from knocking me off my broom and shouting at me.” I grinned at him.

“Scorpius…! You… Why would you knock a young lady off of her broom…outside of Qudditch..?” Uncle Draco sputtered.

“She claimed that was what she was doing, Dad.” Scorpius explained.

And what were YOU doing?” He still looked confused.

“Saving her.” Scorpius pushed his glasses up.

And did she… er… ask you to save her?” I think Uncle Draco was starting to catch on.

“Ummm… as it turns out no she did not.” Scorpius blushed.

“Yes, well, females can be funny about being saved against their will.” The corners of his mouth were twitching. “You might want to be mindful of that in the future.”

Aunt Aly was watching her husband with a twinkle in her eye. “I am going to help him with that lesson by taking him and his cousins robe shopping.”

Wrapping his arms around Aunt ALy’s waist he grinned. “Capital idea, my love. Stop by Pria and Mora’s place for me? Just to say hello, you know.”

Aunt Aly clearly wasn’t fooled for a second. “Just to say hello? And nothing at all to do with that new shipment she got from home probably filled with those sweets you like?”

“I always did like her best of the Vipers.” He grinned.

“You mean of my friends right?” She gave him a mock glare.

“Take it anyway you want.” He swatted her on the rump on her way out.

An hour later I was pulling on my gloves and my Slytherin robes. “Those look good, kiddo!” Uncle Draco called!”

I grinned and started warming up. When I was ready I nodded to Uncle Harry to release the snitch and waited until I could see it behind them. With no warning I began my vertical climb and sudden drop into a tight spiral.

Just before I slammed face first in to the ground I pulled up and presented the snitch from my sleeve like a muggle illusionist.

“Tada!” I took a bow.

They had both sat hard on the ground. Uncle Harry had his hand over his face.

“I know why Scorpius knocked you off your broom. Yes I do.” Uncle Draco looked like he was considering knocking me off the GROUND for my own good.

“It is a good thing we aren’t rivals anymore.” Uncle Harry told him. “I am too old for this shit.”

I hadn’t been able to take my eyes off of Uncle Harry’s hand. There were words carved in to it. “I must not tell lies”. I had not been able to speak. Or move. We had read up on Umbridge. I knew why those words were there.

Uncle Harry looked up and saw where I was looking. “Not pretty, I know. Hey, Lilliana, it is OK. It is not like it hurts anymore or anything. If it makes you feel better the woman who did it is in… well now what did I say?”

I didn’t want to look like a big crybaby so I ran back up to the guest bedroom I had been staying in.

Two people had ever left permanent scars on Uncle Harry. One was a terrible dark wizard who wanted to take down all muggle borns, and the other… well, she was pretty much the same with a stupid bow and I was related to her.

I pulled out a picture of my Mum. I wished I could remember her. In this picture we were at the park. She was pushing me in a swing and father was helping Angus chase some ducks. We all looked so happy.

I heard a gentle knock on the door. “Come in.” I called softly.

Uncle Harry came in and sat on the floor. He nodded with a cocked eyebrow at my photo.

“My Mum.” I smiled at the picture. “I don’t really remember her.”

“Pictures of my Mum help me too.” He smiled down at our family. “She was beautiful.” “So what is up kiddo? It can’t be the scar.” He motioned towards his hand. “What is bothering you really?”

“No, it really is the scar. I mean… sort of. Not like it is ugly or anything!” I added quickly when he covered it up self consciously. “It is just… the woman who gave it to you…”

He laughed a bit. “You don’t have to worry about her Lilliana. I promise she can’t hurt you. Have some of the other kids been telling you scary stories about her? I promise you. She is locked up. She is not ever getting out….no?” He trailed off when I shook my head.

“Scorpius wanted me to come tell you right away. See he thinks my Mums death maybe wasn’t just one of those things...” I had no idea how to start this…

“Lilliana I promise she didn’t kill your mother, she was in prison.” Uncle Harry was confused, I can’t blame him.

“No, I know that, and I told Scorpius, that.” I was making such a mess of this! “But Scorpius is a worrier.”

Uncle Harry took a deep breath. “And what is Scorpius worried about?”

“He thinks that muggles, can’t… don’t… just you know… die. And no one was there with my Mum.” How did I explain this when even I didn’t understand?

Suddenly I got an idea! I pulled out the photo album from under my bed.

“My mother’s brother Orford would come visit us when I was a baby, Angus told me and left some photo albums. Said he knew she didn’t have a lot when she left because he didn’t. Angus said he was a LOT older than Mum. Like a LOT a lot. He thought he was Mum’s Dad. This is Mum. And this is her older sister.”

Uncle Harry’s face went kind of white and grey.

“My Mum’s maiden name was Umbridge. Scorpius thinks someone killed her and might kill me too. That… has to be crazy right?” I did not like how serious Uncle Harry looked.


	18. Wins and Losses

“Uncle Harry did NOT agree with you Scorpius” I told him for I don’t know how many times it had been now.

“He didn’t disagree.” Scorpius pointed out. Again.

“He only said that he would look in to things, Scorpius.” I held up a hand when he looked like he would protest. “Looking into things does not mean he agrees with you.”

“It does not mean he disagrees.” Like Amata with a moth! “He thinks you could be in danger or he would not even look in to things.”

“For my mother’s sake, not for mine.” Which was true, Uncle Harry never said he thought I could be in danger at all.

“That makes it a tie. And it is MY turn to win a tie.” Scorpius crossed his arms and gave me a so there look.

It was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. “OK, since when did we start taking turns at winning ties? And when did I win the last one?”

“You are doing the two points thing.’ Albus murmured earning him a glare.

“When I wanted to the bookshop first and you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks, but we went to the Three Broomsticks. That was a tie and you won, so this time it is my turn to win.” If his grin got any wider his head would split in two.

“Albus wanted to go get something to eat too. That makes it two against one so NOT a tie.” Merlin I WAS doing the two points thing, he was making me daft!”

“Yes but Albus didn’t care where, we went where you wanted so the tie went to you.” Oh that triumphant look made me want to… to do something reckless!

“This is a bit more important than where we go first on a shopping trip!” I was nearly pulling my hair out.

“Exactly, which is why it is important that you won the last one so I get to win this one.” I was wrong, his grin could in fact get wider.

“Albus help me out here.” I pleaded. “Tell him your dad does NOT think someone is trying to kill me.”

“Nope.” Albus went back to his comic book. Who knew wizards had comic books? I mean unlike muggle comics, these moved and had sound effects, but still…

“Well… why not?” I grumbled. “With one well thought out argument you could…”

Albus looked at me like I actually had lost my mind. This was hardly surprising, that was the affect Scorpius had on me. I am not exactly sure the moment Scorpius went from being the one who brought sanity and normalcy to my day to being the one who turned it upside down but I am pretty certain it would take advanced arithmancy to calculate it.

“When did I become the member of our trio who came up with well thought out arguments? THAT is Scorpius job! I am the angst ridden angry one with family issues. You are the popular, athletic one. Scorpius is the smart one. We all have our roles. Go to him for your smart answers.” He waved a hand at Scorpius. “I could teach you how to use passive aggressive silence against him, but settle your own argument.”

“I don’t want to be silent I want to win.” I pouted.

“And I want you to be safe!” Scorpius shouted.

“Alright, this is getting ridiculous.” His intensity was starting to scare me. “Uncle Harry said he wanted to make certain that everything was just as the muggles thought it had been with my mother... just one of those things. That her sister is a terrible person, but she was locked up long before my mother died. She could not have harmed my mother and she isn’t a danger to me Scorpius. I wish you could relax about this.”

He frowned. “I wish I could too. I am just worried.”

I smiled gently at him, so he wouldn’t think I was mocking him. “You like to worry.”

He chuckled a bit. “Yeah, I guess I do.” Crisis averted,

We had been back at school for a few weeks and I was to play on my first solo game. It was a non critical game against Gryffindor. It would not hurt either of our standing in the play offs no matter which house won. Although it would certain boost our points and be a nice feather in my cap if I managed to secure the win for us, so it was still important.

Something Nigel pointed out.

Repeatedly. Once or twice a day. Everyday. So, you know, no pressure.

I had played in other games. Theoretically. I had suited up and taken to the field. But mostly I had warmed the bleachers. I would pop in for a bit to give Nigel a break and to give me some practice, but I had never caught the snitch. This would be it.

Xander gave us our pre-game instruction and we were off.

“This is not a critical game, Dursley, no fancy tricks. We don’t need you injured before the end of the season.” He cautioned. “Get to the snitch; end the game when we are up by just a few points. No one has such an over whelming advantage right now that we need to stress this one. It is a good game to cut your teeth on.”

The look Nigel gave me told me I better cut my teeth some other time and take this seriously.

Which was probably a good thing. Rose was the Gryffindor seeker and she was not about to make this easy on my and trash talk was her bread and butter. We may be friends and family off the pitch. On it? We may as well be mortal enemies.

“Don’t worry, Lils.” Rose grinned evilly. “You won’t be in the air long enough to get game day jitters. They should really have tested you against the Hufflepuff seeker. He has only been playing for a year.”

I shook my head laughing. Oddly enough her mocking actually made me feel better. “YOU have onlu been playing a year, Rosie.”

She tossed her hair. “Maybe, but I have natural talent.”

This made me laugh again. Rose grinned back at me and we were off.

I’d like to say it was a grueling nail biting game, but it really wasn’t. It was an awful lot of fun though. Rose and I tossed back teasing insults at each other and it kind of felt like a family home game. In the end I did managed to catch the stitch, but only because Rose was telling off her own captain for daring to order her to stop trading insults with me that she completely missed it.

When we all touched down Rose was telling off her captain for distracting her and the rest of my team was slapping me on the back all the way to the locker room.

Xander was happy, Nigel was happy. I was happy. It was a good day. A GREAT day.

So of course something would mess it up. I am not sure if this was a Slytherin thing, a me, Scorpius and Albus thing, or just a me thing.

When I stepped out of the lockers Uncle Ron was there with Albus and Scorpius. I was surprised to see him. I guess I shouldn’t have been. After all he was there when I tried out so for my first game I guess I should have expected him to show up. Since my own father couldn’t be here it was really nice that he always showed up for me. Especially since he had Rose and Hugo. And Rose was on the other team, and I just beat that team and all.

“Hey Uncle Ron!” I called out happily. “It’s really great that you showed up! Did you see how great Rosie looked out there?” I wanted to make sure he noticed her too, I mean not that he wouldn’t, he was her father and all, but still… “She helped keep me calm by making me laugh and…”

He looked serious… he never looked serious. I was starting to get worried. Rose was behind him She smiled at me when I told him how she helped him. Rose smiled at me gently. That was probably not a great sign. Rose is a great prankster and all, but gentle isn’t really her thing.

“Yeah… I saw kiddo…” Uncle Ron sounded serious too. “Hey, your Uncle Harry asked me to come and get you, and bring these two with us.” He nodded at Albus and Scorpius.

“Why?” I tried to keep the fear out of my voice. “What is happening?”

“It is about his aunt.” Uncle Ron ran his hand through his hair. “Your grandmother I guess…”

“Is she sick?” I was suddenly really worried. “Is she asking for me?”

“No, sorry kiddo.” He looked down at me sadly. “She isn’t sick. She… ummm… she passed away.”

I found out later that while I had been at Uncle Harry’s my grandmother had been in the hospital. They knew she did not have long left. They had known since last summer.

It was cancer. My grandfather… he didn’t want me around upsetting her. That was why I kept being shunted away. That was what Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry had been talking about in Italy. What she had wanted him to tell me.

And now she was dead. It was final. There would be no fixing things. No coming back. No hope that if I could just act normal around them maybe they would love me again.

She was gone and could never forgive me for being different. And I would never forgive my grandfather at all.

Not after the funeral.

It was all horrible enough. Uncle Harry met me at his home. I could tell he didn’t know what to say. Was he even grieving for her? I couldn’t blame him if he wasn’t. But she was the last living link to his mother. I just looked at him sadly.

“How are you feeling Lilliana?’ He asked carefully.

“I… I don’t know.” I answered truthfully. “I miss the grandmother I thought I had… but I am not sure she was even real. That grandmother I thought she would always love me no matter what. The woman who I have learned about the past couple of years… she was the real Petunia Dursley… wasn’t she?”

Uncle Harry frowned and thought for a long time. “We are all both good and light. She was both of those people. The grandmother who loved you and the woman who was jealous and fearful and hated witches. It is OK to feel sad and miss the grandmother who loved you.”

I nodded. “I… I think I understand.”

“Good, a really wise man told me something along those lines once.” He smiled. “I think he would be pleased to know I remembered.”

The next day we attended grandmother’s funeral. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny took me. None of my muggle clothes fit me any longer so Aunt Ginny took us shopping for appropriately somber attire. I barely paid attention. I was glad for Scorpius and Albus. Without them I wouldn’t have bothered to eat. They had each taken up a position beside me, rather like an honor guard. I know Uncle Harry must have said something to them about not leaving my side. When we got out of the limousine even though I should have gone with my father and brother they did not let me leave them. Angus came to get me but walked away looking confused.

I took a seat near the back. I don’t remember making that decision, but it didn’t matter to me where I sat. I was still processing how I felt and Uncle Harry’s words. It was OK to miss the grandmother I remembered. I did not have to miss the woman she became. That sort of made sense.

How did I feel about my grandfather? I know I had never wanted to be like him. Loving him had been more a sense of duty than any true affection. I think… I think I could let that go. I can be grateful he taught me about the kind of person I do not wish to be and let the rest go.

I was finally led by Albus and Scorpius to the front to say my final goodbye. I looked down at my grandmother’s still face. “Goodbye grandmother.”I whispered. “I hope you find peace and comfort and whatever it was you have always been seeking now.” And I turned to walk away.

I had only then realized that Scorpius and Albus had left me for the last. But they had underestimated the power of a Dursley to cause a scene. Stomping heavily up the aisle was my grandfather. His jowls quivering in righteous indignation.

“How dare you come here where you are unwanted?’ He sputtered. “Haven’t we made it clear that you are to stay with your own kind? To pollute my wife’s funeral and to bring these freaks with you! Your father may be too much of a coward to toss you out of here but I am not!”

Albus and Scorpius moved to stand in front of me. They both pulled their wands.

Grandfather sneered at them. “You two, you aren’t allowed to perform magic outside of school, you’ll be expelled.”

Scorpius shrugged. “So? Ever hear of homeschooling? Besides there are loads of wizard schools.”

I could almost laugh. THAT certainly got grandfather’s attention.

“What is going on in here?” I heard Uncle Harry’s voice. And he sounded furious.

“You were right, Dad.” Albus didn’t take his eyes or wand off of grandfather. “You said he might try to come after Lilliana and he did.”

“What’s that now?” I heard my father. “You attacked my daughter at my mother’s funeral? Have you no shame at all father? I gave you what you wanted while mother was ill. She is gone now. Lilliana will not be treated like an outcast.”

“This is all your fault Dudley.” My grandfather roared. “This is what comes of coddling your children.”

My father snorted. “If that were the case then I would be the most powerful wizard in the world!”

Something odd happened after my grandfather walked out.

My father and Uncle Harry looked at one another, sat down right in the middle of the aisle and laughed like two raving lunatics.


	19. Living the Awkward Life

“You don’t have to go.” Scorpius worried at his bottom lip. “Come with us to Italy. It won’t be the same without you there any way.”

We were on the train heading back home. This would be my first real summer, or any extended time really, home in a long time.

Scorpius had been quiet for most of the trip. I knew he was worried. He had been hovering… well, hovering more than usual, ever since we got back from the funeral.

Which meant weeks of Scorpius worriedly hovering.

There were perks. My homework was getting done in record time and I would definitely be passing my courses with no problems.

I think what was occurring could technically be called cheating. Scorpius had gone from checking over my essays to rewriting most of the major parts, to writing them and I just rewrote them in my own hand.

OK, definitely cheating. I could learn to live with that. There was no world I could imagine that I would ever care what year Goblins rebelled in.

“WHO would ever care about Goblin Rebellions?!” I glared down at our text book one day in the library, rolling my eyes as Madame Pince shushed me. That woman, I swear, WHY does she think libraries have to be still as a tomb? I got thrown out for asking that one day.

“My mother for one.” Scorpius grinned. “I promise you, my mother cares more than anyone else I have ever met about the mere threat of a Goblin Rebellion. I promise you the very rumor of one keeps her up at night. It has since she was a little girl Dad says.”

I looked at him a little dubiously. “That seems a very… specific… fear for a little girl.”

“It went back to her early investments I think” Scorpius explained. “She would have lost everything if they went on strike, much less had a full rebellion. So oh yes, Mum cares.”

It seemed strange but I guess we all had our strange little quirks and fears.

“I guess we all have things that scare us that seem weird to other people.” I laughed a little. “I am terrified of glow worms.”

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. “Glow worms? As in lampyris noctiluca?”

I nudged his shoulder laughing. “Yes professor. The little larva that shoots fire from its butt.”

“It doesn’t technically…” He stopped when I glared at him. “How fascinating. Go on...”

“When I was a baby one was over my crib.” I shuddered “I was too young to really remember, it is one of the only memories I have of my mother, she had to come catch it and take it away. I have hated them ever since.”

All of this extra “help” was becoming really important. Professor Slughorn was really grilling me on potions. If I wanted to have any shot at all in that competition each potion I brewed had to have something a little extra. It was not enough that they be brewed perfectly. They had to be positively inspired. If the affects were meant to last five minutes mine must last five and a half minutes.

A healing potion meant to reduce the affects of a cold by a noticeable 75% must cure it completely. And as every single person knows there is NO cure for the common cold. This is just as true for wizards as it is for muggles. Magic still has rues, it is not meant to be a miracle!

But Scorpius even followed me to my extra potion lessons.

In fact, he followed me everywhere.

More than usual even, and we were pretty much together all the time anyway. Albus teased me once that I was going to have to use engorgio on Amata’s bed so Scorpius could share it.

And all of this in spite of that fact that not a single credible threat had been made against my person.

Unless you counted Nigel.

Even though I knew how much he was not exactly a fan of spontaneous get togethers, or Quidditch, Scorpius had gone to the end of year Quidditch party with me to say goodbye to Nigel.

I could not believe how weepy I got over that scrawny geek nerd of a seeker graduating.

“I can’t believe you will be gone.” I sniffed a couple of times, looking sadly at Nigel. “Who will run me through my drills now?”

“I expect you to run yourself, Dursley! If you lose us the cup next year, I will personally curse your broom to give your arse splinters every time you sit on it Dursley.” Nigel warned me.

That had dried the tears up pretty quickly. Nothing like a good threat of arse splinters to make one very deeply focused and determined not to cost us the house cup!

But back to trying to reassure my best friend those assassins were not waiting to leap out at me from beneath my childhood bed.

Given the crap I usually shoved under there I doubt there would have been room for an assassin over two feet tall anyway. I am pretty sure I can handle a toddler assassin.

“I have to do this Scorp.” I gave him a one armed side hug. “Besides, your trip will be exactly the same. I have only been there with you once, and that was only for a couple of weeks.”

“It won’t feel the same.” He shrugged. “I mean just in general, you will be gone.”

When he had shrugged my arm had slipped from his shoulder to around his waist. I could feel my cheeks getting warm and my heart started beating just a little bit faster.

What in Merlin’s name was WRONG with me?

“Scorp, I have to talk to my father.” I tried again to explain. “I mean… he is my FATHER, you know? Plus Angus, I hardly ever see my brother, and I am always with you and Albus. And you know I want to be with you… you and Albus… both of you… together not just… I mean of course I like it when it is just us two… or just me and Albus too… I mean…” Why could I NOT stop talking? Was it a curse?! “But I want to see my brother too.”

Now why was my face all red and why was Albus snickering? I was probably just feeling weird from where my arm was still resting and Albus laughing at my discomfort didn’t help. At least Scorpius didn’t seem to have noticed anything off.

“But what if it all goes really bad and you are stuck there by yourself?” Scorpius was determined to worry himself in to a state about this.

Soooo much better than him asking why I had suddenly turned in to a babbling idiot and why my arm was inches above his… nope. Not thinking about where my arm is. Would removing it be more or less awkward? HOW did I get myself in this situation? And where was that damned Trolley Witch? At least then I would have an excuse to get up and do something else!

I forced a cheerful smile. “I am going to have an amazing summer at home! I will be having so much fun with… you know everything and everyone!”

Scorpius snorted in disbelief.

Albus laughed right in my face. “Tell him the truth, Lils.”

“OK, truthfully?” I shrugged. “It is going to be horrid. My father has no idea how to make up for the crappy way he has treated me. Angus will be out with his friends and it will be me and Amata puttering around my house trying to forget my Mum died in our kitchen.”

The choking sounds from my best friend told me that might have been a little much.

“Less truthful Lils.” Albus shook his head. “Find a place BETWEEN fairytale princess and dead Mum sadness.”

“Scorpius,” I sighed. “This is my father and my brother. They are not monsters, just very uncertain how to express feelings. Not unlike my two best guy friends for that matter. Angus and I will spend the summer fighting over whose turn it is to do dishes, my father will be working. The summer will be just fine.”

Just then we heard from the doorway “Anything from the trolley, dears?”

I shot up so fast you’d have thought there was a rocket attached to my bum! Would it have made this any MORE awkward if I had hugged that old witch and kissed her right on the mouth? I restrained myself. Enough of living the awkward life. At least for today Starting right now.

“Yes! I definitely want….”I had no idea what I wanted. To get out of an uncomfortable situation mostly. The Trolley Witch was patient though. She just smiled at me. I grabbed a lot of stuff.

Albus’ eyes widened when he saw my haul. “It is a good thing you get a lot of exercise, Lils. Did you leave anything for anyone else?”

“I… uh…” I looked down embarrassed at my arm loads of sweets.

“Lay off Albus.” Scorpius opened a book. “She has a brother and friends at home who don’t get any of this stuff, remember?”

Albus laughed. “I know, Scorp, I was just… you know, having a gaff and…” He stopped when Scorpius just glared at him and went back to his book.

Albus and I played cards until it was time to change. I had to get in to acceptable muggle clothes, just a plain button up shirt, jeans and trainers. My entire look said “Nothing to see here. No witch exists under this perfectly normal outfit, move along.”

I had to put my wand in my trunk. I really didn’t like that but muggles were not going to be OK with it on the thigh holster I normally keep it in. My thigh felt naked without the holster. I kept reaching down to rub the spot where the familiar weight should be. It felt indecent to be walking around without it. Like I hadn’t any knickers on.

When we got off the train our families were all there. I saw father and Angus right away. They weren’t the only muggles, Hogwarts has lots of muggleborns. Or maybe half born in my case. I am not really sre what I am any more since my mother was probably a squib. I mean no one gives up all of this to go live in Little Whinging of all places.

Father was standing far more comfortably than I had ever seen him next to Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, who waved at me in his usual enthusiastic manner. I couldn’t help but smile and wave back. Uncle Ron was the first person who had genuinely gone out of his was to make sure I always felt like I fit in. I never felt like anyone over shadowed me.

“How’s my favorite Dursley?” He called out. “I hear you are going to be the only seeker for your house this year. Figure you stand a good chance at the cup?”

“Well, as good as any.” I called back. “Nigel sure trained me hard. I am ready for it.”

Scorpius and I looked at each other for a long time. He finally pulled me in for a good bye hug. “If anything goes wrong, owl me. We will come get you no matter where we are.” He promised.

“I will.” I assured him. “But nothing is going to go wrong. Just very uncomfortably.”

He finally let me go and I hugged Albus. “See ya, Lils. And don’t worry, I will look out for Scorpius.”

I nodded and went to greet my father and Angus.

“You and that boy seem very...” Father hesitated. “Friendly.”

I looked back to where he was watching Scorpius. “Of course we are friendly. All three of us are. They are my best friends.”

Angus grinned like a loon. “Yeah but that one Scorpius, he’s your booooyfriend.”

“No!” I all but shouted at him. “He is my friend who is a boy.”

“Good, you are much too young for boyfriends and all of that.” Father sounded relieved.

We got home with no more talk of boyfriends for which I was incredibly grateful.

Angus went to his room and I went to the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea.

Father came in looking very uncomfortable. “Lilliana… about your grandparents. Your grandmother… she was very ill in the end. I am so sorry we couldn’t have you home more but her doctors did not want her having any more stress and well with your being a…” he hesitated.

“A witch.” I finished for him

“Yes. A…” He started quiet but in a much firmer, stronger voice finished “a witch. She would have been distressed. Your grandfather, and I felt it was in her best interest to…” He did not seem to know how to tell me that I would not have been welcome.

I let him off the hook for that part. “It is fine father. But tell me truthfully. Even if she had not been ill, would she have wanted me around?”

He opened and closed his mouth uncertainly a few times. Finally he said sadly. “No, I am sorry Lilliana, but the truth is no she would not have. But I want you here. You are my daughter and I love you very much. With your grandmother so ill all of my attention was on her. I had to take time off of work to care for her and I could not have cared for you as well. You were better off with the rest of your family than here with me. But that will never happen again. I hope you can forgive me for making you feel unwanted.”

I understood. It was sad and painful, but at least he didn’t lie to me. “I understand father. Thank you for explaining.”

The next few months were just as I described on the train. Father had to make up for the time he took off work. I think Angus was getting in trouble with friends, He became secretive and I think he was sneaking out. Pretty normal stuff.

So he wouldn’t worry I owled both Scorpius and Albus at least once a week.


	20. Cauldrons and Books

“Well… you don’t look like you have been treated too badly by those muggles. I guess no harm was done.” Scorpius was holding me at arm’s length and looking me up and down. “You look pale, and a bit peaky. But I guess that comes from eating muggle food. Can’t be helped. Some real food should sort you right out.”

“Gee… thanks.” I laughed. “You say the nicest things.” I had run ahead of father who was sorting things out with Uncle Harry at Gringotts.

“Don’t start, Lils.” Albus grumbled. “He has been impossible all summer.”

I looked over at Albus. He looked… different. All in black and his hair was different too. “Trying a new look Albus?”

“I’m Slytherin aren’t I?” He shrugged. “I decided it was time I looked the part.”

“Slytherins have a “look” now? And it is funeral chic?” I asked him teasingly while I hugged him tight.

I looked at Scorpius over his shoulder when I hugged Albus. Scorpius mouthed “Uncle Harry.” I nodded a bit to let him know I understood. Uncle Harry and Albus love each other but they sure know how to push each other’s buttons.

“Anyway.” I hissed. “Enough with talking about my muggle family, my father is on his way. And we are good.” I glared at Scorpius’ disbelief. “Good enough. Leave it alone Scorp, please?”

Scorpius blew out a puff of annoyed air. “Fine, but only because Mum asked me to be nice.”

“You mean Aunt Aly threatened to cut off your sweets if you stepped on toe out of line this year.” Albus scoffed.

I was very skeptical about his statement. “Scorpius? In trouble? I get in to trouble. YOU get in to trouble. Scorpius makes frowny faces and reminds us we are getting in to trouble.”

Scorpius turned pink. “I get in trouble sometimes.”

“Yeah especially when…” Albus stopped and laughed when Scorpius glared at him.

Some stupid boy thing then. “Uggghhh…. Boys. Whatever, keep your gross secrets. Like I want to know about some smelly boy… thing… anyway.”

“Lillian!” I heard my father bark sharply behind me.

Great. Just great. I glared at the two idiots in front of me.

“Sorry father.” I took the pouch of coins from him. “Just a best friend thing.”

My father sighed and shook his head. “Yes, I am certain it is. Well, come along, we need to get your school supplies.”

“Yes father.” I tried for a proper submissive attitude after my father caught me publicly berating my two best friends while shouting about “smelly boy things” and I didn’t mean anything naughty by it but I knew it could have sounded like that to a very conservative father.

I am not certain from my father’s exasperated look that he was one bit fooled.

We went to Madame Malkins first. I hate being poked and prodded for robes and so do Albus and Scorpius so we liked to get this over fast.

Polly Chapman was in there and gave me a nasty glare. My father raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

“Her parents are “pureblood” and so she…” I started to explain, but how does one explain to their muggle father that some people thought he was… not worthy?

Father placed a hand on my shoulder. “You must make allowances, Lilliana, remember, she has not had the advantages of a decent upbringing and all of the advantages the way that you have. Why imagine, not even a decent trolley here. And only one train.” He tutted. “It is hardly her fault she was raised… differently.”

The look on Polly’s face was priceless. I don’t think it had ever occurred to her that muggles did not sit around crying in to their tea that they were not born witches. I impulsively threw my arms around my father’s waist. “Yes father, I will remember to make allowance.”

Our next stop was potion supplies. I looked over not only our standard list but the extra list Professor Slughorn had sent me.

Father frowned down at my second list. “What’s all this then?”

“Well…” I started. “There is a competition in my sixth year. Potioneer students from all over the world will come to compete and Hogwarts is hosting this year. My professor thinks I have a good shot if I study hard and take extra lessons.”

Aunt Hermione was there and took a look at my list. “Very good, Lilliana, this is a huge honor!”

My father’s chest puffed out a bit. “Well, naturally. Both of my children are very bright. Angus is top of his classes as well. I am not a bit surprised that Lilliana has been singled out this way.”

Aunt Hermione smiled at him. She is a huge supporter of education and rumor has it that she was behind Hogwarts hosting the competition this go ‘round.

Aunt Hermione helped me pick out the ingredients I would need and taught me how to choose the very best ones by smell, sight and feel. Surprisingly Uncle Harry had a few tips on how to get the most out of some of my ingredients.

“The trick,” Uncle Harry said with authority, “is not to be afraid to experiment with ingredients. Crush instead of cutting. That sort of thing. Switch up stirring. Add a twist of the wrist. Think outside of the instructions.”

I noticed Aunt Hermione had gone awfully quiet when Uncle Harry spoke. Not quite angry, but almost disapproving. There was definitely tension there.

We were sitting down at Finnegan’s having ice cream discussing where to go next while Uncle Harry talked to me about potion brewing.

And as usual Uncle Ron broke the tension. “And as long as you don’t pull a Seamus and blow your eyebrows off you’ll do just fine!”

A sundae slammed down on the table and Seamus Finnegan was glaring down at Uncle Ron. “I’ll have ye know it ‘as been years since I blew off my eyebrows!”

Everyone laughed at that including Aunt Hermione, who shook her head in mock exasperation at her husband while he and Mr. Finnegan shoved each other good naturedly for a bit.

It was a nice normal moment. One that over the next year I would think about often. I did hear Aunt Hermione whisper to Uncle Harry “You had better not be thinking about giving her that book Harry James Potter.”

“The Room of Requirements was burned up by fiendfyre, Hermione, remember?” Uncle Harry whispered back.

“Don’t take me for a fool.” Aunt Hermione hissed. “Ginny and I know very well you went and got it back out of that cupboard. We have never been able to find it but I am not stupid.”

What book? I couldn’t help but wonder. And was I the one he was not supposed to give it to? And why? Was it a very good book? About potions? Why couldn’t I have it? I mean if it would make me a better potioneer, shouldn’t I have all the help I could get?

I was definitely asking Uncle Harry later. I bet it had like test answers in it. It was probably a professor’s edition or something. No way would Aunt Hermione agree to let me have that.

NBut Uncle Harry was way cooler than she was. And if he wasn’t, Uncle Ron was. I read about these competitions. They were fierce. These other students would have all of the help they could get. I NEEDED this book!

Our next stop was the Potage’s Cauldron shop. I needed a new cauldron. The iron one I had been using was not going to do.

I need a brass cauldron, but I so wanted a copper. The copper cauldron would really increase the speed I could brew potions.

I was looking in the windows longingly at one when my father stood next to me. He cleared his throat. “So… er… tell e about these different pots.”

“Cauldrons.” I corrected. “Well, we started out with pewter and then last year we got me an iron one.”

He nodded, waving for me to continue.

“For basic brewing I could continue to use an iron one forever.” I pointed those out in the window. “Let’s say I just wanted to pass my exams, brew simple cures for boils and the like.”

He looked at the simple plain iron cauldron. I could tell his practical side approved. “But you want to brew these advanced potions?”

I nodded. “It is like cooking. The better equipment you have the better results you get. In fact, brewing potions is almost exactly like cooking and baking combined with making medicine”

I could tell this comparison really resonated with him. “And you need the different cauldrons because they help with this?”

I pointed at the copper. “Brass is a little acidic and has other properties so it speeds up potion brewing by a bit, up to 15% faster.”

He considered this. “That makes sense. And the copper one?”

“That one is the very best in my opinion. It has even more good properties. You can increase your brew time by almost 25% faster.” I sighed. “But it is also a lot more expensive.”

Father smiled at me wistfulness. “And these self stirring ones? I suppose you want one that takes all of the work out too?”

I was horrified at the thought. “NO! I mean, even if they could stir exactly the way I want, and they can’t, they are notoriously bad at stirring the exact number of times. They are fine for home cooks for pasta sauces and the like. But for potions? Never!”

Father held up his hands in surrender. “Very well, cauldrons in the right materials but no other special characteristics. Got it.” He held the door open for me. “After you.”

We went in and I inhaled deeply, loving the coppery metallic smell of all of the cauldrons. The gentle clanking of the self stirring ladles hitting the sides of the cooking pots was almost a symphony.

Father stepped up to the counter. The witch looked up from her small silver cauldron where she was engraving a customer’s name. “Good afternoon, sir, how many I help you today?”

Father admired the craftsmanship of the silver cauldron a moment. “My daughter is taking advanced potion lessons. She will require one of your copper cauldrons. And what is the purpose of this silver cauldron? Will it aid her in her lessons?”

The clerks eyes grew round. “Some special potions require silver cauldrons sir. But not ones students are likely to…”

“We’ll take one of those as well.” He interrupted her, laying coin down on the counter.

“Father!” I squeaked. “If I do something wrong… if I melt my cauldron, it can’t be used again…”

“Well, that is simple enough.” He bopped me on the nose with his finger. “Don’t melt your cauldron.”

Not fifteen minutes later we were at Flourish and Blotts with my two cauldrons.

Scorpius let out a whistle. “Those are really something!”

“I told my father about the competition and the differences between cauldrons and… he may have gone a bit over board.”

“But why the silver one?” Albus looked down at it.

“The sales clerk.” I rolled my eyes. “She tried to tell him I wouldn’t really need it, but she didn’t try very hard.”

“At least YOUR father is trying.” Albus grumbled.

“Albus, Uncle Harry loves you.” I admonished him sharply. I could NOT have them fighting, I wanted that book! I mean, if it was a potion book. Or even if their conversation had been about me. But of COURSE it had been!

Albus rolled his eyes. “Of course he loves me. He is contractually obligated to. It was written into the paperwork before he could take me home from the hospital. But I can see him looking at me wondering how he produced a loser like me. Especially after a perfect son like James.”

“Well I think you are a perfect best friend.” I told him. “When you aren’t acting like a broody git.”

Albus shook his head laughing. “Then I shall try not to mar my perfect reputation for you.”

We brought our books up to the counter in time to hear my father say. “It is settled then. When I dropped Lilliana off at the train I will meet you in front of the Leaky Cauldron?”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful, Dudley.” Susan beamed. “I haven’t been in muggle London in so long.”

“Neither have I actually.” Father laughed. I had not heard him genuinely laugh in so long. “But I am certain I can imagine something better than a greasy chippy and a walk in the park.”

“I have no idea what a greasy chippy is but I am certain a walk in the park would be just lovely.” Susan blushed.

I could not believe how happy my father looked. I was so glad. It had been a long time for him. And Susan was incredibly sweet.


	21. Albus Wants a Grand Adventure

“What do you smell of?” Was the first thing Scorpius said to me when we got in to our car on the train.

“EXCUSE me?” I glared at him. “I am going to need you to repeat that slowly. The Aurors are going to want to know exactly how this all went down later.”

“No! I meant it as a nice thing. You don’t _smell_ smell, like not bad.” He waved his hands. “You smell good. Like flowers. And bread. Good bread. Fresh bread.”

I just glared at him and put my things away and got Amata settled.

Boys.

What do you smell of?

I swear boys have no sense what so ever. How do you say stuff like that out loud? Do they run these things through any sort of filters at all?

I decided to change the subject. “Where is Albus?”

Scorpius looked around and opened the car door looking both ways and shrugged. “He was right behind us. Maybe he had to use the loo?”

“Charming.” I sighed. Sometimes boys as best friends meant you went without the social graces.

It wasn’t long before Albus came rushing in with Rose right behind him. Which was definitely not normal. Those two aren’t exactly best friends.

In fact, sometimes I get the feeling that if I wasn’t there to act as a buffer maybe they would be worse than just neutral towards each other.

I nodded to her. “Rosie.”

“Hello, Lilliana.” She smiled at me.

Scorpius pounced. “Oh Rose, you wouldn’t be put out if a guy told you that you smelled like bread would you?”

“I wasn’t “put out” Scorpius.” Why did he have to bring Rose in to this? “You started out by telling me I smelled.”

Rose wrinkled her nose. “Smelled of what now?”

Albus was ignoring all of this glancing out the windows like he was… waiting for something.

“Bread. Nice bread.” When Rose shook her head and walked out Scorpius called, “Good bread… what’s wrong with bread?!”

You could actually hear Rose rolling her eyes. “What’s wrong with bread... Smooth Scorpius. Real smooth.”

Albus looked frantic. Excited and scared and just plain… frantic. He was almost starting to scare me. And he hadn’t stopped wearing all black either.

With this new energy he was kind of giving off a serial killer vibe.

Before I could get a word out Albus grabbed me and hugged me really tight. “Ummm… Albus, this is, OK, alright…” I patted him on the back.

“I am sorry I have been such a shite friend, Lils, I am going to make it up to you.” He choked out. “I am going to be the very best friend you ever had. We are going to have adventures and bond and everything. Just like we are supposed to.”

“But are we supposed to? Do I want to? What?” Why would I want adventure? I had Quidditch. And potion lessons. “I am not sure I have time for adventures Albus. They sound like the sort of thing that makes you late for practice. Marcus really wouldn’t like that.”

“Of course we have time for adventure! All the time in the world in fact!” I didn’t like how he said that bit. It was creepy. He hugged me tighter. “It is how lifelong friendships are formed. We will never lose each other this way!”

I looked at Scorpius frantically. Albus was really starting to scare me.

“Alright Albus turn Lilliana loose you are starting to…” Scorpius was taken off guard when Albus hugged him just as fiercely. “Ok. Hello. Um. Do we hug? Have we hugged before?”

Scorpius and I shared a look. I could tell he was as concerned about Albus as I was.

What was going on with our best friend?

“I am sorry, it has just been a really weird 24 hours.” Albus explained.

“You don’t say?” I muttered.

Even Amata was looking at him suspiciously, like if she twitched he might start hugging her too. And like if he tried it she would start using his shins as a scratching post.

And if the ends of my bed posts were any indication he would not enjoy that experience. 

“What has happened in them?” Scorpius asked sitting down.

Albus motioned at the door “I will explain later. Right now we have to get off of this train.”

Scorpius and I looked at each other and back at Albus.

“Off the train?” Scorpius asked hesitating.

“WHY do we want to get off of the train Albus?’ I was trying to talk soothingly. The way you might talk to a dangerous animal. Or a deranged mad man.

“I think we should stay on the train.” Scorpius said in a reasonable tone.

There are so many things wrong with what you just said Albus I don’t even know where to start…” I pitched a bit as the train lurched forward.

“Too late. The train is moving,” Scorpius said almost too happily. “All ahoy to Hogwarts.”

“Then we have to get off of a moving train.” It was official Albus HAD lost his mind.

It would have been fascinating to watch if it wasn’t MY best friend we were talking about.

The idea was cemented when Albus opened the bloody window like he was just going to climb out of a moving train.

“Albus!” I grabbed his waist to pull him back.

“Pumpkin Pasty? Cauldron Cake?” This was the second time I had wanted to kiss that trolley witch right on the mouth.

“Albus Severus Potter.” Scorpius warned. “Get that crazed look out of your eye and sit down.”

I grabbed some items from the trolley witch and shoved them at Albus.

“Eat.” I ordered. “And start at the beginning.”

“There is no time... we have to go!” Albus complained.

“WHY do we have to go?” Scorpius demanded. “Can you at least tell us that?”

Albus started to eat. “Alright I think we have time for a few questions.”

I thought he was going to allow US to ask questions.

I was wrong.

Albus sighed “ Ok. First question. What do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Ooooh, a quiz!” Scorpius almost squealed like a girl. “Three schools pick three champions to compete in three tasks for one Cup. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You really are an enormous geek, you know that?” Albus gave his first genuine laugh of the day.

“Yeah but he is my geek.” I blushed. “I mean, you know, our geek.”

They did not seem to have noticed. Scorpius just agreed with his geekiness. “Ya-huh.”

Albus nodded “Ok, good. “Second question. Why has the Triwizard Tournament not been run in over twenty years?”

Fair question, I had no idea.

Scorpius knew, because he ruddy well knew everything. “The last competition included your dad and a boy called Cedric Diggory they decided to win together but the Cup was a Portkey and they were transported to Voldemort. Cedric was killed. They canceled the competition immediately after.”

“Wow.” I had no idea. That was left out of our standard history books. “That is terrible.”

Albus nodded at me. “Exactly! Third question: Did Cedric need to be killed? Easy question, easy answer: No. The words Voldemort said were “Kill the spare.” The spare. He died only because he was with my father and my father couldn’t save him but we can. A mistake has been made and we’re going to right it. We’re going to use a Time-Turner. We’re going to bring him back.”

Scorpius frowned and shuddered. “Albus, for obvious reasons, I’m not a massive fan of Time-Turners…”

Most of those rumors had died down but not all. And they must still really hurt.

I leaned in and wrapped an arm around Scorpius. He leaned in to me.

Albus ignored him. “When Amos Diggory asked for the Time-Turner my father denied they even existed. He lied to an old man who just wanted his son back who just loved his son. And he did it because he didn’t care…”

I frowned. “Albus that isn’t true or fair. I know you and Uncle Harry must be arguing right now but…”

Albus cut me off forcefully “because he doesn’t care. Everyone talks about all the brave things Dad did. But he made some mistakes too. Some big mistakes, in fact. I want to set one of those mistakes right. I want us to save Cedric.”

Scorpius almost looked nauseated. I knew how he felt. “Okay, whatever was holding your brain together seems to have snapped.”

Albus pleaded. “I’m going to do this, Scorpius. I need to do this. And you both know as well as I do, I’ll entirely mess it up if you two don’t come with me. Come on. Please Lilliana. I need you.”

How was I supposed to deny my best friend pleading with me?

Oh I know, easy.

“Albus, this is MADNESS!” I shouted “You want us to hop off of a moving train and then if that doesn’t kill us you want us to travel through time and if THAT doesn’t kill us we have to face down the most evil dark lord in history and keep him from killing someone?”

Scorpius looked relieved that someone had said it.

“We will stop Cedric BEFORE he gets to Voldemort Lilliana, I am not completely stupid.” How DARE Albus sound affronted?

“Could have fooled me.” Scorpius grumbled.

“Albus what about Amata?” I looked down at my cat sleeping quietly. “I can’t just leave her.”

“She isn’t a cat, Lils.” Albus laughed. “She is a KNEAZEL she will saunter off the trainer be waiting for you in her basket a little annoyed that you weren’t there with breakfast on tie but otherwise perfectly fine.”

He grinned and climbed right out the bloody window!

Scorpius and I looked at each other a long time.

“Are we doing this then?” I asked.

“Are we letting him climb out of a window on his own?” Scorpius countered. “He really is quite helpess without the two of us.

“I guess that answers that question then.” I sighed.

Scorpius only hesitated for a moment. He made a face making me laugh. And then hoisted himself up and disappeared after Albus.

I settled Amata who looked at me as though I was the biggest fool she had ever seen. I cracked the door. “Alright, love when the train stops, go up to my room and stay there. Or find Rose, she will make sure you are fed until I return. I shouldn’t be long. I just have to make Albus come back inside. I mean really, he will probably only want to climb on top of the train. When he sees adventures are fast and scary he will come right back inside.”

Amata wrapped her tail around herself and laid back down ignoring me entirely.

I grabbed all of our cloaks, since both of my boys had left without them, and even though they were a bit bulky I tied them about myself. I grabbed my hair and wound it into a fast bun, the last thing I needed was to be blinded by strands of hair blowing in my eyes, and with a grimace I pulled myself out the window.

The train was moving along so fast it would have been terrifying if I was not already used to compensating for the wind as a Quidditch player. There a great number of handholds and the clib was surprisingly easy. In no time I swung myself On to the top of the train.

Albus and Scorpius were only a few feet ahead of me. I pulled off their cloaks and handed one to each of them.

“Thanks, Lils.” Scorpius tied his around and shoved his arms through the holes

He turned back to Albus who was doing the same, intent on getting us all back inside as fast as possible


	22. On Top of the Train

“Okay, now we’re on the roof of a train, it’s fast, it’s scary, this has been great, I feel like I’ve learnt a lot about me, something about you, a lot about how fast Lilliana can shimmy out of a window.. but…” Scorpius advanced on Albus clearly ready to drag him back into the train.

I didn’t blame him. In fact I was fully prepared to help. I would take his legs!

This was way more than I bargained for. Being on a broom was one thing. This was no broom!

Brooms give me a feeling of control. I did not feel in control. I felt as far from control as I could possibly get without actually urinating on myself!

The wind seemed to have picked up three fold since I had stepped on the roof. At least if I disgraced myself by weeping in terror the tears would dry up so fast no one would know.

Albus was in no mood to be accommodating. “As I calculate it we should be approaching the viaduct soon and then it’ll be a short hike to St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards…”

Hike?! Now he thought there would be HIKING involved? Those walks around the lake had made him delusional about my willingness to hike!

Scorpius spoke my thoughts exactly. “The what? The where? Look, I am as excited as you are to be a rebel for the first time in my life yay… train roof… a magical train roof… fun… but now… oh.”

Scorpius eyes grew wide looking over my shoulder.

I did not turn around. I did not have to. I just knew there was going to be some unholy terrifying thing back there.

I mean seriously how could there NOT be? Has anything good EVER happened when someone looks suddenly over your shoulder? Has it ever been “Oh my look, someone has suddenly appeared with a giant chocolate cake?”

No, not even once. And this time would prove to be no exception. I just knew it.

I decided maybe if I just didn’t look maybe I could wish it away whatever it was. We live in a magical world. Wishes could be a real thing right?

RIGHT?! Merlin now I was sounding like a nutter.

Albus just kept right on babbling. “The water will be an extremely useful backup if our Cushioning Charm doesn’t work.”

Wait.. what? Cushion whos it now? Water in case…?

What was that Albus was saying? What in the name of Merlin’s great shaggy beard would we ever possibly need a cushioning charm for? Unless…

“Cushioning charm?!” I squeaked. “Albus you don’t really mean we are leaping from this train?”

“Well… yeah…” Albus had the nerve to look at ME like I was the daft one. “How did you THINK we were getting off of the train?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe out the doors like absolutely normal students arriving at Hogwarts? Getting off of this train has never in all of my experience been a thing I needed a cushioning charm for until now! Don’t look at me as if I am crazy Albus Severus Potter!” I shouted. “You are the nutter who intends for us to leap to our deaths off of a train!”

“Not to our death!” He threw up his hands.” Into WATER, Lilliana. With a cushioning charm!”

“Oh my mistake.” I said sarcastically. “I mean just because at this height and speed hitting water would still be almost precisely like hitting concrete? And just because if it isn’t deep enough even if we don’t die we will still end up paralyzed for life. And here I thought you were being ridiculous.”

“Cushioning charm, Lilliana. Are you a witch or not?” Albus tapped his wand.

Scorpius interrupted us. “Albus, Lilliana! The Trolley Witch.”

I just closed my eyes. I was going to pretend for just a few seconds this was all a horrible hideous nightmare and that my best friend had NOT lost his damned mind.

Albus looked from me to Scorpius “You want a snack for the journey?”

OK, pretend time over. Time to face whatever it was that had Scorpius terrified he would suddenly need a snack.

Scorpius looked afraid. More afraid. “No. Albus. The Trolley Witch is coming towards us.”

For just a moment I thought I was wrong about someone suddenly appearing with a giant chocolate cake over your shoulder.

Albus laughed. “No, she can’t be, we’re on top of the train…”

“The magical train.” I pointed out.

Scorpius pointed behind us where we can clearly see the Trolley witch trundling towards us, cart and all. How she was keeping that ruddy cart from flying off was beyond me.

Magic I reminded myself. We are on a magic train.

The fact that this was a magic train in no way soothed my fears. Magic was a notorious killer of witches and wizards.

In her soothing voice the Trolley Witch called out “Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?”

Albus looked at her flatly “Oh.”

“Oh brilliant.” I muttered. “Just bloody brilliant.

The Trolley Witch rolled inexorably towards us. “People don’t know much about me. They buy my Cauldron Cakes… but they never really notice me. I don’t remember the last time someone asked my name.”

Albus, ever the diplomat asked “What is your name?”

“I am almost certain that wasn’t her main point Albus.” I moved closer to Scorpius. My hand brushed against his. I felt a little better at his touch.

The Trolley Witch paused then waved the question off. “I’ve forgotten. All I can tell you is that when the Hogwarts Express first came to be. Ottaline Gambol herself offered me this job.”

Scorpius master of all things geeky just could not help himself. “That’s… one hundred and ninety years. You’ve been doing this job for one hundred and ninety years?”

The Trolley Witch puffed up importantly. “These hands have made over six million Pumpkin Pasties. I’ve got quite good at them. But what people haven’t noticed about my Pumpkin Pasties is how easily they transform into something else…”

She picks up a Pumpkin Pasty. She throws it like a grenade. It explodes.

Merlin freaking be damned exploding freaking pumpkin pasties.

I will never eat one of those things again!

“And you won’t believe what I can do with my Chocolate Frogs. Never… never… have I let anyone off this train before they reached their destination. Some have tried… Sirius Black and his cronies, Fred and George Weasley.“

I almost smiled at the thought that Uncle Fred and Uncle George tried to sneak off the train. I wonder what they had been up to. I would have to ask. If I survived Albus sudden need for adventure that is.

“ALL HAVE FAILED.” She was continuing “BECAUSE THIS TRAIN… IT DOESN’T LIKE PEOPLE GETTING OFF IT…” The Trolley Witch’s hands transfigure into very sharp spikes. She smiles. “So please retake your seats for the remainder of the journey.”

And to think I once considered kissing her in gratitude.

Well, madame Trolley Witch, you can just forget grateful Dursley kisses.

I almost laughed with hysteria.

Albus looked over the side of the train, making my stomach dip. We were high up and moving fast. With no brooms. And Albus wasn’t a strong flyer even if we had been in possession of them. “You were right, Scorpius. This train is magical.”

Scorpius shot him a wry look. “At this precise moment in time, I take no pleasure in being right.”

Albus ignored him. “But I was also right… about the viaduct… that’s water down there, time to try the Cushioning Charm.”

Scorpius tried one more time. “Albus, this is a bad idea.”

Albus seemed to think it over. “Is it?”

I nodded enthusiastically. “Very bad, Albus. The most stupendously bad…”

Albus smiled like he was having the time of his life. “Too late now. Three. Two. One. Molliare!”

And he blood well jumped. Off. Of. The. Train.

Scorpius and I both ran to the edge and screamed “Albus! Albus!

While Scorpius looked desperately for Albus I looked at the rapidly approaching Trolley Witch. Her

hair wild. Her spikes particularly spiky.

“I really don’t want to jump Scorpius.” I whispered. This was as decidedly unlike Quidditch as it was possible to get. I would NEVER jump off of my broom!

He took my hand. “I know.”

“I’m scared.” I admitted.

He just watched me.

“OK, I’m, ready.” I smiled.

“There’s my girl.” He squeezed my hand.

Sighing I looked back at the Trolley Witch. “Well, as fun as you clearly look, we have to go after our friend.”

Taking Scorpius hand we jumped at the same time both shouting the incantation as we did.

“Molliare!”

I swear I heard the Trolley Witch scream in fury as we leapt.

Or perhaps it was me screaming in terror.

**Short chapter but it would have made any other chapter too long to include it there**


	23. Albus' Story

We pulled ourselves out of the water cold and wet and decidedly unhappy.

“Albus Severus Potter,” I glared at him, my teeth chattering as Scorpius used a drying spell on me. “You had better have a very good reason for having suddenly lost your mind.”

I helped Scorpius dry his back and then turned my attentions on getting Albus dry. He was not dying of exposure before I killed him.

“And you are going to explain every bit of this to us before we take one more step.” Scorpius put an arm around me. I was still shaking like a leaf and I was becoming more certain it had little to do with having been wet and cold I had been terrified. I snuggled in to Scorpius’ side.

Albus looked up at me confused. “Hey, that didn’t really… I am sorry Lils, you are the one who normally takes risks… I didn’t think.”

“Just start talking Albus.” I tried to pull myself together as Scorpius led me to a large boulder and pulled me down next to him.

“Yeah OK. And look.” Albus pulled out his bag and passed around sandwiches and apples. “Just like the first time. It all started last night. We got a couple of unusual visitors. Amos Diggory, he is the father of Cedric and Delphi Diggory, she is Amos’ niece. She was sure something.” Albus eyes got a far away look.

Scorpius and I looked at each other. “This better not be about some girl Albus.” I warned.

“No, it isn’t not entirely; just let me tell it my way.” Albus got comfortable. “I couldn’t sleep so I went to get a drink when I heard my Dad talking to someone. I sat down to listen because late night visitors are really not commonplace. And my Dad and Amos were talking about how my Dad wouldn’t see Amos no matter how many appointments he set. The conversation as near as I can remember was like this:

_“Amos, I understand, I really do, but I’m only just home and…” Harry said._

_Amos cut him off “I’ve tried to make appointments at the Ministry. They say, “Ah, Mr. Diggory, we have an appointment for you, let’s see, in two months.” I wait. Very patiently.”_

_Harry sounds a little annoyed firmly continues, “and coming to my house in the middle of the night, when my kids are just getting ready for their new year at school… it’s not right.”_

_Amos is not deterred. “Two months pass, I receive an owl, “Mr. Diggory, I’m awfully sorry, but Mr. Potter has been called away on urgent business, we’re going to have to shift things around a little, are you available for an appointment in, let’s see, in two months’ time.” And then it repeats again, and again . . . You’re shutting me out.”_

_Harry sounds just a bit guilty. “Of course I’m not. It’s just, I’m afraid, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I’m afraid I’m responsible…”_

_“There’s plenty you’re responsible for.” The sneer is clear in Amos’ voice._

_Harry is a bit taken aback “Sorry?”_

_Amos all but hisses in his anger and grief. “My son, Cedric, you do remember Cedric, don’t you?”_

_Harry’s voice is full of pain and regret. “Yes, I remember your son. His loss…”_

_Amos cut him off. “Voldemort wanted you! Not my son! You told me yourself, the words he said were, “Kill the spare.” The spare. My son, my beautiful son, was a spare.”_

_Harry, sounding much older than when the conversation started, “Mr. Diggory, as you know, I sympathize with your efforts to memorialize Cedric, but…”_

_Amos scoffed. “A memorial? I am not interested in a memorial, not anymore. I am an old man, an old dying man, and I am here to ask you, beg you, to help me get him back.”_

_Harry, astonished at this request “Get him back? Amos, that’s not possible.”_

_Amos sounding manic, “The Ministry has a Time-Turner, does it not?”_

_Harry says in a firm voice. “The Time-Turners were all destroyed.”_

_Amos sounding more certain of himself contradicts this. “The reason I’m here with such urgency is I’ve just heard rumor, strong rumor, that the Ministry seized an illegal Time-Turner from Theodore Nott and has kept it. For investigation. Let me use that Time-Turner. Let me have my son back.”_

_Harry’s voice takes on a warning tone. “Amos, playing with time? You know we can’t do that.”_

_“How many people have died for the Boy Who Lived? I’m asking you to save one of them.” Amos half shouted half pleaded._

_Harry’s voice hardens. “Whatever you’ve heard, the Theodore Nott story is a fiction, Amos, I’m sorry.”_

Albus paused in his narration to take a bite of his apple and drink some water to let this implication sink in. Scorpius and Lilliana were speechless. “That was when I met her. She has blue hair and she is funny and sarcastic and… well, a little older, but only a little.”

Lilliana sighed. “Just get to the story Albus, please.”

“Fine, fine, so as I was sitting there Delphi kind of sneaked up behind me. She must have gone looking for the loo. We talked. It was… brilliant.

_Delphi leaning over Albus. “Hello.” Albus jumps straight when she speaks. Oh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle. I used to be a big stair-listener myself. Sitting there. Waiting for someone to say something the tiniest bit interesting.”_

_Albus trying to get his equilibrium back. “Who are you? Because this is sort of my house and…”_

_“I’m a thief, of course. I’m about to steal everything you own. Give me your gold, your wand,and your Chocolate Frogs!” Delphi looks fierce and then smiles. “Either that or I’m Delphini Diggory. Delphi. I look after him… Amos…well, I try. And you are?”_

_Albus with a rueful grin. “Albus.”_

_Delphi sucks in a breath. “Of course! Albus Potter! So Harry is your dad? That’s a bit wow, isn’t it?”_

_“Not really.” Sounds glum._

_Delphi sounds contrite. “Ah. Have I just put my foot in it? It’s what they used to say about me at school. Delphini Diggory, there isn’t a hole she couldn’t dig herself into._

_Albus nods in commiseration. “They do all sorts with my name too.”_

_Amos calls upstairs. “Delphi.”_

_Before leaving Delphi smiles at Albus. “We don’t choose who we’re related to. Amos . . . isn’t just my patient, he’s my uncle, it’s part of the reason I took the job at Upper Flagley. But that’s made it difficult. It’s tough to live with people stuck in the past, isn’t it?”_

_Amos cals again, louder this time. “Delphi!”_

_Albus, s0unding a bit dazed. “Upper Flagley?”_

_“St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. Come see us sometime. If you like. Delphi lays a hand on Albus’ arm._

_“DELPHI!” Amos shouts loudly this time, insistent. _

_Delphi comes to his side. “Yes, Uncle?”_

_Amos sneers. “Meet the once-great Harry Potter, now a stone-cold Ministry man. I will leave you in peace, sir. If peace is the right word for it. Delphi, my chair…”_

_Delphi pushes Amos out of the room. “Yes, Uncle.”_

All of us were silent when Albus finished talking. I even forgot to be shy about Scorpius still having his arm around me.

“And..?” I asked quietly. There was something more. Albus had a need to prove himself.

Albus looked at me weird. “And what, Lils? This wasn’t enough?”

“Albus Potter, you are my favorite cousin, my best friend and I literally cannot imagine my life without you in it.” I told him, making him blush. “Which means I know pretty much all there is to know about you. And I know when you are holding something back. What is it? You kept us from Hogwarts, so no Black Lake and we all know Scorpius won’t take his turn and this will have to do. Spill it. Reality check time.”

Albus sighed. “My Dad tried to give e this baby blanket he was wrapped in when he came to your grandparents. And I was… less than grateful.”

I narrowed my eyes. “How much less?”

“I may have yelled at him about how much crappier a gift than what he gave to Lilly and James it was and threw it across the room spilling a love potion Uncle Ron got me as a gag gift all over it.” Albus confessed.

Scorpius didn’t say anything he just squeezed me with the arm he still had wrapped around my waist.

I nodded. “OK, bad, but fixable. You know you have to apologize for that, right Albus?”

He threw himself back on the grass. “Yeah, I know.”

“So… what are we doing here, Albus?” Scorpius finally asked.

Albus looked up. The manic gleam back. “We can do this. WE can use that time turner and go back in time and save Cedric Diggory.”

Scorpius held up two fingers. “OK two points. First we don’t HAVE a time turner. And second, even if we did, what about Croaker’s Law?”

I had no idea what he meant. “Croaker’s Law?”

Scorpius put on his “Professor Scorpius” face. “Croaker’s Law states and I quote: "As our investigations currently stand, the longest period that may be relived without the possibility of serious harm to the traveler or to time itself is around five hours. We have been able to encase single Hour-Reversal Charms, which are unstable and benefit from containment, in small, enchanted hour-glasses that may be worn around a witch or wizard’s neck and revolved according to the number of hours the user wishes to relive."

Five hours…? “But this would require us to go back decades. That doesn’t sound stable at all.”

“It isn’t.” Scorpius agreed with me. “Which is why the time turners are all made with safe guards that don’t allow them to go back that far.”

“LEGAL time turners had those built in.” Albus pointed out. “This is an illegal time turner.”

“It doesn’t matter which kid, legal or illegal. We don’t have either.” Scorpius pointed out. “No time turner, no travelling to the past no need to worry about Croaker’s Law.”

I was listening to all of this in a distracted way. In the past, that far in the past, my other would still be alive. I knew that trying to talk to her, change the time line and save her, those would be really bad things. I actually did pay attention to the things Scorpius said.

But what if I just saw her? What if I could find a place she would be at and sat close to her? Listen to her laugh and maybe even get a whiff of her scent…

OK, that last part sounded stalkerish even to me.

Would she have been at Hogwarts? She had to have been, right? I mean… unless she was a squib and then no. Then she would have gone to a regular school. But… I could look. I could go in to muggle London and visit a library. Hop on a computer and do a few searches. How different could the internet have been in the late 90’s? I had got up to walk around thinking about all of this. Pacing. I hadn’t noticed Albus and Scorpius stop talking. Now both of them were just watching me.

Albus looked at me worried. “What are you thinking Lils.” The reality is, Albus knew he couldn’t do this on his own. He knew that if I backed out Scorpius would too.

“How would we even get our hands on a time turner, illegal or otherwise?” I wondered outloud.

“You aren’t seriously considering this…?” Scorpius sounded worried for my sanity now.

“Rose confirmed the raid. And the seizure of the time turner. Apparently my Dad was very brave. Again.” Albus informed me. “We both know my Dad and Aunt Hermione. They aren’t going to let that get very far from them. It will be somewhere they can get at it quickly. Not at home…”

“Their office maybe?” I asked.

“Lilliana we are supposed to be talking him out of this…” Scorpius took my arm gently.

I put my hand on his. “Scorpius, we are getting nowhere trying to find out anything about my Mum.” I hated using his concern against him. “Maybe in the past… who knows? We might find something that will help. We would know one way or the other.”

Scorpius took the bait. I felt awful. “Yeah, OK, maybe you have a point. But I still don’t like it. You know what they keep saying about my Mum… and me…”

“I know, Scorp, but it isn’t like we are going to tell anyone we did this.” I reminded him “It is wildly illegal.”

He nodded. Looking at Albus Scorpius asked “Where do we go from here?”

Albus looked relieved “Upper Flagley. St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizard.”

I shook a finger at Albus. “I am warning you, if your adventure makes me late for practice you will need a time turner to hide from Marcus.”


	24. Visiting Amos and Delphi

The entire room was chaos. I would like to call it controlled chaos but there was none of that. There was magic. There was a sign proclaiming St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. It was… actually pretty wonderful.

Walker frames were conjured into life. They looked like some sort of animals chasing each other around and around. I think a couple of old wizards were betting on them maybe.

Betting on them to do what precisely it was impossible for an outsider to guess.

One witch had her knitting wool is enchanted into chaos. I really couldn’t tell what she was knitting it seemed to turn on itself at random angles and switched back without warning.

A couple of other very saucy nurses had enchanted a couple of male nurses who were being made to dance the tango complete with roses gripped in their teeth.

At least… I think they were enchanted.

These were people relieved of the burden of having to do magic for a reason. Instead these witches and wizards were doing magic for fun. And what fun they all seemed to be having. This was more like what I imagined magic would be like when I first learned I was a witch. Not endless arithmancy lessons.

Albus and Scorpius were looking as amused as I was.

And all three of us were just a little bit afraid.

I called out. “Um, excuse me . . . Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!”

“Okay, so this place is wild.” Looked around. “I don’t see any staff except those two dancing.”

Albus shouted over the din. “We’re looking for Amos Diggory.”

There was sudden total silence. Everything was instantly still. And slightly depressed. After the frivolous joy of a moment ago this was a little eerie. Like someone had cut their strings.

The witch who was knitting… something… looked up at us speculatively. “And what you children want with that miserable old sod?”

From down a hall way a much younger person with silver and blue hair, appears with a smile. This must have been the Delphi Albus was talking about.

Delphi called out happily. “Albus? Albus! You came? How wonderful! Come and say hello to Amos!”

Albus blushed slightly. “Hi Delphi, these are my cousins, Scorpius and Lillianna. They wanted to come around as well. I hope that is OK…?”

Delphi’s smile grew even more welcoming. “The more the merrier. Uncle Amos gets so few visitors.”

Amos Diggory’s room was a shrine to his dead son. Pictures of a handsome young man covered nearly every surface available.

Here he was on his first day of school boarding the train.

His first Quidditch uniform.

Christmases, birthdays, every holiday and event carefully documented by doting parents.

The last one showed Cedric proudly entering a maze and then nothing more. No wedding pictures, no grandchildren for Amos Diggory. I could see why he might be driven a bit ‘round the bend.

I decided to completely take a back seat on this one and let Albus explain what we were doing here. I wanted to study this woman Delphi.

I didn’t exactly trust her. I had no idea why except she seemed awfully flirty with Albus and he was way under age and she wasn’t just a bit older. She was full blown adult older. And that was creepy.

Keep your creepy blue dyed hands off of my underage cousin you harpy! I wanted to scream at her, but Scorpius was currently rubbing the tension out of my neck so I was incapable of anger.

The same could not be said of Amos Diggory who was glaring daggers at Albus.

Well, the man had not even offered us a place to sit. If Scorpius had not dragged a stool over and pushed me in to it I am certain I would still be standing.

He had inexcusably poor manners.

Amos Diggory tented his fingers and stared coldly at Albus. “So let me get this straight. You overhear a conversation… a conversation which was not meant… for you to overhear… and you decide… without prompting, in fact, without leave… to interfere, and interfere hard, in someone else’s business.”

“My father lied to you.” I hated how unsure Albus sounded. “I know he did. They do have a time turner.”

Amos snorted in derision. “Of course they do. You can move along now.”

Albus leaped forward. “What? No. We’re here to help.”

Amos shook his head, but looked almost defeated. “Help? What use could three undersized teenagers be to me?”

“My father proved you don’t have to be grown-up to change the wizarding world.” Albus pointed out.

Amos Diggory was not impressed. “So I should allow you to get involved because you’re a Potter? Relying on your famous name, are you?”

“No!” Albus shouted in denial.

“A Potter who is in Slytherin House, yes, I’ve read about you, and who brings a Malfoy

with him to visit me, a Malfoy who may be a Voldemort? And a muggleborn, so a Malfoy who isn’t even loyal to his own cause. Who’s to say you’re not involved in Dark Magic?”

Albus was at a loss for words. “But..”

I was not. “You foul old buzzard.” Everyone in the room stopped and looked at me in shock. “Why don’t you say what you mean? Mudblood, right?”

Amos Diggory sputtered. “I absolutely did not…”

“Shut. Up.” I growled through gritted teeth. The room was shocked in to further silence. “I am going after that time turner. I thought you might want to be involved for the sake of your son. If you don’t that is on your conscience.”

Amos Diggory glared at me. “What is your business with the time turner?”

“That is not your concern.” As if I was sharing personal details with this foul tempered old man.

This just caused him to glare at me. “Then I have no reason to trust or believe you. Your information was obvious but the confirmation is useful. Your father did lie. Now leave. The three of you. And stop wasting my time.”

Albus finally found his voice again. “No, you need to listen to me, you said it yourself, how much blood is on my father’s hands. Let me help you change that. Let me help correct one of his mistakes. Trust me.”

Amos shouted. “Did you not hear me, boy? I see no reason to trust you. So go. Now. Before I make you leave.”

Albus just collapsed around himself defeated.

But still he wanted to try. I had to give it to Albus he was one determined little would be hero.

Amos Diggory raised his wand. As much as I really did not want to duel an old man in a nursing home, I wasn’t sure I had a choice, I pulled mine as well.

Scorpius put his hand on mine making me lower my wand. “Not here.” He whispered.

To Albus Scorpius called “Come on, mate, if there’s one thing we’re good at it’s knowing where we’re not wanted.”

Albus did not want to leave he kept fidgeting like one more argument would sway Diggory’s mind.

But as Albus himself pointed out, his role is not to come up with well thought out arguments.

Scorpius pulls him by the arm. Finally Albus turns and we walk away. Leave the miserable old bastard to wallow in his shrine to death.

We heard Delphi speak up for the first time as we reached his door. “I can think of one reason why you should trust them, Uncle.”

I would have kept walking, personally. I didn’t like him and I didn’t trust her. But Albus stopped because of course he did and Scorpius was behind Albus and had no choice.

“Oh, and what reason might that be?” Man this guy sneered an awful lot for someone who came hat in hand begging for help.

Delphi sounded sickeningly saccharine sweet. “They’re the only ones volunteering to help. They’re prepared to bravely put themselves at risk to return your son to your side. In fact, I’m pretty sure they put themselves at risk even getting here…”

“I am pretty sure I never offered to risk anything for his son.” I pointed out.

I was ignored.

Amos looked ready to cry. “This is Cedric we’re talking about…”

Way to make me feel guilty you old buzzard. But by Merlin this man would try the patience of a saint.

Delphi continued patting his shoulder gently. “And didn’t you say yourself, having someone inside Hogwarts might be a massive advantage?”

Advantage to do… what? If we go back, rescue Cedric and return… that is hardy something a person would need an inside source for.

Delphi bent down and kissed the top of Amos’ head. He seemed torn but comforted by Delphi. I personally would have rather been kissed by a flobberworm.

Amos looked at DELPHI, and then turned to look at the boys.

He pointedly did not look at me. Which was fine. I had nothing further to say to him.

Amos looked directly at Albus. “Why? Why do you want to put yourself at risk? What’s in it for you?”

Albus looked so sad. “I know what it is to be the spare. Your son didn’t deserve to be killed, Mr. Diggory. We can help you get him back.”

“Albus…” I sighed.

Amos finally showed some emotion beyond hate and bile “My son… my son was the best thing that ever happened to me and you’re right, it was an injustice a gross injustice. If you’re serious…”

Albus was far too quick to agree in my opinion. “We’re deadly serious.”

I wanted clarification. “Define deadly serious?”

Amos replied, not Albus. “This is going to be dangerous.”

Albus chose just this precise moment to show Gryffindor style bravery. “We know.”

“Do we?” Scorpius finally spoken up.

Amos looked thoughtful. “Delphi — perhaps if you were prepared to accompany them?”

“If that would make you happy, Uncle.” Delphi kissed her Uncle again.

“What about MY happiness?” I asked of no one in particular.

To no one’s surprise, no one answered,

Delphi smiled her creepy pervy smile at Albus, and because he is an idiot horn dog teenage boy, he smiled back.

Amos cautioned us one last time. “You do understand even getting the time turner will risk your lives.”

“We’re ready to put our lives at risk.” Albus assured him.

Scorpius was still the voice of reason, however weak that voice was. “Are we?”

Amos looked at us gravely. “I hope you have it in you.”

It was decided that we would be taking polyjuice potion. We would be Uncle Ron, Aunt Aly, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry.

We would be heading out and grabbing the necessary potion ingredients and clothing so we could disguise ourselves and we would meet Delphi near the Ministry.

We thought it was going to be really difficult to get the hair we would need but we didn’t need to sneak in anywhere. No one was at any house.

“That’s strange.” Albus looked around his parent’s home. “Someone should absolutely be here, Mum at least, somebody.”

“I think I know why no one is at home.” Scorpius looked worried.

I nodded, I had a sneaking suspicion I knew as well, I don’t know why we hadn’t considered this before.

Albus looked back and forth between us. “Why, you two are acting very strange.”

I bit my lip. “Albus this isn’t like skiving off charms. We never showed up at school at all.”

At his confused look Scorpius clarified. “We are officially missing persons.”

“Well… shite.”


	25. Poly Juice Potion Part I Into the Ministry

I really didn’t want to drink any gross smelling potions that Delphi had brewed. They would have smelled just as bad if I had brewed them but at least I would know I had not poisoned us.

On purpose.

Scorpius was squinting at the bottle. “So we just take it?”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Scorpius, do I really need to explain to you — übergeek and Potions expert — what Polyjuice does? Thanks to Delphi’s brilliant preparation work, we are going to take this potion and be transformed, and thus disguised we will be able to enter the Ministry of Magic.”

I barely resisted gagging at “Delphi’s brilliant preparation work”. I was actually beginning to hate this woman. Or maybe just Albus’ obsession with her. I knew it was unfair. Someday he would get a girlfriend and it wouldn’t be just the three of us anymore.

But not THIS girlfriend. She was too old. And too creepy. And too… off.

Scorpius took a sniff. “Okay, two points, one, is it painful?”

Delphi had the nerve to smile. “Very, as I understand it.”

Scorpius paled. “Thank you. Good to know. Second point: Do either of you know what Polyjuice tastes of? Because I’ve heard it tastes of fish and if it does I will just vomit it back up. Fish doesn’t agree with me. Never has. Never will.”

Delphi knocked back the potion. “Consider us warned. It doesn’t taste of fish.” She begins to transform. It’s clearly agonizing. “Actually it tastes quite pleasant, yum. It is painful but… Take it back. There is a… slight… slight, overpowering, fishy residue.” She transformed in to Hermione.

Albus was in awe. “Okay, that’s… wow.”

Scorpius was just as amazed. “Double wow.”

Et tu, Scorpius? I was not making any sort of wow exclamation about how cool her potion was.

Delphi looked at her hands. “This really doesn’t feel how I… I even sound like her! Triple wow.”

They all looked at me waiting. “You brought a potion you had never tested before? How is that a wow?”

Albus blinked. “OK, harsh. Right. Me next.”

Scorpius shook his head he puts on a pair of familiar looking glasses with a smile. “No. No way, José. If we’re doing this, we’re all doing it together.”

I nodded. “Together. That is how we do everything Albus. The three of us.” I emphasized the last part for the harpy’s benefit. We are NOT a foursome.

We linked arms. One for all and all for one.

I looked at my two best friends. “OK, Three. Two. One.” We all drank.

“No, that’s good.” Scorpius coughed.

There was a lot of pain. “That’s less good.” Albus mumbled.

The three of us start to transform and it’s agonizing. Albus turns into Uncle Ron, Scorpius into Uncle Harry and I in to Aunt Aly. We look at each other. There’s a silence.

Albus/Ron rubs his face feeling his new beard. “This is going to be slightly weird, isn’t it?”

Scorpius/Harry was clearly in the mood to enjoy himself. “Go to your room. Go straight to your room. You’ve been an incredibly awful and bad son.”

“Scorpius…” Albus/Ron laughed.

“It was your idea.” Scorpius/Harry reminded him. “I be him and you be Ron! Lils gets to be Aunt Aly I just want to have a little fun before I…” Scorpius/Harry let out an awful belch. “Okay, so that’s utterly horrible.”

I shook my head. “Classy. Real classy.”

Albus/Ron patted his middle. “You know, he hides it well, but Uncle Ron’s got a bit of a gut growing.”

I stretched. “Aunt Aly is amazing. I don’t know how she does it but she is in really great shape.”

“My Dad too.” Scorpius/Harry nodded. “They must do something together that keeps them looking so healthy.”

We both realized what that could be at the same time and blushed.

Delphi/Hermione interrupted us. “We should go, don’t you think?”

It was the first time I was actually grateful for her interference.

Once we got on to the street we found a muggle telephone booth outside of the Ministry. I turned to to Scorpius/Harry. “How could you not have known what a telephone was when we met? That is literally how you get in to the Ministry.!

“OK, two points.” Scorpius/Harry. “One I had never been to the Ministry…”

“Never mind that now.” Delphi/Hermione practically shoved us in to the phone booth.

A mechanical voice called out. “Welcome, Harry Potter. Welcome, Hermione Granger. Welcome, Ron Weasley.”

Albus/Ron punched in 62442.

“OH!” I looked over his shoulder. “MAGIC.”

“Why yes, Lils, welcome to the wonderful world of witches and wizards.” Scorpius/Harry laughed.

“No, silly. I pointed to the number pad. “62442 spells MAGIC. Muggles often spell things out on their phone pads. See the letters?”

“Wow. I had never noticed that.” Scorpius/Harry looked excited at the number pad. I knew he would like a little trivia. We smiled at each other as the telephone box disappeared into the floor.

It did not take us long to find Aunt Hermione’s office.

Scorpius/Harry. “And you’re sure it’s in there?”

A guard walked past. Scorpius/Harry and Delphi/Hermione did a terrible performance of their counter parts..

“Yes, Minister,” Scorpius/Harry” I definitely think this is a matter for the Ministry to ponder at length, yes.”

Albus/Ron and I tried to look anywhere else.

Fortunately the guard was distracted or stupid and just walked by with a nod. “Minister.”

Delphi/Hermione “Let’s ponder it together.” He walks on. They let out a sigh of relief. “It was my uncle’s idea to use the Veritaserum. We slipped it into a visiting Ministry official’s drink. He told us that the Time-Turner had been kept and even told us where the office of the Minister for Magic herself is located.

We heard voices coming from down the hall.

Hermione, the REAL Hermione “Harry… we should talk about it…”

The real Harry “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Oh No.” Delphi/Hermione hissed.

Albus/Ron looked panic stricken. “Aunt Hermione. And Dad.”

The panic is instant and infectious. We were in real trouble.

Scorpius/Harry looked around “Okay. Hiding places. No hiding places. Anyone know any Invisibility Charms?”

Delphi/Hermione looked at the door “Do we go… in her office?”

Albus/Ron shook his head. “She’ll be coming to her office.”

Delphi/Hermione shrugged. “There’s nowhere else.” She tried to open the door but it didn’t budge.

Hermione’s voice was getting closer. “If you don’t talk to me or Ginny about it…”

Scorpius/Harry pulled his wand. “Stand back. Alohomora!” The door swings open. He grins “Albus. Block her. It has to be you.”

Harry sounding MUCH closer now. “What is there to say?”

Albus/Ron squeaked. “Me. Why?”

“Well, it can’t be either of us, can it?” Delphi/Hermione reasoned. “We are them.”

Hermione sounding closer but also worried. “What you said was obviously wrong, but… there are more factors at play here than…”

Albus/Ron shook his head. “But I can’t… I can’t…”

There was nothing for it. I hated to do it but we shoved Albus out and shut the door. We could still hear everything that went on.

“Hermione, I’m grateful for your concern but there’s no need…” Uncle Harry was right outside the door.

Aunt Hermione had just noticed Albus/Ron. “Ron?”

Albus/Ron doing a poor imitation of a plucky Uncle Ron. “Surprise!!!”

“What are you doing here?” Aunt Hermione sounded exasperated and amused by her “husband”

“Does a man need an excuse to see his wife?” Albus/Ron kissed Aunt Hermione loud enough for us to hear.

Scorpius and I looked at each other horrified.

Uncle Harry sounded as uncomfortable as we felt. Almost as uncomfortable. “I should go…”

Aunt Hermione had her no-nonsense tome on. “Harry. My point is… whatever Draco says, the things you said to Albus… I don’t think it’ll do any of us any good for you to dwell on it.”

Scorpius and I frowned at one another. Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco rarely argued. What could Uncle Harry have said so bad that Uncle Draco would get mad about it?

Albus/Ron “Oh, you’re talking about how Harry said sometimes he wished I er….Albus weren’t his son.”

Scorpius and I looked at each other sick. Yeah… that would do it. Uncle Draco was all about family.

“Ron!” Aunt Hermione chided his insensitivity.

Albus/Ron tried to sound flippant, we knew differently. “Better out than in, that’s what I say.”

Aunt Hermione tried to comfort Uncle Harry. “He’ll know. We all say stuff we don’t mean. He knows that.

“But what if sometimes we say stuff we do mean. What then?” Albus/Ron asked. Scorpius and I just looked at each other and grimaced.

“Ron, now’s not the time, honestly.” Aunt Hermione was starting to really getting annoyed.

“Of course it isn’t.” Albus/Ron seemed to understand he was pushing it. Finally! “Bye-bye, darling.”

We hoped that they would walk on but clearly they weren’t going to. “Why are you blocking the entrance to my office?” Aunt Hermione asked.”

“I’m not. Blocking. Anything.” Albus/Ron’s voice came out stuttered. What was he doing?

Aunt Hermione was getting well annoyed. “You are. Let me into my room, Ron.”

“Let’s have another baby.” Albus/Ron blurted out.

Aunt Hermione sputtered. “What?” I was on HER side.

“Or if not another baby, a holiday. I want a baby or a holiday and I’m going to insist on it. Shall we talk about it later, honey?” Or for the love of Merlin.

We heard Albus/Ron kiss her again. “Maybe with a drink in the Leaky Cauldron? Love you.”

Gross how many times had he stood there and kissed his Aunt?

Aunt Hermione finally gave up. “If there is another stink pellet in there then Merlin won’t help you. Fine. We’re due to update the Muggles anyway.”

Uncle Ro put stink bombs in Aunt Hermione’s office. That could not have gone over well.

We heard Albus/Ron’s hand on the door when he voice came back. “A baby OR a holiday? Some days you are off the scale, you know that?”

“ It’s why you married me, isn’t it? My puckish sense of fun.” Albus opened the door only to shut it again.

Stink bombs and not even all THAT surprised by baby OR holiday? I would have gone with temporary insanity.

Aunt Hermione came back one last time. “I can taste fish. I told you to stay away from those fishfinger sandwiches.”

Given the paunch Albus noticed I had to agree with Aunt Hermione.

“Right you are.” Finally Albus slid inside and closed the door firmly behind him.


	26. Poly Juice Potion Part II Securing the Time Turner

We were all waiting for Albus when he finally closed the door. Scorpius and I wren’t quite sure exactly what we were going to say.

Albus just collapsed in to a seat clearly exhausted. “This is all too weird.”

Delphi simpered. “You were impressive. Good blocking action.”

Scorpius tried for a little humor mixed with repulsion. “I don’t know whether to high-five you or frown at you for kissing your aunt about five hundred times!”

“Ron’s an affectionate guy. I was trying to distract her, Scorpius. I did distract her.” Albus defended.

Scorpius and I looked at each other. One of us would have to say something. Finally Scorpius nodded.

“And then there’s what your dad said…” Scorpius was hesitating but what in Merlin’s name do you say to something like that? I can’t believe Uncle Harry said it at all.

I mean I believe it, but I don’t believe it. It is like Aunt Hermione said, we all say things we don’t mean. And Uncle Harry didn’t exactly grow up with a shining example of how to express himself to children.

Delphi interrupted. “Boys… She will be back, we don’t have long.”

Not used to having our private chats interrupted I glared at her. “Sod off. This is important.”

She looked at me like she was tryng to set me on fire with her eyes.

“You heard that?” Albus looked miserable.

Delphi had opted for ignoring me. Good choice. One well timed shout and I would bring the might of the Ministry down on her. I was already rethinking this whole thing. “Where would Hermione hide a Time-Turner? The only thing in here is…. Search the bookcases?”

We started looking but I was still a lot more concerned about Albus and so was Scorpius.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scorpius asked.

“ My dad says he wishes I weren’t his son.” Albus looked away. “Hardly a conversation starter, is it?”

“Albus…” I looked at him sadly. “That isn’t something Uncle harry would say. Not normally. That is garbage he picked up from my grandparents. I am not making excuses for him.” I hurriedly added. “Just maybe consider, he doesn’t really know stuff like good parenting skills.”

Scorpius tries to work out what to say. “I know the Voldemort thing isn’t… true … and.. you know… but sometimes, I think I can see my dad thinking: How did I produce this?”

I couldn’t believe Scorpius said that. I thought he had this great relationship with his Dad. But thinking it over it really seemed like mostly he was pretty close to Aunt Aly.

Albus looked ready to cry. “Still better than my Dad. I’m pretty sure he spends most of his time thinking: How can I give him back?”

Delphi reached out to tries to pull Scorpius towards the bookshelves. I immediately pulled him back. I mean, seriously, hands off!

Delphi shook her head. “Maybe if we could concentrate on the matter at hand?”

Scorpius patted my arm. “My point is, there’s a reason we’re friends, Albus, a reason we found each other, you know? The three of us. And whatever this adventure is about…” Suddenly he stopped and started frowning at books on the shelves. “Have you seen the books on these shelves? There are some serious books here. Banned books. Cursed books.”

Albus grinned at me. “How to distract Scorpius from difficult emotional issues. Take him to a library.”

“All the books from the Restricted Section and then some.” Scorpius picked up some “Magick Moste Evile. Fifteenth-Century Fiends. Sonnets of a Sorcerer. That’s not even allowed in Hogwarts!”

“Well, you would be the expert on what books are allowed at Hogwarts Scorp.” I had no idea where he was going with this.

Albus read the cover of one, “Shadows and Spirits. The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy.”

The look on Delphi’s face was creepy. I think I am the only one who noticed. Greedy and dark. “They are quite something, aren’t they…”

“The True History of the Opal Fire.” Albus picked one up and quickly put it back “The Imperius Curse and How to Abuse It.”

“And lookee here.” Scorpius laughed “Whoa. My Eyes and How to See Past Them by Sybill Trelawney.”

“A book on Divination?” I frowned “ Aunt Hermione hates Divination.”

“This is fascinating. This is a find.” Scorpius pulls the book from the shelf.

And it falls open. And speaks.

** _The first is the fourth, a disappointing mark._ **

** _You’ll find it in parked but not in park._ **

“Okay.” Scorpius seemed fascinated. “A book that talks. Bit weird.”

** _The second is the less fair of those that walk on two legs._ **

** _Grubby, hairy, a disease of the egg._ **

** _And the third is both a mountain to climb and a route to take._ **

Albus was suddenly excited. “It’s a riddle. It’s giving us a riddle.”

** _A turn in the city, a glide through a lake._ **

Delphi looked angry. “What have you done?”

Scorpius shrugged. “I, uh, I opened a book. Something which has, in all my years on this planet, never been a particularly dangerous activity.

The books in the shelf reach out and try to grab Albus. “What is that?”

Delphi sounded excited. Almost manic. “She’s weaponized it. She’s weaponized her library. This is where the Time-Turner will be. Solve the riddle and we’ll find it.”

Albus frowned. “The first is the fourth. You’ll find it in parked, not in park. Ed… de…”

The books start swallowing up Delphi

I have to admit, not a small part of me thought “Good riddance.”

Scorpius repeated the next words. “The second is a disease of the egg, the less fair of those who walk on two legs…”

Delphi waved her arms. “Men! De-men . . . tors. We need to find a book on dementors.” As the bookcase pulled her in she shouted “Albus!”

“Delphi! What is going on?” Of course Albus would think her being sucked in was a loss.

Scorpius was in his element. “Concentrate, Albus. Do what she said. Find a book on dementors and be very careful.”

When Scorpius said “do what she said” a chill passed through me.

Albus waved a book. “Here. Dominating Dementors: A True History of Azkaban.”

The book flung out and swung itself at Albus who barely dodged out of the way. At the same time I was using an umbrella to beat back the bookshelves.

** _I was born in a cage_ **

** _But smashed it with rage_ **

** _The Gaunt inside me_ **

** _Riddled me free_ **

** _Of that which would stop me to be._ **

Albus shouted, “Voldemort!” and started pulling more books.

Delphi plunges through the books, back as herself. “Work faster!”

When she’s pulled back in, screaming, Albus called after her, “Delphi! Delphi!”

Scorpius looked worried. “She’d become herself again, did you notice?”

“No! Because I was more worried about her being eaten by a bookcase! Find. Something. Anything on him.” Albus looked ready to cry.

Scorpius pulled another book “The Heir of Slytherin? Do you think?”

Scorpius pulls the book from the shelf, it pulls back, ALBUS/RON is consumed by the bookcase. “Albus? Albus!!”

“Okay. Not that. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort.” We scans the shelves.

“Marvolo: The Truth, this must be it.” I tossed the book to Scorpius.

Scorpius opened it. Again it swings away, revealing a splintering light, and a deeper voice than previously heard.

** _I am the creature you have not seen._ **

** _I am you. I am me. The echo unforeseen._ **

** _Sometimes in front, sometimes behind,_ **

** _A constant companion, for we are entwined._ **

ALBUS emerges from the books. As himself again. “Albus!” I tried to grab his hand.

“Albus..” Scorpius tried to help me pull him out.

Albus shouted at us. “No. Just, THIIIIIIINK!”

ALBUS is violently pulled back into the bookcase. “But I can’t.” Scorpius worried. “An invisible echo, what is that? The only thing I’m good at is thinking and when I need to think I can’t.”

“Yes you can!” I shouted at him. “You are amazing. I know you can do this. I know no one else can!”

Just as I say that the books pull him inside them; he’s powerless. This is terrifying. “SCORPIUS!!!” I screamed.

There’s silence.

Then BANG! A shower of books are released from the bookcase and SCORPIUS reemerges. Smashing the books aside.

“No! You don’t! Sybill Trelawney. No!!!!” Scorpius looks determined. I am ready to cry.

He looks around, sunk but full of energy. “This is all wrong. Albus? Can you hear me? All this for a frigging Time-Turner. Think, Scorpius. Think.”

Books try and grab him. I keep hitting them back but by this time I am so terrified and crying I can barely see what I am doing.

“A constant companion. Sometimes behind. Sometimes in front.” Scorpius murmured. “Hang on. I’ve missed it. Shadow. You’re a shadow. Shadows and Spirits. It must be…”

He climbs up the bookcase, which is horrifying as it rises up at him. Grabbing at him with his every step.

“Please Scorp…” I pleaded with him through my tears. “Please be careful.”

He pulls the book from the shelf. It comes out and the noise and chaos suddenly stop. “Is that..”

Suddenly there’s a smashing and Albus and Delphi fall out of the shelves and down to the floor.

“We beat it. We beat the library.” I threw myself into Scorpius. “YOU beat it!”

Albus only seemed concerned for that bint. “Delphi, are you…?”

Delphi shook herself off. “Wow. Quite a ride.”

Albus finally notices us. Or, well Scorpius and the book he is holding to his chest. “Is that? Scorpius? What’s inside that book?”

“I think we should find out, don’t you?” Delphi was back to being creepy.

Scorpius carefully opened the book. In the center of it was a spinning Time-Turner. “We’ve found the Time-Turner. I never thought we’d get this far.”

“Mates, now we’ve got this, the next stop is saving Cedric. Our journey has only just begun.” Albus grinned at us.

Scorpius looked at me concerned. “Only just begun and it’s almost half killed us. Good. This is going to be good.”

I quickly wiped the tears away. “As long as I have you two.”

“You will always have me.” Scorpius took my hand.

“And me.” Albus grabbed the other.

“They will be back soon.” Delphi reminded us. “We need to GO!”


	27. Back in Time

Scorpius and I were leaned up against one another watching Delphi and Albus slinging spells at one another. Neither of us were happy with what was going on. I suspect Scorpius was unhappy because he felt like he was losing his best friend. I was unhappy because I couldn’t shake the feeling that as soon as I turned my back on Delphi she would stab me in it. Plus, she was being a creepy stalker of teenage boys. Or one teenage boy. My best friend.

“Expelliarmus!” Ablus called and Delphi’s wand flew through the air.

The she demon sounded overly enthusiastic when she beamed at Albus. “You’re getting it now. You’re good at this. You’re a positively disarming young man.” After another disarming the two high-five. It was sickening.

Albus was certainly happy. “I’ve never been good at spells.”

“I was rubbish,” Delphi tsked “and then something clicked. And it will for you too. Not that I’m a super witch or anything but I think you’re becoming quite some wizard, Albus Potter.”

Albus practically preened. “Then you should stick around, teach me more.”

“Of course I’m sticking around, we’re friends, aren’t we?”No Delphi, WE are not friends.

I kept my thoughts to myself. Albus did not. “Yes. Yes. Definitely friends. Definitely.”

“Great. Wizzo!” Delphi sounded stupidly chipper.

Having had enough Scorpius finally interrupted. “What’s wizzo?”

Albus waved his wand about. “Cracked the spell. I mean, it’s pretty basic, but I was… well, I cracked it.”

Scorpius sounded too enthusiastic when he replied. I just glared at him. “And I’ve found our way through to the school. Listen, are we sure this will work?”

Delphi nodded also overly enthusiastic. “Yes!”

Albus wanting to support his new friend’s plan also enthused. “It’s a brilliant plan. The secret to not getting Cedric killed is to stop him winning the Triwizard Tournament. If he doesn’t win, he can’t be killed.” All of this enthusiasm made me nauseas.

“And I understand that, but…” Either Scorpius was hesitant or he felt my glare at his back.

“So we just need to mess up his chances supremely badly in task one.” Albus was ignoring my glares. “The first task is getting a golden egg from a dragon, how did Cedric distract the dragon…”

Delphi put her hand in the air like a little kid. “By transfiguring a stone into a dog.”

Albus beamed at her. “Well, a little Expelliarmus and he won’t be able to do that.”

Scorpius finally remembered to include me. “Lils, what do you think?”

“I think the entire plan is doomed to failure, but what do I know?” I glared. “Just because we have already almost died…”

We were walking through the forest now and Albus looked at me a bit guilty. “But that was just a bit of bad luck.”

“That wasn’t the only bad luck.” I glared at Delpi.

Scorpius, ever our peacemaker broke in. “And there it is.”

Albus sucked in a breath. “Hogwarts. Never seen this view of it before.”

“Still get a tingle, don’t you? When you see it?” Scorpius was looking at the castle in awe. From the moment I first heard of it, I was desperate to go. I mean, Dad didn’t much like it there but even the way he described it... From the age of ten I’d check the Daily Prophet first thing every morning, certain some sort of tragedy would have befallen it. Certain I wouldn’t get to go.”

“And then you got there and it turned out to be terrible after all.” Albus sounded sad.

Scorpius shook his head. “Not for me.”

“Not for me either.” I added. “I met my best friends there.”

Scorpius took my hand. “All I ever wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and have a mate to get up to mayhem with. Just like Harry Potter. And I got his son and niece. How crazily fortunate is that?”

Albus was determined to be a downer. “But I’m nothing like my dad.”

Scorpius still had my hand. “You’re better. You’re my best friend, Albus. And this is mayhem to the nth degree. Which is great, thumbs-up great. It’s just, I have got to say… I don’t mind admitting… I am a tiny bit… just a tiny bit scared.”

Albus finally smiled at us. “You’re my best friends too. And don’t worry, I have a good feeling about this.”

Scorpius was still nervous. So was I. “Okay, two points, first point, we’re certain the dragon won’t kill him?”

“It’s always two points with him, isn’t it?” Delphi asked. “Of course it won’t. This is Hogwarts. They won’t let damage happen to any of the champions.”

“Okay, second point, more significant point, we’re going back without any knowledge of whether we can travel back afterwards. Which is exciting.”Scorpius did NOT sound excited. “Maybe we should just try going back an hour, say, first and then.”

I nodded. “Sounds reasonable to me.”

“I’m sorry, Scorpius,” Delphi continued her trend of ignoring me. “We’ve no time to waste. Waiting here this close to the school is just too dangerous. I’m sure they’ll be looking for you and...”

Albus, eager to please agreed. “She’s right.”

“She’s mental is what she is.” I grumbled. Albus ignored me.

“Now, you’re going to need to wear these.” Delphi pulled out three large paper bags.

“But these are Durmstrang robes.” Albus frowned. “And Beauxbaton.”

“My uncle’s idea.” Why did everything she said sound like a lie? If you are in Hogwarts robes people will expect to know who you are. But there are two other schools competing at the Triwizard Tournament and if you’re in Durmstrang and Beauxbaton robes, well, you can fade into the background, can’t you?”

“Good thinking!” And right back to a hormonal twit. “Hang on, where are your robes?”

“Albus, I’m flattered, but I don’t think I can pretend to be a student, do you? I’ll just keep in the background and pretend to be a, ooh, maybe I could pretend to be a dragon tamer. You’re doing all the spell stuff anyway.” At least she admitted she was too damned old.

Scorpius looked uneasy. “You shouldn’t come.” I resisted the urge to pump my fist in the air.

“What?” Delphi looked angry.

Scorpius stood firm. “You’re right. We don’t need you for the spell. And if you can’t wear student robes you’re too big a risk. Sorry, Delphi, you shouldn’t come.”

“But I have to…” Delphi almost whined. “He’s my cousin. Albus?”

“I agree.” I slipped on the blue robes. “Stay here. We don’t need you.” Or want you!

Albus surprised me by agreeing. “I think they are right. I’m sorry.”

Delphi looked surprised. “What?”

“We won’t mess up.” Albus promised.

Delphi tried another tactic. “But without me you won’t be able to work the Time-Turner.”

“You taught us how to use the Time-Turner.” Scorpius reminded her while I helped him with his robes.

Delphi sounded really upset. “No. I won’t let you do this.”

Albus suited up on his own. “You told your uncle to trust us. Now it’s your turn. The school is close now. We should leave you here.”

Delphi looked at us. She nodded to herself and smiled. It gave me chills. “Then go. But just know this, today you get an opportunity few are given today you get to change history to change time itself. But more than all that, today you get the chance to give an old man his son back.” Smiling she leaned towards Albus and gently kissed him on both cheeks.

Scorpius looked at Albus who seemed stunned. “She didn’t kiss me or Lils, did you notice? Are you okay, Albus? You look a little pale. And red. Pale and red at the same time.”

“Just let her try to kiss you.” I scowled. “Or me. Either of us.”

Albus shook his head. “Let’s do this.”

We could hear Uncle Ron’s voice and he sounded close. ”Albus? Scorpius? Lilliana? Where are you three?”

“But we’ve got to go. Now.” Albus looked nervously towards the direction Uncle Ron’s voice came from.

Albus took the Time-Turner and he pressed down upon it and it began to vibrate and then explodes into a storm of movement. Colors and seasons flashed by in seconds.

Suddenly everything is a riot of noise and a crowd consumed the three of us.

A very enthusiastic announcer was calling out. “Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls I give you the greatest the fabulous the one and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. If you’re from Hogwarts. Give me a cheer.” There’s a loud cheer. “If you’re from Durmstrang, give me a cheer.” There’s another loud cheer. “AND IF YOU’RE FROM BEAUXBATONS GIVE ME A CHEER.” There’s a slightly limp cheer. “Slightly less enthusiastic from the French there.” Goo for Beauxbatons.

Scorpius grinned. “This has worked. That’s Ludo Bagman.”

Bagman went on. “And there they are. Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls I present to you, the reason why we’re all here THE CHAMPIONS. Representing Durmstrang, what eyebrows, what a gait, what a boy, there’s nothing he won’t try on a broomstick, it’s Viktor Krazy Krum.

Scorpius and Albus started cheering with the others. “Go, go, Krazy Krum. Go, go, Krazy Krum.”

“From the Beauxbatons Academy zut alors, it’s Fleur Delacour!” I stood on tip toes to try to get a peek at Aunt Fleur. There’s some polite applause. “And from Hogwarts not one but two students, he makes us all go weaky at the kneesy, he’s Cedric Delicious Diggory.” Kneesy? Idiot. The went go wild. “And then the other you know him as the Boy Who Lived, I know him as the boy who keeps surprising us all…”

Albus looked a teensy bit more interested. “That’s my dad.”

“Wow, Uncle Harry was handsome.” I commented, the two looked at me as though I were mental.

“Yes, it’s Harry Plucky Potter.” There’s cheering. Particularly from a nervous-looking girl at the edge of the crow. It was Aunt Hermione. Just very, very young. She looked like Rose.

“And now silence please, all. The first task. Retrieving a golden egg. From a nest of ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you DRAGONS! And guiding the dragons, CHARLIE WEASLEY!” There are more cheers. Wow, Uncle Charlie was even better looking than he normally is. Which is saying a lot.

“If you’re going to stand so close I’d rather you didn’t breathe on me quite so much.” Shoot Aunt Hermione noticed us.

“Rose? What are you doing here?” Damned it Scorpius!

“Who’s Rose? And what’s happened to your accent?” Can’t put anything past her. She is sharp.

Albus faked an accent. Poorly. “Sorry. Hermione. He’s got you mixed up with someone else.”

“How do you know my name?” Now Aunt Hermione was very suspicious.

“You are always with ‘Arry, oui?” I asked. “Zees ees ‘ow.”

There was no time to debate it. “And with no time to lose let’s bring out our first champion facing a Swedish Short-Snout, I give you CEDRIC DIGGORY.” A dragon roar distracted Aunt Hermione and Albus readied his wand.

And Cedric Diggory squared off with the dragon. He seemed ready. In control. Scared, but ready. He dodged this way. He dodged that. The girls swoon as he dives for cover. They cry as one “Don’t damage our Diggory, Mr. Dragon!”

“Albus, Lils!” Scorpius sounded panicked “Something is going wrong. The Time-Turner, it’s shaking.” A ticking began, an incessant, dangerous ticking. It came from the Time-Turner.

The event went on. “And Cedric skirts left and he dives right and he readies his wand what has this young, brave, handsome man got up his sleevies (sleevies? Really? I gagged.) now…”

Albus acted fast. “Expelliarmus!” and Cedric’s wand is summoned to his hand.

Bagman noticed, of course. “But no, what’s this? Is it Dark Magic or is it something else entirely? His wand is flying away Cedric Diggory is Disarmed!”

Scorpius was more insistent. “I think the Time-Turner something is wrong!”

The Time-Turner’s ticking gets louder still while Bagman droned on. “It’s all going wrong for Diggors. This could be the end of the task for him. The end of the tournament.”

Scospius grabbed us. There was a crescendo in the ticking, and a flash. And time turned back to the present, with Albus howled in pain. “Albus!” Scorpius sounded horrified. “Did it hurt you? Albus, are you…”

Albus gasped in pain. “What happened?”

Scorpius thought a moment. “There must be some limit, the Time-Turner must have some kind of time limit.”

“Do you think we’ve done it?” Albus was so pale I was afraid. “Do you think we’ve changed anything?”

Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco and Uncle Ron came running up, except Uncle Ron looked… off somehow.

Scorpius quickly slipped the Time-Turner back into his pocket. Smart that guy of mine. Albus moaned. He was really in pain.

“I told you. I told you I saw them.” Uncle Ron sounded so relieved.

Scorpius took my hand. “I think we’re about to find out.”

“Hello, Dad. Is something wrong?” Albus tried for non chalance.

It failed. Uncle Harry looked at him like he was mental. “Yes. You could say that.” Not that Albus noticed, he collapsed finally.


	28. Back in Time

Scorpius and I were leaned up against one another watching Delphi and Albus slinging spells at one another. Neither of us were happy with what was going on. I suspect Scorpius was unhappy because he felt like he was losing his best friend. I was unhappy because I couldn’t shake the feeling that as soon as I turned my back on Delphi she would stab me in it. Plus, she was being a creepy stalker of teenage boys. Or one teenage boy. My best friend.

“Expelliarmus!” Ablus called and Delphi’s wand flew through the air.

The she demon sounded overly enthusiastic when she beamed at Albus. “You’re getting it now. You’re good at this. You’re a positively disarming young man.” After another disarming the two high-five. It was sickening.

Albus was certainly happy. “I’ve never been good at spells.”

“I was rubbish,” Delphi tsked “and then something clicked. And it will for you too. Not that I’m a super witch or anything but I think you’re becoming quite some wizard, Albus Potter.”

Albus practically preened. “Then you should stick around, teach me more.”

“Of course I’m sticking around, we’re friends, aren’t we?”No Delphi, WE are not friends.

I kept my thoughts to myself. Albus did not. “Yes. Yes. Definitely friends. Definitely.”

“Great. Wizzo!” Delphi sounded stupidly chipper.

Having had enough Scorpius finally interrupted. “What’s wizzo?”

Albus waved his wand about. “Cracked the spell. I mean, it’s pretty basic, but I was… well, I cracked it.”

Scorpius sounded too enthusiastic when he replied. I just glared at him. “And I’ve found our way through to the school. Listen, are we sure this will work?”

Delphi nodded also overly enthusiastic. “Yes!”

Albus wanting to support his new friend’s plan also enthused. “It’s a brilliant plan. The secret to not getting Cedric killed is to stop him winning the Triwizard Tournament. If he doesn’t win, he can’t be killed.” All of this enthusiasm made me nauseas.

“And I understand that, but…” Either Scorpius was hesitant or he felt my glare at his back.

“So we just need to mess up his chances supremely badly in task one.” Albus was ignoring my glares. “The first task is getting a golden egg from a dragon, how did Cedric distract the dragon…”

Delphi put her hand in the air like a little kid. “By transfiguring a stone into a dog.”

Albus beamed at her. “Well, a little Expelliarmus and he won’t be able to do that.”

Scorpius finally remembered to include me. “Lils, what do you think?”

“I think the entire plan is doomed to failure, but what do I know?” I glared. “Just because we have already almost died…”

We were walking through the forest now and Albus looked at me a bit guilty. “But that was just a bit of bad luck.”

“That wasn’t the only bad luck.” I glared at Delpi.

Scorpius, ever our peacemaker broke in. “And there it is.”

Albus sucked in a breath. “Hogwarts. Never seen this view of it before.”

“Still get a tingle, don’t you? When you see it?” Scorpius was looking at the castle in awe. From the moment I first heard of it, I was desperate to go. I mean, Dad didn’t much like it there but even the way he described it... From the age of ten I’d check the Daily Prophet first thing every morning, certain some sort of tragedy would have befallen it. Certain I wouldn’t get to go.”

“And then you got there and it turned out to be terrible after all.” Albus sounded sad.

Scorpius shook his head. “Not for me.”

“Not for me either.” I added. “I met my best friends there.”

Scorpius took my hand. “All I ever wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and have a mate to get up to mayhem with. Just like Harry Potter. And I got his son and niece. How crazily fortunate is that?”

Albus was determined to be a downer. “But I’m nothing like my dad.”

Scorpius still had my hand. “You’re better. You’re my best friend, Albus. And this is mayhem to the nth degree. Which is great, thumbs-up great. It’s just, I have got to say… I don’t mind admitting… I am a tiny bit… just a tiny bit scared.”

Albus finally smiled at us. “You’re my best friends too. And don’t worry, I have a good feeling about this.”

Scorpius was still nervous. So was I. “Okay, two points, first point, we’re certain the dragon won’t kill him?”

“It’s always two points with him, isn’t it?” Delphi asked. “Of course it won’t. This is Hogwarts. They won’t let damage happen to any of the champions.”

“Okay, second point, more significant point, we’re going back without any knowledge of whether we can travel back afterwards. Which is exciting.”Scorpius did NOT sound excited. “Maybe we should just try going back an hour, say, first and then.”

I nodded. “Sounds reasonable to me.”

“I’m sorry, Scorpius,” Delphi continued her trend of ignoring me. “We’ve no time to waste. Waiting here this close to the school is just too dangerous. I’m sure they’ll be looking for you and...”

Albus, eager to please agreed. “She’s right.”

“She’s mental is what she is.” I grumbled. Albus ignored me.

“Now, you’re going to need to wear these.” Delphi pulled out three large paper bags.

“But these are Durmstrang robes.” Albus frowned. “And Beauxbaton.”

“My uncle’s idea.” Why did everything she said sound like a lie? If you are in Hogwarts robes people will expect to know who you are. But there are two other schools competing at the Triwizard Tournament and if you’re in Durmstrang and Beauxbaton robes, well, you can fade into the background, can’t you?”

“Good thinking!” And right back to a hormonal twit. “Hang on, where are your robes?”

“Albus, I’m flattered, but I don’t think I can pretend to be a student, do you? I’ll just keep in the background and pretend to be a, ooh, maybe I could pretend to be a dragon tamer. You’re doing all the spell stuff anyway.” At least she admitted she was too damned old.

Scorpius looked uneasy. “You shouldn’t come.” I resisted the urge to pump my fist in the air.

“What?” Delphi looked angry.

Scorpius stood firm. “You’re right. We don’t need you for the spell. And if you can’t wear student robes you’re too big a risk. Sorry, Delphi, you shouldn’t come.”

“But I have to…” Delphi almost whined. “He’s my cousin. Albus?”

“I agree.” I slipped on the blue robes. “Stay here. We don’t need you.” Or want you!

Albus surprised me by agreeing. “I think they are right. I’m sorry.”

Delphi looked surprised. “What?”

“We won’t mess up.” Albus promised.

Delphi tried another tactic. “But without me you won’t be able to work the Time-Turner.”

“You taught us how to use the Time-Turner.” Scorpius reminded her while I helped him with his robes.

Delphi sounded really upset. “No. I won’t let you do this.”

Albus suited up on his own. “You told your uncle to trust us. Now it’s your turn. The school is close now. We should leave you here.”

Delphi looked at us. She nodded to herself and smiled. It gave me chills. “Then go. But just know this, today you get an opportunity few are given today you get to change history to change time itself. But more than all that, today you get the chance to give an old man his son back.” Smiling she leaned towards Albus and gently kissed him on both cheeks.

Scorpius looked at Albus who seemed stunned. “She didn’t kiss me or Lils, did you notice? Are you okay, Albus? You look a little pale. And red. Pale and red at the same time.”

“Just let her try to kiss you.” I scowled. “Or me. Either of us.”

Albus shook his head. “Let’s do this.”

We could hear Uncle Ron’s voice and he sounded close. ”Albus? Scorpius? Lilliana? Where are you three?”

“But we’ve got to go. Now.” Albus looked nervously towards the direction Uncle Ron’s voice came from.

Albus took the Time-Turner and he pressed down upon it and it began to vibrate and then explodes into a storm of movement. Colors and seasons flashed by in seconds.

Suddenly everything is a riot of noise and a crowd consumed the three of us.

A very enthusiastic announcer was calling out. “Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls I give you the greatest the fabulous the one and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. If you’re from Hogwarts. Give me a cheer.” There’s a loud cheer. “If you’re from Durmstrang, give me a cheer.” There’s another loud cheer. “AND IF YOU’RE FROM BEAUXBATONS GIVE ME A CHEER.” There’s a slightly limp cheer. “Slightly less enthusiastic from the French there.” Goo for Beauxbatons.

Scorpius grinned. “This has worked. That’s Ludo Bagman.”

Bagman went on. “And there they are. Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls I present to you, the reason why we’re all here THE CHAMPIONS. Representing Durmstrang, what eyebrows, what a gait, what a boy, there’s nothing he won’t try on a broomstick, it’s Viktor Krazy Krum.

Scorpius and Albus started cheering with the others. “Go, go, Krazy Krum. Go, go, Krazy Krum.”

“From the Beauxbatons Academy zut alors, it’s Fleur Delacour!” I stood on tip toes to try to get a peek at Aunt Fleur. There’s some polite applause. “And from Hogwarts not one but two students, he makes us all go weaky at the kneesy, he’s Cedric Delicious Diggory.” Kneesy? Idiot. The went go wild. “And then the other you know him as the Boy Who Lived, I know him as the boy who keeps surprising us all…”

Albus looked a teensy bit more interested. “That’s my dad.”

“Wow, Uncle Harry was handsome.” I commented, the two looked at me as though I were mental.

“Yes, it’s Harry Plucky Potter.” There’s cheering. Particularly from a nervous-looking girl at the edge of the crow. It was Aunt Hermione. Just very, very young. She looked like Rose.

“And now silence please, all. The first task. Retrieving a golden egg. From a nest of ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you DRAGONS! And guiding the dragons, CHARLIE WEASLEY!” There are more cheers. Wow, Uncle Charlie was even better looking than he normally is. Which is saying a lot.

“If you’re going to stand so close I’d rather you didn’t breathe on me quite so much.” Shoot Aunt Hermione noticed us.

“Rose? What are you doing here?” Damned it Scorpius!

“Who’s Rose? And what’s happened to your accent?” Can’t put anything past her. She is sharp.

Albus faked an accent. Poorly. “Sorry. Hermione. He’s got you mixed up with someone else.”

“How do you know my name?” Now Aunt Hermione was very suspicious.

“You are always with ‘Arry, oui?” I asked. “Zees ees ‘ow.”

There was no time to debate it. “And with no time to lose let’s bring out our first champion facing a Swedish Short-Snout, I give you CEDRIC DIGGORY.” A dragon roar distracted Aunt Hermione and Albus readied his wand.

And Cedric Diggory squared off with the dragon. He seemed ready. In control. Scared, but ready. He dodged this way. He dodged that. The girls swoon as he dives for cover. They cry as one “Don’t damage our Diggory, Mr. Dragon!”

“Albus, Lils!” Scorpius sounded panicked “Something is going wrong. The Time-Turner, it’s shaking.” A ticking began, an incessant, dangerous ticking. It came from the Time-Turner.

The event went on. “And Cedric skirts left and he dives right and he readies his wand what has this young, brave, handsome man got up his sleevies (sleevies? Really? I gagged.) now…”

Albus acted fast. “Expelliarmus!” and Cedric’s wand is summoned to his hand.

Bagman noticed, of course. “But no, what’s this? Is it Dark Magic or is it something else entirely? His wand is flying away Cedric Diggory is Disarmed!”

Scorpius was more insistent. “I think the Time-Turner something is wrong!”

The Time-Turner’s ticking gets louder still while Bagman droned on. “It’s all going wrong for Diggors. This could be the end of the task for him. The end of the tournament.”

Scospius grabbed us. There was a crescendo in the ticking, and a flash. And time turned back to the present, with Albus howled in pain. “Albus!” Scorpius sounded horrified. “Did it hurt you? Albus, are you…”

Albus gasped in pain. “What happened?”

Scorpius thought a moment. “There must be some limit, the Time-Turner must have some kind of time limit.”

“Do you think we’ve done it?” Albus was so pale I was afraid. “Do you think we’ve changed anything?”

Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco and Uncle Ron came running up, except Uncle Ron looked… off somehow.

Scorpius quickly slipped the Time-Turner back into his pocket. Smart that guy of mine. Albus moaned. He was really in pain.

“I told you. I told you I saw them.” Uncle Ron sounded so relieved.

Scorpius took my hand. “I think we’re about to find out.”

“Hello, Dad. Is something wrong?” Albus tried for non chalance.

It failed. Uncle Harry looked at him like he was mental. “Yes. You could say that.” Not that Albus noticed, he collapsed finally.


	29. We REALLY Messed Up

I was pacing outside the infirmary doors waiting for word about Albus. Scorpius had gone down to get us some snacks. Uncle Harry had asked me to sit outside while he chatted with Albus. I was not sorted in to Slytherin just because I begged. I cast a spell on the door and stuck my ear against it so I could listen in.

"Yes. And you’re... you will be fine. For recuperation, Madam Pomfrey

wasn’t sure what to prescribe and said you should probably eat lots of... chocolate. Actually,

do you mind if I have some...?" Uncle Harru sounded hesitant. "I’ve got something to tell you and I don’t think you’ll like it."

Yeah, definitely glad I was eaves dropping.

"Okay. I think." Albus sounded terrified.

I could hear nothing for a few moments and then Albus ased. "Better?"

"Much." Uncle Harry didn't sound much better. "The arm, how does it feel?"

Albus sounded tentatively optimistic "It feels great."

Uncle Harry's voice was soft when he asked. "Where did you go, Albus?" I can’t tell you what it did to us. Your mum was worried sick..."

It was a really good thing Albus was such a great liar. "We decided we didn’t want to come to school. We thought we could start again... in the Muggle world. We discovered we were wRong. We were coming back to Hogwarts when you found us."

"In Durmstrang and Beauxbatons robes?" Shoot I forgot about those.

Albus stammered but stuck to his story. "The robes were... The whole thing... Scorpius and I... we didn’t think."

"And why... why did you run? Because of me? Because of what I said?" No, we hadn't run because of that but it was a great excuse! Go with it Albus, I thought at him as hard as I could.

Albus was no legilimens but he seemed to think this was a good excuse too. "I don’t know. Hogwarts isn’t actually that pleasant a place when you don’t fit in."

I felt bad, I had Quidditch and Scorpius had been caught uo in guarding me. Unecessarily guarding me, but it didn't occur to me to wonder where this left Albus.

"And did Scorpius... or Lilliana, did they encourage you to... go?" WHAT? The whole damned thing was ALbus' idea, Scospius and I didn't even want to go. If I wasn't so invested in spying I would have marched in and told Uncle Harry where to stuff it.

Albus sounded just as outraged. "Lils? Scorpius?! No."

What Uncle Harry said next REALLY made me want to tell him off. "I need you to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus was as confused as I was angry. "What? Scorpius?"

Uncle Harry sounded firm. "I know you are family, but this thing you did... this is beyond a kid's prank. And now... I need you to..."

"My best friend?" Albus shouted. "One of my only two friends?"

"He’s dangerous." Uncle Harry sounded sooo convinced. "You may still be friends with Lilliana but..."

Albus wasn't through. "Scorpius? Dangerous? Have you met him? Dad, if you honestly think he’s the son of Voldemort..."

Uncle Harry's words next were outrageous. "I don’t know what he is, I just know you need to stay away from him. Bane told me..."

Albus was furious. "Who’s Bane?"

"A centaur with profound Divination skills. He said there’s a black cloud around you and..." This Bane sounded like a dirty little tattle tale to me.

Albus sounded very dubious. "A black cloud?"

"And I have very good reason to believe that Dark Magic is in a resurgence and I need to keep

you safe from it. Safe from him. Safe from Scorpius." From SCORPIUS?!!!!

"And if I won’t? Stay away from him?" Good for you, Albus! Don't take that crap!

"There’s a map.” Uncle Harry’s smugness was just creepy. “It used to be used for those wanting to get up to no good. Now we’re going to use it to keep an eye... a permanent eye... on you. Professor McGonagall will watch your every movement. Any time you are seen together... she’ll come flying... any time you attempt to leave Hogwarts... she’ll fly. I expect you to go to your lessons... none of which you will now share with Scorpius, and between times, you will stay in the Gryffindor common room!"

Oh I would just like to know how Uncle Harry thought he would get Professor McGonagall to agree to THAT!

But wait... "You can’t make me go into Gryffindor! I’m Slytherin!"

Oh Merlin’s beard. THAT is why Uncle Harry sounded all wrong. We messed something up.

Harry sounded like he was pacing. "Don’t play games, Albus, you know what House you are. If she finds you with Scorpius, I will fix you with a spell which will allow me eyes and ears into your every movement, your every conversation. In the meantime, investigations will begin in my department as to his true heritage."

"But, Dad... you can’t... that’s just not..." Albus was in tears.

That was IT I was over this. I flung those doors open with a flick of my wand causing them to bounce. Uncle Harry and Albus looked up startled. "You enormous ARSE!"

Uncle Harry looked at me a moment startled and then back to Albus. "I thought for a long time I wasn’t a good enough dad for you because you didn’t like me. It’s only now I realize that I don’t need you to like me, I need you to obey me because I’m your dad and I do know better. I’m sorry, Albus. It has to be this way. And Lilliana I am not your father... but..."

"Damned right you aren't my father _Harry_." No more Uncle for him. "And you WON'T be telling me to stay away from Scorpius."

"We'll see about that." Harry glared at me and started to walk out.

Albus wasn't done. "What if I run? I’ll run."

Harry sighed. "Albus, get back in bed."

Albus was firm. "I’ll run away again."

Harry glared at him. "No. You won’t."

Albus crossed his arms. "I will... and this time I’ll make sure Ron can’t find us."

"And I will help!" I shouted.

Uncle Ron's voice was a welcome one. "Do I hear my name?

Ron enters on a staircase, his side parting now super-aggressive, his robes just a little bit too

short, his clothes now spectacularly staid.

Albus clearly thought so too, "Uncle Ron! Thank Dumbledore. If ever we needed one of your jokes it’s now..."

Uncle Ron frowned, confused. And worse, why hadn't he come to hug me yet? He always hugged me first. "I don’t know any jokes."

Albus looked as startled as I felt. "Of course you do. Everyone alsways said you should run the joke shop."

Uncle Ron now looked as supremely confused as we were. "The joke shop? Well now. Anyway I’m pleased I caught you. I was going to bring some sweets... for a, uh, sort of, a, get well soon, but, uh... Actually Padma... she thinks about things a lot more... deeply... than I do... and she thought it’d be nicer for you to get something useful for school. So we got you a... set of quills. Yes. Yes. Yes. Look at these bad boys. Top of the range."

Uncle Ron gave me the briefest nod. He had sort of stumbled further in to the room, not even an inch of the man he was.

Albus was more focused than I was. "Who’s Padma?"

Harry frowned at Albus. "Your aunt."

Albus shook his head to clear it. "I have an Aunt Padma?"

Uncle Ron looked at Harry sympathetically. "Taken a Confundus Charm to the head, has he? My wife, Padma. You remember. Talks slightly too close to your face, smells a bit minty. Padma, mother of Panju! That’s why I’m here, of course. Panju. He’s in trouble again. I wanted to just send a Howler but Padma insisted I come in person. I don’t know why. He just laughs at me."

What had we done... if Uncle Ron was married to some Padma woman then where was...

Albus got there the same time I did. "But... you’re married to Hermione."

Uncle Ron didn’t seem to understand this at all. "Hermione. No. Nooooo. Merlin’s beard."

Harry almost sneered. 'Albus has also forgotten that he was sorted into Gryffindor. Conveniently."

What the hell was so convenient about it?

Uncle Ron laughed "Yes, well, sorry, old chap, but you’re a Gryffindor."

Albus sounded as horrified as I would have been. "But how did I get sorted into Gryffindor?" He looked at me. "You are still Slytherin, right?"

"Of course I..." Shit, it occurred to me I didn't know.

"Well, yeah..." Uncle Ron laughed. "We all thought with my nephew and your cousin in Slytherin you would go too, but you persuaded the Sorting Hat, don’t you remember? Panju bet you that you couldn’t get into

Gryffindor if your life depended on it, so you chose Gryffindor to spite him. I can’t blame you, we’d all like to wipe the smile off his face sometimes, wouldn’t we? Please don’t tell Padma I said that."

Albus wasn't getting it yet. He needed to stop talking. "Who’s Panju?:

Uncle Ron and Harry stare at Albus. "Bloody hell, you’re really not yourself, are you? Anyway, better go, before I’m sent a Howler myself."

I sat hard on the bed. "We messed up Albus.. Rose... Hugo..."

Albus looked at me horrified. "But that doesn’t . . . make sense."

Harry glared at us. "Albus, Lilliana whatever you’re feigning, it isn’t working. I will not change my mind."

“Oh just shut up and let me think!” I snapped. Not only was I angry with him, I was angry with us. Rise and Hugo are GONE!

Harry ignored my outburst. "No, you’re the one with the choice, Albus. You do this, or you get in deeper, much deeper trouble... do you understand?" Oh little did he know there wasn't much more trouble we could do.

Scorpius was right out in the hall. Snacks in hand. Dang it I had forgot to leave and warn him. "Albus? You’re okay. That’s fantastic."

Harry looked at Scorpius like he didn't even know him. No worse, like he knew him and was not happy for the relationship. "He’s completely cured. And we’ve got to go."

Albus just looked up at Scorpius broken hearted.. and just walked away.

Which was not good enough for Scorpiusthe Steadfast. "Are you mad at me? What’s going on? Uncle Harry? Lils?"

Albus stopped and turned to Scorpius. "Did it work? Did any of it work?"

Scorpius looked down. "No... But, Albus..."

Harry glared at Albus. "Whatever gibberish you’re talking, you need to stop it, now. This is your final warning."

Albus looked torn between his dad and his friend. "I can’t, okay?"

Scorpius looked at me, I couldn't look him in the eye. "You can’t what?"

Albus looked ready to cry. "Just... we’ll be better off without each other, okay?"

Scorpius looked up after him. Heartbroken.

I would have the last word. "My grandparents were wrong about you, _Harry_," He turned and looked at me. "Magic isn't what made you a freak. The inability to give a damned about anyone else? THAT us what makes you a freak."

Harry looked stricken and started to say something but I just grabbed Scorpius by the hand and marched off. I had people to see. And fast. There had to be a way to put this back together.

Merlin’s beard Harry thought Aunt Aly had gone back in time and… that was when I knew who I had to see.


	30. We Can Hardly Make Things WORSE

I had to get to Aunt Aly. She would get Aunt Ginny and they would fix this. But first…

“Scorpius,” I said carefully. “You know that wasn’t really Uncle Harry. Not the one we know. We messed something up bad.”

Scorpius nodded, still looking sad. “Yeah, but that is the same Albus so why…?”

“I don’t know.” I answered honestly. “He probably has a plan up his sleeve.”

Scorpius nodded, looking a bit happier.

I didn’t want Scorpius to come with me, that way only I would get in trouble. “You go find out whatever you can in the library. I am going to scout around.”

Scorpius agreed and I went straight to the Headmistress.

I was not surprised to find the Headmistress already had visitors but that one was Aunt Ginny. I decided to spy once more. That way I wouldn’t be lying to Scorpius. Scouting involves a fair bit of eaves dropping I rationalized.

Professor McGonagall sounded stiff. “I’m not sure this is what the Marauder’s Map was intended for.”

That is right, give him hell Professor.

Harry was unbowed. “If you see them together, then get to them as quickly as possible, and keep them separate.”

Professor McGonagall tried reasoning. “Harry, are you sure this is the right decision? Because far be it from me to doubt the wisdom of the centaurs, but Bane is an extremely angry centaur and . . . it’s not beyond him to twist the constellations for his own ends.”

Harry would not be swayed by reason. “I trust Bane. Albus is to stay away from Scorpius. For his sake, and others.”

Aunt Ginny tried next. “I think what Harry means is…”

Harry said with finality. “The professor knows what I mean.”

I could barely hide my gasp of surprise that he’d talk to Aunt Ginny that way.

Professor McGonagall was starting to get angry. “Albus has been checked by the greatest witches and wizards in the country and no one can find or sense a hex or a curse.”

Harry sounded crazed. “And Dumbledore... Dumbledore said...”

Professor McGonagall was as confused as I was. “What?”

Harry explained. “His portrait. We spoke. He said some things which made sense...”

A PORTRAIT told him things? He didn’t just sound crazed. He IS crazy.

Professor McGonagall spoke softly, the way one does to a crazy person. “Dumbledore is dead, Harry. And I’ve told you before, portraits don’t represent even half of their subjects”.

“He said love had blinded me.” And drove you mad, I thought.

Professor McGonagall tried to get through to him again. “A head teacher’s portrait is a memoir. It is supposed to be a support mechanism for the decisions I have to make. But I was advised as I took this job to not mistake the painting for the person. And you would be well-advised to do the same.”

“But he was right. I see it now.” Harry needed help. A healer. Or whatever a wizard psychiatrist was.

“Harry, you’ve been put under enormous pressure, the loss of Albus, the search for him, the fears as to what your scar might mean. But trust me when I tell you, you are making a mistake.” Why didn’t Professor McGonagall just say no?

Harry just did not care. “Albus didn’t like me before. He might not like me again. But he will be safe. With the greatest respect, Minerva... you don’t have children...”

Aunt Ginny was shocked. “Harry!”

Harry finished... “you don’t understand.”

Professor McGonagall sounded deeply hurt. “I’d hope that a lifetime spent in the teaching profession would mean…”

Harry was firm. Angry even. “This map will reveal to you where my son is at all times... I expect you to use it. And if I hear you don’t... then I will come down on this school as hard as I can... using the full force of the Ministry... is that understood?”

Professor McGonagall clearly bewildered by this vitriol. “Perfectly.”

By Merlin whatever we did broke EVERYBODY!

Professor McGonagall would be no help. I had to get to class. Think of something then.

Albus was waiting for me. We still had class together. And the horrors of the day would not end. All I could do was stare at the professor.

Aunt Hermione. “Ah yes. Our train absconders. Finally joining us.”

Albus was confused. “Hermione?”

He looks amazed. I am equally stunned. Aunt Hermione is standing at the front of the lesson.

Aunt Hermione “Professor Granger I believe is my name, Potter.”

“What are you doing here?” Albus just kept staring.

“Shut up.” I hissed at him.

Aunt Hermione “Teaching. For my sins. What are you doing here? Learning, I hope.”

Albus did not heed the warning in my voice. “But you’re . . . you’re . . . Minister for Magic.

Aunt Hermione “Been having those dreams again, have you, Potter? Today we’re going to look at Patronus Charms.” What dreams?

Albus sounded amazed when he asked. “You’re our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?”

There are titters.

Aunt Hermione losing patience now. “Ten points from Gryffindor for stupidity.”

Polly Chapman stood, full of affront. “No. No. He’s doing it deliberately. He hates Gryffindor and everyone knows it.”

“Sit down, Polly Chapman, before this gets even worse.” Polly sighed and then sat. “And I suggest you join her, Albus. And end this charade.”

Albus almost pleaded with her. “But you’re not this mean.”

I grabbed his arm and yanked him down next to me. “Shut. Up.”

Aunt Hermione sneered. “And that’s twenty points from Gryffindor to assure Albus Potter that I am this mean. Do YOU have something to add Miss Dursley.”

Oh, several things, like you are just a big a psychopath as your best friend. But all I said was “No Professor.”

Yann Frederick hissed at Albus threateningly. “If you don’t shut it down right now, Albus…” I hate Yann but I will take the help I can get.

Albus just did not know when to shut up. “Can I just say...”

Aunt Hermione “No, you can’t. Just keep quiet, Potter, otherwise you’ll lose what limited popularity you already have. Now who can tell me what a Patronus is? No? No one. You really are a most disappointing bunch.”

Albus finally decided to grow a backbone and was using it to get himself murdered. “No. This is stupid. Where’s Rose? She’ll tell you that you’re being ridiculous.”

“There is no Rose, Albus, shut it!” Oh why couldn’t he stop?

Aunt Hermione “Who’s Rose? Your invisible friend?”

“Rose Granger-Weasley! Your daughter!” He suddenly seemed to realize. “Of course... because you and Ron aren’t married Rose...” There’s more giggling.

Aunt Hermione “How dare you! Fifty points from Gryffindor. And I assure you if anyone interrupts me again it’ll be a hundred points…”

She stares around the room. No one moves a muscle. “Good. A Patronus is a magical charm, a projection of all your most positive feelings, and takes the shape of the animal with whom you share the deepest affinity. It is a gift of light. If you can conjure a Patronus, you can protect yourself against the world. Which, in some of our cases, seems like a necessity sooner rather than later.”

Right after class I ran to Professor Slughorn. Oh Merlin I hoped he would help, was there still a potioneer competition, was it still at Hogwarts?

Fortunately, the competition was still at Hogwarts, and I was in fact still being mentored. From there I just had to appeal to old Sluggy’s arrogance.

“Professor,” I started out. “I really need your permission as head of house to use the flu. I need a book for the competition.”

He was not entirely easy to sway. “Hogwarts Library is filled with the finest rarest books on potions a young witch, even one as talented as you are, could wish.”

“Well… that is true, but Uncle Harry…” The words stuck in my throat. “He has a special book for me. And he said it helped him immensely while he was in school…”

“Ah, Harry. One of mine you know.” Professor Slughorn pointed to shelves filled with pictures of smiling students. “Always takes my owls. He has often consulted with me on a few of his more stubborn cases. All very hush hush you know.” He winked at me.

“I am certain he had Professor. He has spoken of you fondly.” Or not at all which given Harry’s attitude lately may be the same thing.

“But since he was just here, I must ask, why he did not bring this book with him?” Damned Slytherin mind.

“Well, we were all just so worried about Albus…” The best lies are hidden in the truth.

“Well… as it is for a school project, and he is your beloved Uncle, I see no harm in authorizing a day pass.” Professor Slughorn looked at me sternly. “But I will give the floo directions and I happen to know for a fact Ginevra has just left here with Harry and at very least she will home. No shenanigans how!”

“No sir,” I assured him quite seriously. “I have had enough adventures for a lifetime!”

“I am certain you have.” He chuckled and then threw the powder in the floo. “Potter residence, Godric’s Hollow.”

I stepped out of the floo dusting myself off. Looking around I didn’t see anyone. Maybe I could just escape before I was noticed and get to Aunt Aly…

But then I heard arguing.”

“This is the right decision.” His tone had lost some of the bite he had at the Castle.

Aunt Ginny’s had not. “You almost sound convinced.”

Harry sighed. “You told me to be honest with him, but actually I needed to be honest with myself, trust what my heart was telling me…”

“Harry, you have one of the greatest hearts of any wizard who ever lived,” HAH! That was up for debate. “And I do not believe your heart told you to do this.”

There was a knock on the door that startled me.

Aunt Ginny was surprised, to say the least, to see me in her living room. “Lilliana is everything alright?

I opened my mouth to answer but Uncle Draco and Aunt Aly came in just then,

“I will make tea.” Aunt Ginny said, leading everyone to the kitchen.

Uncle Draco was furious. “I can’t stay long. I won’t need long.”

“OK…” Aunt Ginny looked at all of us a little worried. “Maybe a bit stronger than tea… I will be right back.”

“I may be staying for…” Aunt Aly started but Uncle Draco cut her off.

“My wife will be leaving when I do. She is damned well not leaving my sight” I was surprised that Aunt Aly just sighed and nodded.

Harry tried for cool politeness. “How can I help?”

“I’m not here to antagonize you.” I could not believe how bad this all was. We are FAMILY. They have always been friendly. “But my son is in tears and I am his father and so I am here to ask why you would keep apart two good friends.”

“Three.” I reminded him.

Harry flat out lied. “I’m not keeping them apart.”

“ You’ve changed school timetables, you’ve threatened both teachers and Albus himself. Why?” Uncle Draco demanded. Uncle Draco was not the sort to be ignored.


	31. The Kitchen Duel

“Why are you here, dearest?” Aunt Aly hugged me. “We missed you in Italy.”

“Why I came to antagonize Harry of course.” I could have sworn I saw Uncle Draco’s lips twitch a bit.

Harry looked at Uncle Draco carefully and then turned away. “I have to protect my son.”

Uncle Draco scoffed. “From Scorpius?”

“Bane told me he sensed a darkness around my son. Near my son.” Harry said flatly.

Ah yes, the dirty sneak of a centaur. I made up my mind to hate him.

Uncle Draco turned deadly. I mean I could literally see him turn in to… I don’t know what a Death Eater was supposed to be like... but this would fit the bill to me. “What are you implying, Potter?”

Harry turns and looked Draco dead in the eye. “Are you sure… are you really sure he’s yours, Draco?”

“Merlin’s beard, did you just ask that?” Aunt Aly shouted. “You complete and utter arse!”

Harry just glared at her and there was a deadly silence.

Uncle Draco didn’t stay silent for long. “You take that back… right now.”

But Harry didn’t take it back. Aunt Aly pulled me aside and I learned why as uncle Draco pulled out his wand. “Love…” she whispered.

But it was far too late. Harry pulled his own. “You do not want to do this.”

Uncle Draco was determined. “Yes, I do.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Draco.” Harry said, “We still have to work together.”

“How interesting, because I do want to hurt you.” Uncle Draco squared his shoulders. “And I quit.”

The two squared up. And then release their wands. Wizard duels are only fun if one is not in the blast zone. Aunt Aly threw up a shield to protect us both.

Both at the same time shouted. “Expelliarmus!”

Their wands repelled each other and then broke apart.

Uncle Draco shouted. “Incarcerous!”

Harry dodged the blast from Uncle Draco’s wand. A kitchen chair went flying.

For all that Uncle Draco claimed to want to hurt Harry he was casting to bind not injure. That had to mean… something. I hoped.

Harry cast to bind as well. “Tarantallegra!”

Uncle Draco threw himself out of the way.

Did Harry sound out of breath? “You’ve been practicing, Draco.” And maybe a little impressed?

Uncle Draco sounded a bit out of breath as well. “And you’ve got sloppy, Potter. Densaugeo!”

Harry just managed to get out of the way.

Harry called. “Rictusempra!”

TICKLING jinx? Really? Do men ever grow up?

Uncle Draco used a chair to block the blast.

Uncle Draco twisted his wand. “Flipendo!”

Harry was sent twirling through the air. Draco laughed.

No, evidence shows they do not grow up.

The two squared up again... Harry threw a chair with a flip of his wrist.

Uncle Draco ducked underneath it and slowed the chair with his wand.

Harry panted. “We’re the same age, Draco.”

“I wear it better.” You know, he really did. I bet Scorpius would look just like him when he got older.

Harry caught him off guard. “Brachiabindo!”

Uncle Draco was bound tightly.

Uncle Draco sneered. “That really the best you got? Emancipare.”

Uncle Draco released his own binds.

They went right back at it until Harry literally picked up a chair and threw it at him.

Aunt Ginny came back with the tea. “I only left this room three minutes ago!”

She looked at the mess of the kitchen. She looked at the chairs suspended in the air. She signaled them back to the floor with her wand. “What did I miss?”

Harry and Draco sit far apart. Aunt Aly and Aunt Ginny stood between them.

Uncle Draco. “Sorry about your living room, Ginny.”

“And sorry if we frightened you, Lilliana.” Harry tried.

“We are not speaking.” I glared at him. “You broke up me and my friends.”

“I have not said YOU may not hang out with Scorpius.” Harry reminded me.

“Oh yeah, like you could.” I glared at him. “My father has a LOT to make up for and he won’t agree to that. And we are not speaking.”

Harry sighed. “Lilliana… I…”

“Stop talking.” I snapped. “Just stop. If you are going to feed me some crap about the boy I… am best friends with… just forget it.”

I didn’t miss how Uncle Draco and Aunt Aly looked at each other and smiled.

WHY do I keep making this so awkward?!

Aunt Ginny tried to break the tension. “Oh, it’s not my kitchen. Harry does most of the cooking.”

“Well good.” I smiled at her. “Then he can repair it.”

Uncle Draco looked so sad suddenly. “Scorpius and I don’t talk. As hard as I try, I can’t reach him. You can’t talk to Albus. I can’t talk to Scorpius. That’s what this is about. Not about my son being evil. Because as much as you might take the word of a haughty centaur, you know the power of friendship.”

“That centaur is a dirty sneak.” I nodded firmly. “But Scorpius he really loves you, Uncle Draco you know, he just…” I didn’t know if I should continue.

“He what, Lilliana?” Aunt Aly gently prodded.

“He thinks that when you look at him you wonder how you could have created a son like him.” I finished. “And NOT because he is Voldemort’s.” I glared at Harry.

“Why would he think that?” Uncle Draco was genuinely surprised.

“Well… You are so brave and so smart… well, everything he thinks he isn’t.” I rushed to continue. “But he really is! Amazing I mean… you know... he is just worried you will be disappointed because he isn’t like you.”

Uncle Draco smiled at me. “I am not at all brave. I am quite cowardly. Just ask anyone. And smart? That was before the whole Death Eater thing. Now… well, some people don’t let go of that easily. How could he ever think he could disappoint me?”

Aunt Aly reached out and took his hand and… something happened. He just looked… better somehow. Like she could heal his soul just by touching him. I thought about Miranda being a healer and I had to wonder if Aunt Aly didn’t have a touch of healing powers herself.

“Oh I don’t know, bad arse Auror, single handedly brought down dozens of escaped Death Eaters.” I raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, can’t imagine why he thinks you are amazing.”

Uncle Draco leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. “Thank you, Lilliana.”

Harry still tried to defend himself. “Draco, whatever you may think…”

“Oh you mean when you called me the Dark Lord’s whore? That kind of thought?”

Aunt Ginny gasped in outrage. “You did WHAT? Harry James Potter you will apologize now or you will move in to Grimmauld Place tonight!”

“Oh, alright.” Harry held up his hands. “I AM sorry Alya, I… I am just so worried and… no, what I said was inexcusable. My deepest apology.”

Aunt Aly went right over and hugged him. HUGGED him. “You are forgiven Harry. You are family you will always be forgiven.” She gave me a pointed look.

“Don’t look at me like that.” I glared at Harry. “He hasn’t asked for MY forgiveness. And I need my friends. I can’t make it without both of them.”

“Something you should understand.” Aunt Ginny glared at him.

Uncle Draco took my hand. “I always envied you them, you know... Weasley and Granger. I had...”

Aunt Ginny looked kindly at him. “Crabbe and Goyle. And Alya, of course.”

Uncle Draco snorted. “Two lunks who wouldn’t know one end of a broomstick from another. And I hurt Alya so many times. You... the three of you, you shone, you know? You liked each other. You had fun. I envied you those friendships more than anything else.”

Aunt Ginny looked wistful. “I envied them too.”

Harry looked up at Ginny, surprised. “I need to protect him...”

Uncle Draco sighed. “My father thought he was protecting me. Most of the time. I think you have to make a choice at a certain point... of the man you want to be. And I tell you that at that time you need a parent or a friend. And if you’ve learnt to hate your parent by then…”

“Or your grandparents hate you and your Mum is…” I wanted to weep.

Uncle Draco patted my hand. “And you have no friends… and you think you have to protect the woman you love from… everyone… then you’re all alone. And being alone... that’s so hard. I was alone. And it sent me to a truly dark place. For a long time. Tom Riddle was also a lonely child. You may not understand that, Harry, but I do... and I think Ginny and Lilliana do too.”

Aunt Ginny whispered. “He’s right.”

Uncle Draco went on. “Tom Riddle didn’t emerge from his dark place. And so Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. Maybe the black cloud Bane saw was Albus’ loneliness. His pain. His hatred. Don’t lose the boy. You’ll regret it. And so will he. Because he needs you, and Scorpius and Lilliana, whether or not he now knows it.

Harry looked at Uncle Draco, thinking. He opened his mouth to speak. He thought some more.

Aunt Ginny was done thinking. “Harry. Will you get the Floo powder or shall I?”

Harry looked at me sadly. “I’m sorry, Lilliana. I love you very much and I am sorry.”

I sighed. “I love you too, _Uncle_ Harry. You are forgiven.” If Aunt Aly could forgive him for accusing her of cheating on Uncle Draco with Voldemort of all people, who was I to withhold my forgiveness?

Uncle Harry hugged me as we walked to the floo.

Uncle Draco smiled at me. “Your kindness reminds me of another remarkable witch I know. And she was the most important thing to ever happen to me.”

Aunt Aly blushed. “Draco… you still make my tummy flip over. Even after all of these years.”

“Nice to know, my love.” Uncle Draco winked down at her. “What’s say when this is over we go find a broom closet somewhere?”

“Somewhere NOT in my home.” Aunt Ginny looked sternly at them both.

“Spoil sport.” Uncle Draco laughed.

I was glad this visit ended far differently than it started.

I wanted that. I wanted to be looked at by someone as if I were their entire world. “You two are seriously the best.”

When we stepped out of the floo Uncle Harry asked me if I would please go get both Scorpius and Albus.

“Bring them to the Headmistress’ office.” Uncle Harry instructed.

“Absolutely. I know where Scorpius will be and Albus should be…” It occurred to me I had no idea where he would be. He wasn’t Slytherin any longer. “We will find him, don’t worry.”

“Lilliana.” Uncle Draco called after me. “Thank you for telling me about Scorpius. And thank you for being the best thing that will ever happen to him.”

“You mean me and Albus, right?” I tried to hide my blush.

Aunt Aly laughed. “I don’t believe he does, dear. Malfoy men are very decisive like that.”

“I… ummm… I am going to go find them now and…” I was suddenly feeling very awkward. “ …be anywhere except here.”

I heard them all laughing behind me.


	32. Together Again

I knew Scorpius would be in the library, because that is just where he goes when he wants to research anything. Scorpius in no way believes people know more than books.

Never mind that people wrote those books.

I heard them talking before I saw them.

“Scorpius. I can’t…” Albus was miserable. Scorpius was miserable.

Scorpius pleaded with Albus. “I know. You’re in Gryffindor now. You don’t want to see me now. But here I am anyway. Talking to you.”

Albus tried to explain. “Well, I can’t talk so…”

Scorpius was having none of it. “You have to. You think you can just ignore everything that’s happened? The world has gone crazy, have you noticed?”

“I know, okay? Ron’s gone strange. Hermione’s a professor, it’s all wrong, but…” They were unlikely to be the only things that had gone wrong.

“And Rose and Hugo don’t exist.” Scorpius had a damned fine grasp of the situation. “Our family, we as good as killed them!”

“I know. Look, I don’t understand everything but you can’t be here.” I knew I should have interrupted, and explained they could now talk to each other, but something told me they needed this time. It was important.

“Because of what we did, they weren’t even born!” Scorpius sounded panicked. “Do you remember being told about the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball? All the four Triwizard champions took a partner. Your dad took Parvati Patil, Viktor Krum took...”

Albus knew the family history as well as anyone. “Aunt Hermione. And Ron got jealous and behaved like a prat.”

Scorpius clarified. “Only he didn’t. I found Rita Skeeter’s book about them. And it’s very different. Ron took Hermione to the ball.”

Albus nearly shouted. “What?”

“Sshhhh!” a snooty voice hissed out. Polly Chapman was there, WHY now did she decided to be studious?

Scorpius dropped his volume. “As friends. And they danced in a friendly way, and it was nice, and then he danced with Padma Patil and that was nicer, and they started dating and he changed a bit and then they got married and meanwhile Hermione became a...”

Albus was succinct. “... psychopath.”

Scorpius went on. “Hermione was supposed to go to that ball with Krum... do you know why she didn’t? Because she had suspicions the two strange Durmstrang boys she met before the first task were somehow involved in the disappearance of Cedric’s wand. She believed we... under Viktor’s orders... cost Cedric the first task…”

Albus sat down hard. “Wow.”

I wavered back and forth. Should I reveal myself? I was hiding behind a bookshelf. This sneaking and spying thing was not as hard as I would have thought.

Scorpius continued explaining what went wrong. “And without Krum, Ron never got jealous and that jealousy was all-important and so Ron and Hermione stayed very good friends but never fell in love... never got married... never had Rose and Hugo. We KILLED our cousins!”

Albus sounded stunned. “So that’s why Dad’s so... did he change too?”

Scorpius delivered a blow. “I’m pretty sure your dad is exactly the same. Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Married to Ginny. Three kids.”

Albus was as disappointed by this as I felt. “So why is he being such a...”

Definitely time for me to show myself.

Scorpius had no more time for Albus’ daddy issues at the moment than I did. “Have you heard me, Albus? This is bigger than you and your dad. Professor Croaker’s law the furthest someone can go back in time without the possibility of serious harm to the traveler or time itself is five hours. And we went back years. The smallest moment, the smallest change, it creates ripples. And we... we’ve created really bad ripples. Rose was never born. Hugo was never born. I really like that kid! Because of what we did. Lilliana!” Scorpius was surprised to see me round the corner.

The librarian shushed us.

Albus thought quickly. “Fine, let’s go back... fix it. Get Cedric and Rose and Hugo back.”

Scorpius was already shaking his head. “…is the wrong answer.”

“Scorp, we HAVE to.” Who said that? Not me, because no way was I OK with mucking about in time again. My own mouth betrayed me!

Scorpius just looked at me shocked. “You can’t be serious, Lils!”

Albus jumped on my support. “You’ve still got the Time-Turner, right? No one found it?”

Scorpius took it out of his pocket. “Yes, but…” Albus snatched it from his hand. “No. Don’t… Albus. Don’t you understand how bad things could get?”

Scorpius grabbed for the Time-Turner, Albus pushed him back, they wrestled inexpertly. My best friends were NOT brawlers.

Albus pleaded. “Things need fixing, Scorpius. Cedric still needs saving. Rose and Hugo need bringing back. We’ll be more careful. Whatever Croaker says, trust me, trust us.” He pointed to me and himself. “We’ll get it right this time.”

Scorpius looked terrified. “No. We won’t. Give it back, Albus! Give it back! Lilliana you just CAN’T be OK with this.”

Albus held the Time-Turner away. “I can’t. This is too important.”

“Yes, it’s too important... for us.” Scorpius shook his head. “We’re not good at this stuff. We’ll get it wrong.”

Albus would not give up. And Merlin bless me, I knew I had to help him. “Who’s saying that we’ll get it wrong?”

Scorpius looked at me as if I had betrayed him. “I say. Because that’s what we do. We mess things up. We lose. We’re losers, true and total losers. Haven’t you realized that yet?”

Albus finally got the upper hand and pinned Scorpius to the ground.

Albus looked at Scorpius bitterly. “Well, I wasn’t a loser before I met you.”

Scorpius looked at me for help. “Albus, whatever you’ve got to prove to your dad... this isn’t the way.”

Albus tossed me the Time-Turner. “I don’t have anything to prove to my dad. We’ve got to save Cedric to save Rose and Hugo. And maybe... without you holding us back... we can make a proper go of it.”

Scorpius scoffed. “Without me? Oh poor Albus Potter. With his chip on his shoulder. Poor Albus Potter. So sad.”

“Scorpius…” I was shocked at his outburst.

Albus glared down at him. “What are you saying?”

Scorpius exploded. “Try my life! People look at you because your dad’s the famous Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. People look at me because they think my dad is Voldemort. Vol-de-mort.”

Albus suddenly looked sorry. “Don’t even...”

Scorpius went on. “Can you even slightly imagine what that’s like? Have you even ever tried? No. Because you can’t see beyond the end of your nose. Because you can’t see beyond the end of your stupid thing with your dad. He will always be Harry Potter, you know that, right? And you will always be his son. And I know it’s hard, and the other kids are awful, but you have to learn to be okay with that, because... there are worse things, okay? There was a moment I was excited, when I realized time was different, a moment when I thought maybe my mum hadn’t been accused of changing time. Maybe Lilliana’s mum wasn’t dead. But no, turns out, my mum is still under suspicion. I’m still the child of Voldemort, Lilliana is still without a mother, both of us giving sympathy to the boy who doesn’t ever give anything back. So I’m sorry if I’ve ruined your life because I tell you... you wouldn’t have a chance of ruining mine... it was already ruined. You just didn’t make it better. Because you’re a terrible... the most terrible... friend.”

I had no idea Scorpius felt any of this. “Scorpius… let Albus up. We will solve this like always. Together.”

Albus digested this. He finals seems to see what he’s done to his friend.

We heard Professor McGonagall. Had Uncle Harry talked to her yet? “Albus? Albus Potter. Scorpius Malfoy. Are you in there... together? Because I advise you not to be.”

Shoot, I guess not.

Albus looked at me and Scorpius, he pulled a Cloak from his bag. “We need to hide.”

Scorpius was confused. “What?”

Albus looked ready to cry. “Scorpius, look at me…”

I debated, I could tell them that it was OK, that Uncle Harry was fixing it but… this might play out in my favor… if we were going to fix it all anyway…

Scorpius looked impressed by the cloak Albus was waving. “That’s the Invisibility Cloak? Isn’t it James’?”

Albus held the cloak up. “If she finds us, we’ll be forced apart forever. Please. I didn’t understand. Please. Lilliana, stall her!”

Professor McGonagall sounded like she was giving them every chance. “I am about to enter.”

Professor McGonagall came into the room, holding the Marauder’s Map in her hands. The boys disappeared beneath the Cloak. She looked around, exasperated. “Alright Miss Dursley, where are Albus and Scorpius.”

I looked around. “I don’t see them Professor.” I answered honestly.

“Well, where have they... I never wanted this thing and now it’s playing tricks on me.” She looked back at the map. She identified where they should have been. She looked around the room. Objects move as the boys invisibly move past them. She saw where they’re heading, she made to block them. But they skirted around her. “Unless. Unless... Your father’s Cloak.”

I moved to block the way they had gone.

She looked back at the map, and at the boys and smiled to herself. “Well, if I didn’t see you, I didn’t see you.”

Once she left the two boys remove the Cloak. We sat in silence for a moment.

Albus finally spoke. “Yes, I stole this from James. He’s remarkably easy to steal from; his trunk combination is the date he got his first broom. I’ve found the Cloak made avoiding bullies... easier.”

Scorpius nodded.

“I’m sorry... about your mum, Lilliana. I know we don’t talk about her enough... but I hope you know... I’m sorry... it’s rubbish... what happened to her... to you. And I am so sorry my dad hasn’t stopped the rumors about you Scorpius.” Albus did look really sorry.

Scorpius nodded. “Thanks.” I said nothing.

“My dad said... said that you were this dark cloud around me. My dad started to think... and I just knew I had to stay away, and if I didn’t, Dad said he would...” Albus stopped choked up.

Scorpius looked horrified. “Your dad thinks the rumors are true... I am the son of Voldemort?”

Albus hung his head. “His department are currently investigating it.”

Should I break in NOW? No, whatever was happening we would fix it.

Scorpius shrugged. “Good. Let them. Sometimes... sometimes I find myself thinking... maybe they’re true too.”

Albus and I looked at each other in shock. “No. They’re not true. And I’ll tell you why. Because I don’t think Voldemort is capable of having a kind son... and you’re kind, Scorpius. To the depths of your belly, to the tips of your fingers. I truly believe Voldemort... Voldemort couldn’t have a child like you.”

“And even if he did.” I took Scorpius’ hand. “It wouldn’t change how we… how I… feel about you.”

Scorpius is moved by this. “That’s nice... that’s a nice thing to say.”

Albus threw an arm over each of our shoulders. “And it’s something I should have said a long time ago. In fact, you’re probably the best person I know. And you don’t... you couldn’t... hold me back. You make me stronger... and when Dad forced us apart... without you...”

“I hated not having both of you. I confessed.

Scorpius slipped an arm around me. “I didn’t much like my life without both of you in it either.”

“And I know I’ll always be Harry Potter’s son... and I will sort that out in my head... and I know compared to you my life is pretty good, really, and that he and I are comparatively lucky and...” Albus started babbling.

Scorpius mercifully interrupted. “Albus, as apologies go this is wonderfully fulsome, but you’re starting to talk more about you than me again, so probably better to quit while you’re ahead.”


	33. We Couldn’t REALLY Make it Worse… Right?

Albus smiled and stretched out a hand. “Friends?”

“Always.” Scorpius extended his hand, Albus pulled Scorpius up into a hug. “That’s the second time you’ve done that.”

The two boys break apart and smile before Albus continued. “But I’m pleased we had this argument because it’s given me a really good idea.”

Scorpius looked suspicious. “About what?”

Albus grinned. “It involves the second task. And humiliation.”

Scorpius grabbed his hair. “You’re still talking about going back in time? Have we been having the same conversation?”

“You’re right... we are losers.” Albus sounded a little TOO enthusiastic about that.

“I am a brilliant Quidditch player you know.” I reminded him.

“OK, so Lils has one area where she is NOT a loser (“two, I am great at potions” Albus ignored me) We’re brilliant at losing and so we should be using our own knowledge here. Our own powers. Losers are taught to be losers. And there’s only one way to teach a loser... and we know that better than anyone... humiliation. We need to humiliate him. So in the second task that’s what we’ll do.”

Scorpius thinks... for a long time... and then looked at me. I nodded. Finally taking my hand he smiled. “That’s a really good strategy.”

Albus looked smug. “I know.”

“I mean, quite spectacular. Humiliate Cedric to save Cedric. Clever. And Rose and Hugo?” Scorpius enthused.

Albus grinned at me. “That I’m saving as a sparkly surprise. I can do it without you... but I want you there. Because I want us to do this together. Set things right together. So ... Will you come with us?”

Scorpius: But, just a minute, isn’t... wasn’t... the second task took place in the lake, and you’re not allowed to leave the school building.”

Albus grinned. “Yes. About that ... We need to find the girls’ bathroom on the first floor.”

We went in to the bathroom with Albus explaining his plan on the way and stopped in the center right in front of the large Victorian sink.

Scorpius looked dubious. “So let me get this right... the plan is Engorgement...”

Albus suddenly looked very theatrical. “Yes. Lilliana, that soap, if you may... “

I fished a soap out of the sink.

“Engorgio.” Albus fired a bolt from his wand across the room. The soap blows up to four times its size.

“Nice. Consider me engorgimpressed.” I groaned at Scorpius’ pun.

Albus further explained. “The second task was the lake task. They had to retrieve something which was stolen from them, which turned out to be...”

Scorpius added “... people they loved.”

Albus hummed in agreement. “Cedric used a Bubble-Head Charm to swim through the lake. All we do is follow him in there and use Engorgement to turn him into something rather larger. We know the Time-Turner doesn’t give us long, so we’re going to be quick. Get to him and Engorgio his head and watch him float out of the lake... away from the task... away from the competition...”

Scorpius pointed out the flaw in the plan. “But... you still haven’t told us how we’re going to actually get to the lake...”

And then suddenly Moaning Myrtle appeared with a jet of water from the sink “Whoa. That feels good. Never used to enjoy that. But when you get to my age, you take what you can..."

Scorpius whooped. “Of course... you’re a genius... Moaning Myrtle...”

Moaning Myrtle swooped down onto Scorpius. “What did you call me? Do I moan? Am I moaning now? AM I? AM I?”

Scorpius backed away. “No, I didn’t mean...”

Moaning Myrtle shouted. “What’s my name?”

Scorpius looked at his feet. “Myrtle.”

Moaning Myrtle sniffed. “Exactly... Myrtle. Myrtle Elizabeth Warren... a pretty name... my name... no need for the moaning.”

Scorpius had no idea what to say. “Well...”

I was in full disagreement about the moaning, I had been in this bathroom before. But Moaning Myrtle was also known to be quite the tattle tale so I kept my mouth shut so she didn’t run off to tattle on us to the Baron.

Moaning Myrtle appeared bashful suddenly and she giggled “It’s been a while. Boys. In my bathroom. In my girls’ bathroom. Well, that’s not right ... But then again, I always did have a soft spot for the Potters. And I was moderately partial to a Malfoy too. Now how can I help you pair?”

I glared at her and stepped closer to Scorpius. “WHICH Malfoy?”

Albus elbowed me in the side. “You were there, Myrtle... in the lake. They wrote about you. There must be a way out of these pipes.”

Moaning Myrtle looked flattered. “I’ve been everywhere. But where specifically were you thinking?”

“The second task. The lake task. In the Triwizard Tournament.” Albus told her. “Twenty-five years ago. Harry and Cedric.”

Moaning Myrtle sighed. “Such a shame the pretty one had to die. Not that your father is not pretty... but Cedric Diggory... you’d be amazed at how many girls I had to hear doing love incantations in this very bathroom ... And the weeping after he was taken.”

She did NOT sound as though she had wept.

Albus pleaded. “Help us, Myrtle, help us get into that same lake.”

Moaning Myrtle looked sadly at Albus. “You think I can help you travel in time?”

“We need you to keep a secret.” Oh now why did Albus have to tell her THAT?

“I love secrets. I won’t tell a soul. Cross my heart and hope to die. Or... the equivalent. For ghosts. You know.” Moaning Myrtle crossed her chest.

Albus nodded at Scorpius, who revealed the Time-Turner.

Albus explained our plan to Moaning Myrtle. “We can travel in time. You’re going to help us travel the pipes. We’re going to save Cedric Diggory.”

Moaning Myrtle grinned. “Well, that sounds like fun.”

“And we’ve no time to lose.” Yeah, especially since she is going to rat us out.

Moaning Myrtle motioned. “This very sink. This very sink empties directly into the lake. It breaks every bylaw but this school has always been antiquated. Dive in and you will be piped straight to it.”

Albus pulls himself into the sink, dumping his cloak as he does. Scorpius and I copied him.

Albus handed me and Scorpius some green foliage in a bag. “Some for me and some for you two.”

Scorpius looked down at the slimy plant. “Gillyweed? We’re using gillyweed? To breathe underwater?”

Albus held up his gillyweed. “Just like my dad did. Now, are you ready?”

Scorpius looked at us both. “Remember, this time we can’t be caught out by the clock... “

Albus agreed, “Five minutes, that’s all we allow for... before we get pulled back to the present.”

Scorpius looked even more concerned. “Tell me this is all going to be okay.”

Albus grinned. “It’s all going to be entirely okay. Are you ready?”

“It will be fine Scorp.” I assured him. “I mean, how much worse could we really make it?”

Albus took the gillyweed and disappeared down.

Scorpius was clearly having second thoughts. “No, Albus... Albus...”

He looked up, he and I were alone with Moaning Myrtle.

Moaning Myrtle smiled. “I do like brave boys.”

Scorpius looking a little bit scared, a tiny bit brave. “Then I’m entirely ready. For whatever comes.”

“Together?” I asked him.

“Always.” We took the gillyweed and disappeared down.

Once again the world spun away from us. From somewhere above we could hear a loud voice booming.

It was again Ludo Bagman. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the greatest, the fabulous, the one and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. If you’re from Hogwarts. Give me a cheer.”

There was a loud cheer.

Albus, Scorpius I were swimming through the lake. Descending through the water with graceful ease.

Ludo could still be heard above. “If you’re from Durmstrang give me a cheer.”

There was a loud cheer.

He tried to liven the girls up from last time. “AND IF YOU’RE FROM BEAUXBATONS GIVE ME A CHEER.”

There’s a slightly less limp cheer.

“The French are getting into this.” Ludo proclaimed. “And they’re off . . . Viktor’s a shark, of course he is, Fleur looks remarkable, ever plucky Harry is using gillyweed, clever Harry, very clever and Cedric well, Cedric, what a treat, ladies and gentlemen, Cedric is using a Bubble Charm to cruise through the lake.

Cedric Diggory approached us through the water, a bubble over his head. I, Albus and Scorpius raised our wands together and fired an Engorgement Charm through the water.

He turned and looked at us, confused. And it hit him. And around him the water glowed gold.

And then Cedric started to grow — and grow again — and grow some more. He looked around himself entirely panicked. And we watched as Cedric ascended helplessly through the water.

“But no, what’s this.” Ludo’s voice was astonished. “Cedric Diggory is ascending out of the water and seemingly out of the competition. Oh, ladies and gentlemen, we don’t have our winner but we certainly have our loser. Cedric Diggory is turning into a balloon, and this balloon wants to fly. Fly, ladies and gentlemen, fly. Fly out of the task and out of the tournament and oh my, it gets wilder still, around Cedric, fireworks explode declaiming “Ron loves Hermione” and the crowd love that, oh, ladies and gentlemen, the look on Cedric’s face. It’s quite some picture, it’s quite some sight, it’s quite some tragedy. This is a humiliation, there’s no other word for it.”

And Albus smiles widely and high-fived Scorpius in the water. Both hugged me.

This was great! We had done it! Cedric would be safe and sound. Bruised ego, but alive.

And Albus pointed up, and we nodded, and started to swim ever upwards. And as Cedric ascended, people start to laugh, and everything changed.

The world became darker. The world becomes almost black, in fact.

This was nothing like the last two times. And I was afraid.

And there was a flash. And a bang. And the Time-Turner ticked to a stop. And we were back in the present.

Scorpius suddenly emerged, shooting up through the water. And he was triumphant. I came up right beside him.

Scorpius shouted, fist pumping the air. “Woooo-hoooooo!”

He looks around, surprised. And then at me confused. “Where’s Albus?” He put his arms into the air. “We did it!”

I looked through the water as far as I could but there was no sign of Albus anywhere.

“Albus?” Scorpius called.

Albus still doesn’t emerge. Scorpius treaded water for a moment, thinking and then he dove back into the water.

He emerges back up again. Now looking thoroughly panicked. He looked around. “Albus… ALBUS… ALBUS!”

And there’s a whisper in Parseltongue. I don’t even know how I knew what I was hearing but I just… _knew_. And it was awful. “He’s coming. He’s coming. He’s coming.” We could hear the chant being taken up everywhere,

A voice screeched near us. “Scorpius Malfoy, Lilliana Umbridge. Get out of the lake. Get out of the lake. Right now.”

Lilliana…. Who now? I looked right up in to the face from my nightmares.

My Aunt. Dolores Umbridge.


	34. Oh But We CAN make Things Worse

“Miss. I need help. Please, Miss.” Scorpius was too worried about Albus to pay attention to whom he was asking for help from.

Aunt Dolores, Merlin’s beard I was looking at my mother’s sister. “ Miss? I’m Professor Umbridge, the headmistress of your school, I’m no “Miss.” Lilliana come out of there at once, what in the Dark Lord’s name are you thinking to be out in that lake with all of your clothes on?”

Scorpius had not caught on to our predicament yet. “You’re the headmistress? But I…”

Aunt Dolores took my arm and pulled me from the lake. “I am the headmistress, and however important your family may be it doesn’t give you an excuse to dillydally, to mess about.”

She used her wand to dry me off. “There you are poppet, all better now.” The sweet look she was giving me horrified me. What sins could I have possibly committed to get in to THIS witch’s good books?

Scorpius still thought we should save Albus. “There’s a boy in this lake. You need to get help. I’m looking for my friend, Miss. Professor.”

I shook my head at him in warning.

He ignored me and continued. “Headmistress. One of Hogwarts’ students, Miss. I’m looking for Albus Potter.”

Aunt Dolores looked at him as though he had gone ‘round the bend. “Potter? Albus Potter? There’s no such student. In fact, there hasn’t been a Potter at Hogwarts for years and that boy didn’t turn out so well. Not so much rest in peace, Harry Potter, more rest in perpetual despair. Total troublemaker. Not like my darling girl at all.” She rested an arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

I swallowed hard. Whatever was happening I had to make her think I was on her side. “Thank you, Aunty.”

She positively beamed at me. “Aunty! You haven’t called me that since you were little and I rescued you from that filthy blood traitor who gave birth to you!”

Blood traitor? My mother? Not squib… blood traitor… my mother WAS a witch…

Scorpius looked ready to cry. “Harry Potter’s dead?”

Suddenly from above I felt a breath of the wind. Black robes arose around us. Black robes that became black shapes. That became dementors. Flying dementors all around the school. These black deadly shapes, these black deadly forces. They are everything to be feared. And they suck the spirit from the very lake itself.

The wind continued. This is hell. And then, from near the Quidditch pitch, whispering around everyone.

Words said with an unmistakable voice. “Haaarry Pottttter.” The voice of Voldemort.

Aunt Dolores scoffed at Scorpius. “Have you swallowed something funny in there? Become a Mudblood without any of us noticing? Harry Potter died over twenty years ago as part of that failed coup on the school he was one of those Dumbledore terrorists we bravely overthrew at the Battle of Hogwarts. Now come along I don’t know what game you’re playing but you’re upsetting the dementors and entirely ruining Voldemort Day.”

Upsetting the DEMENTORS? Could we talk about how they were upsetting ME?

“Come along, Poppet.” Aunt Dolores pulled me along. “We must get you ready for your Auspice pinning today.”

“Auspice pinning?” I knew better than to ask, I knew I needed to just go along with everything until I could figure it out but it just slipped out.

“Oh now, I know you wanted to join the Augurey’s side at once after school, darling.” Aunt Dolores cooed. “But it just would not do. You must give every appearance of working your way up. Now don’t let’s argue about this again, dearest.”

As we approached the castle the Parseltongue whispers grew louder and louder. Grow monstrously loud. And giant banners with snake symbols upon them flew over the castle.

Scorpius looked as ill as I felt. “Voldemort Day?”

Aunt Dolores ignored him. “And what in the Dark Lord’s name are you doing swimming with Scorpius Malfoy. Best friends or no, I doubt very much Mr. Fredericks would appreciate you sneaking about with another boy.”

“Yann?” I asked confused. “What has he to…?”

“I assume as your intended he will be the one pinning your Auspice Badge on.” She continued.

My intended to do… what? I wisely did not ask. “Yes Aunt.”

We went back to the castle where Scorpius was instructed to get cleaned up and prepare for the ceremonies.

“Voldemort Day” turned out to be, in reality, Voldemort Week. From April 25th to May 2nd we were expected to celebrate the Death Eater’s brave triumph over those terrible Dumbledore traitors.

I was kept busy over the next several days and did not have a chance to speak to Scorpius again. I did not much like myself in this brave new world where “the future is ours to make” according to this Augurey who I am supposedly excited to serve.

“I”, or the me that was in this horrifying nightmare world, had set up _damnatio ad bestias_ “condemnation to beasts” where mudbloods were to be hauled from the mudblood camps and torn apart by animals, or administered the Dementor’s Kiss. Apparently this had all been my idea.

“Oh, poppet, I can’t tell you how pleased the Dark Lord and his Augurey are with your innovative ideas!” Aunt Dolores gushed while going over the school books. It was my duty to help her as a sort of assistant. “Just brilliant to use those filthy creatures as servants once the Kiss has been administered. So much easier to care for than a house elf, and much more plentiful after we exterminated those vile traitors.”

All house elves had been put to death following the Battle of Hogwarts for having taken part. Their heads were mounted on walls with their list of “crimes” which included everything from attacking witches and wizards to merely doing their duty by preparing and serving meals. Or, in this “brave new world”, providing succor to the enemy.

And it had been my idea to replace them with soulless mudbloods.

Scorpius, much to my surprise, entered the office. I had not seen him in some time. He was dressed in darker, blacker robes. He had a pensive look on his face, remaining coiled and alert. Scorpius barely looked at me.

Aunt Dolores smiled up at him, much the way a cat would while playing with a mouse. “Scorpius . Thank you so much for coming to see me.”

Scorpius inclined his head. “Headmistress.”

Aunt Dolores bade him sit. “Scorpius , I’ve thought for a long time that you have Head Boy potential, as you know. Pure-blooded, a natural leader, wonderfully athletic…”

Scorpius looked surprised. “Athletic?”

Aunt Dolores tittered. “No need to be modest, Scorpius . I’ve seen you on the Quidditch pitch, there’s rarely a Snitch you don’t catch. Why almost as good as my Lilliana. You are a highly valued student. Valued by the faculty. Valued especially by me. I’ve positively glowed about you in dispatches to the Augurey. Our work together flushing out the more dilettante students has made this school a safer, purer place Scorpius has it not?

There is the sound of a scream from off. Scorpius turns towards it. But he dismissed the sound. He must and he will control himself. Please Scorpius I thought. Please don’t make waves, not yet.

Aunt Dolores continued. “But in the three days since I found you in that lake on Voldemort Day, you’ve become… odder and odder. In particular, this sudden obsession with Harry Potter…”

Scorpius started to interrupt. “I don’t…”

Aunt Dolores started drilling him. “Questioning everyone you can about the Battle of Hogwarts. How Potter died. Why Potter died. And this ludicrous fascination with Cedric Diggory. Scorpius , we’ve checked you for hexes and curses, there were none we can see, so I’m asking if there’s anything I can do to restore you to what you were…”

I didn’t think I just reacted. “It was ME Aunty. All my fault I…”

Scorpius’ eyes flicked over me impassively.

“YOUR fault, poppet? Whatever do you mean?” Aunt Dolores turned her eyes on me.

“I… asked Scorpius to… see, I thought if he could prove himself by outing more of Potter’s associates, since some are still missing, then maybe Un.. I mean Lord Malfoy and the Dark Lord might…” Oh hell, what was I even saying?!

Aunt Dolores took something from my babbling. “Ahhhh!!!” She gasped happily. “Young love.”

“I… ummm…” I glanced at Scorpius my ears bright red.

“Oh poppet, you should have said so.” Aunt Dolores grasped my hand. “I will send you to Lord Malfoy as soon as possible. You may plead your case. In the mean time I expect you to act dutifully towards Mr. Fredericks.”

Ah yes, my “intended” I had not seen him once.

“And I assume we may trust you to play your part and no more of this foolishness?” Aunt Dolores turned to Scorpius with mock severity. “Fully restored?”

Scorpius agreed at once. “No. No. Consider me restored. Temporary aberration. That’s all.”

Aunt Dolores beamed. “So we can continue our work together?”

Scorpius nodded. “We can.”

She puts her hand to her heart, and touches her wrists together. “For Voldemort and Valor.”

Scorpius tried to copy but he clearly did not have as much experience as I did. “For, um… yes.”

I grabbed Scorpius and looked down at my aunt. “We have… a lot to discuss, may I be excused Aunty?”

“Of course, poppet.” The social climbing witch practically glowed. “Discretion if you please.”

Once we left her office, Scorpius looked at me. “Are you still… my Lilliana, I mean from…”

I ignored how his saying “my Lilliana” made my tummy flip over. In that moment I knew just how Aunt Aly felt. “Scorpius we messed up BIG time, we HAVE to fix this! You DO still have the time turner, yes?”

Scorpius collapsed against the wall. “Oh thank Merlin, I was beginning to think that this you wasn’t the real you… I mean…”

We were interrupted by a group of people who turned the corner.

Karl Jenkins was in the lead. “Hey, Scorpion King. Lilliana.”

Scorpius got high-fived, it’s looked painful, but he took it.

Yann Fredericks was there. Purely objectively he was an attractive boy. “We’re still on, right, tomorrow night?” He asked Scorpius, slipping an arm around my waist. “Hello, little love, miss me?” I allowed his kiss on my cheek without flinching.

Karl Jenkins pumped his fist in the air. “Because we are ready to spill some proper Mudblood guts.”

Polly Chapman was with them. “Scorpius .”

Scorpius turned towards her, clearly surprised to hear her say his name. “Polly Chapman?”

Polly flipped her hair. “Shall we cut to it? I know everyone is waiting to know who you’re going to ask because, you know, you need to ask someone and I’ve been asked by three people already and I know I’m not alone in refusing them all. In case, you know, you were to ask me.”

Scorpius looked perplexed. “Right.”

Polly looked sickeningly sweetly at him. “Which would be great. If you were interested. Which rumor is you are. And I just want to make clear, at this moment, that I am also interested. And that isn’t a rumor. That’s a f-a-c-t fact.”

Scorpius was absolutely clueless. “That’s… um… great but what are we talking about?”

Great? What the hell did he mean by “That’s great?”

Polly flipped her hair again. “The Blood Ball, of course. Who you the Scorpion King are taking to the Blood Ball.”

Scorpius finally clued in. “You… Polly Chapman… want me to take you to a… ball?”

There is the sound of screaming behind us. “What is that screaming?” Scorpius asked.

Polly smirked. “Mudbloods, of course. In the dungeons. Your idea, wasn’t it? What’s going on with you? Oh Potter, I’ve got blood on my shoes again.” She bent and carefully cleaned the blood off her shoes. I wanted to be sick. “Like the Augurey insists the future is ours to make so here I am, making a future with you. For Voldemort and Valor.”

Scorpius touched his heart and wrists. “For Voldemort it is.”

Yann laughed and kissed me again. “SO glad that we don’t have to do any of that. I got the swatches your Aunt sent and our soulless will get right on top of making certain we match perfectly.”

Polly walked on, Scorpius looked agonized after her. What is this world and what is he within it? What had the two of us become?


	35. Not a Hugging Sort of Place

True to her word the next day Aunt Dolores sent us to the Ministry to see Uncle Draco. Except he wasn’t my beloved Uncle any longer. I had to remember that.

Draco is impressive in a way I have never seen. He has the smell of power about him. Flying down either side of the room are Augurey flags with the bird emblazoned in a fascistic manner.

Draco was not amused at the time it took us to get there. “You are late.”

“I am sorry sir.” I murmured.

Scorpius still had yet to learn caution. “This is your office?”

Draco grew angry. “You are late and unapologetic, maybe you are determined to compound the problem.”

“No sir, we aren’t…” I tried but was stopped with an upheld hand.

Scorpius was still trying to wrap his head around the change. “You’re Head of Magical Law Enforcement?”

Draco was having none of this non sense. “How dare you! How dare you embarrass me and keep me waiting and then not apologize for it!”

Scorpius finally started to realize this was NOT the father he remembered. “Sorry.”

Draco was only slightly mollified. “Sir.”

Scorpius corrected. “Sorry, sir.”

Draco placed both hands on his desk. “I did not bring you up to be sloppy, Scorpius. I did not bring you up to humiliate me at Hogwarts.”

Scorpius was confused. So was I. Everything I heard about the Scorpion King was that he was brutal and enjoyed torture. Everything THIS Draco should want. “Humiliate you, sir?”

Draco explained. “Harry Potter, asking questions about Harry Potter, of all the embarrassing things. How dare you disgrace the Malfoy name.”

“No, please!” I Interrupted. “Lord Malfoy… that was all my idea… Scorpius was just…”

Draco turned his attention towards me. “Your Aunt seems to be under the impression you are seeking my blessing to end your current marriage contract for one with my family.”

Wow, could that have been less romantic? “I…” In for a penny, in for a pound. “Yes sir.”

“Embarrassing my family was how you intended to go about it then? He asked sternly.

“No sir.” I assured him. “We wanted to maybe… find some of the mudbloods and traitors who escaped,”

“So, looking to join the mudblood sports are you?” He chuckled.

It was the most terrifying sound I had ever heard.

Scorpius looked nauseous. “Oh no. Are you responsible? No. No. You can’t be.”

Draco warned “Scorpius…”

Scorpius continued, clearly angry and disgusted. “The Daily Prophet today, three wizards blowing up bridges to see how many Muggles they can kill with one blast is that you?”

Draco glared. “Be very careful.”

Scorpius was nearly in tears. “The “Mudblood” death camps, the torture, the burning alive of those that oppose him. How much of that is you? Mum always told me that you were a better man than I could see, but this is what you really are, isn’t it? A murderer, a torturer, a…”

Draco rose up and pulled Scorpius hard onto the table. The violence is surprising and deadly. All I could do was gasp.

Draco snapped. “Do not use her name in vain, Scorpius . Do not score points that way. She deserves better than that. Her death is not your toy.”

Death… Aunt Aly… Dead? Gone? No….!

Scorpius said nothing, horrified and scared. Draco reads this. He lets go of Scorpius’ head. He obviously didn’t like hurting his son. That was… something. “And no, those idiots blasting Muggles, that’s not my doing, though it’ll be me the Augurey asks to bribe the Muggle Prime Minister with gold . . . Did your mother really say that of me?”

“She said that Grandfather didn’t like her very much opposed the match.” WHAT? Lucius Malfoy loved Aunt Aly… Scorpius must have heard other things… “He thought she was too Muggle-loving too weak but that you defied him for her. She said it was the bravest thing she’d ever seen.”

Draco looked wistful. “She made being brave very easy, your mother.”

Scorpius was sad. “But that was… another you. Another her.” He looked at his dad, who looks back with a frown. “I’ve done bad things, you’ve done worse. What have we become, Dad?”

Draco hardened. “We haven’t become anything we simply are as we are.”

Scorpius scoffed. “The Malfoys. The family you can always rely on to make the world a murkier place. Are you sure you want to attach yourself to THESE Malfoys, Lils?”

I reached out and took Scorpius hand. “Together.”

Scorpius nodded to me. “Like always. Together.” He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

This hit home with Draco. He looked carefully at Scorpius and then at me.

Draco asked carefully. “This business at the school… what’s inspired it?

Scorpius sighed. “I don’t want to be who I am.”

Draco stared at me.” And what’s brought that on?”

Scorpius looked desperately at me and for a way of describing his story. “I’ve seen myself in a different way.”

Draco picked up a picture. “You know what I loved most about your mother? She could always help me find light in the darkness. She made the world, my world, anyway, less… what was the word you used “murky. Your mother was the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

I remembered the last time he said this. I so badly wanted to take his hand as well, the way I had seen Aunt Aly do so many times.

Scorpius was so sad. I wanted to hug him. But this office wasn’t a hugging sort of place. “Did she?”

Draco studied his son. “There’s more of her in there than I thought. Whatever you’re doing do it safely. I can’t lose you too.”

Scorpius agreed. “Yes. Sir.”

Draco looked at his son one last time as though he were trying to understand his head. “For Voldemort and Valor.”

Scorpius looked at him and backs out of the room grabbing my hand. “For Voldemort and Valor.”

“That was… bracing.” I shuddered.

“He knows.” Scorpius whispered. “I think my dad knows… something.”

“Don’t be silly, Scorp.” I reassured him. “How could your dad possibly…”

“When he slung me to the table.” I winced at the memory. “The Time-Turner slipped out…”

That made no sense. “Then why didn’t he take it? Stop us? Why just…”

“Mum…” Scorpius choked out. “He wants me to bring back Mum…”

“I… yeah, I get that.” My throat was tight. “I thought at first when we started doing this that maybe I could get my Mum to the hospital in time… maybe…. But we only ever get five minutes and…”

“Umbridge killed her.” Scorpius interrupted.

“I… what?” I mean I knew Aunt Dolores was evil, I had spent enough time in her offices to know exactly how awful she was.

So evil, yes but capital “E” evil?

Enough to kill her own sister?

“It is in the history books.” Of COURSE he read it in a book. “It is all about how she rescued you from muggles and a blood traitor. She got a Merlin Second Class for it. If you make something distinguished of yourself she will get upgraded to First Class.”

I was ready to be sick. “And… your Mum…?” I didn’t want to know, I HAD to know.

“My grandfather.” Scorpius looked as ill as I felt. “When her actions during the war were discovered… my grandfather decided to purify the family’s blood. By killing her.”

“And your sisters?” I asked. “Were they…?”

“Safe. I suppose. Both were sent to Beauxbatons. Mum didn’t want them to go to Hogwarts. She didn’t want me there either but dad… he insisted I be kept close. Miranda is married off in some arranged pureblood marriage to some pureblood bloke named Gavin Wood. I understand their first child is expected to come to Hogwarts next year.”

“Have you seen her? Talked to her?” Could she be an ally I wanted to ask.

“NO!” Scorpius looked at me in horror. “Do you think I want Miri to know what I have become?”

“Right… no of course not.” OK so it was just us.

“We can’t talk here.” Scorpius grabbed my hand and dragged me to the floos. It should not have come as a surprise to know that he had access to a floo that took us straight to the Hogwarts Library.

Scorpius and I entered the library and he started desperately to look through books. He found a history book. “How did Cedric become a Death Eater? What have I missed? Find me some… light in the darkness. Tell me your secrets. What have I missed?”

I jumped when Craig Bowker JR. suddenly appeared. “Why are you here?”

Scorpius turned to look at a rather desperate looking Craig, his clothes tattered and worn.

Scorpius looked around confused. “Why can’t I be here?”

Craig Bowker JR. sounded pitiful. “It’s not ready yet. I’m working as fast as I can. But Professor Snape sets so much of it, and writing the essay in two different ways. I mean, I’m not complaining… Sorry.”

Scorpius controlled his annoyance, but only just. He hated to be interrupted during research. “Start again. From the beginning. What’s not ready?”

Craig Bowker JR. looked ready to cry. “Your Potions homework. And I’m happy to do it grateful even and I know you hate homework and books and I never let you down, you know that.”

Scorpius was even more confused than before. “I hate homework?”

Those words were so wrong I could almost feel Scorpius’ brain malfunctioning.

Craig Bowker JR. nodded, eager to please. “You’re the Scorpion King. Of course you hate homework. What are you doing with A History of Magic? I could do that assignment too?”

“But why are YOU doing Scorpius’ homework?” I was confused. I didn’t remember Craig from school. Were they friends?

I looked at Scorpius who just shrugged.

“I am really good, miss.” Craig tried to defend himself. “And as a halfblood…”

Halfblood. Like me.

If my Aunt wasn’t headmistress, would I have been reduced to this as well?

Scrounging around my “betters” trying to make a place for myself in a world that did not really want me?

Scorpius looked at Craig a moment and then walked away.

“Is he angry with me, miss?” Craig looked terrified.

I remembered the screaming from the basements. How the tortures had been Scorpius’ idea.

What had Scorpius become in this new world? What had I become? What would happen to us if we couldn’t fix things?

“I will make certain he isn’t.” I assured Craig. “Don’t worry… just… go back to your homework.”

Craig looked at me so gratefully I almost vomited. “I could do your homework as well miss. I will find the time. I have found I really only need a little sleep.”

I looked at the poor ragged boy. “If I can’t fix anything else, Craig, I promise I will make things better for you.”

It was the best I could do. By Merlin if I couldn’t save anyone else in this world I would save Craig Bowker JR!

I had no idea how that simple heartfelt vow would change so much for me later.

I hurried to catch up with Scorpius. We are after all, still on Scorpius time.

Scorpius stopped suddenly and turned to me. “Did he say Snape?”


	36. Dumbledore's Army

Scorpius and I ran into the Potions classroom, slamming back the door. Severus Snape looked up at us.

Due to Voldemort Day we had not had classes in the whole time we had been here. I definitely would have noticed Professor Snape!

Snape sneered at us. “Did no one teach you to knock, boy?”

Scorpius looked up at Snape, slightly breathless, slightly unsure, slightly exultant. He looked at me uncertain where to start.

“Severus Snape. This is an honor.” Scorpius babbled out.

“Indeed an honor sir!” I was acting like a goofy girl, but this was THE Severus Snape. Spy extraordinaire and all around best Slytherin EVER!

Snape glared at us. “Professor Snape will do fine. You may behave like a king at this school, Malfoy, but that doesn’t make us all your subjects. And I am surprised at you Miss Umbridge.”

Scorpius was too excited to hold back. “But you’re the answer…”

“How very pleasant for me. If you’ve got something to say, boy, then please say it…” Snape was singularly unimpressed. “If not, close the door on your way out.”

Scorpius pleaded. “We need your help.”

“Please, sir.” I tried not to throw myself at his feet. I succeeded. Just barely.

Snape rolled his eyes. “I exist to serve.”

Scorpius was baffled as to how to continue. “I just don’t know what help I need. Are you still undercover now? Are you still working secretly for Dumbledore?”

Snape glared at him. “Dumbledore? Dumbledore’s dead. And my work for him was public I taught in his school.”

“No.” Scorpius slammed his hands down on a desk. “That’s not all you did. You watched the Death Eaters for him. You advised him. Everyone thought you’d murdered him but it turned out you’d been supporting him. You saved the world.”

“And we destroyed it.” I confessed. Something about his hands intrigued me, but I couldn’t guess what.

Snape looked ready to poison us. “These are very dangerous allegations, boy. And don’t think the Malfoy name will prevent me inflicting punishment.”

Scorpius tried desperately to convince him. “What if I was to tell you there was another world, another world in which Voldemort was defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Harry Potter and Dumbledore’s Army won, how would you feel then?”

Snape looked at us carefully. “I’d say that the rumors of Hogwarts’ beloved Scorpion King losing his mind are well founded.”

“Your ring!” I shouted. “That’s what it is!”

Both of them turned to look at me. “My what?” Snape had a scowl that could peel paint.

“Your mother’s wedding ring!” I motioned towards his hand. “Eileen Prince!”

“Of course!” Scorpius nodded. “How could I have missed it? My mother never takes it off.”

“You… what are you babbling about now?” But Professor Snape now looked more curious than angry.

“Alya Malfoy NEVER takes off that ring.” I told him. “She… I think she cared for you very much sir.”

Snape just looked at me. “Explain.” Alya was the key. He was willing to listen now.

Scorpius explained. “There was a stolen Time-Turner. I stole a Time-Turner. With Albus. We tried to bring Cedric Diggory back from the dead, when he was dead. We tried to stop him winning the Triwizard Tournament. But by doing so we turned him into an almost different person entirely.”

Snape shook his head. “Harry Potter won that Triwizard Tournament.”

Scorpius went on. “He wasn’t supposed to do it alone. Cedric was supposed to win it with him. But we humiliated him out of the tournament. And as a result of that humiliation he became a Death Eater. I can’t work out what he did in the Battle of Hogwarts, whether he killed someone or what, but he did something and it changed everything.”

Snape snorted. “Cedric Diggory killed only one wizard and not a significant one. Neville Longbottom.”

Scorpius smacked his head. “Oh, of course, that’s it! Professor Longbottom was supposed to kill Nagini, Voldemort’s snake. Nagini had to die before Voldemort could die. That’s it! You’ve solved it! We destroyed Cedric, he killed Neville, Voldemort won the battle. Can you see? Can you see it?”

Snape could not afford to be swayed. “I can see this is a Malfoy game. Get out before I alert your father and plunge you into deep trouble.”

Scorpius played his final, desperate card. “You loved his mother. I don’t remember everything. I know you loved his mother. Harry’s mother. Lily. I know you spent years undercover. I know without you the war could never have been won. How would I know this if I hadn’t seen the other world?”

I knew something that had been left out of the history books. On purpose. “Lily Potter was my great Aunt. My grandmother was Petunia Dursley. Umbridge killed my mother who was a witch, stole me and raised me as her own. In THIS world. In my world that evil woman is in Azkaban.”

Snape says nothing, overwhelmed. Scorpius took this as an opportunity. “Only Dumbledore knew, am I right? And when you lost him you must have felt so alone. I know you’re a good man. Harry Potter told his son you’re a great man.”

Snape looks at Scorpius unsure what’s going on. Is this a trick? He is quite seriously at loss. “Harry Potter is dead.”

Scorpius shook his head in denial. “Not in my world. He said you were the bravest man he’d ever met. He knew, you see he knew your secret, what you did for Dumbledore. And he admired you for it greatly. And that’s why he named his son our best friend, after you both. Albus Severus Potter.”

Snape stopped. He was deeply moved.

“Please, sir” I begged. “For Lily, for the world, help us.”

Snape thinks and then walked up to Scorpius, taking out his wand as he does. Scorpius stepped back, scared. Snape fired his wand at the door. “Colloportus!” An invisible lock slammed into place. Snape opened a hatch at the back of the classroom. “Well, come on, then…”

I was ready for a little faith and walked towards him. Scorpius grabbed my arm. “Just a question, but where exactly are we going?”

Snape kept walking, expecting us to follow. “We’ve had to move many times. Everywhere we’ve settled they destroyed. This will take us to a room hidden in the roots of the Whomping Willow.”

Scorpius let me go. “Okay, who’s we?”

Snape chuckled. “Oh. You’ll see.”

As soon as we walked in to the small room Scorpius was pinned to the table by a magnificent-looking Hermione. Her clothes faded, her eyes blazing, she was full warrior now and it rather suited her, at least I thought it did. I mean, sure she had used a spell to tie me up and bind me to the wall, but still.

Hermione. “You make one more move and your brain will be a frog and your arms will be rubber.”

Snape called out. “Safe. He’s safe. You know you never could listen. You were a terrible bore of a student and you’re a terrible bore of whatever you are.”

Hermione glared up at Snape. “I was an excellent student.”

Snape disagreed. “You were moderate to average. He’s on our side!”

Scorpius tried unsuccessfully to look up. “I am, Hermione.”

Hermione looked at Scorpius, still very distrustful. “Most people know me as Granger. And I don’t believe a word you say, Malfoy.”

Scorpius almost cried. “It’s all my fault. My fault. And Albus’.”

“And I mine.” I was ready to cry. “And we always called you Aunt Hermione.”

Hermione let up a teensy bit. “Albus? Albus Dumbledore? What’s Albus Dumbledore got to do with this?”

Snape untied me. “He doesn’t mean Dumbledore. You may need to sit down.”

Ron ran in. His hair spiked. His clothes scruffy. He is slightly less good at the rebel look than Hermione is, but he was still a welcome sight to me.

Ron glared at Snape. “A royal visit, and.. “ He sees me and Scorpius and is immediately alarmed. “What are they doing here?”

He fumbled out his wand. “I’m armed and entirely dangerous and seriously advise you…” He realized his wand is the wrong way around and turns it right. “To be very careful.”

What I did next was foolish but I couldn’t help it. I ran at Ron and threw myself in to his arms sobbing causing him to stumble back. He patted my back awkwardly. “Well now…”

Snape sighed. “They’re safe, Ron.”

Ron kept patting my back. It felt so normal. “Thank Dumbledore for that.”

I fell asleep being cradled in arms and smells that were like home. I just wanted to go home.

When I awoke Hermione was sitting studying the Time-Turner as Ron tried to digest it all.

Ron gently removed me from his lap when he saw I was awake. “So you’re telling me that the whole of history rests on… Neville Longbottom? This is pretty wild.”

Hermione looked up. “It’s true, Ron.”

Ron still seemed skeptical. “Right. And you’re sure because…?”

Hermione waved an arm. “What they know about Snape about all of us there’s no way they could…”

Ron patted me. “Maybe he’s a really good guesser? And he dragged this poor girl…”

Scorpius laughed. “I’m not. Can you help?”

Ron rubbed his beard. “We’re the only ones that can. Dumbledore’s Army has shrunk considerably since its peak. In fact, we’re pretty much all that’s left, but we’ve kept fighting on. Hiding in plain sight. Doing our best to tickle their nose hairs. Granger here is a wanted woman. I’m a wanted man.”

Snape remarked drily. “Less wanted.”

Hermione looked at us. “To be clear In this other world… ? Before you meddled?”

Scorpius held out his hand and started ticking things off. “Voldemort is dead. Killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry is Head of Magical Law Enforcement. You’re Minister for Magic.”

Hermione stopped, surprised by this, she looks up with a smile. “I’m Minister for Magic?”

Ron wanted to join the fun. “Brilliant. What do I do?”

Scorpius looked at him. “You are an Auror. My Dad’s partner in fact.”

Ron looked down crest. “Okay, so, she’s Minister for Magic and I get Malfoy as a partner?”

Scorpius looked at Ron’s hurt face. “Well… you’re mostly focused on bringing up your kids.”

Ron grinned at this. “Great. I expect their mother is hot.”

Scorpius and I looked at each other blushing. “Well… Um… Depends what you think of… The thing is, you two sort of have kids together. A daughter and a son. Married. In love. Everything. You were shocked the other time too. When you were Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Ron was married to Padma. You’re constantly surprised by it.”

“That is how come you are my Aunt and Uncle.” I explained. “Because you and Uncle Harry are all still best friends and…”

“And you are Dudley’s daughter.” Ron looked at me. I nodded.

Hermione and Ron both looked at each other and then look away. And then Ron looks back. Ron cleared his throat repeatedly. With less conviction each time.

Hermione snapped. “Close your mouth when you’re looking at me, Weasley.”

Ron did so. Though he remains discombobulated. “And Snape? What does Snape do in this other world?”

Snape looked at Ron evenly. “I’m dead, presumably.”

He looked at Scorpius, whose face dropped. Snape smiled thinly. “You were a little too surprised to see me. How?”

Scorpius choked up only said. “Bravely. My mother was devastated by your loss.”

Snape smiled at the mention of Alya. “Who?”

Scorpius tried to look him in the eye and failed. “Voldemort.”

Snape just sneered. “How very irritating.”


	37. Kiss Me

There was a silence as Snape digested this information. “Still, there’s glory in being taken down by the Dark Lord himself, I suppose.”

“You became a hero… a legend… to all of us in Slytherin.” I told him. “It truly is such a great honor to meet you, sir.” He smiled thinly at me. But it looked genuine.

Hermione reached for his hand. “I’m sorry, Severus.”

Snape looked at her, and then swallowed his pain. He indicated Ron with a flick of his head. “Well, at least I’m not married to him.”

Hermione was right back to business. “Which spells did you use?”

Scorpius and she must have been speaking some secret bookworm language because he knew right away what she meant. “Expelliarmus in the first task and Engorgio in the second.”

Ron looked at Hermione. “Simple Shield Charms should set both of those right.”

Snape looked at the Time-Turner. “And then you left?”

Scorpius half nodded. “The Time-Turner took us back, yes. That’s the thing this Time-Turner, you only get five minutes in the past.”

Hermione held the Time-Turner up to the light. “And can you still only move in time, not space?”

Scorpius confirmed this. “Yes, yes, it’s, uh, you travel back in the same spot you stand in.”

Hermione sat the thing down. “Interesting.”

Snape and Hermione both know what this means. “Then it’s just me and the boy.”

Hermione stood up and started putting on her cloak. “No offense, Snape, but I’m not trusting this to anyone, it’s too important.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Hermione, you’re the most wanted rebel in the wizarding world. Doing this will require you to go outside. When was the last time you were outside?”

Hermione thought about it. “Not for a long time, but…”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “If you’re found outside, the dementors will kiss you they’ll suck out your soul.”

I shuddered at this, but Hermione was determined. “Severus, I’m done with living off scraps, making failed attempts at coups. This is our chance to reset the world.”

She nodded at Ron, who pulled down a map. “The first task of the tournament took place at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. We turn time here, get to the tournament, block the spell, and then return safely. With precision it can be done and it won’t require us to show our faces outside in our time at all. Then we’ll turn time again, make our way to the lake, and reverse the second task.”

Snape warned her once more. “You’re risking everything.”

Hermione looked up, fire in her eyes. “We get this right, Harry’s alive, Voldemort’s dead, and the Augurey is gone, for that no risk is too great. Though I am sorry what it will cost you.”

Snape sighed. “Sometimes costs are made to be borne.” The two looked at each other, Snape nodded. Hermione nodded back, Snape’s face crumbled slightly. “I didn’t just quote Dumbledore, did I?”

Hermione smiled. “No, I’m pretty sure that’s pure Severus Snape.”

“Mum said you were the wisest man she ever knew.” Scorpius told him.

“Your mother,” His eyes twinkled at Hermione. “Was the brightest witch I ever knew. I was very fond of her as well. She believed in me when no one else did.”

Scorpius smiled. “Yeah… Mum is like that.”

Hermione turned to Scorpius, she indicated the Time-Turner. Scorpius brought her the Time-Turner. She smiled at it, obviously excited to use a Time-Turner again, excited to use it for this. “Let’s hope this works.”

She took the Time-Turner and twisted it. It begins to vibrate, and then explodes into a storm of movement. And there was a giant whoosh of light. A smash of noise. And time stopped. And then it turned over, paused for a bit, and began spooling backwards, slow at first and then with a bang the world came in to sharp focus again.

And Scorpius and I watched ourselves from behind. We picked out the three of us, Albus and Scorpius in their Durmstrang robes and I in Beauxbatons. And through it all we hear the “brilliant” his words again, his words, not mine. Ludo Bagman.

Scorpius and I, and Hermione, Ron, and Snape watch out anxiously.

Ludo Bagman called excitedly. “And Cedric Diggory has entered the stage. And he seems ready. Scared but ready. He dodges this way. He dodges that. The girls swoon as he dives for cover. They cry as one Don’t damage our Diggory, Mr. Dragon! And Cedric skirts left and he dives right and he readies his wand..”

Snape warned us. “This is taking too long. The Time-Turner is spinning.”

Ludo Bagman “What has this young, brave, handsome man got up his sleevies now?”

As Albus attempted to summon Cedric’s wand, Hermione blocked his spell. He looks at his wand disconsolate, unsure why it hasn’t worked.

And then the Time-Turner spun and we looked at it and panic as we were pulled into it.

The last we heard was .“A dog he’s transfigured a stone into a dog! Dog diggity, Cedric Diggory you are a doggy dynamo.” Thank Merlin it worked!

We are returned from time, at the edge of the woods, and Ron is in a lot of pain. Snape looked around, immediately aware of the mess they’re in.

Ron cried holding his arm. “Ow. Ow. Owwwwwww.”

Hermione was immediately concerned. “Ron… Ron… What has it done to you?”

Snape huffed annoyed. “Oh no. I knew it.”

Scorpius frowned. “The Time-Turner did something to Albus too. The first time we went back.”

Ron smiled ruefully. “Useful time to… ow… tell us.”

“We’re aboveground. We need to move. Now.” Snape ordered.

Hermione pulled Ron’s other arm. “Ron, you can still walk, come on…”

Ron stood up, shouting in pain. Snape raised his wand.

Scorpius wanted to know the same thing I did. “Did it work?

Hermione nodded. “We blocked the spell. Cedric kept his wand. Yes. It worked.”

Snape growled. “But we came back to the wrong place we are outside. YOU are outside.”

Ron suddenly realized their danger. “We need to use the Time-Turner again get out of here.”

Snape was in a near panic. “We need to find shelter. We’re horribly exposed.”

Exposed to what? There was no one around, why were they so… then I felt of the breath of an icy wind.

Some black robes swooped in the air above us. Black robes that become black shapes. That become dementors.

Hermione closed her eyes. “Too late.”

Snape looked for any escape and found none. “This is a disaster.”

Hermione looked at us I could see she realized what she had to do. “They’re after me, not any of you. Ron. I love you and I always have. But the three of you need to run. Go. Now.”

Ron looked startled. “What?”

Scorpius shook his head in denial. “What?”

Ron was focused on something else now. “Can we talk about the love thing first?”

Hermione looked at Ron, the love in her eyes clear. “This is still Voldemort’s world. And I am done with it. Reversing the next task will change everything.

Scorpius was almost in tears. “But they’ll kiss you. They’ll suck out your soul.”

Hermione said pragmatically. “And then you’ll change the past. And then they won’t. Go. Now”.

The dementors sensed us. From all sides, screaming shapes descended.

Snape grabbed us and pulled. “Go. We go.” He pulled harder on Scorpius’ arm. Scorpius reluctantly went with him. Snape grabbed me up and slung me over his shoulder, I could see and hear everything behind us.

Hermione looked at Ron. “You’re supposed to be going too.”

Ron looked back at her with love and resignation. “Well, they are after me a bit and I really am in quite a lot of pain. And, you know, I’d rather be here. Expecto…”

As he reaches up to cast the spell, Hermione stops his arm. “Let’s keep them here and give the kids the best chance we can.”

Ron looked at her and then nodded sadly. “A daughter. And a son. I liked that idea too.” He looks around he knows their fate. “I’m scared.”

Hermione grabbed him. “Kiss me.”

Ron thought about it and then did. And then the two are yanked apart. And pinned to the ground. And I watched as a golden-whitish haze is pulled from their bodies. They had their souls sucked from them. And it was terrifying.

Scorpius and I watched helplessly.

Snape sat me down once we had some distance. “Let’s get down to the water. Walk. Don’t run.” Snape looks at us. “Stay calm, children. They may be blind but they can sense your fear.”

Scorpius looked at Snape in terror. “They just sucked out their souls.”

A dementor swoops down low over them and settles in front of Scorpius.

Snape hurriedly said “Think of something else, Scorpius. Occupy your thoughts.”

Scorpius shivered. “I feel cold. I can’t see. There’s a fog inside me around me.”

I took Scorpius hand. I felt the dementors too... but not like he was.

Snape spoke calmly. “You’re a king, and I’m a professor. They’ll only attack with good reason. Think about those you love, think about why you’re doing this.”

Scorpius had tears rolling down his cheeks. “I can hear my mother. She wants me, my help but she knows I can’t help.”

Snape took his other hand. “Listen to me, Scorpius. Think about Albus. Think about Lilliana. You’re giving up your kingdom for them, right?”

Scorpius was helpless. Consumed by all the dementor is making him feel.

“One person.” Snape whispered. “All it takes is one person. I couldn’t save Harry for Lily. So now I give my allegiance to the cause she believed in. And it’s possible that along the way I started believing in it myself.”

Scorpius smiled at Snape. He steps decisively away from the dementor. “One person.” Scorpius looked at me. “The world changes and we change with it. I am better off in this world. But the world is not better. And I don’t want that.”

Suddenly my Aunt Dolores emerged in front of us,

Aunt Dolores smiled that sickly sweet smile. “Professor Snape!”

Snape looked at her calmly. “Professor Umbridge.”

Aunt Dolores practically bounced. “Have you heard the news? We’ve caught that traitorous Mudblood Hermione Granger. She was just out here.”

Snape feigned happiness. “That’s fantastic.”

She stared at Snape. He looked back. “With you. Granger was with you.”

Snape sneered. “With me? You’re mistaken.”

Aunt Dolores grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. “With you and Scorpius Malfoy. A student I’m becoming increasingly concerned bout. And now you are attempting to sway my beautiful niece with your lies.”

Scorpius cleared his throat. “Well...”

Snape dismissed her with a wave. “Dolores, we’re late for class, so if you’ll excuse us…”

Aunt Dolores would not be dismissed. “If you’re late for class, why are you not heading back to the school? Why are you heading to the lake? And where did you think you were taking MY NIECE?”

I jerked out of her grasp. “You killed my Mum, you loathsome toad.”

There was a moment of pure silence. And then Snape did something hugely unusual he smiled. “How long have you suspected?”

Aunt Dolores rose off the ground. She opened her arms wide, full of Dark Magic and took out her wand. “Years. And I should have acted upon it far earlier.”

Snape was faster with his wand. “Depulso!”

Aunt Dolores was propelled backwards through the air. “She always was too grand for her own good. There’s no turning back now.”

The sky turns even blacker still around them.

“Expecto Patronum!” Snape sent forward a Patronus, and it’s a beautiful white shape of a doe.

Scorpius was wide eyed. “A doe? Lily’s Patronus.”

Snape smiled. “Strange, isn’t it? What comes from within.”

Dementors started to appear all around us. Snape knew what this meant. “You need to run. I will keep them at bay for as long as I can.”

Scorpius and I were both ready to start crying. “Thank you for being my light in the darkness.”

Snape looks at him, every inch a hero, he softly smiles. “Tell Albus tell Albus Severus I’m proud he carries my name.” He pulled off a ring. “Take this to Alya if you can. Tell her it is the match to the ring she wears. Tell her… tell her she was like a daughter to me. I am proud for her to wear these. Now go. Go!”

The doe looks back at us, and then starts to run. We ran after the doe, and around us the world got scarier. A bloodcurdling scream startled us both. Scorpius grabbed my hand and seeing the lake threw both of us inside.

I still watched as Snape readied himself. He was pulled hard to the ground and then pushed high into the air as his soul was ripped from him. And the screams just seemed to multiply.

The doe turned to us with beautiful eyes, and disappeared.

There was a bang and a flash. And then… silence. And then there’s more silence.

It was so still, so peaceful, and so perfectly tranquil.

We shielded the second charm in the water with little effort. The hardest part was getting it done and twisting the Time-Turner before it tried to take us back to that awful future. Seeing Albus again just hurt.

And then we ascended to the surface. Both of us breathing deeply. Breathing deep, panicked breaths. I looked up at the sky. The sky certainly seemed bluer than before.

And then Albus ascends after us. There’s a silence. Scorpius and I just looked at Albus, disbelieving.

Both boys breathe in and out. I swear I was holding my breath

Albus said something first. “Whoa!”

Scorpius and I called together. “Albus!”

Albus was his excited Albus-y self. “That was close! Did you see that Merman? The guy with the... and then the thing with the… whoa!”

Scorpius whispered. “It’s you.”

Albus just kept on. “It was weird though I thought I saw Cedric start to expand but then he sort of started shrinking again and I looked at you and you had your wand out...

Scorpius had tears mixed with the water pouring off of his face. I suspect I did as well. “You have no idea how good it is to see you again.”

Albus laughed awkwardly. “You just saw me two minutes ago.”

Scorpius hugged Albus in the water, a difficult task. I wrapped my arms around both of them.

Scorpius choked on a sob. “A lot has happened since then.”

Albus looked at us thoroughly confused. “Careful. You’re drowning me. What are you wearing?”

Scorpius looked down at his dark robes confused. “What am I wearing?” He pulls off his cloak and let it sink. “What are you wearing? Yes! You’re in Slytherin!”

“He’s Slytherin!” I squealed.

Albus looked at us if we were barking. I suppose we were. “Did it work? Did we do anything?”

Scorpius laughed. “No.”

“And it’s brilliant.” I laughed with him.

Albus looks at us disbelieving. “What? We failed.”

Scorpius grabbed our hands. “Yes. YES. AND IT’S AMAZING.”

He splashed hard in the water. Albus pulled himself out to the bank. “Scorpius. Have you been eating too many sweets again? Lils you were on sweet patrol last.”

Scorpius spun around. “There you go, you see all dry humor and Albus-y. I love it.”

“Me too, so much.” I hugged Albus again.

Albus looked at me as though I might have the pox. “Now I’m starting to get worried…”

Uncle Harry came running up just then followed by… Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny. And a very unhappy looking Professor Mcgonagall.

“Uncle Ron!” I shouted. “I am soooo happy to see you!”

Uncle Harry looked so relieved. “Albus. Albus. Are you okay?”

Scorpius looked overjoyed as well. “Uncle Harry! It’s Uncle Harry! And Aunt Ginny. And Uncle Ron! And Professor McGonagall. And Dad. My dad. Hi. Dad.”

Uncle Draco looked decidedly not happy to see us. “Hello, Scorpius.” Relieved. But not happy.

Albus was too confused by everything to grasp we may be about to be murdered by Aunts, Uncles and one Headmistress. “You’re all here.”

Aunt Ginny told us how they knew. “And Myrtle told us everything.”

“I knew she was a tattle tale.” I grumbled to Scorpius.

Albus tried for some famous Slytherin lying. “What is going on?”

He sucked at it.

Professor McGonagall crossed her arms. “You’re the one who’s just returned from time. Why don’t you tell us?”

Scorpius immediately looked at me and mouthed. “They know.” And went into a great act. “Oh no. Oh bother. Where is it?”

Albus tried for innocence. “Just returned from where?” he sucked at that too.

Scorpius cried. “I’ve lost it! I’ve lost the Time-Turner.”

Albus looked at Scorpius, deeply annoyed. “You’ve lost _what_?”

Uncle Harry sighed. “Time to cut the pretense, Albus.”

Professor McGonagall looked ready to do bodily harm. “I think you’ve got some explaining to do.”

Oh Merlin. How much time in detention does one get for breaking several time lines and… unborning… a whole bunch of people?

It occurred to me I might actually get Azkaban for this.

Well, at least I am pretty sure there are no more dementors.

We all might, I wondered if they would let us share cells.


	38. As Sorry As I Had Ever Looked In My Life

We were all called on the carpet for this one. Uncle Draco, Aunt Aly, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry stood behind very contrite-looking Scorpius and Albus. Uncle Ron stood behind me.

Aunt Aly and Aunt Ginny had not let go of either Scorpius or Albus.

If my father were here HE would be standing behind me.

With his hands wrapped firmly around my throat. Thank Merlin for muggle fathers.

Professor McGonagall was fuming. “So to be clear... you illegally jumped off the Hogwarts Express, you invaded and stole from the Ministry of Magic, you took it upon yourself to change time, whereupon you disappeared two people...”

Albus looked down. “I agree it doesn’t sound good.”

“Merlin Albus, shut up and look as sorry as you have ever looked in your life!” I hissed at him.

Professor McGonagall glared at me. “Sound advice, Miss Dursley. I suggest you take it.”

I looked down, shut up and looked as sorry as I had ever looked in my life.

With a sniff Professor McGonagall went on. “And your response to disappearing Hugo and Rose Granger-Weasley was to go back in time again... and this time, instead of losing two people you lost a huge number of people and killed your father... and in doing so you resurrected the worst wizard the world has ever known and heralded in a new age of Dark Magic. You’re correct, Mr. Potter, it doesn’t sound good, does it? Are you aware how stupid you’ve been?”

Scorpius nodded looking at me out of the corner of his eye. “Yes, Professor.”

Albus hesitated a moment. He looked at Uncle Harry. “Yes.”

Uncle Harry sounded like he might take pity on at least Albus. “Professor, if I may...”

Professor McGonagall shouted. Actually SHOUTED! “You may not. What you choose to do as parents is your matter but this is my school, and these are my students, and I will choose what punishment they will face.”

“Merlin, Uncle Harry, shut up. Do you want detention right beside us?” I swear when I said that Professor McGonagall looked like she was considering it.

Uncle Draco, like the good cowardly Slytherin he was merely said. “Seems fair.”

Uncle Harry looked at Aunt Ginny for support. She shook her head.

Professor McGonagall ranted on. “I should expel you but” with a disgusted look at Uncle Harry “all things considered... I think it might be safer for you to remain in my care. You are in detention for... well, you can consider yourself in detention for the rest of the year. Christmas is canceled for you. You can forget visiting Hogsmeade ever again. If I wouldn’t be accused of favoring my own house Quidditch would be cancelled for you young lady. And that’s just the start…”

Suddenly Aunt Hermione burst in. All action and resolve. I wanted to hug her so hard! “What did I miss?”

Professor McGonagall turned on her fiercely. “It is considered polite to knock when entering a room, Hermione Granger, maybe you missed that.”

Aunt Hermione realized she’d overstepped. “Ah.”

“If I could also give a detention to you, Minister, I would.” Oh joy Professor McGonagall was back to shouting. “Keeping hold of a Time-Turner, of all the stupid things!”

Aunt Hermione, looked a LOT less like the fierce warrior she had been in the other world and far more like a student called on the carpet. “In my defense...”

Professor McGonagall looked ready to commit murder. “And in a bookcase. You kept it in a bookcase. It’s almost laughable.”

No one dared laugh.

Aunt Hermione tried again. “Minerva. (There was an intake of breath from Professor McGonagall) Professor McGonagall...”

Professor McGonagall shrieked. “Your children didn’t exist!” Hermione had no reply to that. “This happened in my school, under my watch. After all that Dumbledore did, I couldn’t live with myself…”

Aunt Hermione also took to studying the floor. “I know.”

Professor McGonagall composed herself for a moment. “Your intentions to save Cedric were honorable, if misguided. And it does sound as if you were brave, Scorpius, Lilliana and you, Albus, but the lesson even your father sometimes failed to heed is that bravery doesn’t forgive stupidity. Always think. Think what’s possible. A world controlled by Voldemort is...”

Scorpius shuddered. “A horrific world.”

Truer words were never spoken but damned if I was going to speak! Uncle Ron pulled me a tiny bit closer.

Professor McGonagall sat down hard. “You are so young.” She looked at Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. “You’re all so young. You have no idea how dark the wizarding wars got. You were... reckless with the world some people... some very dear friends of mine and yours... sacrificed a huge amount to create and sustain.

Albus. “Yes, Professor.”

Scorpius. “Yes, Professor.”

Me. “Yes, Professor.”

Professor McGonagall was done with us. “Go on. Get out. The lot of you. And find me that Time-Turner.”

We all fled. Scorpius and I looked at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. What do you say to two people you watched get their souls sucked out?

I flung myself at Uncle Ron at the same time Scorpius flung himself at Aunt Hermione. “Merlin I am so, SO sorry.” I sobbed. “They came and you were like “Kiss me” and then you two kissed and then they kissed you and then….” I couldn’t go on.

“Who? What?” Uncle Ron was patting my back just like he did in that other world. I sobbed harder.

Scorpius finally choked out. “Dementors. They… both of you… and then Mum… except she was dead…”

“Chocolate.” Uncle Harry said firmly. “And then we can talk.”

I nodded but first. “Aunt…” I choked. “Aunt Aly… Professor Snape… before he… the dementors…” I couldn’t go on. I dropped the ring in to her hand.

Aunt Aly looked at the ring and held it up for Uncle Draco to see.

“He said you were like a daughter to him, Mum.” Scorpius finished for me. “That he was proud for you to wear these. And he said to say that… he was proud Albus was named after him.”

I could tell Aunt Aly didn’t know what to say. She just kept staring at the ring until Uncle Draco slipped an arm around her waist and led her away.

“Thank you, children.” He said to us before they left. “Alya will find her voice again and thank you herself.”

I watched them go and looked up at Uncle Harry. “He saved us. He… said… one person and…” I choked up.

Uncle Harry just looked at me confused.

Scorpius filled in the rest. “The dementors were coming for us. I couldn’t move. He told me to think of one person. His exact words were _All it takes is one person. I couldn’t save Harry for Lily. So now I give my allegiance to the cause she believed in. And it’s possible that along the way I started believing in it myself.”_ And then the dementors they came for him. His Patronus. It was a doe. Just like your Mums and…”

“It is alright, Scorpius.” Uncle Harry said soothingly. “I understand Go upstairs now and I will be up to talk to all of you soon.”

Albus, Scorpius and I were sitting in their room. Uncle Harry entered and looked at all of us full of anger, but clearly being cautious to not let it spill. No one else came up.

Uncle Harry handed around chocolate. “Thanks for letting me come up.”

Albus turned, he nodded at his dad. He’s being cautious too.

“No luck, as yet, with the Time-Turner searching. They’re negotiating with the Merpeople to dredge the lake.” Uncle Harry sat down uncomfortably. “This is a nice room.”

Albus looked around. “Green is a soothing color, isn’t it? I mean Gryffindor rooms are all well and good but the trouble with red is… it is said to send you a little mad… not that I’m casting aspersions…”

“Can you explain why you tried to do this?” Uncle Harry looked around. I was lying with my head in Scorpius’ lap. “Any of you?”

“Because that is just the way we do things, Uncle Harry.” I whispered. “Together.”

Both Albus and Scorpius took my hands. “Together.” They repeated.

Uncle Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I get that. Ron and Hermione… they followed me anywhere. We never said it the way you three do, but yeah. I get the whole together thing. But we would have been better off following her to a library for homework.”

“I have seen her library.” Scorpius commented. “I am absolutely, positively beyond a shadow of a doubt, certain you would NOT have been safer in the library.”

“And…” I was afraid to tell him the truth, but I needed to say it. “I hoped if I went back… maybe I could see my Mum… get her to the hospital in time… or something. But… in that world, Umbridge HAD killed her and…” I buried my face in Scorpius’ lap and cried quietly.

I felt Uncle Harry place his hand on my head.

We waited for Albus to chime in. This was his grand adventure after all. “I thought I could… change things. I thought Cedric… it’s unfair.”

Uncle Harry sighed. “Of course it’s unfair, Albus, don’t you think I know that? I was there. I saw him die. But to do this… to risk all this…”

Albus sounded miserable. “I know.”

Uncle Harry finally failed to contain his anger. “If you were trying to do as I did, you went the wrong way about it. I didn’t volunteer for adventure, I was forced into it. You did something really reckless something really stupid and dangerous. Something that could have destroyed everything… Look at Scorpius and Lilliana… they are… Merlin, have you even LOOKED at them?”

I don’t know what Uncle Harry saw, but I know what I felt. There are not enough words for the horror curled in the pit of my belly.

Those dementors… they had really shaken me.

To See Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Severus just… consumed.

“I know. Okay. I know.” Albus wiped away a tear, Uncle Harry must have noticed it because he took a breath and pulled himself back from the brink.

Uncle Harry patted Scorpius on the knee. “Well, I was wrong too… to think Scorpius was Voldemort’s son. He wasn’t a black cloud.”

I felt Scorpius wrap his arms around me.

Albus looked at us and laid his head on my legs. “No.”

Uncle Harry continued. “And I’ve locked away the map. You won’t see it again. Your mum left your room exactly as it was when you ran away. Did you know that? Wouldn’t let me go in. Wouldn’t let anyone go in. You really scared her. And me.”

Albus lifted his head. “Really scared you?”

Uncle Harry sounded shocked that Albus had asked that. “Yes.”

Albus laid his head back down on me. “I thought Harry Potter wasn’t afraid of anything?”

Uncle Harry sounded older than he should. More tired and sad maybe. “Is that how I make you feel?”

Albus looked at his dad, like he was trying to figure him out. “I don’t think Scorpius said, but when we returned after failing to fix the first task, I was suddenly in Gryffindor House. Nothing was better between us then either… so… the fact that I’m in Slytherin… that’s not the reason for our problems. It’s not just about that.”

Uncle Harry agreed. “No. I know. It’s not just about that.”

It seemed like kind of an uncomfortable place to have that conversation, with me and Scorpius right there, but we were together and we weren’t leaving each other for quite a while.

Uncle Harry looked at Albus seeing us all wrapped around each other. It felt like it would be a long time before we would let go of each other.

“Are you okay, Albus?” Uncle Harry finally asked.

Albus shook his head. “No.”

Uncle Harry sighed sadly. “No. Nor me.”


	39. The Augurey

I didn’t much care what anyone thought of it, I slept in the same room with my boys that night. Scorpius had made Albus scoot over and gave up his bed to me, but none of us did that much sleeping.

We didn’t talk much either, not after Scorpius and I finished telling Albus just what we had experienced in that horrible alternate reality.

I don’t know whether it was really late or really early when I heard Scorpius trying to wake Albus up. “Albus... Psst... Albus.” Albus doesn’t wake up until Albus is good and ready. Ever. I half sat up rubbing my eyes.

Scorpius put his face really close to Albus and shouted. “Albus!”

Albus woke up with a shock. Scorpius laughed. “Pleasant. That’s a pleasant and not scary way to wake up.” Albus grumbled.

Scorpius was wearing a big goofy grin. “You know it’s the strangest of things, but ever since being in the scariest place imaginable I’m pretty much good with fear. I am Scorpius the Dreadless. I am Malfoy the Unanxious.”

Albus rolled over with a grunt. “Good.”

I just threw the covers back over my head and decided I would deal with the loss of Scorpius’ mind later. MUCH later. Scorpius did not want to let us go back to sleep. “I mean, normally, being in lockdown, being in constant detention, it’d break me, but now what’s the worst they can do? Bring back Moldy Voldy and have him torture me? Nope.”

Albus sat up glaring at Scorpius. “You’re scary when you’re in a good mood, you know that? Can’t you do something about him Lils?”

“Scorp.” I groaned. “Let us go back to sleep, huh? We will deal with your cheerfulness later.”

Scorpius ignored our protests. “When Rose came up to me today in Potions and called me Bread Head I almost hugged her. No, there’s no almost about it, I actually tried to hug her, and then she kicked me in the shin.”

Albus rubbed his face. “I’m not sure being fearless is going to be good for your health.”

“Absolutely not.” I agreed, blushing over the bread reminder. “Rose is not a big hugger.”

Scorpius looked at Albus, his face grows more contemplative. “You don’t know how good it is to be back here, Albus. I hated it there.”

Albus smirked. “Apart from the Polly Chapman fancying you bits.” WHAT? We hadn’t talked about that Did Scorpius fancy Polly Chapman? Absolutely not.

Scorpius just continued. “Cedric was a different person entirely dark, dangerous. My dad doing anything they wanted him to. And me? I discovered another Scorpius, you know? Entitled, angry, mean people were frightened of me. It feels like we were all tested and we all failed.”

I remembered the muggleborn being thrown to animals to be ripped apart. “Yeah… I failed. In so many ways.”

Albus was confused. “But you two changed things. You had a chance and you changed time back. Changed yourselves back. That doesn’t seem like a failure…”

“Only because I knew what I should be.” Scorpius looked at me. “I knew what WE should be.”

Albus digested this. “Do you think I’ve been tested too? I have, haven’t I?”

I shook my head and Scorpius looked a bit afraid of this. “No. Not yet.”

“It was stupid to go back in time.” I stared at the ceiling. “Either time.”

Albus disagreed. “You’re wrong. The stupid thing wasn’t going back once anyone can make that mistake the stupid thing was being arrogant enough to go back twice.”

Scorpius tried to make Albus feel better “We all went back, Albus.”

Albus was working through a lot of guilt. “And why was I so determined to do this? Cedric? Really? No. I had something to prove. My dad’s right he didn’t volunteer for adventure me, this, it’s all my fault and if it wasn’t for you two everything could have gone Dark.”

Scorpius But it didn’t. And you’re to thank for that as much as me. When the dementors were inside my head Severus Snape told me to think of you. You may not have been there, Albus, but you were fighting alongside me. Lilliana was with me physically, but you were there too.”

Albus nodded. Touched by this. Scorpius went on. “And saving Cedric that wasn’t such a bad idea not in my head, anyway though, you know, right that we definitely can’t try again.”

Albus sighed sadly. “Yes. I do. I do know that.”

“Good. Then you can help me destroy this.” Scorpius revealed the Time-Turner to us.

Albus wagged a finger. “I’m pretty sure you told everyone that was on the bottom of a lake.”

Scorpius smiled big. “Turns out Malfoy the Unanxious is a pretty good liar.”

Albus looked worried. “Scorpius... We should tell someone about this…”

Scorpius scoffed. “Who? The Ministry kept it before, do you really trust them not to keep it again? Only you Lilliana and I have experienced how dangerous this is, that means WE have to destroy it. No one can do what we did, Albus. No one. No,” Scorpius waved his arms grandly. “It’s time that time-turning became a thing of the past.”

Albus laughed. “You’re quite proud of that phrase, aren’t you?”

Scorpius nodded with his goofy grin right back in place. “Been working on it all day.”

We got up and got dressed, because Scorpius didn’t give us a choice. We went upstairs to the owlery and emerged out onto a roof bathed in silver light. There was soft hooting all around us.

Scorpius tapped his lip. “So I think a simple Confringo.”

Albus looked at the Time-Turner thoughtfully. “Definitely not. For something like this you need Expulso.”

I sat down on a ledge as Scorpius and Albus discussed the best way to destroy that thing. “Expulso? Expulso and we’ll be clearing bits of Time-Turner from this owlery for days.”

Albus made a test wave of his wand. “Bombarda?”

“Or Bombarda Maxima.” I offered.

Scorpius looked at us as though we had taken leave of our sense. “And wake up everyone in Hogwarts? Maybe Stupefy. They were originally destroyed using Stupefy…”

“Exactly, it’s been done before let’s do something new, something fun.” Albus was getting far too in to this.

Scorpius lectured him. “Fun? Look, many wizards overlook the importance of choosing the right spell, but this really matters. I think it’s a much-underestimated part of modern witchcraft.”

A simpering voice spoke up behind us.“A much-underestimated part of modern witchcraft” you two are the greatest, you know.”

Scorpius and I looked up, surprised to see Delphi stepped out behind us. “Wow. You’re... um... What are you doing here?” Scorpius asked.

Albus looked defensive. “It felt important to send an owl let her know what we’re doing, you know?”

Scorpius looked at accusingly. I just glared at him. I thought we were done with this creep.

“This concerns her too.” Albus reminded us. Scorpius thought, and then nodded, accepting this. Not me. I don’t want her here.

Delphi looked puzzled. “What concerns me? What’s this about?”

Albus showed her the Time-Turner.”We need to destroy the Time-Turner. The things Scorpius saw after the second task... I’m so sorry. We can’t risk going back again. We can’t save your cousin.”

Delphi looks at it and then at Albus. “Your owl said so little…”

Albus tried to explain. “Imagine the worst possible world, and then double it. People being tortured, dementors everywhere, a despotic Voldemort, my dad dead, me never born, the world surrounded by Dark Magic we just, we can’t allow that to happen.”

Delphi hesitated. And then her face broke. “Voldemort ruled? He was alive?”

Scorpius looked at me. “He ruled everything. It was terrible.”

Delphi looked… odd.. excited. “Because of what we did?”

Scorpius explained. “Humiliating Cedric turned him into a very angry young man, and then he became a Death Eater and… and it all went wrong. Really wrong.”

Delphi looked at Scorpius’ face carefully. Her face sank. “A Death Eater?”

I did not want to talk to her, but I added. “And a murderer. He killed Professor Longbottom.”

Delphi smiled. It was not warm. “Then of course we need to destroy it.”

Albus ever desperate for her approval asked. “You understand?

I was not certain she did but still she said. “I’ll go further than that I’ll say Cedric would have understood. We’ll destroy it together, and then we’ll go to my uncle. Explain the situation.”

Albus looked relieved. “Thank you.”

Delphi smiled at Albus sadly, and then took the Time-Turner. She looked at it and her expression changed slightly. She looked… I don’t know, like she was plotting.

“Oh, nice mark.” I had just noticed a black bird on her shoulder. Something about it…

Delphi looked at me confused. “What?”

Delphi’s cloak loosened. A tattoo was visible on the back of her neck. Was that… an Augurey…?

Albus motioned. “On your back. I hadn’t noticed it before. The wings. Is that what the Muggles call a tattoo?”

Delphi smiled thinly. “Oh. Yes. Well, it’s an Augurey.” Scorpius and I looked at each other in horror An Augurey?

Delphi looked at us in surprise. “Haven’t you met them in Care of Magical Creatures? They’re sinister-looking black birds that cry when rain’s coming. Wizards used to believe that the Augurey’s cry foretold death. When I was growing up my guardian kept one in a cage.”

Scorpius looked ill. “Your... guardian?”

Delphi looked at Scorpius, now she had the Time-Turner she was making a game of this. She used to say it was crying because it could see I was going to come to a sticky end. She didn’t like me much. Euphemia Rowle... she only took me in for the gold.”

Albus didn’t understand our danger yet. “Why would you want a tattoo of her bird, then?”

Delphi’s next words were chilling. “It reminds me that the future is mine to make.”

Albus was still trying to impress. “Cool. I might get an Augurey tattoo.”

Scorpius looked at Albus. “The Rowles were pretty extreme Death Eaters.”

Albus was too enamored of this creep to care. “Come on, let’s get destroying... Confringo? Stupefy? Bombarda? Which would you use?”

Scorpius held out his hand. “Give it back. Give us back the Time-Turner.” I pulled my wand.

Delphi looked at Scorpius amused. “What?”

Albus was offended on her behalf. “Scorpius? LILLIANA What are you doing?”

Scorpius glared at Delphi. “I don’t believe you ever were ill. Why didn’t you come to Hogwarts? Why are you here now?”

Delphi kept up whatever ruse she was playing. “I’m trying to bring my cousin back!”

Scorpius pulled his wand and stood next to me. “They called you the Augurey. In the other world they called you the Augurey.”

A slow smile grows on Delphi’s face. “The Augurey? I rather like that.”

Albus finally noticed her smile was evil. “Delphi?”

Scorpius tried to disarm her but she was too quick. Leveling her wand, she repelled Scorpius, and she is far stronger. Scorpius tried to keep her back, but she quickly overpowered him. My mouth had gone dry and I was frozen. I would have been HER servant?

Delphi flicked her wand. “Fulgari!”

Scorpius arms are bound in vicious, luminous cords. He screamed. “Lilliana, Albus. Run!” Albus looked around, bewildered. And then started to run, grabbing my arm.

Delphi called “Fulgari!” Twice more.

Before she could hit me with the binding I threw my wand over the wall. I couldn’t fight her and she wasn’t getting her hands on it! Albus and I were propelled to the floor, our hands tied by the same brutal binding. “And that is the first spell I’ve had to use on you. I thought I’d have to use plenty more. But you’re far easier to control than Amos children, well, the male children, are so naturally pliant, aren’t they? Now, let’s sort this mess out once and for all.”

Albus looked stunned. “But why? But what? But who are you?”

Delphi sneered. “Albus. I am the new past.” She pulled Albus’ wand from him and snapped it. “I am the new future.” She pulled Scorpius wand from him and snapped it. She scoffed noting I had tossed mine away. “I am the answer this world has been looking for.”


	40. The Third Task

When we were fully bound Delphi, used her wand to silence us and levitate us concealed out of the castle. She was clearly enjoying every second of her changed identity. Where there was discomfort and insecurity, now there’s just power.

Albus was paying far more attention to where we were than I was. “What are we doing on the Quidditch pitch?”

Delphi says nothing but Scorpius got it at once. “The Triwizard Tournament. The third task. The maze. This is where the maze was. We’re going back for Cedric.”

Delphi laughed maniacally. “Yes, it is time to spare the spare once and for all. We will go back for Cedric and in doing so we will resurrect the world you saw, Scorpius, along with your filthy mudblood girlfriend.”

Scorpius shouted. I had never heard him do that before. “Hell. You want to resurrect hell?!”

Delphi dropped us hard. “I want a return to pure and strong magic. I want to rebirth the Dark.”

“You want Voldemort’s return?” Scorpius sounded nauseous.

Delphi was doing something with the Time-Turner. Wrapping it around us. “The one true ruler of the wizarding world. He will return. Now, you’ve ensured the first two tasks are a little clogged up with magic, there are at least two visits from the future in both of them and I will not risk being revealed or distracted. The third task is clean, so let’s start there, shall we?”

We won’t stop him whatever you force us to do” Albus said bravely. “We know he needs to win the tournament with my dad.”

Delphi was not impressed with his bravery. “I don’t just want you to stop him. I want you to humiliate him. He needs to fly out of that maze naked on a broomstick made of purple feather dusters. Humiliation got you there before and it’ll get us there again. And the prophecy will be fulfilled.”

Scorpius grabbed on to that. “Wasn’t aware that there was a prophecy, what prophecy?”

“You have seen the world as it should be, Scorpius, and today we’re going to ensure its return.” Delphi was almost done with whatever she was doing.

Albus defied her again. “We won’t. We won’t obey you. Whoever you are. Whatever you want us to do.”

“Of course you will.” She sounded so sure.

Albus sounded a little less brave now. “You’ll have to use Imperio. You’ll have to control me.”

Delphi was firm “No. To fulfill the prophecy, this has to be you, not a puppet of you. You have to be the one to humiliate Cedric, so Imperio just won’t do… I’ll have to force you by other means.” She took out her wand and pointed it at Albus, who sticks his chin out.”

I was shaking but Albus glared at her. “Do your worst.”

Delphi looked at him. And then turned her wand on Scorpius. “I will.”

Albus shrieked. “No!”

Delphi smiled. I hated her smile. “Yes, as I thought, this seems to frighten you more.”

Scorpius stiffened next to me. “Albus, whatever she does to me. we can’t let her…”

Delphi shouted. “Crucio!” Scorpius yelled out in pain.

Albus sounded threatening and frightened. “I will…”

Delphi laughed. “What? What on earth do you think you can do? A wizardwide disappointment? A sore on your family name? A spare? You want to stop me hurting your only friends? Then as you’re told.”

She looked at Albus, his eyes stay resistant. “No? Then a taste for your mudblood. Crucio!” The pain was like being flayed alive while rolling in salt and razor blades. I tried not to scream but failed.

Albus was in tears. “Stop. Please.”

Craig Bowker JR. ran in. “Scorpius? Albus? Everyone’s looking for you…”

Albus called out. “Craig. Get away. Get help!”

Craig just had to ask questions. Such an inquisitive boy. “What’s happening?”

Delphi turned her wand on him. “Avada Kedavra!” Sending a blast of green light across the pitch Craig is propelled backwards by it and is immediately killed.

There was a profound silence. A silence that seemed to last for a long time. “I promised I would save him. I promised…” I whispered.

Delphi shook Albus. “Did you not understand? These are not childish games we are playing here. You are useful to me, your friends are not.”

I looked at Craig’s body. Scorpius was right, this is hell.

Delphi rambled on. “It took me a long time to discover your weakness, Albus Potter. I thought it was pride, I thought it was the need to impress your father, but then I realized your weakness was the same as your father’s; friendship. You will do exactly as you’re told, otherwise Scorpius and Lilliana will die, just like _that_ spare did.” Voldemort will return and the Augurey will sit at his side. Just as it was prophesized. “When spares are spared, when time is turned, when unseen children murder their fathers Then will the Dark Lord return.” She smiled and pulled Scorpius and me viciously towards her. “Cedric is the spare, and Albus,” she pulled Albus just as viciously towards her. “the unseen child who will kill his father by rewriting time and so return the Dark Lord.” The Time-Turner starts rotating. She pulled our hands to it having failed to wrap it around us. “Now!”

And again the giant whoosh of light. A smash of noise. And time stopped. And then it turns over, thinks a bit, and begins spooling backwards, slow at first. And then it speeds up. And then there’s a sucking noise. And a BANG.

The maze was a spiral of hedges that didn’t stop moving. Delphi walked determinedly through it. Behind her she dragged us. Our arms bound, our legs reluctantly moving.

Once again we heard Ludo Bagman “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the greatest the fabulous the one and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT.” There was a loud cheer. Delphi turned left. “If you’re from Hogwarts. Give me a cheer.” There was a loud cheer. “If you’re from Durmstrang give me a cheer.” There was a loud cheer. “AND IF YOU’RE FROM BEAUXBATONS GIVE ME A CHEER.” There was a fulsome cheer. We are forced to move as a hedge closes upon them. “The French, finally showing us what they’re capable of there. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the final of the Triwizard tasks. A maze of mysteries, a disease of uncontrollable darkness, for this maze, it lives. It. Lives. And why risk this living nightmare? Because inside this maze is a Cup and not just any Cup yes, the Triwizard trophy stands within this vegetation.”

Delphi sounded far too excited for my comfort. “Where is he? Where is Cedric?”

A hedge almost dissected us. “The hedges want to kill us too? This gets better and better.”

Delphi growled. “You will keep up or face the consequences.”

Ludo Bagman was still talking. “The perils are plentiful, but the prizes are palpable. Who will fight their way through? Who will fall at the final hurdle? What heroes do we have within our midst? Only time will tell, ladies and gentlemen, only time will tell.”

We moved through the maze, compelled by Delphi. As she moved ahead, we had a chance to talk.

Scorpius whispered, “Albus, Lilliana we need to do something.”

Albus sounded near panicked. “I know, but what? She has snapped our wands, we’re bound, and she’s threatening to kill you.”

Scorpius stood a little taller. “I’m ready to die if it’ll stop Voldemort returning.”

“So am I.” I said firmly. “Craig was the first but he won’t be the last.”

Albus sounded uncertain. “Are you?”

“You won’t have to mourn me for long, she’ll kill me and quickly kill you too.” Scorpius told him.

“Given that she is likely to torture me first,” I told him. “I would rather die fighting and quickly.”

Albus sounded desperate. “The flaw in the Time-Turner, the five-minute rule. We do all we can to run down the clock.

Scorpius shook his head. “It won’t work.”

As another hedge changed direction, Delphi pulls us in after her. We continued through this maze of despair.

Ludo Bagman was announcing the Tournament still. “Now let me remind you of the current standings! Tied in first place Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter. In second place Mr. Viktor Krum! And in third place sacré bleu, Miss Fleur Delacour.”

We looked at each other and with one mind, we did what we did best. We ran away.

When we could no longer see her, Albus asked. “Where did she go?”

Scorpius looked around quickly. “Does it matter? Which way do you think?”

Delphi rose up after us. She’s flying, and without a broom. “You poor creatures.” She threw us to the ground. “Thinking you can escape me.”

Albus sounded astonished. “You’re not even on a broom.”

Delphi flung her arms out. “Brooms such unwieldy, unnecessary objects. Three minutes gone. We have two minutes left. And you will do what you’re told.”

Scorpius stood up. “No. We won’t.”

Delphi snorted with mocking laugher. “You think you can fight me?”

Scorpius shook his head. “No. But we can defy you. If we lay down our lives to do so.”

“And you can just… bugger off!” I shouted at her.

Delphi was not deterred, but just a few more seconds… “The prophecy must be fulfilled. We will fulfill it.

Scorpius laughed. “Prophecies can be broken.”

“You’re mistaken, child, prophecies are the future.” But she sounded uncertain.

“But if the prophecy is inevitable why are we here trying to influence it? Your actions contradict your thoughts.” Scorpius pointed out reasonably. “You’re dragging us through this maze because you believe this prophecy needs to be enabled and by that logic prophecies can also be broken prevented.

Delphi was furious. “You talk too much, child. Crucio!”

Scorpius is racked with pain. Albus and I screamed his name. “Scorpius!”

Scorpius looked at Albus. “You wanted a test, Albus, this is it, and we’re going to pass it.” Albus looked at Scorpius and me, finally aware what he has to do. He nodded.

Delphi finally had enough. “Then you will die.”

Albus found his strength. “Yes. We will. And we’ll do so gladly knowing it’s stopped you.”

Delphi rose up full of fury. “We don’t have time for this. Cru...”

A strange voice called out. “Expelliarmus!” And bang! Delphi’s wand was pulled away from her. Scorpius looks on in astonishment. “Brachiabindo!” The voice called again. And Delphi was bound. We then turned as one and stared in astonishment at where the bolt came from. A young, good-looking boyof seventeen or so, Cedric.

Cedric held his wand out at us. “Come no further.”

Scorpius shook his head. “But you’re…”

Cedric answered him. “Cedric Diggory. I heard screaming, I had to come. Name yourselves, beasts. I can fight you.”

Albus wheeled around, astonished. “Cedric?”

Scorpius sounded in awe. “You saved us.”

Cedric still thought we were part of the test. “Are you also a task? An obstacle? Speak. Do I have to defeat you too?”

There was a silence. Then I thought quickly. “No. You just have to free us. That’s the task.”

Cedric took a moment to conider, trying to work out whether it was a trap, and then waved his wand. “Emancipare! Emancipare!” And just like that we are freed. “And now I can go on? Finish the maze?”

We looked at Cedric, heartbroken. I choked out a sob when Albus told him, “I’m afraid you have to finish the maze.”

Cedric smiled. “Then I shall.” Cedric walked confidently away.

Albus looked after him desperate to say something, unsure what to say. “Cedric…” Cedric turned toward him. “Your dad loves you very much.”

Cedric was confused. “What?”

Behind them, Delphi was creeping into movement. She crawled along the ground.

Albus said sadly. “Just thought you should know that.”

“Scorpius!” I called pointing at Delphi.

Cedric smiled uncertainly. “Okay. Um. Thank you.” Cedric looked at Albus a moment more, and then walks on.

Scorpius looked at Delphi, but she stopped moving and pulled out the Time-Turner from within her robes.

Scorpius poked Albus. “Albus!”

Albus wanted to say more to Cedric. “No. Wait…”

Scorpius grabbed him. “The Time-Turner is spinning… Look at what she’s doing… She can’t leave us behind.” We scrambled to grab part of the Time-Turner.

And there was a giant whoosh of light. A smash of noise. And time stopped. And then it turns over, thinks a bit, and begins spooling backwards, slow at first . And then it speeds up.

Albus looked around in horror. “What have we done?”

“Not this again!” I was feeling sick from all of the time hopping.

Scorpius looked unhappy but resolute. “We had to go with the Time-Turner, we had to try to stop her.”

Delphi’s mocking voice laughed. “Stop me? How do you think you’ve stopped me? I am done with this. You may have destroyed my chances of using Cedric to darken the world but maybe you’re right, Scorpius, maybe prophecies can be prevented, maybe prophecies can be broken. What is undoubtedly true is I’m done with trying to use you annoying, incompetent creatures for anything. No more wasting precious seconds on any of you. Time to try something new.” She crushed the Time-Turner. It exploded in a thousand pieces. Delphi ascended again into the air. She laughed in delight as she sets off.

We try to chase her, but they’ve not the slightest chance. She flew, we ran.

Albus called desperately. “No . . . No . . . You can’t . . .”

Scorpius turned back and tries to pick up the Time-Turner pieces.

“The Time-Turner? It’s destroyed?” I hoped against hope it could be used still.

Scorpius nodded miserably. “Utterly. We’re stuck here. In time. Wherever in time we are. Whatever it is she’s planning to do.”

Albus pointed. “Hogwarts looks the same.”

Scorpius suddenly realized our vulnerability. “Yes. And we can’t be seen here. Let’s get out of here before we’re spotted.”

“We need to stop her, Scorpius, Lils.” Albus looked at us in horror.

Scorpius agreed. “I know we do, but how?”


	41. Halloween in Godric's Hollow

It took a couple of hours walking but we managed to get to the Hogsmeade Train station. Weird how I never really thought about this as a place muggles used until now.

Albus and Scorpius were looking at a stationmaster, apprehensively. I wasn’t sure what had them worried.

Albus looked at Scorpius. “One of us should talk to him, don’t you think?”

Scorpius looked dubious. “Hello, Mr. Stationmaster. Mr. Muggle. Question Did you see a flying witch passing here? And by the way, what year is it? We just ran away from Hogwarts because we were frightened of upsetting things, but this is okay?”

Albus grumbled. “You know what annoys me most of all? Dad will think we did it deliberately.”

Scorpius looked at me and groaned. “Albus. Really? I mean, _really_ really? We’re trapped, lost… in time… probably permanently, and you’re worrying what your dad might think about it? I will never understand the two of you.”

Albus There’s a lot to understand. Dad’s pretty complicated.

“And you’re not? Not to question your taste in women, but you fancied . . . well . . .” We all knew who he was talking about.

Albus looked embarrassed. “I did, didn’t I? I mean, what she did to Craig . . .”

Scorpius saw the look on my face. He heard what I said about promising Craig. “Let’s not think about that. Let’s focus on the fact that we have no wands, no brooms, no means of returning to our time. All we have is our wits and… no, that’s all, our wits. And we have to stop her.”

But back to the matter at hand. “Why are you worried about talking to the stationmaster?”

“Well…” Scorpius admitted. “We don’t really know what to say…”

“Oh for pities sake…” I looked at both of them amused. Leave it to me. I went to the stationmaster. “Excuse me sur whin wull th' train be 'ere”

The stationmaster replied, in very strong Scots, I hoped I had guessed the wording correctly. “Ye ken th’ auld reekie train is running late, lass?”

Scorpius looked confused between us. “Sorry?”

The stationmaster tried again. “If you’re waiting oan th’ auld reekie train, you’ll need tae ken it’s running late. Train wirks oan th’ line. It’s a’ oan th’ amended time buird.”

“Ta fur th' speirins, sir.” I replied.

He looked at Albus and Scospius, they look back bewildered. He frowned and hands them an amended timetable. He points to the right bit of it. “Late.”

Albus took it and examined the take. His face changed as he seemed to take in enormous information.

Scorpius just stares at the stationmaster and then looked to me.

I sighed. “I asked him when the train will be here. He said it was late because they are working on the line and the updated information is on the board. I thanked him for the information.”

Albus sputtered. “I know where she is.”

Scorpius looked at him surprised. “You understood that?”

Albus handed him the table. “Look at the date. On the timetable.”

Scorpius leaned in and read aloud “The 30th October, 1981. Day before Hallows’ Eve, thirty-nine years ago. But… why is she? Oh.” Scorpius’ face falls as he realized.

Albus sadly looked at us. “The death of my grandparents. The attack on my dad as a baby . . . The moment when Voldemort’s curse rebounded on himself. She’s not trying to bring about her prophecy she’s trying to prevent the big one.”

Scorpius didn’t understand. “The big one?”

Albus recited. “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . .”

Scorpius joined in. “. . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.”

Scorpius’ face fell with every word. “It’s my fault. I told her that prophecies can be broken I told her the whole logic of prophecies is questionable…”

I hugged him. “Scorp she had just tortured you. I think you can be excused for not…”

Albus interrupted. “In twenty-four hours’ time Voldemort curses himself trying to kill the baby Harry Potter. Delphi is trying to prevent that curse. She’s going to kill Harry herself. We need to get to Godric’s Hollow. Now.”

We had to wait for the train and then sneak on board, but hey at least we were sneaking on not off and we were inside this time.

A few hours later and we walked through the center of Godric’s Hollow and it was a bustling, beautiful little village.

Scorpius looked about. “Well, there’s no visible signs of attack that I can see . . .”

Albus breathed in sharply. “This is Godric’s Hollow?”

Scorpius looked at him curiously. “Your dad’s never taken you?”

Albus looked ashamed. “No, he tried to a few times but I refused.”

Scorpius tried to cheer him up. “Well, there’s no time for a tour we have a murderous witch to save the world from but regard The Church, St. Jerome’s . . .”

Albus looked at it in awe. “It’s magnificent.”

Scorpius grinned. “And St. Jerome’s graveyard is supposedly magnificently haunted,” he points in another direction. “And that’s where the statue of Uncle Harry and his parents will be…

Albus looked surprised. “My dad has a statue?”

Scorpius walked forward. “Oh. Not yet. But he will. Hopefully. And this… this house is where Bathilda Bagshot lived, lives . . .”

I just stared at the cemetery. I had never been to my mother’s grave…

Albus whistled. “The Bathilda Bagshot? A History of Magic Bathilda Bagshot?”

Scorpius practically hopped up and down. “The very same. Oh my, that’s her. Wow. Squeak. My geekness is a-quivering.”

Albus and I together admonished him. “Scorpius!”

Scorpius looked at a large beautiful house. “And here it is…”

“The home of James, Lily, and Harry Potter . . .” A young, attractive couple leave a house with a baby in a pushchair. Albus moved towards them.

Scorpius pulls him back. “They can’t see you, Albus, it might damage time, and we’re not doing that… not this time.”

Albus looked so relieved. “But this means, she hasn’t . . . We’ve made it . . . She hasn’t . . .”

Scorpius threw up his hands. “So what do we do now? Get ready to fight her? Because she’s pretty . . . Fierce.”

Albus bit his lip. “Yes. We haven’t really thought this one through, have we? What do we do now? How do we protect my dad? We tell my granddad and grandma?”

Scorpius looked doubtful. “That they’ll never get to see their son grow up?”

Albus looked after Lily. The aunt I am named for I felt a lump in my throat.. “She’s strong enough. I know she is, you saw her.”

Scorpius looked at Albus sympathetically. “She looked wonderful, Albus. And if I were you I’d be desperate to talk to her. But she needs to be able to beg Voldemort for Harry’s life, she needs to think he might die, and you’re the worst spoiler in the world that didn’t turn out to be true . . .”

I thought about it. “Dumbledore. Dumbledore’s alive. We get Dumbledore involved. We do what we did with Snape…”

Scorpius was not convinced. “Can we risk him knowing Uncle Harry survives? That he has kids?”

Albus was on my side in this. “He’s Dumbledore! He can cope with anything!”

Scorpius shook his head. “Albus, Lils, there have been about a hundred books written on what Dumbledore knew, how he knew it or why he did what he did. But what’s undoubtedly true, what he did, he needs to do and I’m not going to risk messing with it. I was able to ask for help because I was in an alternate reality. We aren’t. We’re in the past. We can’t fix time only to create more problems if our adventures have taught us anything, they’ve taught us that. The dangers of talking to anyone infecting time are too great.

Albus thought again. “So we need to… talk to the future. We need to send Dad a message.”

Scorpius laughed unhappily. “But we don’t have an owl that can fly through time. And he doesn’t have a Time-Turner.”

Albus looked excited suddenly. “We get a message to Dad, he’ll find a way to get back here. Even if he has to build a Time-Turner himself.”

Scorpius carefully nodded. “We send a memory, like a Pensieve… stand over him and send a message, hope he reaches for the memory at exactly the right moment. I mean, it’s unlikely, but . . . stand over the baby and just repeatedly shout HELP. HELP. HELP. I mean, it might traumatize the baby slightly.”

“Only slightly.” Albus was fluent in sarcasm.

Scorpius A bit of trauma now is nothing compared to what’s happening . . . and maybe when he then thinks — later — he might remember the faces of us as we — shouted —

“Help.” I was unconvinced this was a good plan. Or a plan at all.

Scorpius looked at Albus. “You’re right. It’s a terrible idea.”

Albus snickered. “It’s one of your worst ideas ever.”

Scorpius snapped his fingers. “Got it! We deliver it ourselves. We wait forty years, we deliver it…”

Albus leaned against a fence. “Not a chance once Delphi has set time the way she wants she’ll send armies to try and find us. Kill us…”

Scorpius looked around. “So we hide in a hole?”

Albus made a gagging face. “As pleasurable as it will be to hide in a hole with you two for the next forty years . . . they’ll find us. And we’ll die and time will be stuck in the wrong position.”

“It wouldn’t work anyway.” I reminded them. “She plans to kill Uncle Harry.”

“No.” Albus agreed. “That would definitely kill the plan. We need something we can control, something we know he’ll get at exactly the right time. We need a…”

Scorpius threw an arm around each of us. “There’s nothing. Still, if I had to choose companions to be at the return of eternal darkness with, I’d choose you and Lilliana.”

Albus poked him the side. “No offense, but I’d choose someone massive and really good at magic.”

Lily exits the house with baby Uncle Harry in a pram, she carefully puts a blanket on him. “Kind of hard to be mad at him when he is so small and helpless.” I chanced a peek.

“His blanket.” Albus looked sad. “She’s wrapping him in his blanket.”

Scorpius shrugged. “Well, it is a moderately cold day.”

Albus’ voice cracked. “He always said it’s the only thing he had from her. Look at the love with which she’s put it on him. I think he’d like to know about that. I wish I could tell him.”

“And I wish I could tell my dad…” Scorpius paused. “Well, I’m not sure what. I think I’d like to tell him that I’m occasionally capable of more bravery than he might think I am. But I want to tell my Mum I am so sorry I left and…”

“I wish I could tell my father I never blamed him.” I murmured. “I wonder if he will ever see Miss Bones again.”

“Hey!” Albus sounded excited. “My dad still has that blanket.”

Scorpius sighed. “That won’t work. If we write a message on it now, even really small, he’ll read it too soon. Time will be spoilt.”

Albus looked at me. “What do you know about love potions? What’s the ingredient they all contain?”

“Amongst other things, pearl dust.” I replied. “I mean I don’t actualy MAKE them you know!”

Albus was pacing. “Pearl dust is a relatively rare ingredient, isn’t it?”

Scorpius answered for me. “Mainly because it’s pretty expensive. What’s this about, Albus?”

Albus looked up. “Dad and I had a fight on the day before I went to school.”

Scorpius tented his fingers like he was praying for patience. “This I am aware of. I believe it kind of got us into this mess.”

“I threw the blanket across the room.” Albus confessed. “It collided with the love potion that Uncle Ron gave me as a joke.”

Scorpius hid a smile. “He’s a funny guy.”

“The best.” I agreed.

“The potion spilt and the blanket was covered in it” Albus explained. “And I happen to know for a fact Mum hasn’t let Dad touch that room since I left it.

Scorpius and I exchanged glances. “So?” He was as confused as I was.

“So it’s coming up to Hallows’ Eve in their time as well as ours and he told me he always finds that blanket, he needs to be with it on Hallows’ Eve it was the last thing his mum gave him so he will look for it and when he finds it . . .” Oh poor Uncle Harry…

Scorpius was no closer to understanding. “No. Still not getting you.”

“Wait!” I looked at Albus with a smile. “I think I get it!”

Albus smiled back at me. “What reacts with pearl dust?”

“Several things,” I told him. “What effect are we going for? It is said that if tincture of Demiguise and pearl dust meet . . . they burn.”

“And is tincture of…” Albus paused unsure how to say the word. “Demiguise visible to the naked eye?”

Scorpius was getting the plan finally. “No.”

Albus looked excited by his plan. “So if we were to get that blanket and write on it in tincture of Demiguise, then . . .”

Scorpius finally understood how this could work. “Nothing would react to it until it came into contact with the love potion. In your room. In the present. By Dumbledore, I love it.”

Albus looked defeated for a moment. “We just need to work out where to find some . . . Demiguises.”

Scorpius looked across the street. “You know, rumor has it Bathilda Bagshot never saw the point in witches and wizards locking their doors.”

And we had just seen Bathilda leave. Quietly and as stealthily as we could we went to her back door.

Albus reached out and turned the handle.

The door swung open.

Rumor was right.

Time to steal some wands and get potioning.


	42. The Notes

Stealing that baby blanket from the Potters was the first step. Fortunately James Potter was a creature of habit from his Quidditch days. His broom was in his Quidditch shed. Others may have called it a garden shed but there were no garden implements at all.

“I am the best flyer.” I looked at the boys with more confidence than I felt. “I will fly up and get it.”

“And then it back.” Scorpius reminded me.

“And back.” I agreed. “The whole plan hinges on putting it back.”

I told the boys to wait for me at Bathilda Bagshot’s home. It was a risk because she could come back at any time but we didn’t know where else to go.

As soon as I brought the blanket back, Scorpius and Albus set about writing on the blanket with the tincture of demiguise.

Albus “Dad . . .”

Scorpius looked at him askance. “We’re starting with “Dad”?”

“So he’ll know it’s from me.” Albus explained.

“Uncle Harry is what Lils and I call him.” Scorpius protested. “We should start with “Uncle Harry.”

ALBUS bent back over the blanket. “We’re starting with “Dad.”

Scorpius gave up. “Dad, HELP.”

Albus “Dad. Help. Godric’s Hollow.”

As they worked on the blanket I was busy petting Bathilda’s owl. I suddenly got an idea… I started writing my own letter. “Dear Mum…” I didn’t want to give too much away and I had no idea how to get this to her, since she was still a baby too… but… Then I remember father always said how much she enjoyed the garden. “Take this letter to 12 Jemmett Close Kingston on the Thames, Surrey, hide it in the garden.” I put a simple spell on it sure to last but also attract a witch. I watched the owl take wing. It wasn’t much but at least I could warn my Mum to go to the hospital that day.

“OK, Lils, we’re ready.” Scorpius called.

I grabbed the blanket and flew back up to baby Uncle Harry’s window hoping they had not closed it yet. I was in luck. The window was open. Uncle Harry was sound asleep in his crib. I paused a moment to smooth back his hair and then went right back out the window.

I am not sure how long it would take, but we had no more time. The front door opened. We went right out the back door and nearly ran into the most welcome sight any of us had ever seen. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Uncle Draco and Aunt Aly. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. All of them looking around desperately.

Albus called out very relieved. “MUM?”

Uncle Harry sagged against a fence. “Albus Severus Potter. Are we pleased to see you.”

Albus ran and threw himself into Aunt Ginny’s arms. Aunt Ginny received him, delighted.

Albus did not lift his head when he asked. “You got our note . . . ?”

Aunt Ginny stroked his back. “We got your note.”

Scorpius trotted up to his dad.

Uncle Draco looked sideways at Aunt Aly “We can hug too if you like . . .”

Scorpius looked at his dad, unsure for a moment. And then they sort of half hugged in a very awkward way. Uncle Draco smiled. Aunt Aly only waited a second before grabbing him in a tight hold. She looked… as dreadful as I felt.

I held back. I didn’t want to touch anyone with Craig Bowker’s blood on my hands.

Uncle Ron was having none of it and grabbed me in a tight squeeze. “I know my jokes are bad, but truly, hiding in time to escape them might be a bit drastic.” I let out a half laugh half sob. “Now, where’s this Delphi?”

Scorpius was very surprised. “You know about Delphi?”

Albus looked around as though she might jump from the shadows after us. “She’s here. She’s trying to kill you, we think. Before Voldemort curses himself she’s going to kill you and so break the prophecy and . . .”

Aunt Hermione looked almost as warrior like as she had in the alternate reality. “Yes, we thought that might be it too. Do you know where specifically she is now?”

“She’s disappeared.” Scorpius said miserably. “How did you… how did you, without the Time-Turner…?”

Uncle Harry interrupted him. “That’s a long and complicated story, Scorpius . And we don’t have time for it.” Uncle Draco smiled at Uncle Harry gratefully. What was going on there…?

Aunt Hermione nodded firmly. “ Your Uncle Harry’s right. Time is of the essence. We need to get people into position. Now, Godric’s Hollow is not a large place but she could be coming from any direction. So we need somewhere that gives us good views of the town that allows for multiple and clear observation points and that will, most importantly, keep us hidden, because we cannot risk being seen.”

They all frowned, thinking. “I’d say St. Jerome’s Church ticks all those boxes, wouldn’t you?” I pointed.

Albus was sleeping in a pew. Aunt Ginny watched him carefully.

Uncle Harry was looking out the opposite window. “No. Nothing. Why isn’t she here?”

Aunt Ginny looked at him compassionately. “We’re together, your mum and dad are alive, we can turn time, Harry, we can’t speed it up. She’ll come when she’s ready, and we’ll be ready for her.” She looked at Albus’ sleeping form. “Or some of us will be.”

Uncle Harry looked down at Albus. “Poor kid thought he had to save the world.”

Aunt Ginny stroked Albus hair. “Poor kid has saved the world. That blanket was masterful. I mean, he also almost destroyed the world, but probably best not to focus on that bit.”

Uncle Harry looked worried. “You think he’s okay?”

Aunt Ginny He’s getting there, it just might take him a bit of time and you a bit of time too.

Uncle Harry smiled. She looked back at Albus. Uncle Harry does too. “You know, after I’d opened the Chamber of Secrets after Voldemort had bewitched me with that terrible diary and I’d almost destroyed everything…”

Uncle Harry stopped her. “I remember.”

Aunt Ginny After I came out of hospital everyone ignored me, shut me out other than, that is, the boy who had everything who came across the Gryffindor common room and challenged me to a game of Exploding Snap. People think they know all there is to know about you, but the best bits of you are have always been heroic in really quiet ways. My point is after this is over, just remember if you could that sometimes people but particularly children just want someone to play Exploding Snap with.” She looked where I was curled up against Scorpius. “Or someone just to be there.”

Uncle Harry was unconvinced. “You think that’s what we’re missing? Exploding Snap? And cuddles?”

Aunt Ginny went on. “No. But the love I felt from you that day I’m not sure Albus feels that.”

Uncle Harry protested. “I’d do anything for him.”

Aunt Ginny laughed lightly. “Harry, you’d do anything for anybody. You were pretty happy to sacrifice yourself for the world. He needs to feel specific love. It’ll make him stronger, and you stronger too.”

Uncle Harry nodded. “You know, it wasn’t until we thought Albus had gone that I truly understood what my mother was able to do for me. A countercharm so powerful that it was able to repel the spell of death.”

“ And the only spell Voldemort couldn’t understand love.” The look Aunt Ginny gave Uncle Harry was magical too. It felt almost wrong to be listening but there wasn’t much for it.

Uncle Harry frowned. “I do love him specifically, Ginny.”

“I know, but he needs to feel it.” Aunt Ginny explained.

Uncle Harry gave her a lopsided grin. “I’m lucky to have you, aren’t I?”

Aunt Ginny returned the grin. “Extremely. And I’d be delighted to discuss just how lucky at another time. But for now let’s focus on stopping Delphi.”

Uncle Harry looked worried again “We are running out of time.”

Uncle Draco and Aunt Aly were sitting on the floor in front of the pew Scorpius and I were cuddled on. Aunt Aly still hadn’t spoken a word. She was starting to worry me.

Aunt Ginny looked up in shock. “Unless, Harry, has anyone thought why has she picked now? Today?”

Uncle Harry was as confused as I was. “Because this is the day that everything changed . . .”

Aunt Ginny put a hand on her cheek. “Right now you’re over a year old, am I right?”

“A year and three months.” He confirmed.

Aunt Ginny looked between Albus and Uncle Harry. “That’s a year and three months she could have killed you in. Even now, she’s been in Godric’s Hollow for twenty-four hours. What’s she waiting for?”

Uncle Harry said. “I’m still not entirely following…” I wasn’t either but I didn’t interrupt.

“What if she’s not waiting for you she’s waiting for him… to stop him.” Aunt Ginny said thoughtfully.

Uncle Harry looked up sharply. “What?”

“ Delphi’s picked tonight because he’s here because her father is coming.” Aunt Ginny looked horrified and almost… sympathetic. “She wants to meet him. Be with him, the father she loves. Voldemort’s problems started when he attacked you. If he hadn’t done that…”

Uncle Harry looked ill. “He’d have only got more powerful the darkness would only have got darker.”

“A LOT darker.” I interjected finally with a shudder,

Aunt Ginny smiled soothingly at me. “The best way to break the prophecy is not to kill Harry Potter, it’s to stop Voldemort doing anything at all.”

“We have to keep her from getting to him.” Scorpius sat up and pushed me a little towards Aunt Aly.

The whole group gathered full of confusion.

Uncle Ron looked rightfully horrified. “So let me get this right we’re fighting to protect Voldemort?”

Albus was right there with him. “Voldemort killing my grandparents. Voldemort trying to kill my dad? THAT Voldemort?”

Aunt Hermione got it at once, because of course she did. “Of course, Ginny. Delphi’s not trying to kill Uncle Harry she’s stopping Voldemort trying to kill Uncle Harry. Brilliant.”

Uncle Draco would need a lot more convincing. “So we just wait? Until Voldemort turns up?”

Albus was doubtful. “Does she know when he does turn up? Hasn’t she come here twenty-four hours early because she isn’t sure when he’ll arrive and in what direction? The history books, correct me if I’m wrong, Scorpius, show nothing about when and how he arrived in Godric’s Hollow?”

Scorpius and Aunt Hermione said together. “You’re not wrong.”

Uncle Ron looked at me with mock horror. “Blimey! There are two of them!”

“Do you put up with this too?” I asked. “Because Scorp is brilliant… almost TOO brilliant if you get my meaning.” Uncle Ron nodded and patted my arm in sympathy. Aunt Hermione punched him in the arm.

Uncle Draco rolled his eyes at us. “So how can we use this to our advantage?”

Albus rubbed his hands. “Do you know what I’m really good at?”

“There’s plenty you’re good at, Albus.” Uncle Harry told him.

Albus smiled. “Polyjuicing. And I think Bathilda Bagshot may have all the ingredients for Polyjuice in her basement. We can Polyjuice into Voldemort and bring her to us.”

“Albus…” I said doubtfully… “You ARE good at it, better than me even, but that potion takes a month…”

“We have a Time-Turner.” Albus pointed out.

Uncle Ron was a doubtful as I was. “To use Polyjuice you need a bit of someone. We don’t have a bit of Voldemort.”

Aunt Hermione looked at Albus with pride. “But I like the concept, a pretend mouse for her cat.”

Uncle Harry rubbed his chin. “How close can we get through Transfiguration?”

Aunt Hermione considered this. “We know what he looks like. We’ve got some excellent wizards and witches here.”

Aunt Aly finally spoke looking horrified. “You want to transfigure into Voldemort?”

Albus looked at her with conviction. “It’s the only way.”

Aunt Hermione nodded. “It is, isn’t it?”

“I really think it is Aunt Hermione.” Scorpius stood next to her.

Aunt Aly hadn’t let go of my hand.


	43. The Only Way

Everyone looked at each other solemnly.

Someone was going to have to become Voldemort. The darkest wizard of all time. And play him well enough to fool a mad woman who was obsessed with him.

Uncle Ron stepped forward bravely. “Then I would like to I think I should be him. I mean, it won’t be exactly nice being Voldemort but without wishing to blow my own trumpet I am probably the most chilled out of all of us and . . . so maybe transfiguring into him into the Dark Lord will do less damage to me than any of you more… intense people.”

Uncle Harry stepped away, introspective.

I didn’t like the look on his face. There was something there that reminded me of when Aunt Ginny talked about his willingness to sacrifice himself for others.

Aunt Hermione slugged him again. “Who are you calling intense?”

Uncle Draco stepped forward. “I’d also like to volunteer. I think being Voldemort requires precision, no offense, Ron and a knowledge of Dark Magic and…”

“NO!” Aunt Aly screamed, shocking everyone. “No, you sit down and at least pretend to be a cowardly Slytherin, you infuriating man. Of all of us I am the one with the most experience playing a double agent.”

Uncle Draco took her in his arms. “Love…”

“NO!” Aunt Aly looked close to tears. “I already let Harry and Ron and that damned Ministry… No offense Hermione… have you. I won’t lose you to this. I won’t… Merlin! Do you know what he could do to you? With this? Aunt Aly had gripped his arm.”

“Alright, love, be calm.” He soothed. “Although oddly… there isn’t even a twinge…” He looked down at his arm strangely.

Oh Merlin! That was wear the Dark mark was. I forgot he had been an actual Death Eater.

Aunt Aly had buried her face in his chest.

Aunt Hermione also stepped bravely forward. “And I’d like to volunteer too. As Minister for Magic I think it’s my responsibility and right.”

Scorpius pulled out some licorice sticks. “Maybe we should draw lots we could use these.”

Uncle Draco looked at Scorpius sharply. “You’re not volunteering, Scorpius.”

“Damned right he isn’t.” I glared at him, shocking and amusing Uncle Draco. “And where do you keep getting all of these sweets? I thought we had talked about fruit being a better choice?”

“No, YOU talked about it.” Scorpius reminded me. “And I got them at that muggle store.”

Albus interrupted us. “Actually…”

Aunt Ginny put her foot down. “No, no way. I think you’re all mad. I know what that voice is like inside your head I won’t have it in mine again.”

“And anyway it has to be me.” Everyone turned to Uncle Harry.

“What?” Uncle Draco asked.

Uncle Harry explained. “For this plan to work she has to believe it’s him, without hesitation. She’ll use Parseltongue and I knew there was a reason why I still have that ability. But more than that, I know what it is to feel like him. I know what it is to be him. It has to be me.”

“Rubbish.” Uncle Ron looked at him. “Beautifully put but beautiful rubbish. No way are you going to…”

Aunt Hermione just looked sad. “I’m afraid you’re right, my old friend.”

Uncle Ron wasn’t having it. “Hermione, you’re wrong, Voldemort is not something to be Harry should not…”

Aunt Ginny stood next to him. “And I hate to agree with my brother, but…”

Uncle Ron looked ill. “He could get stuck as Voldemort forever.”

“So could any of us.” Aunt Hermione pointed out. “Your concerns are valid, but . . .”

“Hang on, Hermione. Gin.” Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry make eye contact. “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to. But it feels like the only way to me, am I wrong?”

Aunt thinks a moment and then softly nods. Uncle Harry’s face hardens. “You’re right.”

“But…” Scorpius tried to interrupt.

“Oh do be quiet.” I snapped. “Sit down next to your father and look cowardly.”

Aunt Aly wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I wished I could stop trembling.

“Lils…” Scorpius started.

“Don’t you “Lils” me!” I was almost in tears. “Craig… I promised him I would save him. Did you know that?” Scorpius nodded. “And then she killed him. That bitch just…” I shuddered. “But I never told you.. The person I promised to save him from was YOU! There is no way you are stepping one toe in to the dark Scorpius Malfoy!”

Scorpius inhaled sharply.

“And ME!” I continued. “In that awful horrible world.” I really was crying now. “We were the BAD guys, Scorpius! And I was going to have to marry Yann Fredericks!”

“Alright, Lilliana.” Scorpius hugged me. “You know I would never let you marry Yann.”

My heart beat in my chest hard when he said that.

“I mean, what are best friends for?” He grinned.

Aunt Aly sighed. “Scorp….” I felt myself blush.

“Smooth son, real smooth.” Uncle Draco laughed behind me. “I will have to introduce you to the secret Malfoy male charm.”

“You mean throw jewelry at some poor girl until she gives up?” Uncle Ron snickered.

“Ronald!” Aunt Aly hissed.

The banter had relieved the tension somewhat, which was good because Scorpius still had not let go of me and I guessed the reason why. He had gone tense when Uncle Draco talked about teaching him something.

“You are SO taking your turn around the Black Lake Reality check, Scorp.” I hugged him back.

Uncle Harry steeled himself. “Then let’s do this.”

Uncle Draco ignored my comment to Scorpius. “Don’t we need to discuss the route you’re taking the…?

Uncle Harry looked towards the window. “She’s watching for him. She’ll come to me.

“And then what?” Uncle Draco asked. “When she’s with you. May I remind you this is a very powerful witch.”

Uncle Ron waved his wand. “Easy. He gets her in here. We zap her together.”

Uncle Draco raised an eyebrow. “Zap her”? I can’t believe you are my partner.”

Aunt Hermione looked around the room. “We’ll hide behind these doors. If you can get her to this point, Uncle Harry,” she indicated the point where the light from the rose window hits the floor, “then we come out and make sure she has no chance to escape.”

Uncle Ron said with a look of amusement at Uncle Draco. “And then we’ll zap her.”

Aunt Hermione looked concerned. “Harry, last chance, are you sure you can do this?”

“Yes, I can do this.” Said firmly.

Uncle Draco finally acted like the Slytherin he was supposed to be. “No, there’s too many what-ifs too many things that can go wrong the Transfiguration could not hold, she could see through it if she escapes us now there’s no telling the damage she can do. We need time to properly plan, to…”

Albus looked up from where he had sat at the pew. “Uncle Draco, trust my dad. He won’t let us down.” Uncle Harry looked at Albus moved.

Aunt Hermione drew her wand. “Wands.”

“Oh wait!” Uncle Ron pulled something from inside his robes. “Thought you might want this back.”

I caught what he tossed me. “My wand!!! You are seriously the best!”

“Yeah, well, spread that around, will ya?” He grinned. “I’m bucking for a raise, but the new Minister is a real hard arse.”

“Ron.” Aunt Hermione groaned in amusement.

Everyone withdrew their wands.

Aunt Ginny looked at Albus wand. “That is not your wand, Albus.”

“Yeah, Delphi snapped ours.” He explained. “We had to improvise.”

“You mean steal new ones.” Uncle Draco laughed.

I suddenly had a thought. “Ummm.. Uncle Harry, before we do this…”

He looked at me surprised when I went over to the corner and pulled out the broom I had borrowed… oh alright… stole… earlier.

“I am sorry we had to ruin your baby blanket. Albus told us how important it was to you.” Uncle Harry looked at Albus in surprise. “But umm… this, it was your Dad’s. I got it out of his Quidditch shed and I thought, well, it isn’t the same, but it is something…”

Uncle Harry hugged me tightly. “That is really great Lilliana, thank you.”

Uncle Harry clasped his wand with what looked like more purpose.

There was a light that built, that overwhelmed. The Transfiguration was slow and monstrous. And the form of Voldemort emerges from Uncle Harry.

And it’s horrendous.

He turned. He looked around at his friends and family. We all look back aghast.

Uncle Ron looked ready to vomit. “Bloody hell.”

Uncle Harry/Voldemort said in a terrifying voice. “It worked, then?”

Aunt Ginny said gravely. “Yes. It worked.”

Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Draco, Scorpius, and Albus stood at the window, looking out. Ginny can’t look. She sat further back.

Albus noticed his mum sitting apart. He walked over to her. “It’s going to be okay, you know that, Mum?

Aunt Ginny hugged him. “I know it is. Or I hope I do. I just… don’t want to see him like that. The man I love shrouded in the man I hate.”

Albus sat beside his mum. “I liked her, Mum, you know that? I really liked her. Delphi. And she was Voldemort’s daughter?”

Aunt Ginny pulled him closer. “That’s what they’re good at, Albus catching innocents in their web.”

Albus choked back a sob. “Scorpius and Lilliana didn’t trust her. Just me. This is all my fault.”

Aunt Ginny takes ALBUS in her arms. “How funny. Your dad seems to think it’s all his. Strange pair that you are.”

“And it’s rubbish anyway, Albus.” I told him firmly. “We were right there with you. We all share blame. I should have sent an owl to Uncle Harry and told him what we were doing. Or shouted out while we were in the Ministry being eaten by a horrible bookshelf. Which was brilliant. Terrifying, but brilliant.” I quickly added when Aunt Hermione glared at me, making her laugh a bit.

Scorpius called suddenly. “That’s her. That’s her. She’s seen him.”

Aunt Hermione gave us all a little push. “Positions. Everybody. And remember, don’t come out until he’s got her in the light we’ve one shot at this, we don’t want to mess it up.”

Uncle Draco laughed a bit. “ Hermione Granger, I’m being bossed around by Hermione Granger. She turned towards him with a slight glare. He smiled and raised his hands in surrender. “And I’m mildly enjoying it.”

Scorpius looked embarrassed. “Dad . . .”

We scattered. We hide behind two major doors. I was next to Scorpius. I reached for his hand. “You are my… best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Ditto, Lilliana Dursely.” He squeezed my hand. “Although one of us is incapable of doing anything stupid. Less brilliantly perhaps….”

“Shut up.” I laughed. “And thank you.”

“I meant ME!” Scorpius sounded scandalized. “Now shut up before you give us away.”

I shut up, but I swear I heard Aunt Aly grumble something about Malfoy men.


	44. Father?

Uncle Harry/Voldemort had walked out in to the streets to be the bait and draw Delphi with us. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to getting a little (or a lot of) payback. I would also be lying if I said there wasn’t a small sigh of relief when he left the church.  
We waited for what seemed like hours, but really couldn’t have been more than ten or fifteen minutes passed.  
Finally Uncle Harry/Voldemort reentered the church. He walks a few paces and then he turned. “Whichever witch or wizard is following me, I assure you, you will regret it.”  
Delphi emerged behind him. She was compelled to him. This is her father and this is the moment she had waited for her entire life. “Lord Voldemort. It is me. I am following you.”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort’s voice was ice cold. Emotionless. Terrifying. “I do not know you. Leave me.”  
She breathed deeply. “I am your daughter.”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort sounded almost bored. “If you were my daughter, I’d know of you.”  
Delphi looked at him imploringly. “I am from the future. The child of Bellatrix Lestrange and you. I was born in Malfoy Manor before the Battle of Hogwarts. A battle you are going to lose. I have come to save you.”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort turned. She met his eyes. “It was Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix’s loyal husband, who on return from Azkaban told me who I was and revealed the prophecy he thought I was destined to fulfill. I am your daughter, sir.”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort looked her over. “I am familiar with Bellatrix and there are certain similarities in your face though you haven’t inherited the best of her. But without proof . . .” Delphi spoke intently in Parseltongue. Uncle Harry/Voldemort laughed viciously. “That’s your proof?”  
Delphi effortlessly rose into the air. Uncle Harry/Voldemort stepped back amazed. I think that look was genuine. It had amazed and horrified us as well. “I am the Augurey to your Dark Lord, and I am ready to give all that I have to serve you.”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort tried not to show his shock. “You learnt flight from me?”  
Delphi seemed pleased, as though he had praised her. “I have tried to follow the path you set.”  
“I have never met a witch or a wizard who’s attempted to be my equal before.” It sounded like a test.  
Delphi looked down humbly. “Do not mistake I would not claim to be worthy of you, Lord. But I have devoted my life to being a child you could be proud of.”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort interrupted her. “I see what you are, and I see what you could be. Daughter.”  
She looked at him, desperately moved. “Father?”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort walked forward a bit. “Together, the power we could wield.”  
Delphi choked and stepped forward. “Father . . .”  
“Come here, in the light, so I may examine what my blood made.” Uncle Harry/Voldemort commanded.  
“Your mission is a mistake. Attacking Uncle Harry Potter is a mistake. He will destroy you.” Delphi explained her reason for being here. Or one of them.  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort’s hand turned into Uncle Harry’s hand. He looks at it, astonished and dismayed, and then quickly pulled it inside his sleeve. “He is a baby.”  
Delphi shook her head emphatically. “He has his mother’s love. Your spell will rebound, destroying you and making him too powerful and you too weak. You will recover to spend the next seventeen years consumed in a battle with him a battle you will lose.”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort’s hair began to sprout, we could it, he attempted to cover it. He pulled his hood over his head.  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort tried to speed this up. “Then I won’t attack him. You are right.”  
Delphi looked at him shocked by the slow transformation. “Father?”  
Uncle Harry/Voldemort shrank down he is now more Uncle Harry than Voldemort. He turned his back to Delphi. He needed to hurry this up!   
“Father?” Did she sound suspicious?  
Uncle Harry still trying desperately to still sound like Voldemort. “Your plan is a good one. The fight is off. You have served me well, now come here into the light so I may examine you.”  
I couldn’t help it, my leg cramped and I accidentally bumped the door. Delphi must have seen the door slightly sway open and then be pulled shut. She frowns at it, thinking rapidly, I could see her suspicion growing. “Father . . .” She tried to get a glimpse of his face again there is almost a dance happening here. “You are not Lord Voldemort.”  
The violence was sudden and brutal. Delphi unleashed a bolt from her hand. Uncle Harry matches her. “Incendio!”  
Uncle Harry called at the same time. “Incendio!” Merlin they were dueling to KILL! I hadn’t thought of that. The bolts met in a beautiful explosion in the middle of the room.   
Delphi raged. “Potter. Colloportus!” And with her other hand Delphi sent bolts to both doors as we try to open them. We were locked in!  
We couldn’t see them but we could hear. “What? Thought your friends were going to join you, did you?”  
Aunt Hermione called desperately. “Harry . . . Harry . . .!”  
Aunt Ginny also cried out. “She’s sealed the doors from your side.”  
Uncle Harry sounded resolute. Strong. This was the Auror and the man who took down Voldemort. “Fine. I’ll deal with you alone.”  
We heard the clatter of what could only be a wand hit the floor. “How did you . . . ? What are you?”  
Delphi’s harsh laugh sounded. “I’ve watched you for a long time, Uncle Harry Potter. I know you better than my father did.”  
Uncle Harry sounded stunned. “You think you’ve learnt my weaknesses?”  
“I’ve studied to be worthy of him! Yes, even though he is the supreme wizard of all time, he will be proud of me. Expulso!” And I thought Albus had daddy issues!  
We could hear Uncle Harry hit the floor as the sound of the floor exploded behind him. We could also hear as he crawled frantically for cover. He must have been trying to work out how he could fight her.  
At the same time I saw Albus scrambling towards a grate. I moved to block view of him so no one would stop him. Uncle Harry needed help and he needed it now!  
“Are you crawling away from me? Harry Potter.” Delphi’s sing song voice called. “Hero of the wizarding world. Crawling away like a rat. Wingardium Leviosa! The question is whether it’s worth my time to kill you knowing that as soon as I stop my father your destruction will be assured. How to decide? Oh, I’m bored, I’ll kill you.”  
Something loud smashed on the floor. A pew? Was she hurling the pews at him?!  
Albus slipped through the grate and was now in the room with them.  
“Avada…” Delphi started only to be interrupted by Albus.  
Albus called out terrified. “Dad . . .”  
The fear in Uncle Harry’s voice made my heart clench. “Albus! No!”  
Delphi laughed with joy. “Two of you? Choices, choices. I think I’ll kill the boy first. Avada Kedavra!”  
“NO!! Albus!” I shrieked. The others were doing the same.   
Was he dead? Had she killed him? We heard Delphi’s growl. “You think you’re stronger than me?”  
Uncle Harry confessed without arrogance. “No. I’m not.”  
They fired bolts mercilessly at each other we could hear them, but where was Albus? We heard spells slam into one door and then another. “Alohomora! Alohomora!” Albus opened both doors with his wand.   
“But we are.” Uncle Harry finished looking at us relieved. “I’ve never fought alone, you see. And I never will.”  
“NEVER Uncle Harry!” I called out, adrenaline fueling my courage.  
And Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Draco emerge from the doors, and fired up their spells at Delphi, who screamed out in exasperation. Scorpius and I ran to make sure Albus was OK. This is titanic. But she can’t fight us all. There were a series of bangs and then, overwhelmed, Delphi tumbled to the floor.  
Delphi wept. “No . . . No . . .”  
Aunt Hermione tied her up. “Brachiabindo!” She’s bound.  
Uncle Harry advanced towards Delphi, not taking his eyes off her. “Albus, are you okay?” He called over.  
We had wrapped ourselves around Albus. “Yes, Dad, I’m okay.”  
Uncle Harry still didn’t take his eyes off Delphi. He looked scared of her. I was too.  
Uncle Harry called over to his wife. “Ginny, has he been injured? I need to know he’s safe . . .”  
Aunt Ginny sounded apologetic. “He insisted. He was the only one small enough to crawl through the grate. I tried to stop him.” I hadn’t realized they knew what he was going to do.  
Uncle Harry pleaded. “Just tell me he’s okay.”  
Albus also tried to reassure him. “I’m fine, Dad. I promise.”  
“We have him Uncle Harry!” I called over. “That bitch won’t get near him again!”  
Uncle Harry kept advancing towards Delphi. “A lot of people have tried to hurt me, but my son! You dare hurt my son!”  
Delphi was weeping. “I only wanted to know my father.”  
These words seemed to take Uncle Harry by surprise. “You can’t remake your life. You’ll always be an orphan. That never leaves you.”  
Delphi begged. “Just let me see him.”  
Uncle Harry stood firm. “I can’t and I won’t.”  
Delphi sounded truly pitiful. “Then kill me.”  
Uncle Harry seemed to think a moment. “I can’t do that either.”  
Albus was surprised. “What? Dad? She’s dangerous.”  
“I think we should kill her.” I agreed with Albus. “Since we can’t throw her to the Dementors.  
Uncle Harry looked at us horrified. “No, Albus . . . and definitely no Dementors, Lilliana!”  
Albus protested. “But she’s a murderer I’ve seen her murder.”  
I looked for the only person who might agree with me. Finally my eyes landed on Uncle Draco. “Please… Uncle Draco, she NEEDS to die. She killed Craig and I promised to save him. I PROMISED!”  
Uncle Draco looked at me with compassion but said nothing. Scorpius wrapped his arms around me from behind. “Shhhh….” He murmured. “It will be OK.”  
Uncle Harry turns and looks at his son and then at Aunt Ginny. “Yes. Albus, she’s a murderer, and we’re not.”  
Aunt Hermione tried to explain. “We have to be better than them.”  
Uncle Ron patted my shoulder. “Yeah, it’s annoying but it’s what we learnt.”  
“I don’t want to be better than her.” I argued. “I want revenge.”  
Delphi was ignoring us to continue to plead with Uncle harry. “Take my mind. Take my memory. Make me forget who I am.”  
Uncle Ron said firmly. “No. We’ll take you back to our time.”  
Aunt Hermione looked down at her. “And you’ll go to Azkaban. Same as your mother.” Her mother… I started to get an idea for revenge.  
Uncle Draco stroked my hair. “Where you’ll rot.” He promised.  
Uncle Harry looked up as we all heard a noise. A hissing noise. And then there was a noise like death a noise like nothing else we’ve heard before. “Haaarry Pottttter . . .”  
Scorpius trembled behind me. Or maybe it was me trembling. “What’s that?”  
Uncle Harry looked afraid, truly, truly afraid. “No. No. Not yet.”  
Albus looked around frantically. “What?”  
Uncle Ron looked pale his freckles standing out in stark relief. “Voldemort.”  
Delphi looked excited and hopeful. “Father?”  
Aunt Hermione sounded ill. “Now? Here?”  
Uncle Draco was quick when she started to open her mouth to scream. “Silencio!” And Delphi was gagged. “Wingardium Leviosa!” He sent her upwards and away.  
Uncle Harry looked petrified. “He’s coming. He’s coming right now.”  
We could see him out the window. Voldemort comes through the streets, and across it, and walks down into the peaceful little town. He brought death with him. And everyone knew it.


	45. Heroism with a Touch of Revenge

We all watched that… creature… he did not look much like a man… descend on the Potter’s home. I knew this had to be, I knew we had to let him… but I understood in that moment how Uncle Harry could be so self sacrificing. Anything, even your own death, is better than watching someone else be…

Uncle Harry looked after Voldemort helplessly. “Voldemort is going to kill my mum and dad and there’s nothing I can do to stop him.”

Uncle Draco looked at him a moment. “That’s not true.”

Scorpius looked disapprovingly at him. “Dad, now is not the time . . .”

Albus understood what Uncle Draco meant. “There is something you could do… to stop him. But you won’t.”

Uncle Draco sounded almost in awe. “That’s heroic.”

Aunt Ginny took Uncle Harry’s hand. “You don’t have to watch, Harry. We can go home.”

I buried my face in Scorpius chest and sobbed while Aunt Aly rubbed my back.

Uncle Harry was in tears as well. “I’m letting it happen . . . Of course I have to watch.”

Aunt Hermione, one of the toughest witches I ever knew, also sounded like she was crying. “Then we’ll all witness it.”

Uncle Ron agreed. “We’ll all watch.”

“We are here for you Harry.” Aunt Aly said. “And your Mum and Dad.”

I knew it was starting. I heard the man from earlier… Uncle James.

James shouted. “Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off . . .”

No! Please! I am not strong enough for this…

There was a blast, and then a laugh. That laugh held no joy, no kindness.

It made me never want to laugh or smile again.

“You keep away, you understand?”Uncle James was shouting. “You keep away.”

For Merlin’s sake man! Your WAND! I wanted to shout.

But I knew he could not go for his wand. History says he had left it upstairs.

Voldemort cast his spell. That horrible killing spell that leaves no chance for recovery. Just death in its wake.

“Avada Kedavra!” Uncle Harry flinched as green light flashes through the church.

I had turned around. I would watch this. They were as much my family as Uncle Harry’s. I was also letting it happen. I couldn’t have stopped him, but I wasn’t even going to try.

I had a responsibility to watch this.

Albus took Uncle Harry’s hand. Uncle Harry grasped hold of it. He needed it.

Albus whispered. “He did everything he could.”

Aunt Ginny rose beside him and took Uncle Harry’s other hand. He leaned into them, they were holding him up now.

I leaned in to Scorpius. I no longer cared how it looked and I needed him right now.

Uncle Harry sobbed. “That’s my mum, at the window. I can see my mother, she looks beautiful.”

I saw my Aunt Lily in the window. She looked so fierce and protective. I knew Uncle Harry… baby Uncle Harry… was right behind her.

There was the sound of banging as doors are blasted off.

He was destroying their lovely home.

Aunt Lily could be heard pleading. “Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry . . .”

Voldemort could not be seen but we could hear him. “Stand aside, you silly girl . . . Stand aside, now . . .”

Aunt Lily was begging now. “Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead . . .”

Voldemort once again commanded. “This is my last warning…”

Why was he trying to give her a warning? He had not given Uncle James one…

“ Not Harry!” Aunt Lily sobbed. “Please . . . Have mercy . . . have mercy . . . Not my son! Please — I’ll do anything.”

But Voldemort had given his last warning. “Avada Kedavra!”

And it was like lightning passed through Uncle Harry’s body. He was sent to the floor, a pure mess of grief.

And a noise like a shrunken scream descends and ascends around us.

And we just watched.

And slowly what was there is no longer there.

And we were looking at the ruins of a house. A house that had undergone a vicious attack.

Aunt Aly was grabbing the window sill. Her face tense and… expectant?

“There he is.” She whispered.

And I saw Severus Snape enter the house. I heard the screams of grief and regret tear through the ruined house.

“He loved you, you know.” I took Aunt Aly’s hand.

“And I loved him.” She squeezed my hand. “So much.”

Hagrid walked through the ruins. Professor Snape fled out the back door and in to the night.

Hagrid’s voice could be heard in shock and denial. “James?”

He looked about himself. “Lily?”

He walked slowly, unwilling to see too much too soon. He was entirely overwhelmed.

And then he saw them, and he stopped, and he says nothing for a good long time.

“Oh. Oh.” Hagrid cried out. That’s not… that’s not… I weren’t… They told me, but… I were hoping for better . . .”

The sound of a motorcycle roaring broke the profound silence that followed.

“Sirius…” Uncle Harry suddenly looked back up.

“Where is Harry?” Sirius shouted after seeing the bodies. “Give him to me, I need to take him…”

“No.” Hagrid said firmly, towering over the other man. “Dumbledore says I am to bring him to his… to him.” We knew where he would be taking Uncle Harry, but he would not tell the man he thought had been responsible in part for this carnage.

“I am his godfather!” Sirius snapped angrily.”

“Take it up with Dumbledore.” Hagrid said firmly.

“Here.” Sirius got off the motorcycle and tossed Hagrid the keys. “Take the bike… I have… something to do…” We all watched him leave. The next twelve years would not be kind to him.

Hagrid looks at the bodies and bowed his head. He mutters a few words, and then he took some crumpled flowers from his deep pockets and laid them on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “They told me, he told me, Dumbledore told me, I can’t wait with yeh. Them Muggles are coming, yeh see, with their flashing blues and they won’t ’preciate a big lummox like me, would they?” He let out a sob. “Hard though it is to leave yeh. I want yeh to know… yeh won’t be forgotten… not by me… not by anyfolk.”

And then we heard a sound. The sound of a baby snuffling. Hagrid turned towards the sound, walking with more intensity now.

We could still see him through the blasted out walls.

He looked down and stands over the crib. Which seemed to radiate light. “Well. Hello. Yeh must be Harry. Hello, Harry Potter. I’m Rubeus Hagrid. And I’m gonna be yer friend whether yeh like it or not. ’Cos yeh’ve had it tough, not that yeh know it yet. An’ yer gonna need friends. Now yeh best come with me, don’t yeh think?”

“He was my first real friend.” Uncle Harry smiled through his tears.

As flashing blue lights fill the room giving it an almost ethereal glow he lifts baby Uncle Harry gently into his arms.

And then, without looking back, he strode away through the house.

“Couldn’t we at least…” I choked back a sob… “Sirius… couldn’t we…?”

Scorpius looked at me and shook his head. “Croakers Law. We can’t, Lils, you know we can’t. You know what mucking about leads to.”

I nodded. No one would appreciate it if we brought back that horrible world.

“I know… I just wanted…” I looked at Uncle Harry helplessly.

Uncle Harry smiled at me. “Sirius would have liked that you wanted to save him. But Scorpius is right. Things happened… well, they all led to Voldemort’s defeat. We have to… let things play out.”

I couldn’t save Sirius for Harry. We couldn’t save his parents.

“What use are we then?” I shouted. “No one gets saved. No one gets… I couldn’t even save one…”

I collapsed to the floor.

Aunt Aly gently smoothed back my hair. “I had a boyfriend before I dated your Uncle Draco. His name was also James.” I remembered her talking about James, I didn’t know they had dated though. “He was more than just a boyfriend. He was one of my closest friends. Not my best friend. That was always Draco.”

I couldn’t help but glance at Scorpius. “Yeah… I get that…”

She smiled lovingly at me. “James… he knew when he collapsed that tunnel… we had mapped them all see, he knew that when it went down… that there would just be no way back… but he did it anyway. Sirius, he expected to die when he left here. He was given more than a decade of additional life. True, most of it was brutal and terrifying, but those years they allowed Sirius to see Harry. To love Harry. Sometimes… well, sometimes that IS a win. It IS a save.”

While she had been talking to me, Uncle Draco brought Delphi back down from the ceiling.

I may not be a hero, but another world showed me given the right circumstances I would make a damned fine villain.

And that was just what I was going to do now.

I walked over to Delphi and leaned way down. “You never went to Hogwarts, so you don’t know. They studied what was left of Voldemort. He didn’t even have the physical attributes necessary t produce a child. And he was too greedy, too ambitious to want one.”

They were lies. I had no way of knowing if any of this was true. It didn’t matter. I am Slytherin and we use our words as weapons.

The look of hatred and horror on her face were good, but not good enough.

“You are nothing more than the child of a Lestrange and a Black. Rodolphus’ daughter. And he didn’t want you either. He lied and told you that you were the daughter of some other man.”

I saw tears roll down her face. Better.

“In that other world?” I continued the lie. “Everyone knew there was no chance you were his. You were just a poor sad little creature to be used by men much more cunning than you. You were a joke. A feared joke.” I knew I had to keep some thread of honesty. “But a joke none the less.”

The look of hatred she leveled at me almost stopped my words. If this woman had a wand or a voice, I would have been dead.

She shook her head in denial.

“Oh yes,” I let out a mocking laugh. “And now you will rot in Azkaban, the pitiful little girl that no one wanted. Unless they were paid with a big pile of gold.”

I could see… physically see… the moment I broke her. And it was… glorious. I never thought I could be the type who would revel in the misery of another. But she had tortured me. Tortured Scorpius. And tried to murder Albus.

“You were nothing before.” I sneered. “And now you are even less. I hope that warms your nights in Azkaban.”

“Lils…” Scorpius whispered behind me, horrified at what I had done. I forgot I had an audience.

I looked up. Those who weren’t looking at me with shock and horror were looking at me with sympathy.

Except for Uncle Ron. He looked at me with compassion… and understanding.


	46. Mild Disinterest

Once we got back home things were strangely enough, much better. Craig was still gone, that wouldn’t change. His funeral was in two days and I would be attending.

It was my duty to… I don’t know, apologize? Throw myself on his grave and beg for forgiveness? I am not sure how well that would go over at the service.

I don’t know what excise was given for his death. We were instructed to not speak of it. I suppose the school and Ministry were going to just… cover it up.

The idea made me sick.

I was early, as usual in the library studying my potions when Scorpius and Albus run into the room, full of excitement. They slammed the door after themselves.

Madame Pince looked up and growled at them.

“Hey! One of us is trying to put in extra work here!” I shook my head fondly at them. Like a pair of puppies they were.

Scorpius laughed and spun around. “I can’t quite believe I did that.”

Albus laughed with him. “I can’t quite believe you did that either.”

Well, clearly I wouldn’t be getting any early work done. “OK, I’ll bite, what did you do now? And do I have to leap from a train to escape it?”

Scorpius grabbed my hands. “Polly Chapman. I asked out Polly Chapman.”

“I am sorry… you did WHAT?” I thought we’d had a moment… I thought… The train is sounding like a good idea.

I could push Scorpius off of it!

“And she said no.” Albus reminded him.

Scorpius wagged a finger. “But I asked her. I planted the acorn. The acorn that will grow into our eventual marriage.”

“Marriage?” I whispered. This was a nightmare.

Albus rolled his eyes. “You are aware that you’re an utter fantasist.”

Scorpius flopped in to a chair. “And I’d agree with you… only Polly Chapman did ask me to the school ball . . .”

Albus scoffed. “In an alternate reality where you were significantly… really significantly more popular… a different Polly asked you out… and that means…

Scorpius waved his hands. “And yet, logic would dictate I should be pursuing THIS Polly, or allowing her to pursue me, she’s a notorious beauty, after all...

Albus looked at me out of the corner of his eye. “You know logic would dictate that you’re a freak? Polly hates you.”

“Correction, she used to hate me,” Scorpius refuted. “But did you see the look in her eyes when I asked? That wasn’t hate, that was mild disinterest.”

Albus was now staring openly at me as I worked on my potions. “And mild disinterest is good?”

Scorpius had not so much as said hello to me when they came in. “Mild disinterest is a start, my friend, a foundation on which to build a palace… a palace of love.”

“I honestly thought I’d be the first of us to get a girlfriend.” Albus was clearly trying to change the subject.

Scorpius teased. “Oh, you will, undoubtedly, probably that new smoky-eyed Potions professor… she’s old enough for you, right?”

Albus was irritated by this. “I don’t have a thing about older women!”

Scorpius went on completely oblivious to me. “And you’ve got time — a lot of time — to seduce her. Because Polly is going to take years to persuade.”

“I admire your confidence.” Albus was just looking between us, clearly worried.

Polly came in to the room just then looking at Albus and Scorpius. “Hi.”

Neither boy knew quite how to reply. She looked at Scorpius. “This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird.”

WHY was she talking to Scorpius?! “Received and entirely understood.”

Polly laughed. “Okay. “Scorpion King.”

Had she really just called him that?! It was too much.

She walked off with a smile on her face. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other. Albus grinned and punched Scorpius on the arm.

I stood up and angrily started stuffing my books in to my bag. It was like I was invisible.

Albus shrugged. “Maybe you’re right… mild disinterest is a start.

Scorpius looked at me surprised. “Are you heading to Quidditch? Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff right? It’s a big one…”

“No.” I snapped. “I am not.”

Albus whined. “I thought we hated Quidditch?”

“No, just you two.” I pushed past him. “And I thought you went to support ME!”

Albus looked sorry. “No Lils, of course we…”

“Shove off.” I replied angrily.

Scorpius tried to play peacekeeper. “People can change. Besides, I’ve been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on, Albus come with us.”

Albus looked down. “I can’t. My dad’s arranged to come up…”

Scorpius looked surprised. “He’s taking time away from the Ministry?”

I would have left but I wanted to know why Uncle Harry was coming.

Albus did not keep us waiting. “He wants to go on a walk… something to show me… share with me… something.”

“A walk?” Scorpius sounded jealous. I mean, walks were our thing. Or used to be.

“ I know, I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go.” Albus blushed.

Scorpius reached out and hugged Albus.

Albus laughed. “What’s this? I thought we decided we don’t hug.”

Scorpius grinned. “I wasn’t sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us.. I had in my head. I mean, Lils and I hug.

“We used to.” I glared at him. “Better ask Polly if it’s the right thing to do.”

Scorpius looked confused. “Ha! Yeah. Right.”

Albus looked at me nervously. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Scorpius attempted to sling an arm around my shoulder. I jerked away. “Now don’t be like that, Lils, I am sorry we interrupted your studies but I just…”

“Forget it.” I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice. It wasn’t like we had ever been anything but best friends. There was nothing to be hurt over.

Just then I saw Rose and Cissa leaving the library. “I have things to do.” I mumbled. “Rose, Cissa, wait up!” I called.

“My brother is an idiot.” Cissa huffed. “Anyone can see you two would be perfect together!”

“Stupid bread head.” Rose agreed.

We were sitting under a big tree outside and I had told them everything… almost everything, I left out the whole “We jumped through time and you were disappeared, Rose.” 

“Well, he clearly has his sights set higher.” I looked at my book bag sadly.

“Polly Chapman is NOT higher!” Rose said furiously. “She is an empty headed…”

“Pureblood Princess.” I looked at her trying to hold back tears. “And I am just his best friend and cousin.”

“Well, not REALLY cousins.” Cissa pointed out. “I mean, maybe very, very distantly, but not enough to create flipper babies or anything.”

“Besides, everyone already thinks you two are together.” Rose said. “So why is she looking at a guy who is already taken anyway? Skank.”

Everyone thought we were together? Since when?

“Well, I mean I thought….” I stammered. “I guess what I thought doesn’t matter.”

Cissa took my hand a warm feeling spread through me. Like everything would be OK.

“Wow,” I looked at her in amazement.

“What?” Cissa blushed. “I am sorry… I shouldn’t have…..”

“No, it is fine, better than fine actually.” I smiled happily at her. “Your Mum and sister heal so I guess…”

“Heal?” Cissa laughed. “Miri heals, but me and Mum? No way. Mum doesn’t even like to touch people unless she knows them really well, let alone HEAL them. Mum is finance, I am a budding world class journalist. No healers here.”

I looked at Rose confused. Rose just shrugged like. “What can we do with her?”

“Cissa,” I said carefully. “When you or your Mum touch people… they just feel better.”

Cissa looked at me skeptically. “Anyway… we need to figure out this thing with my idiot brother.”

The conversation about healing was clearly making Cissa uncomfortable so I went back to the original topic. “There isn’t anything to figure out.” I said glumly. “He thinks of me as his best friend, nothing more, and like he said, Polly Chapman is a world class beauty.”

“Then he really is an idiot.” I heard a voice behind me. Looking around I saw Yann Fredericks. He dropped me a wink. Remembering how in another time we might have been married I blushed. Yann walked on.

“What was THAT about?” Rose looked after him, eyes wide.

“Merlin if I know.” I watched him curiously. “I thought that to him I was just that weird mud… muggleborn… from Slytherin.” I had vowed to stop using mudblood after Delphi.

“He and Polly are on the outs so maybe his attitude had more to do with her than with you.” Cissa looked amused.

“Maybe… but he will never change enough for me.” I said with disgust.

“Don’t count him out so quickly.” Rose looked like she was scheming. “Maybe what Scorpius needs is to see you the way other guys see you.”

I looked at her with a smile. “And just way would THAT be, Rose?”

“Dumbledore! You are pretty and almost as talented on the Quidditch pitch as I am, Dursley!” Rose grinned. “In these parts that my dear cousin, makes YOU quite the catch.”

Me? A catch? I had to admit, boys had been treating me very differently since making the team. Even boys I often beat on the pitch, but still.

“A catch?” I asked skeptically.

“Absolutely.” Cissa nodded. “The boys are the first to buy up my papers every time I write about you.”

“You write about me?” I can’t believe I never knew this.

Cissa looked at me and shook her head. “Ouch, Dursley,” she mimicked Rose. “You don’t even take the Hogwarts Owl?”

I thought she must have been really hurt. “I am sorry, Cissa, it is just with… potions and Quidditch and…” Well, I couldn’t exactly say “And all of the time jumping”, now could I?

Cissa took my hand again. “It is OK Lilliana, I know how busy you are.”

“Thanks.” I grinned.

“And as long as you take three copies from now on, all is forgiven.”

“Three?” I asked.

“One for you, one for Scorpius and one for Albus.” She explained.

“Very sly of you, are you sure you shouldn’t be in Slytherin?” We all laughed. It felt really good.


	47. Good Mood Killers

Rose and Cissa took off with a promise that we would see each other and grab lunch the next Hogsmeade trip. It was weird to think about having female friends who were not on the Slytherin Quidditch team with me.

Weird but good.

In fact the rest of that day went much better. It was good to just talk things through with no awkwardness. I really felt like I had been missing out by not surrounding myself with feminine influences.

Right then anything seemed better than these two boys who were determined to kill me off or break my heart. They were at the very least good mood killers.

But for now everything was good.

No leaping through time. No deranged daughter (maybe) of a madman who was trying to simultaneously sink her hooks in to my cousin AND kill me off. It absolutely had to be the worst buy one get one deal ever!

And everything remained good all the way until three days later when Scorpius announced he would in fact be taking Polly Chapman to the Fallen of Hogwarts Memorial Yule Ball. And admittedly, Blood Ball rolls off of the tongue easier but I would never trade this Ball for that one!

I was trying, once again to study my advanced potions when Scorpius and Albus came bursting in, Scorpius all aquiver with excitement.

They seemed determined to destroy my study time one Merlin awful announcement at a time.

“I can’t believe she said yes!” Scorpius spun around.

“She asked you to help her make Yann jealous.” Albus kept shooting glances at me. “She doesn’t like you for YOU, Scorpius.”

“Correction. “Scorpius held up two fingers. “She doesn’t like me for me NOW.” He dropped one finger. “She will learn at the Ball how perfect we are for each other.”

“If you say so…” Albus didn’t seem convinced. I wish I shared his lack of optimism.

“I do indeed!” Scorpius flung himself on to the couch next to me and slung an arm around me. “What do you think Lils?”

I tried to keep my face and tone neutral. No way would I let him know he had just sent a stunning curse straight to my heart.

“What do I think about what?” I asked, as disinterestedly as I could.

“Me. Polly. Our impending love of the century.” Scorpius clarified.

My heart and stomach clenched. What did I THINK? Had this idiot really just asked me such a purely stupid question?

Breathe, Lilliana, breathe. I kept reminding myself that shouting did not improve a situation.

“What do I think?” I practically shouted. “I think this is twice now you have kept me from my important study time with this non sense.”

Scorpius looked at me shocked. “Oh… ummm.. sorry…”

“I think,” I was definitely shouting now. I no longer cared whether or not I improved the situation. “That if you want to go around with a girl who made my first year here miserable and set my broom on fire that is YOUR business.”

“But Lils… people change.” Scorpius argued.

Albus was looking back and forth between us concerned, but resigned. And not at all shocked. Like he had been expecting this outburst.

But how could he have been, even I had no idea this announcement would make me so angry.

“She hasn’t changed.” I snarled. “She SET MY BROOM ON FIRE! She is using you to make another boy jealous. And she SET MY BROOM ON FIRE!”

“Oh!” Scorpius eyebrows rose. “Is that it? You like Yann and you…”

Way to miss everything I just said, Scorpius!

Albus groaned out loud. “Scorpius… no….”

“Yes, that is EXACTLY it.” I grabbed my books. “I am jealous that a girl who has tormented me likes a boy who also tormented me. How could I have failed to see that?”

“I…” Scorpius started.

I stormed towards the doors. “Skip it, Scorpius Malfoy. Just stow it. Date who you want. I assure you it doesn’t matter to me one little bit!”

“Lilliana….” Albus looked after me worried. “I don’t think…”

“Oh and YOU should know, Albus, in that future where you didn’t exist Scorpius’ new gal pal was celebrating the cold blooded murder of your father.” Then I twisted the knife a bit more. “And she was using your last name as a slur word.”

I flung the dungeon door open. “Some people DO change. They get MUCH worse.” I shouted in to their stunned faces as I left.

It took me a bit to find a nice quiet place to study. And by Merlin I would NOT let Scorpius’ latest brand of stupidity stand in my way!

I mean who cares who my idiot best friend dates?

Let him go snog the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team for all I care!

I realized too late that I had given my potion three and a half clockwise stirs instead of thee and one quarter when the entire thing started smoking and smelled of burnt hair.

“Bloody HELL!” I vanished the disgusting mess with my wand.

I felt like sitting down and weeping.

Before I could give in to the urge I heard someone speak up from behind me. “Unless you are trying to remove someone’s hair, I take it that potion did not turn out quite the way you wanted.

I looked up in to Louis’ sympathetically smiling face.

“Actually…” I finished cleaning up my mess. “That isn’t the worst idea I have heard today.”

“Is there anyone particular whom you wish baldness on?” Louis cast a spell that banished the last of the smell.

“Several people.” I admitted. “Starting with Scorpius and ending with Polly Chapman.”

OK, my several just dwindled down to two. The thought of Scorpius and Polly wearing stupid knitted hats made me smile for a moment.

“Ah yes, Polly’s new plan to make Yann take her back.” Louis sat across from me. “I am surprised. I thought Scorpius would be too smart to fall for that.”

“Yes, well apparently when a world class beauty shows up, all brains go right in to the Black Lake.” I sighed.

“He actually called her that?” Louis sounded surprised. “To YOU? Ouch. Sorry cousin.”

Did everyone know that I maybe sort of, liked Scorpius as more than just my best friend? Except maybe Scorpius himself.

Or maybe he did know and he just didn’t know how to let me down.

I decided to change the subject. “Why are you hiding down here in the doom and gloom of the dungeons, Louis?”

“These girls!” Louis sounded disgusted. “They hound me day and night to take them to this stupid Ball. Down here is the only place I can get some peace and quiet.”

“Well then, just ask one already and be done with it.” I mean the answer seemed so obvious to me!

“I can’t just do that!” Louis looked miserable.

“Well, why not?” I shrugged. “Oh, I mean unless you like boys and then just ask a boy and be done with it.”

“I do like to keep my options open.” Louis grinned. “But no that’s not it. I just want to make sure a girl likes me for me, and not because my parents are famous or because I am part vela.”

“Yeah…” I teased. “It must be such a travesty to be handsome AND famous.”

“Neither of which had anything to do with me.” Louis shrugged. “My looks are genetic and my parents are famous. I am at best second generation famous.”

“You are also smart and kind and a girl would be stupid not to like you just for yourself.” I patted his arm.

“Thanks Lilliana. I just wish I could be sure.” Louis gave me a lopsided grin. “And you are pretty amazing too. And if Scorpius doesn’t notice that is his loss.”

“Who says… I don’t… why does everyone have this idea that my issue is jealousy?!” I mean it was absolutely jealousy but I wasn’t telling Louis or anyone else that!

Louis just smirked at me. “Really?”

“Ok, maybe the wishing baldness on him sort of gave it away.” I laughed at Louis comical grin. “But still, he DOESN’T notice, and right now it sort of feels like my loss.”

Louis helped me gather my things. “Lilliana, not to sound insensitive, but you are so young and…”

“I do know that Louis.” I looked down at my books. “But just at this particular moment in time I take no comfort in knowing that.”

“No, I don’t suppose you would.” Louis smiled at me gently. “Still, third year is awfully young to be terribly worried about boys… Dumbledore… did I just sound exactly like my father?”

“A little bit.” I grinned. “But thanks. I actually do feel a lot better now.”

“Good!” Louis motioned towards the books. “Now how about telling me why you are studying such incredibly advanced potions.”

I had forgotten not everyone knew I was entering the potion competition. I told Louis all about it on our way back upstairs.

“That is amazing!” Louis enthused. “I bet you win too! You are really smart!”

“Thanks Louis… the potions are tough but I like my chances so far.” I mean you know, three years to go but still…

“Lils… can we talk?” I looked up to see the very worried face of Scorpius looking down at me.

“Sure Scorp.” What was I supposed to say? He was still my best friend! “Talk to you later, Louis?”

“You bet. Let me know if you need any help!” Louis waved as he took off.

“Help with what?” Scorpius frowned after him.

“We were talking about the competition.” I explained.

“Oh… right...” Scorpius hesitated. “About Polly…”

“What about her?” I asked carefully. Was this going to turn in to a whole thing about if I can’t accept her then he won’t be my friend anymore?

Scorpius looked at his feet. “Look, Albus explained everything…”

What had Albus done?! “He explained… what exactly?”

“You know about how much that trip in the future had really affected you because of Umbridge and all and how Polly was part of the whole thing and… well…” Scorpius hesitated.

So Albus hadn’t been running around telling all of my not-so-secrets, “Right… well… I suppose.”

“And I know she bullied you,” he continued. “But you haven’t been bothered by her in so long and I just thought it was no longer important. I know now I was wrong.” He hurriedly added.

“What are you saying, Scorp?” I wasn’t trying to hurry him but these books and potion ingredients were getting heavy.

Scorpius must have noticed my discomfort because he took all of my books out of my arms. I nodded my thanks and waited.

“Your friendship is more important to me than Polly will ever be.” Scorpius looked at me pleadingly. “I told her the date was off. Friends again?”

“Friends… right… of course.” I could feel my lips draw in to a hard line. “Yes of course we are friends Scorpius. Together, remember?”

“You sound angry still.” Scorpius sounded nervous… and confused.

“I am not angry I am just…” I hesitated. I rarely lied to him. “OK, yes, I am angry but we are still friends. I promise.”

Scorpius smiled but he still looked confused. I didn’t blame him. I wasn’t exactly explaining things.


End file.
